


Alas de Ángel

by Master_Of_All_Wisdom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Harry, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, Famous Louis, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Football Player Louis, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, angel!Harry, football!Louis, they kind of share that really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 92,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Of_All_Wisdom/pseuds/Master_Of_All_Wisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando un alma está en peligro en la Tierra, en el cielo se mueven los hilos para salvar a toda costa algo tan preciado como la esencia de la humanidad.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson, un famoso y exitoso jugador de fútbol del Manchester United está en el tope de su carrera profesional, pero su vida personal no es más que un hoyo negro plagado de muchas mentiras, todo parece estar en caída libre y él no tiene idea de qué hacer para recuperar el control, es más, ni siquiera está seguro de querer recuperarlo. Tal vez él sólo quiere que acabe el viaje, que acabe todo… especialmente: su existencia.</p><p>Para Harry ser enviado a la Tierra no es algo que hubiese imaginado, su misión en el cielo es lo que más valora, por eso, cuando es reasignado para salvar el alma de un hombre tan estropeado como Louis Tomlinson duda que algo bueno pueda salir de eso.</p><p>¿Podrán un ángel y un alma perdida encontrar la salvación? ¿O los sacrificios que deberán hacer para lograrlo serán demasiado? </p><p>Acompaña a Louis y Harry en el camino a la redención, donde hallarán algo más que salvación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LA MISIÓN

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: LARRY/ AU/PARANORMAL/M+M/+18.  
> Inspirado en el concierto de Johannesburg, cuando Harry usó unas alas de ángel y todo tuvo sentido para mí.

La casa de Louis Tomlinson era una exageración en cuanto a tamaño, fácilmente podría albergar a cinco familias de al menos cuatro miembros cada una, pero cuando se tenía tanto dinero normalmente se compraban cosas estúpidas como una casa que ocupaba una manzana completa en la zona más exclusiva de Manchester.

Con un movimiento flojo Louis dejó las llaves sobre la repisa de mármol negro que estaba al lado de la puerta, se descolgó el bolso _Adidas_ verde del hombro y lo lanzó en el piso antes de llegar al _living_ , se quitó la chaqueta de la misma marca y color y la dejó tirada sobre el sofá de cuero negro que había sido elegido por una diseñadora de la que no recordaba el nombre pero con la cual tuvo que acostarse porque era importante que los tabloides supieran que Louis Tomlinson se tiraba a toda mujer que se acercara a él al menos a una cuadra de distancia. La pobre Eleanor tenía los cuernos más enormes de la historia del _socialité_ , pero a ella le importaba una mierda, a fin de cuentas estaba saliendo con Louis “piernas y billetera de oro” Tomlinson y la verdad, Louis estaba consciente de que él también tenía tremendos cuernos sobre su cabeza. Nada que su agente no pudiera hacer desaparecer de los medios de comunicación.

Arrastrando los pies, Louis caminó, lo que le pareció, dos millas para llegar a la cocina, tomó una cerveza tan pronto como revisaba sus provisiones alimentarias. No tenía puta idea de qué era lo que tenía en cada bandeja de plástico, su cocinera Gerllet era rusa y prácticamente se hablaban a través de señas, pero la mujer cocinaba delicioso así que Louis la había elegido a ella sobre Franco, un chef reconocido en toda Europa, que por supuesto lo había hecho mierda en la prensa tras rechazarlo. Bien, ahora Franco estaba arruinado porque si había algo que tenía Louis era una especialidad innata en arruinar carreras. No entendía como lo lograba pero era arriesgado meterse con Tomlinson, el número 28 del _Manchester United._

Guiado por el instinto, Louis eligió algo que parecía pollo con una salsa grumosa, mientras veía dar vueltas a la bandeja dentro del microondas buscó su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Su nuevo teléfono no le gustaba, pero claro, había firmado con la empresa que los hacía y como imagen del nuevo modelo debía tener uno, ¿cierto? Marcó el patrón de seguridad y vio titilar la casilla de mensajes de texto y el ícono que indicaba que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas. Los ignoró y fue al _twitter_ , con un usuario que se había creado desde que la gente de _MegaStars_ , su agencia de publicidad, se había apoderado de la cuenta personal que tenía en esta red. A la fecha @Louis_Tomlinson tenía…

—¡Mierda, diecinueve millones! —Se sorprendió al ver el número de seguidores. Recordaba cuando la había creado, hacía menos de cinco años cuando entró a jugar en el equipo local de Doncaster y se había emocionado tanto al tener 1000 seguidores y de pronto, todo pasó tan rápido que no sabía realmente lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Había firmado con el _Manchester United_ y ¡bam! Su vida había cambiado. Pasó de vivir con su madre y hermanas en una casita de tres habitaciones a poder comprar la casa más cara que pudo encontrar en _Alderley Edge_. Se había comprado al menos ocho autos en el último par de años y había comprado al equipo local de _Doncaster_ sólo porque podía y porque cuanto menos, tener a los _Donnies_ era un recordatorio de donde venía.

De pronto el móvil comenzó a vibrar en sus manos y quiso lanzarlo por el lavaplatos en cuanto vio que lo llamaba Marco, su agente.

—¿Qué? —Contestó sin intentar disimular su fastidio.  
— _Hey, Tommo_ —Saludó Marco y Louis quiso ahorcarlo a través del teléfono, odiaba que lo llamara Tommo, y no por el sobrenombre en sí sino porque así lo llamaban sus amigos íntimos, y Marco Plavot era cualquier cosa menos su amigo—. _Excelente juego el de esta noche. 2 de 3 ¿eh?_

Louis resopló, sí, había hecho 2 de los 3 goles del Manchester.

—¿Quieres algo? —Preguntó directamente mientras sacaba la bandeja de comida del microondas.  
— _Bien, Lou, la verdad es que sí. Fue una excelente apertura para el Manch y la gente no deja de hablar de tus dos goles. Lo que es genial. Pero estaríamos más contentos si tuviésemos un poco más de prensa_ “social” —No, no quería hacer prensa “social” se dijo a sí mismo dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la mesa de comedor de la cocina—. _Tenemos una reservación para el_ Thai. _Eleanor ama ese lugar, así que…_  
—¿A qué hora? —Preguntó.  
— _A las dos._  
—¿Ella va al próximo juego?  
— _Sí_ —Respondió Marco—. _Hoy hubo algunos comentarios porque ella no estuvo en la apertura. Y como el próximo juego es la próxima semana, sería bueno tenerla cerca._  
—Estuvimos juntos todo el fin de semana pasado, no es como si llevamos dos meses sin vernos.  
— _Ya sabes cómo es esto, Tommo._  
—No me llames Tommo —Soltó Louis molesto. Odiaba la prensa “social” porque eso era salir con Eleanor y tener a cuatro idiotas con cámaras de largo alcance tras ellos todo el tiempo—. No quiero hacer sociales esta semana, Marco. Tengo que entrenar y…  
— _Sabes que la prensa social no es una opción, Louis._  
—Jódete, Marco.  
— _Mientras hagas la puta prensa social, puedes mandarme todas las veces que quieras a la mierda._

Louis trancó la llamada y apagó el móvil. Sólo en gesto de revolución silenciosa porque Marco no tenía ningún problema en llegarse hasta allí y sacar el culo de Louis a la calle para ir a hacer cosas románticas con Eleanor. El mayor problema con ella era que casualmente había terminado siendo la hija única de uno de los dueños de la empresa que era su mayor patrocinante: _Adidas_. Y dejar ese contrato era como tirar su carrera al basurero. Así que lo que Louis podía hacer era comportarse como una pequeña mierda con Eleanor de manera que fuera ella la que cortara la relación y salvar su pellejo futbolístico.

La comida le supo a nada, pero sabía que se debía únicamente a que su humor se había ido a ese lado oscuro en el que quería ir a patear culos por la calle a todo el que respirara porque, maldita sea, su vida era una mierda.

Y cuando Louis sentía que su vida era una mierda sólo había algo que lo hacía olvidar eso: Él tenía un bar tan grande y bien surtido que no tenía nada que envidiarle al pub más magno de Manchester. Sus ojos se pasearon por las estanterías llenas de licores exquisitos y se detuvieron en el coñac. Tomó una botella y buscó una copa para esta bebida. Si algo había aprendido desde que había entrado en una vida llena de excesivos lujos era como se manejaba el alcohol, en que vasos debía servirlos, a que temperatura debía conservar las botellas y cuantos grados de alcohol tenía cada licor. Había olvidado, deliberadamente, aprender cuanto podía tolerar de cada bebida. _Amén por eso._

El líquido ambarino en la copa lo sedujo como Salomé a Herodes, sólo que la seducción no tenía el propósito de la cabeza de un tercero sino de la propia. Se llevó la copa a los labios y el trago le abrasó la garganta y calentó sus entrañas, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera a la altura del infierno.

Más tarde, cuando no quedaban más que dos dedos de coñac, Louis prescindió de la copa y tomó directamente de la botella, la dejó rodar vacía en la barra de su bar y corrió hasta al sofá donde había dejado la chaqueta con anterioridad. Su casa y la soledad de la misma, de pronto lo hicieron sentir asfixiado y sólo necesitaba salir.

Huir. Correr… Volar... Saltar.

* * *

**ADELANTO**

**CAPÍTULO 2:** **EXTRAÑAS COSAS PASAN**

Abigail le sonrió.

—Sé que vas a lograrlo.  
—¿Y si no?  
—Vuelves. Lo sabes.  
—Pero, Abi, sería terrible volver sin lograrlo. No sé si podría existir con el peso de un alma sobre mí.  
—Lo vas a lograr, Harry. Y te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos.

Harry no dijo más, una imagen se apoderó de su mente: unos ojos, azules como el cielo, realmente eran azules como el cielo. El vacío que sintió en el estómago lo hizo cerrar sus propios ojos pero la imagen no abandonó su mente.


	2. EXTRAÑAS COSAS PASAN

Harry nunca había estado en ese punto que muchos llamaban el limbo, y no era feliz estando allí ahora, nunca había sentido curiosidad por ese lugar de todos modos. Pero cuando la orden era dada no había ninguna manera de cambiar el destino. Iba a extrañar a los niños, tanto que de sólo pensarlo sentía que se rompía por dentro.

No iba a llorar, por todas las nubes de cielo que no iba a llorar.

—Harry, ¿estás listo? —Respuesta correcta: No. Respuesta adecuada:  
—Por supuesto —Dijo. Abigail le sonrió compasivamente.  
—Sé que es duro, pero esta alma está en serio peligro.  
—¿Quién es?  
—Es un hombre muy dolido, afectado por el estilo de vida que le tocó vivir. Hacer lo que lo hace feliz lo tiene entre la espada y la pared.  
—Suena mal.  
—Bastante mal —Coincidió Abigail, y Harry de pronto sintió que debía preguntar todo lo que pudiera porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.  
—¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudarlo?  
—Eso es lo que tienes que averiguar, Harry. Sabes que si todo fuese tan fácil como chascar los dedos, habría mucha más esperanza para la humanidad.  
—No tengo idea…  
—Lo averiguarás, ¿está bien?  
—¿Vas a ayudarme? —Preguntó.  
—Hasta donde tenga posibilidad, Harry. No creo que sirva de mucho lo que pueda hacer.  
—Tengo miedo.

Abigail le sonrió.

—Sé que vas a lograrlo.  
—¿Y si no?  
—Vuelves. Lo sabes.  
—Pero, Abi, sería terrible volver sin lograrlo. No sé si podría existir con el peso de un alma sobre mí.  
—Lo vas a lograr, Harry. Y te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos.

Harry no dijo más, una imagen se apoderó de su mente: unos ojos, azules como el cielo, realmente eran azules como el cielo. El vacío que sintió en el estómago lo hizo cerrar sus propios ojos pero la imagen no abandonó su mente. Él estaba cayendo. Estaba yendo directo a la Tierra. No tenía alas para volar y cuando su presencia llegara a Tierra iba a ser muy, muy humano. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar a su persona?

— _Su nombre es Louis_ —La voz de Abigail fue un susurro lejano…

Sus pies descalzos pisaron una superficie mojada y dura, no podía ver nada y sólo percibía la lluvia sobre su piel. Repentinamente pasaron muchas cosas a la vez: Dos grandes luces amarillas dieron de lleno frente a él tan repentinamente que podía jurar que había aparecido de la nada. Un sonido chirriante lo hizo estremecer y por último, sólo por instinto se cubrió con los brazos como si aún tuviese alas, pero igualmente recibió el golpe, tan fuerte que simplemente cayó hacia atrás.

—¡Santa mierda, ¿de dónde saliste?! —Una voz llegó a Harry de manera lejana, ahora estaba totalmente tumbado en la superficie, la lluvia caía sobre él y sentía que no podía respirar ni abrir los ojos. Unas manos lo zarandearon de pronto—. ¡Hey, amigo, di algo! —La voz la oyó más cercana, pero aún así distorsionada. Arriba ellos no conocían el dolor físico—. ¿Cómo te llamas… de dónde saliste? —Atontado por el dolor Harry balbuceó—. ¿Qué dices… cuál es tu nom… de dónde….  
—Ha... Harry… —Logró murmurar— _desde el cielo (sky)_  
—Bien, Harry voy a llamar a una… Puedo encontrar a un doctor, ¿sí? —Harry escuchó un chapoteo en el agua como si el humano se estuviese alejando y las palabras se desvanecían de vez en cuando—. ¡Danny, te necesito en mi casa urgente!... No, como ahora… ¡Ahora!... Estoy allá como en diez minutos… ¡Bien, sí estoy un poco jodidamente borracho!... ¡Lo sé!... Mierda, ayúdame, por favor… Gracias —Harry se trató de poner al costado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y presentía que si se acostaba de lado podría irse el dolor que sentía en la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. ¿Puedes oírme? —El humano había vuelto a su lado—. ¿Puedes escucharme?  
—Sí… —Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo.  
—Voy a llevarte con un doctor, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry se encogió un poco porque una punzada de dolor lo atravesó—. Vas a estar bien. Vamos, tenemos que entrar al auto —Las manos del humano lo sostuvieron por la espalda tratando de pararlo del piso, Harry intentó ayudar impulsando a sus pies, afincó la mano derecha para darse más impulso y abrió los ojos.  
—Louis…—Susurró cuando reconoció los ojos de su humano—. Eres tú —Louis pareció desconcertado, pero dijo:  
—Hola —Harry sintió otro golpe pero no había una fuente física que lo propiciara, una de las manos de Louis le apartó el cabello del rostro—. ¿Estás bien?  
—Sí —Respondió sin poder quitar la mirada del rostro de Louis que al oír su respuesta sonrió…

Harry sólo pudo pensar en una cosa: **_Louis era hermoso._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**A TU LADO (Next to you)**

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es llamar un taxi e ir a tu casa, ducharte, dormir y pasar la resaca. Yo te mantendré al tanto de la evolución de Harry.  
—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo aquí tirado? No voy a moverme de este maldito lugar hasta que ese tipo salga de aquí por su propio pie listo para las malditas olimpiadas.  
—No vas a hacer algo útil quedándote aquí.  
—Tampoco en mi casa —Soltó.  
—Pero, Louis…  
—Oblígame a irme.


	3. A TU LADO (NEXT TO YOU)

Louis estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para terminar en prisión por haber arrollado a un hombre salido de la nada en mitad de la M62 a las dos de la madrugada, por eso, que ahora el individuo estuviese en el puesto trasero de su _Lexus_ era el menor de sus problemas. Cuando había hablado con Danny le había explicado a medias lo que había pasado y al notarlo borracho había querido lanzar uno de sus sermones. Danny era el médico de la familia y el único que lo trataba a él personalmente. Lo más inteligente que podía hacer era haber llamado a una ambulancia, pero no quería ni imaginarse las consecuencias de que Louis Tomlinson atropellara a un hombre mientras se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad imposible. ¡Maldito coñac! Maldita estúpida decisión de huir de su casa en mitad de la madrugada con un amago de tormenta cayendo sobre Manchester.

Un quejido de dolor lo llamó a Tierra de nuevo.

—Ya casi llegamos —Dijo—. Estarás bien, Harry —Susurró tratando de darse más apoyo a él mismo que al chico en el asiento trasero.

Cuando aparcó el _Lexus_ no le sorprendió que Danny llegara por un costado, abrió la puerta trasera y miró al hombre tendido en el asiento.

—Debimos llevarlo al hospital, Louis.  
—Danny, estoy borracho.  
—Y eso no es nuevo —Exclamó su amigo examinando con ojo clínico a Harry.  
—Mira, yo creo que está bien. No soy un experto, pero no ha perdido el conocimiento. No está sangrando y sólo se está tocando ese horrible chicón en su cabeza.  
—¿Y dígame, doctor Tomlinson, palpó al paciente en busca de fracturas, ya le hizo un TAC o se aseguró que no haya hemorragia interna?

Louis se apoyó en el auto que estaba en el puesto lateral y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—¿Qué sugieres?  
—Tengo un amigo que tiene una clínica cerca de aquí. A cinco minutos en auto. Seremos discretos. Sé que cuenta con el equipo necesario para asegurarnos que tu amigo esté bien.  
—¡Mierda! Vamos —Aceptó Louis y fue hasta la puerta del conductor.  
—¿Estás loco, Louis? —Soltó Danny apartándolo de la puerta—. ¿Cómo vas a manejar así de borracho?  
—¡Vine conduciendo hasta aquí! —Exclamó.  
—Vete atrás y asegúrate de que él esté bien. Yo conduzco.

No tenía energía para discutir con Danny y estaba seguro que el doctor tenía toda la razón, así que Louis entró en el auto, levantó con el mayor cuidado posible la cabeza de Harry y la dejó reposar en su regazo. El chico no estaba inconsciente pero tenía los ojos cerrados y el antebrazo lo dejaba descansar sobre la frente.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? —Preguntó en tono bajo mientras Danny arrancaba el auto.  
—Un poco mareado.  
—Ya vamos a llegar a la clínica y estarás bien.  
—Gracias —Dijo Harry y sonrió un poco. Louis apenas podía enfocar a medias.  
—Gracias por no morir. No sé si podría vivir con el peso de una vida sobre mí.

La voz de Danny al teléfono rompió el silencio. Alertó de la emergencia y pidió ser recibido por la entrada privada de la clínica. En pocos minutos llegaron y Louis fue sacado del auto y apartado del acceso por el personal de la clínica. Vio como subieron a Harry a una camilla y lo metían al lugar a toda prisa.

—Louis necesitamos que nos proporciones algunos datos sobre el chico —Dijo Danny.  
—No sé nada sobre él —Murmuró—. Quiero decir, no le pides una carta de presentación a alguien antes de atropellarlo, ¿no?  
—Vamos —Danny le puso la mano en el hombro y lo hizo entrar a la clínica. Louis se sintió aliviado de ver que estaba casi vacía—. Espérame aquí.  
—¿No puedo entrar con él? —Preguntó.  
—Después que lo chequeemos. No te muevas de aquí —Le pidió Danny y entró por unas puertas abatibles verdes, sobre ellas, Louis leyó EMERGENCIAS y sintió que el estómago caía a sus pies.

Dios, si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, no habría salido de su casa después de tomarse una botella de coñac… bien, había que replantear eso, en primer lugar no habría tenido que tomar la maldita botella de coñac. Tendría que haber cenado y luego a la cama, pero claro, eso habría implicado que hiciera las cosas bien y ese no era el tipo de cosas que hacía con regularidad.

—Disculpe, señor —Louis miró a la mujer que se acercó a él. Llevaba un uniforme azul y una carpeta en sus manos—. ¿Cómo se llama el paciente?  
—Harry —Respondió. La mujer anotó y lo miró expectante—. ¿Necesita el apellido?  
—Sí.  
—Oh Dios…—Hizo memoria, la verdad a duras penas había entendido el nombre, el apellido sonaba a algo como _s… ss_ …—. Harry _Stay_ …—Forzó a su memoria—. Harry Styles, creo.  
—¿No tiene ninguna identificación?  
—No.  
—¿Sabe qué edad tiene?  
—Mire yo no tengo idea…  
—Está bien, sólo tenía que asegurarme —Dijo la mujer y Louis la vio garabatear un 19—21.  
—¿Puedo verlo?  
—No creo que por el momento pueda entrar. Tal vez a primera hora —La mujer se dio media vuelta y entró a Emergencia.

Louis se concentró en el reloj digital que estaba sobre la recepción, vio pasar minuto a minuto al menos dos horas hasta que Danny salió.

—¿Está bien? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Cómo está Harry?  
—Está bien. Lo chequeamos de pies a cabeza. Tiene un golpe fuerte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pero nada por lo que preocuparse. Le hicimos el TAC y todo está en orden. Tiene, eso sí, unas heridas en la espalda, me imagino que se las hizo al impactar contra el asfalto, pero son superficiales. Ahora está sedado porque tuvimos que raspar un poco la piel para limpiar, pero en líneas generales, Louis, tu famoso trasero está a salvo —Él se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo—. Espero que esto sea suficiente para que lo tomes como un llamado de atención —Louis no levantó la mirada del piso—. Louis, pudiste haberlo matado. La verdad creo que el hecho de que ese hombre esté vivo es un milagro porque si lo impactaste de frente y no quiero imaginar a qué velocidad ibas, era para que hubiese quedado muerto en el acto.

Las palabras le taladraron el cerebro y le helaron la sangre.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es llamar un taxi e ir a tu casa, ducharte, dormir y pasar la resaca. Yo te mantendré al tanto de la evolución de Harry.  
—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo aquí tirado? No voy a moverme de este maldito lugar hasta que ese tipo salga de aquí por su propio pie listo para las malditas olimpiadas.  
—No vas a hacer algo útil quedándote aquí.  
—Tampoco en mi casa —Soltó.  
—Pero, Louis…  
—Oblígame a irme, Danny —Lo retó—. No voy a mover un pie de aquí, así que no insistas.  
—Como quieras —Soltó Danny con gesto impaciente—. Pero llama a alguien para que te traiga ropa, no puedes estar apestando a alcohol aquí en la clínica y no jodas al personal porque si recibo una queja sobre ti te voy a hacer llegar a tu casa de una patada en el culo. ¿Entendido?  
—Alto y claro.  
—Habitación 1618, piso 1.

Louis subió las escaleras y encontró la habitación en tres segundos. Con todo el cuidado del mundo abrió la puerta y maldijo que las luces estuviesen apagadas porque no conocía la distribución y era muy posible que tropezara con algo y despertara a todos los pacientes de la maldita clínica. Tanteó en la pared y encontró una puerta. La del baño, con toda seguridad, encendió la luz y pudo ver la habitación en penumbras. La cama alta estaba pegada a la pared de la derecha, al lado de la cama estaba un sofá lo suficientemente cómodo para la persona que se quedara con el paciente. Louis recorrió la habitación y se fijó en el closet pequeño de la esquina. Dentro había una especie de cotillón clínico, el cual ignoró. En una mesita había una jarra de agua y un par de vasos vacíos. Se giró y miró el pequeño televisor que estaba en una base aérea.

La habitación se había acabado. No es que esperara demasiado de una habitación de clínica, pero hubiese deseado tener algo más que observar antes de tener que mirar a Harry. Respiró profundo y se giró de nuevo hacia la cama. Harry estaba boca abajo. No tenía nada conectado a él. Ni siquiera suero y eso hizo sentir a Louis mínimamente mejor, de alguna forma Harry tenía que estar bastante bien si no tenía que estar hidratado por suero. Louis llegó hasta la cama y con cuidado retiró las sábanas que lo cubrían. Tenía tres grandes gasas cubriéndole las heridas. Devolvió las sábanas a su lugar y se fue hasta el otro lado para llegar al sofá.

¡Qué día de mierda! —Dijo para sí mismo mientras bostezaba.

—Louis, ¿eres tú? —Oyó la voz de Harry ronca y pastosa.  
—Sí —Respondió—. ¿Necesitas algo? —Dijo yendo al lado de la cama tan rápido que se mareó.  
—¿Dónde estás?  
—A tu lado.

 

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 4**   
**DELICIOSA TENTACIÓN**

  
—¿No eres un psicópata asesino, verdad? —Preguntó Louis con un amago de sonrisa—. Bien, está claro que no me lo dirías si lo fueras, ¿no?  
—Probablemente no, pero no te preocupes, no lo soy. Lo prometo.  
—Bueno, no tengo muchas alternativas, así que voy a creerte —Comentó—. No vayas a pensar que lo hago porque tengo remordimiento de conciencia por haberte atropellado anoche. No lo pienses ni por un segundo.

Harry soltó una risa baja.

—Bien, no lo pensaré.

* * *

 

Hola =)

  
Spanglish time!

  
**#AlwaysInMyHeartLarry** me hizo el día  <3


	4. DELICIOSA TENTACIÓN

Los suaves golpes en la puerta lo ayudaron a despertar, Harry abrió los ojos y le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana del lugar, pero lo que realmente lo despertó fue la voz que llegaba desde la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

—Lamento llamarte tan temprano, Payno pero necesito un favor enorme —Louis debía estar hablando con alguien—. Adelante —Dijo al percatarse de que tocaban de nuevo—. ¿Puedes hablar con Greg y pedirle que te de acceso a mi casa? Necesito alguna ropa… Estoy en la clínica que queda a dos cuadras, ¿sabes cuál es?... No, yo estoy bien… Te cuento después. Gracias, hermano.

Cuando Louis guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, se giró hacia Harry.

—Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó y por tercera vez sonó la puerta, así que fue a abrirla. Cuando regresó una enfermera venía con él.  
—¿Cómo se siente, señor Styles? —Harry frunció el ceño ¿Señor Styles? Él era Harry, sólo Harry—. ¿Siente dolor?  
—Estoy bien —Contestó y trató de volverse sobre la espalda.  
—No, no, no —Lo detuvo la enfermera—. No puede acostarse de espaldas. Vamos a sentarlo —Dijo y con una mirada a Louis ambos lo ayudaron a sentarse—. Señor Styles no puede acostarse sobre la espalda mientras esté consciente, ¿de acuerdo? —Él asintió—. Bien, ahora debe comer —La mujer arrastró una mesita hasta él y destapó la bandeja de comida—. En un rato vendré a cambiar los apósitos —Dicho esto se retiró.

Harry jugó un rato con la servilleta y no alzó la mirada. En realidad no se sentía listo para ver a Louis directamente. Cuando lo había visto la noche anterior no había esperado nunca una reacción como esa. No es que supiera mucho de reacciones humanas pero lo que fuera que había pasado al ver a Louis no parecía normal.

—Oye, hombre, lamento lo que ocurrió —Dijo Louis de pronto. Harry apenas le dio una mirada de costado.  
—Está bien.  
—No. No está bien. Para nada. Pero no te preocupes voy a correr con todos los gastos y no tienes que preocuparte por nada, lo que vayas a necesitar corre por mi cuenta.  
—Gracias.  
—¿No tienes hambre? —Preguntó Louis viendo que Harry no comía nada.  
—No mucha.  
—De todas formas deberías comer.  
—¿Y tú? Podemos compartir —Dijo viendo que el sándwich que tenía estaba picado a la mitad.  
—Para ser honesto, no estoy pensando en comida ahora. Me siento terrible, me duele la cabeza, quiero vomitar… Lo siento, no quiero asquearte mientras comes.  
—No te preocupes. Como te dije no tengo mucha hambre, pero si te sientes muy mal, deberías verte con algún médico, ¿no?  
—Lo que necesito realmente es una ducha fría. Espero que Payno llegue pronto, en lo que me bañe seguro vuelve todo. Ni siquiera puedo ver bien —Dijo y volvió al sofá. Harry lanzó una rápida mirada para advertir como Louis ponía el antebrazo sobre sus ojos y lanzaba un suspiro—. Estoy jodidamente cansado.  
—Deberías ir a tu casa a descansar —Sugirió Harry.  
—Ni lo sueñes. No es negociable. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que estés listo para regresar a tu vida.

Harry frunció el ceño, bien eso podía representar un problema. No tenía idea de cómo podía sobrevivir en la Tierra, iba a necesitar dinero y un empleo y un lugar donde vivir.

—Pare ser honesto, no entiendo todavía cómo es que estabas en mitad de la autopista a las dos de la mañana.

_Bien, a esa hora decidieron hacerme caer del cielo_ —Pensó Harry y estaba seguro que no podía decir eso.

—¿No eres un psicópata asesino, verdad? —Preguntó Louis con un amago de sonrisa—. Bien, está claro que no me lo dirías si lo fueras, ¿no?  
—Probablemente no, pero no te preocupes, no lo soy. Lo prometo.  
—Bueno, no tengo muchas alternativas, así que voy a creerte —Comentó—. No vayas a pensar que lo hago porque tengo remordimiento de conciencia por haberte atropellado anoche. No lo pienses ni por un segundo.

Harry soltó una risa baja.

—Bien, no lo pensaré.  
—No tenías zapatos, Harry —Esta vez la voz de Louis sonó seria—. Estabas en mitad de la madrugada en la autopista, salido de la nada. No tienes identificación alguna y no quiero sonar como si estoy cagado de miedo, pero lo estoy.  
—Yo…

La puerta volvió a sonar y Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. Louis se puso de pie y abrió, cuando regresó dos hombre más lo acompañaban. El primero era alto y fornido, con el cabello corto. El otro era delgado y muy blanco, rubio como el sol.

—Hey, Nailler, no te esperaba —Saludó Louis tomando un bolso que le entregaba el primero.  
—Me encontré con Li en la panadería, así que quise acompañarlo.  
—Genial.  
—Así que… —Comenzó a decir el primero.  
—Oh, claro —Dijo Louis colgándose el bolso al hombro—. Él es Harry Styles —Lo presentó, Harry se preguntó de dónde había sacado ese apellido para él. Arriba no los tenían—. Harry, ellos son Liam Payne y Niall Horan, compañeros del Manchester.  
—Y amigos de este bastardo por razones que desconocemos —Saludó el que se llamaba Liam extendiendo la mano para saludarlo, Harry aceptó y sonrió—. Mucho gusto.  
—Igualmente —Dijo Harry.

Niall, que llevaba una bolsa muy grande la dejó sobre la mesita del agua y sacó unos sándwiches. Le dio una a Liam y tomó otro para él, mientras el primero tomaba un envase de jugo.

—Tommo, compramos diez de estos, si te bañas rápido puede ser que te deje alguno, pero no prometo nada.

Louis se dirigió al baño.

—No me dará ni pizca de remordimiento romperte un brazo, Niall, así que más vale que dejes mi comida intacta —Advirtió y entró al baño.

Niall rió tan alto que Harry se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento. Lo siento —Se disculpó y sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí.  
—Nos van a correr de la clínica por escandalosos, Niall —Comentó Liam sentándose en el sofá—. Así que Harry, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Bien —Dijo probando finalmente su propia comida, para ocuparse en algo.  
—Estoy seguro que Louis está súper apenado, pero si de algo te sirve, de ahora en adelante tendrás a Louis Tomlinson en tu radar, va a estar atento a ti hasta el final de tus días.  
—Sí —Afirmó Louis—. Tommo va a estar molestándote por siempre. ¿Recuerdas a ese chico al que le explotó el balón de fútbol con su auto? —Liam asintió mientras mordía un trozo de sándwich y se ahogaba un poco por la risa—. Cada tres meses recibe un balón profesional, y en diciembre le envió ese _Brazuca_ , ¿recuerdas?  
—Así que prepárate porque no sabemos cómo Lou va a tratar de compensarte.  
—Tal vez le compre una casa —Bromeó Niall.  
—Tal vez lo haga vivir en su casa —Comentó Liam y ambos rieron, sin embargo Harry no lo hizo. ¿Vivir con Louis? Bien, eso sería una ventaja para el trabajo que tenía que hacer sin duda, lo extraño era que de pronto esa idea se le antojaba deliciosamente tentadora.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 5**   
**VEN CONMIGO**

Louis finalmente pudo verlo con claridad, porque la noche anterior estaba borracho y sólo veía una mancha enorme delante de él, en la mañana sus ojos habían servido para una mierda, pero ahora, todo estaba bastante nítido. Harry era… ¿Qué era Harry? ¿Cómo una persona podía tener una piel tan cremosa… tan bonita? Y el cabello, unos rizos castaños que le llegaban a los hombros. No, pero lo peor… o lo mejor de aquel individuo eran sus ojos: Dos esmeraldas puestas en las cuencas, qué grandes y hermosos eran los ojos de Harry.

* * *

Hola x15 =D

 

 


	5. VEN CONMIGO

Louis dejó que el agua fría cayera sobre él de forma continua, por suerte Liam había entendido el mensaje y había traído shampoo, acondicionador y su jabón de uso personal, así como su máquina de afeitar. _Bendito fuera Payno_ , pensó mientras hacía espuma en su cabello.

Diablos, si pudiera ahogarse en esa ducha lo haría, sólo pensar en lo que pasaría cuando supieran lo del accidente en _MegaStars_ le hacía doler la cabeza más duramente, sin contar lo que podían hacer en la liga, él había estado tomado, la suspensión era su castigo más leve. Se aclaró el cabello y untó acondicionador, al menos el agua fría le había devuelto la lucidez y había arrasado con la resaca, el dolor de cabeza parecía querer quedarse, pero no podía tener todo en la vida, ¿cierto?

Y hablando de no poder tener todo, cuando salió de la ducha y se puso una muda de pantalón deportivo y franela gris de manga larga buscó dentro del bolso un peine.

—Oh, Payno, casi lo lograste —Dijo por lo bajo cuando se dio por vencido y se desenredo el cabello con los dedos, lo bueno es que Liam le había traído su liga negra favorita. Después de afeitarse y cepillarse los dientes, decidió que era hora de salir—. Hey, chicos…  
—Salieron, Liam quería fumar —Contestó Harry y Louis finalmente pudo verlo con claridad, porque la noche anterior estaba borracho y sólo veía una mancha enorme delante de él, en la mañana sus ojos habían servido para una mierda, pero ahora, todo estaba bastante nítido. Harry era… ¿Qué era Harry? ¿Cómo una persona podía tener una piel tan cremosa… tan bonita? Y el cabello, unos rizos castaños que le llegaban a los hombros. No, pero lo peor… o lo mejor de aquel individuo eran sus ojos: Dos esmeraldas puestas en las cuencas, qué grandes y hermosos eran los ojos de Harry—. ¿Qué? —Preguntó, seguramente porque se sintió incómodo con la perpetua observación de Louis—. ¿Qué? —Repitió Harry, y el bastardo sonrió.

Louis trastabilló un paso, qué diablos estaba pasando. ¿Qué diablos era Harry? Es decir, el tipo tenía que ser modelo, estaba seguro que Harry era un modelo.

—Louis ¿estás bien? —Insistió Harry y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas desaparecieron junto a la sonrisa, y eso parecía ser una catástrofe a los ojos de Louis.  
—Sí —Respondió. La voz le salió ronca y se aclaró la garganta—. Sí. Estoy bien —Dijo dejando el bolso en una esquina sólo para poder apartar la mirada de Harry—. Así que, ¿Liam fue a fumar?  
—Sí, eso dijo —Contestó Harry.

Pasaron un par de minutos en un silencio demasiado incómodo. Harry miraba por la ventana, aunque no tenía una vista agradable. Vamos, era sólo la pared del edificio contiguo. Louis hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no mirarlo, pero era tan difícil, él no parecía real. Era casi… etéreo. Y tan… mierda, esa palabra no sonaba masculina en su cabeza, pero Louis encontraba a Harry _sublime_. Sus dedos picaban por tocar el cabello del otro hombre.

Los golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron, y en breve la enfermera estaba dentro de la habitación, llevaba una pequeña bandeja con gasas esterilizadas en bolsas selladas, dos frascos y una cosa que parecía pomada.

—¿Está listo para la limpieza, Señor Styles?  
—Harry. Por favor, dígame Harry —Pidió el muchacho—. Y sí, estoy listo.

La enfermera se acercó a la cama y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz.

—Voy a salir un momento —Dijo Louis, porque le parecía que no era adecuado quedarse.  
—¿Y cómo va a aprender a hacerle la cura en casa? —Preguntó la enfermera. Ambos, Louis y Harry se miraron por una fracción de segundo con la misma expresión de sorpresa.  
—¿Cómo dice? —Pidió Louis que repitiera.  
—Es probable que Harry se vaya a hoy a casa, pero debe hacerse la limpieza dos veces al día, al menos por una semana. Luego vendrá y veremos cómo evolucionan las heridas, y se decidirá si es necesario que se hagan más curas. Pero mientras tanto alguien debe hacérselas en casa —La enfermera parecía no percibir la incomodidad entre ambos, así que prosiguió mientras se ponía los guantes desechables—. Primero debe utilizar un adhesivo hipoalergénico —Louis buscó su teléfono para anotar lo que decía la enfermera porque de inmediato nombró algunas medicinas que él básicamente desconocía—. No se preocupe, vamos a darle las instrucciones por escrito, esta vez sólo observe. Harry, por favor, recuéstate sobre el estómago —Harry lo hizo, los músculos de su espalda se contrajeron mientras se ponía cómodo. Cuando se quedó tranquilo, la enfermera procedió a despegar el adhesivo que salió con facilidad y cuando levantó las gasas Louis cerró los ojos, la piel estaba en carne viva, sí, seguro era superficial pero debía doler como el infierno—. Están muy bien, Harry —Apuntó la enfermera y Louis volvió a mirar, ella retiró los otros dos apósitos y cuando los echó a la papelera tomó uno de los frascos que había llevado, era una sustancia que parecía agua, pero de alguna forma un poco más espesa. Dejó caer un chorro del líquido sobre la herida, Harry apenas se movió, pero Louis lo escuchó tomar una bocanada de aire entre dientes—. ¿Duele?  
—No, es sólo que está fría —Comentó Harry hundiendo la cara en las almohadas. Por instinto Louis quiso darle algún tipo de apoyo, pero no podía darle unas palmadas en la espalda, ¿cierto? Así que sus pies lo llevaron al otro extremo de la cama, del lado opuesto al que estaba la enfermera para no estorbarle y sin pensarlo dio un par de palmadas en el brazo y luego su mano decidió plantarse en la muñeca de Harry, desde la cama él abrió los ojos y ambos sonrieron con timidez. La enfermera limpió las heridas con gasas dando toquecitos y cuando terminó roció otra sustancia sobre ellas, cuando finalizó procedió a tapar de nuevo y cinco minutos después había recogido todo y los había vuelto a dejar solos.

Louis se percató que aún tenía la muñeca de Harry aferrada en su mano y no encontró ninguna razón para soltarlo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Vamos, sólo tenía que despegar sus dedos y soltar al pobre tipo, pero su piel era cálida y suave bajo la palma y en la punta de los dedos percibía el pulso de Harry con nitidez.

—Exacto, hay que tener guantes… —Louis soltó a Harry como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica de un millón de voltios en cuanto escuchó la voz de Liam cuando entró a la habitación con Niall sin tocar la puerta, ambos amigos se quedaron a unos pies de la cama, evidentemente, Louis no había sido tan rápido.  
—Entonces, ¿Vas al entrenamiento esta tarde? —Preguntó el irlandés, intentado un tono casual.  
—No lo creo —Respondió caminando hacia el bolso y llevándolo hasta el closet—. En un rato voy a llamar a Marco y luego a Van y que el infierno se desate, ¿no?

Liam y Niall rieron.

—Eres el consentido —Comentó el último—. Capaz y suspenden el entrenamiento. Imagínate, entrenar sin Tommo —Se burló.  
—Tal vez pueda salir con Sophie esta tarde entonces —Apuntó Liam haciendo un bailecito de triunfo.  
—Cállense —Dijo Louis.  
—Vimos a la enfermera salir, ¿qué tal está? —Preguntó Niall.  
—Probablemente lo den de alta esta tarde.  
—Eso suena genial —Soltó Liam.  
—Y él irá conmigo a casa, ¿no? —Las palabras salieron de la boca de Louis sin pasar por ningún filtro. Miró a Harry que le devolvía otra mirada sorprendida. Se acercó a la cama y se agachó para quedar a la altura de la cabecera—. Ven conmigo —Le susurró al chico.

Después de lo que pareció una vida para Louis, Harry asintió.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 6**   
**CUIDAS DE MÍ**

—Mi habitación queda justo al lado, si necesitas algo…  
—Gracias, Louis —Dijo. Louis fue hasta la puerta y Harry habló por impulso—. Louis…  
—¿Sí? —Preguntó deteniéndose.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por cuidar de mí.


	6. CUIDAS DE MÍ

A media tarde Harry fue dado de alta. Le dieron una especie de zapatos de uniforme médico, porque los de Louis eran muy pequeños para él. Antes de dejar la clínica fueron a la farmacia y Louis compró el doble de todo lo que le habían pedido. Se despidieron del personal y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en el auto.

Louis dejó su bolso en el asiento trasero y dio a Harry la bolsa con las medicinas para que las llevara con él. Cuando Louis finalmente estuvo en el asiento del conductor encendió el motor y de inmediato fue por la radio.

—¿Te gusta el R&B? —Preguntó apretando botones, la música comenzó a sonar.  
—No le he prestado atención, para ser honesto —Dijo, porque no es que arriba oyeran muchos géneros.  
—Este va a gustarte, porque es muy bueno —Comentó cuando la voz del cantante comenzó—. Es un amigo —Harry asintió y le pareció que la voz era muy bonita, melodiosa y suave, una caricia al oído— Escucha eso, escucha eso —Indicó Louis cuando arrancó el auto y entonces el cantante soltó una nota altísima que erizó los vellos del cuerpo de Harry.  
— _Wow_.  
—Te dije. Zayn es el mejor —Louis comenzó a tararear y mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Harry tenía como dos millones de preguntas que hacerle, pero Louis se veía relajado mientras conducía y no quería importunarlo

Casi de inmediato entraron a una zona residencial y Louis manejó a través de casas elegantes, finalmente se detuvo frente a un portón de madera enrome y accionó el mecanismo de apertura desde un aparato que estaba sostenido del parasol del asiento del conductor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron lo primero que vio Harry fue un camino empinado, Louis condujo aproximadamente tres minutos hasta que finalmente Harry pudo ver la casa de tres pisos y tan ancha que casi no le alcanzó su visión periférica.

—Linda casita —Señaló Harry sin sonreír.  
—Gracias. No encontré una más grande —Dijo Louis estacionando en el lado lateral derecho donde habían al menos ocho autos más.  
—¿Cuántas personas viven aquí? —Preguntó Harry bajándose del auto.  
—Yo solo —Louis sacó el bolso del asiento trasero y se lo encasquetó en el hombro, cerró la puerta y accionó la alarma.  
—¿Vives solo en esta casa, Louis? —El otro chico asintió—. Suena… —Harry buscó una palabra adecuada para describir lo que pensaba—. Triste.  
—Velo de esta forma, si algún día decido que es una buena idea casarme y tener hijos la casa se convertiría en algo muy útil, ¿no crees?  
—Seguro.  
—Vamos.  
—¿Todos estos autos son tuyos? —No pudo evitar preguntar. Louis asintió—. ¿Y cómo los manejas? Quiero decir conduces una cuadra, estacionas uno, vuelves por otro y conduces otra cuadra o… —La risa de Louis rebotó en el aire.  
—Me gustan los autos.  
—Es obvio —Completó.

Louis negó con la cabeza y siguió sonriendo todo el camino hasta las escaleras principales de unos cinco escalones, buscó las llaves pero antes de que la hiciera entrar en la cerradura, la puerta fue abierta. Un hombre con traje estaba parado tan recto que parecía antinatural.

—Bienvenido, señor Tomlinson —Dijo con formalidad.  
—Hola, Greg —Saludó Louis entrando a la casa—. Pasa, Harry —Dijo. Greg miró a Harry de la cabeza a los pies y no disimuló en absoluto su curiosidad al ver los “zapatos”—, hey, Greg, Harry va a quedarse en casa un par de días, así que necesitamos una habitación para él.  
—El cuarto de huéspedes de la planta baja está siempre listo.  
—No. Arriba —Expresó Louis caminando hacia el living, dejó el bolso sobre el sofá.  
—Me encargaré de inmediato de acondicionar alguna de las habitaciones de arriba.  
—Y dile a Gerllet que necesitamos algo de comida, algo ligero.  
—Entendido.

Harry no se sintió cómodo con aquel listado de instrucciones. Se quedó un poco rezagado, pero observó que Louis le decía algo a Greg al oído antes de volverse hacia él.

—Ven, voy a enseñarte la casa —Dijo Louis y Harry notó que básicamente él no preguntaba, daba órdenes, en un tono educado pero órdenes al fin—. ¿Harry? —Insistió. Él sonrió, dejó la bolsa sobre una mesa ratona y siguió a Louis.

La casa era realmente enorme, les llevó casi una hora recorrer sólo la planta baja, y Harry estuvo genuinamente convencido de que Louis se había perdido a mitad del recorrido. Cuando se dispusieron a subir las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, Greg venía bajándolas.

—Señor Tomlinson, la habitación está lista —Anunció.  
—Gracias, Greg. Avísame cuando esté lista la cena.  
—Como usted diga.  
—Vamos, Harry —La orden de nuevo. Harry volvió a reír—. ¿Qué?  
—Me preguntaba qué pasaría si yo simplemente no voy.

La expresión de Louis fue de desconcierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Tú no preguntas muy a menudo. Sólo… ordenas.

Louis se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y lo miró alzando la vista, pues Harry era un poco más alto que él.

—¿Ordeno?  
—Sí. No es una sugerencia. Lo haces sonar como una, pero en el fondo es una orden.  
—No sabía que se percibía así.  
—Bien, ahora lo sabes —Dijo Harry.  
—No sé como sentirme respecto a esto —Señaló Louis y continúo subiendo—. ¿Vienes? —Preguntó.  
—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Harry lo alcanzó y siguieron subiendo.  
—Eso no sonó como una orden.  
—Porque no quisiste que sonara como una —Louis rió un poco.  
—Tal vez —Llegaron al rellano y Harry no pudo contar la cantidad de puertas que había a ambos lados. Louis tomó hacia la izquierda y él lo siguió. Caminaron cerca de 20 o 30 metros y llegaron a una puerta—. Esta es tu habitación, Harry.

Harry se preguntó por qué se sorprendió al ver que la habitación tenía una pequeña sala antes de encontrar las puertas deslizantes que daban a donde estaba la cama.

—Este es el vestidor —Indicó Louis señalando la puerta derecha a la cama—. Y este el baño —Señaló la puerta izquierda.  
—Siento que voy a perderme —Susurró Harry.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Toda en esta casa es demasiado grande. Se siente sola.

Louis bajó la mirada.

—Es bastante grande, lo sé, pero el tamaño no tiene nada que ver con la soledad. Ya sabes, puedes estar en un cuarto de 2 metros por 2 metros lleno de gente y aún así sentirte solo.  
—¿Tú te sientes solo, Louis? —Preguntó acercándose un poco. Louis lo miró y negó con la cabeza, pero no era un “no” a su pregunta, parecía, por el contrario, algo como “es obvio”  
—Debería dejarte solo para que descanses o algo. Arriba está el gimnasio y la sala de juegos, hay una especie de sala para ver películas y puedes…  
—Louis, estoy bien. Y no tienes que contestar si no quieres.  
—No es eso.  
—Es exactamente eso, pero está bien.

Harry caminó hasta la puerta del vestidor y miró un poco, aunque sólo intentaba hacer algo.

—Mi habitación queda justo al lado, si necesitas algo…  
—Gracias, Louis —Dijo. Louis fue hasta la puerta y Harry habló por impulso—. Louis…  
—¿Sí? —Preguntó deteniéndose.  
—Gracias —Repitió.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por cuidar de mí.

Louis le dio una media sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Cuando Harry se quedó sólo, se sentó en la cama y tocándose el pecho se preguntó si alguna vez su corazón volvería a latir con regularidad cuando Louis estuviese cerca de él.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 7**  
**VERDE Y AZUL**

—Sonaba como si estabas molesto por algo.  
—Tal vez.  
—¿Siempre eres tan críptico?  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Que te he hecho un montón de preguntas y básicamente has contestado una o dos, de resto, tienes una capacidad increíble para cambiar el tema.  
—Podría decir lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos.

—El asunto es que si yo contestara a todas tus preguntas, probablemente no creerías ninguna de mis respuestas


	7. VERDE Y AZUL

Cuando los golpes sonaron en la puerta Louis se paró tan rápido de la cama que se sintió mareado, pero como siempre, se impuso al malestar y fue hasta la puerta. Greg estaba de pie y tan firme como siempre. Desde el principio a Louis le había desagradado la idea de tener un mayordomo, pero a la larga resultó ser un empleado eficiente y un peso menos en su espalda, todo su personal de servicio estaba a cargo de Greg y Louis sólo debía chascar los dedos y lo que quería se cumplía. Oh, tal vez a eso se refería Harry cuando hablaba de las órdenes. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso.

—Señor, la cena está lista.  
—Genial, Greg. Gracias.  
—¿Le aviso a su invitado o…  
—Yo lo haré. Gracias —Greg se retiró y Louis no salió de su habitación, pues desde que se había quedado solo, se preguntó, por qué rayos había llevado a Harry allí. Era obvio que el chico no tenía nada. No había llamado a nadie para que lo fuese a buscar a la clínica. No tenía documentos. Podía ser un psicópata asesino en realidad y él sólo…—. Sólo lo invitaste a vivir contigo —Se mofó de sí mismo. No tenía idea de qué le pasaba con este chico, pero el solo pensamiento de dejarlo a la deriva lo hacía sentir enfermo—. Con un demonio, necesito terapia —Susurró, se restregó la cara y salió para buscar a Harry. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta y esta se abrió a los pocos segundos.  
—Hola —Saludó Harry con una sonrisa y Louis se tuvo que apoyar en el marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? —. ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó el chico.  
—Eh… Cena. La cena está lista —Indicó—. ¿Vamos?  
—Seguro.

Ambos fueron hasta las escaleras y Louis fue muy consciente del cuerpo de Harry a su lado. Era más alto que él, casi una cabeza de ventaja, era delgado y tenía un andar elegantemente desgarbado. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas y…

—¡Hombre, tus zapatos! —Exclamó al ver que todavía llevaba los que le habían dado en la clínica—. No te preocupes por eso. Mañana lo resolvemos.  
—Estoy bien.  
—No puedes ir por la vida con eso como zapatos. Al menos dime cómo los perdiste —Insistió.

Harry se sonrojó y eso hizo que Louis se detuviera en seco. ¡Qué criatura tan adorable! Parecía un niño inocente. Dios, Louis se tuvo que patear mentalmente para retomar el paso hacia el comedor.

La mesa estaba servida y ambos tomaron asiento. Louis estaba listo para empezar a comer cuando Greg llegó hasta él con el teléfono de la casa en la mano.

—Tiene una llamada del Señor Plavot.  
—No quiero tomarla ahora —Expresó sin siquiera pensarlo, lo menos que necesitaba era a Marco fastidiándolo todo.

Greg asintió y salió del comedor. Louis escuchó el intento de rechazo.

—Pero Señor Plavot… Señor Plavot… Por favor, escúcheme… Señor Plavot

Louis se puso de pie y salió del comedor, arrebató el teléfono de las manos de Greg y habló.

—¿No me puedes dejar cenar malditamente en paz, Marco? —Profirió.  
— _Ah, cenar. ¡Qué idea tan adorable, Louis! ¿Sabes que más es adorable? ¡Almorzar!_ —Exclamó la última palabra—. _¡Almorzar con tu jodida novia!_

_Mierda_. Louis despachó a Greg con la mano y buscó donde sentarse. Había olvidado por completo el almuerzo con Eleanor.

— _Están en todos los putos titulares, Louis. Eleanor estuvo dos horas en el maldito restaurant, trató de no ser vista pero había un grupo de paps independientes y la capturaron. Ella trató de arreglarlo llamando a una amiga para que comiera con ella, pero su amiga no pudo llegar por un atasco en la vía. Ahora_ #TommoPlantoAEleanor _es tendencia en_ twitter. ¡Bravo!  
—Mierda —Soltó entre dientes—. No fue a propósito, Marco —Dijo—. Anoche ocurrió algo y…  
— _¡Excusas, Louis! Todo el tiempo es una maldita excusa y yo tengo que pasar día arreglando lo que jodes._  
—Bueno, te recuerdo que es tu maldito trabajo, ¿no?  
— _Esta mierda es un trabajo en quipo. Una mano lava la otra y francamente me estoy cansado de tu mierda._  
—Escucha —Dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas. Marco era una mierda de persona pero un maldito brillante agente. No quería perderlo de momento—. Anoche tuve un accidente.  
— _¿Sí?_ —Preguntó Marco con escepticismo—. _¿Tropezaste con tu enorme ego y caíste por las escaleras?_ —Louis tomó una inhalación antes de decir algo irreversiblemente inapropiado—. _¿Entonces, qué dices que pasó?_  
—Atropellé a alguien.  
— _¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo!?_

Louis tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído.

—Lo que escuchaste —Dijo unos segundos después.  
— _¿Atropellaste a alguien?_  
—Sí.  
— _Maldita sea, me van a despedir. No voy a poder controlar dos escándalos a la vez._  
—¿Sabes que es lo gracioso? —Preguntó él con ironía—. Han pasado 24 horas de eso y nadie se ha enterado, así que a lo que a mí concierne tienes sólo un escándalo en tu bandeja de asuntos por resolver —El silencio de Marco demostraba que estaba de acuerdo con él—. Mira, me encargué de todo, pero no voy a hacer ninguna maldita prensa “social” hasta que estés seguro que el chico está bien.  
— _¿Un chico? ¿Cuántos años tiene, Louis? Necesito los detalles._  
—No los necesitas. Si algo llega a filtrarse te diré todo, pero de momento prefiero mantenerlo en mi plato.  
— _Tarde o temprano va a saberse._  
—Te apuesto a que no.  
— _Necesitamos que seas visto con Eleanor._

Louis soltó un suspiro.

—Realmente no quiero…  
— _Dejemos algo claro, esta prensa no es algo que esté en tu poder. La haces y punto_ —Louis no dijo nada, odiaba la trampa en la que había caído. Porque su relación con Eleanor era eso: una trampa. Marco había sugerido que conociera a esta chica, una socialité abriéndose caminos, en el primer momento a Louis no le pareció algo descabellado, así que aceptó conocerla. Eleanor fue adorable, simpática, graciosa y súper comprensiva con el estilo de vida que él tenía que llevar. Una salida llevó a la otra y él quiso intentar llevar las cosas a un nivel más serio. Primer error de una serie de errores—. _Mañana te verás con ella, en cuanto resuelva con los_ paps _y el lugar te quiero allí, ¿está claro?_  
—Como el agua —Respondió con fastidio.  
— _Louis, eres un maldito grano en el culo_ —Soltó Marco.  
—Y te pago para que me soportes —Dijo y cortó la llamada, tiró el teléfono al otro extremo del sofá y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.  
—¿Estás bien? —Harry estaba parado en la entrada de la sala, sus grandes ojos verdes lo miraban con genuina preocupación y Louis sintió que le faltaba el aire.  
—Sí... —Susurró.  
—Sonaba como si estabas molesto por algo.  
—Tal vez.  
—¿Siempre eres tan críptico?  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Que te he hecho un montón de preguntas y básicamente has contestado una o dos, de resto, tienes una capacidad increíble para cambiar el tema.  
—Podría decir lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos.

—El asunto es que si yo contestara a todas tus preguntas, probablemente no creerías ninguna de mis respuestas —Dijo Harry y apartó la mirada, se recostó en el marco de la entrada y la visión era gloriosa.  
—Tal vez si hiciéramos preguntas simples obtendríamos algunas respuestas. ¿No crees?  
—Suena justo —Harry sonrió—. ¿Te parece si volvemos al comedor y…  
—Sí. Estoy muerto de hambre, para ser honesto —Comentó y se puso de pie.

Volvieron a la mesa y finalmente Louis notó que iban a comer ñoquis. Comenzaron en silencio, probablemente debido al hambre. Todo estaba delicioso.

—Es muy bueno —Dijo Harry de pronto con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Louis sonrió.  
—Gellter es la mejor. La mejor del mundo.  
—Nunca había probado algo así.  
—Si quieres más…  
—No así estoy bien. Gracias —Harry dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato. Dios, tenía unos dedos estilizados y largos, uñas limpias que llegaban justo a la punta de los dedos. Momento, qué diablos pasaba, no es que Louis fuese hacerle la manicura, ¿no? Necesitaba dormir, definitivamente necesitaba dormir en su propia cama y despejarse. Desde el maldito accidente estaba teniendo los pensamientos más raros del mundo y eso debía parar.

Greg volvió en ese momento.

—¿Se les ofrece algo más?  
—¿Algo, Harry? —Preguntó.  
—No. Gracias.  
—Bien, entonces vamos para que puedan limpiar esto.

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría ayudar a recoger esto. No es demasiado.  
—Pero… —Comenzó a decir. Pero Harry ya había apilado los platos y los cubiertos—. Greg puedes… ir por ahí y hacer algo —La expresión en la cara del mayordomo era para tomar una fotografía: una mezcla entre la sorpresa y una aneurisma, pero obedeció y salió del comedor—. Sabes que les pago a estas personas por hacer esto, ¿no?  
—Sí, pero no vas a morir por recoger la mesa una vez en la vida, ¿no?

Louis tomó los vasos y sonrió.

—Supongo que no.  
—Así que… ¿Dónde queda la cocina? Porque no quiero mentirte diciendo que recuerdo donde quedan las cosas aquí.

La sonrisa de idiota hizo que Louis quisiera golpear su enorme cabeza contra las paredes, sin embargo sólo siguió caminando hacia la cocina. Harry fue directamente al lavaplatos.

—Vamos, déjalos ahí. Mañana alguien va a lavarlos.  
—Olvídalo, me gusta hacer cosas domesticas —Dijo lavando el primer plato. Louis dejó los vasos también.  
—¿Así que eres del tipo domestico?  
—Bastante, sí.  
—Bien —Louis pensó que era buen momento para hacer preguntas simples—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Harry sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. No levantó la mirada de los platos.

—¿Qué? —Dijo intentando matar una sonrisa, pero ese gesto acentuaba más los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.  
—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —Insistió Louis—. Es una pregunta simple, sé que puedes responder eso —Entonces Harry lo miró y contestó.  
—Azul. Definitivamente azul —Louis sonrió porque ese también era su color favorito, toda su vida—. ¿Y el tuyo? —Preguntó Harry y sus ojos se abrieron expectantes.  
—Verde.

_Santa Madre Dios_ , se dijo Louis, él no estaba coqueteando con un hombre, ¿no?

—Definitivamente verde.

Sagrada mierda. Él lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 8**   
**LA PRIMERA CARICIA**

—¿Todos cambian?  
—Eventualmente.  
—¿Tus amigos?  
—Algunos.  
—Entonces no eran tus amigos.  
—Exacto.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer y por los KUDOS! =)

Love bites!

 


	8. LA PRIMERA CARICIA

Harry terminó de lavar los platos de la cena sin volver a mirar a Louis por un millón de razones, la más importante: Louis lo intimidaba de una forma arrolladora. Su voz era suave y a la vez algo ronca, era difícil describirla para definirla propiamente, pero la sensación al oírla era… era simplemente perfecta, no había otra palabra para ello. Harry se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se preguntó por qué todo en Louis tenía un efecto positivo en él. Era difícil creer que Louis necesitara ayuda precisamente, parecía una persona… normal, con los problemas cotidianos de cualquier humano. Bueno, sí había algo más allá de los problemas normales, Louis se sentía solo, no tenía que confirmárselo.

—Entonces… —No se le ocurrió decir nada más.  
—Entonces —Dijo Louis sonriéndole. Sus ojos azules brillaron como luceros en la noche oscura y Harry tuvo que sostenerse de la superficie de mármol de la isla principal de la cocina porque sus piernas flaquearon.  
—¿Cuál fue el problema con la persona con la que hablaste hace un rato? —Se aventuró a preguntar. No podía desviar el objetivo de su misión en la Tierra simplemente porque Louis causaba estragos en él con sólo respirar.  
—Es complicado —Respondió, y Harry soltó una sonrisa.  
—Tú eres complicado.

Louis lo miró y rió tapándose la boca con el puño. Un gesto que a Harry le pareció fuera de lugar, Louis no parecía ser una persona tímida, así que el gesto no parecía muy propio de él.

—No creo que sea una pregunta fácil de todos modos —Señaló tras unos segundos.  
—Yo creo que lo es —Insistió.  
—Tal vez no hemos llegado a ese nivel de conversación o de confianza, ya sabes. Nos conocimos hace 24 horas.  
—Y aún así me pediste que me viniera a tu casa.  
—Sí. Lo hice —Aceptó y parecía que él tampoco podía creerlo.  
—¿Crees que puedas decírmelo en algún otro momento? No ahora, pero tal ven en otro momento… —Louis asintió—. Bien.  
—Tal vez deberíamos ir a dormir. Es tarde.

Subieron en silencio, pero de alguna forma no era incómodo. Harry entró a la habitación y Louis siguió hacia la puerta de la suya.

De haber sido por él habría estado sin camisa todo el tiempo, esta le molestaba en las heridas, así que era maravilloso poder quitársela. La puerta sonó y de inmediato se abrió. Harry volteó hacia allí para encontrar a Louis.

—Hola —Dijo con la camisa enrollada a la altura de su pecho.  
—Hola. Disculpa que te moleste pero… —Louis se señaló la espalda—. Hay que cambiarte los apósitos —Harry asintió y se terminó de quitar la camisa. Ambos miraron la bolsa de las medicinas que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, probablemente llevada allí por Greg.

Louis caminó hacia allí y sacó todo, poniéndolo meticulosamente sobre la superficie. Harry se quedó de pie contemplándolo, porque se sentía bien, es más, no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que comenzaron a dolerle las mejillas, entonces intentó dejar de sonreír pero de alguna manera era imposible.

—Entonces… —Dijo Louis volviéndose hacia él, y cuando se miraron le sonrió también—. ¿Podrías venir? porque sería más difícil si te quedas allí…  
—Seguro —Harry caminó hasta la cama, de ninguna manera iba a acostarse, se sentó dándole la espalda a Louis que estaba sentado en la cabecera del lado derecho. Cuando las yemas de los dedos de Louis tocaron el borde del adhesivo Harry se tensó.  
—¿Qué?  
—Es sólo que tus dedos están fríos, lo siento.  
—No, yo lo siento —Expresó Louis y apartó los dedos, Harry lo escuchó soplar y volteó a mirarlo. Louis estaba soplando la punta de sus dedos para que no estuvieran tan fríos.  
—Está bien —Dijo y se volteó de nuevo. Entonces Louis quitó los tres apósitos sin casi tocarlo.  
—Se ven mucho mejor —Comentó por lo bajo—. Realmente lamento esto.  
—Escucha, ya pasó. Y para ser honesto, te has portado de forma definitivamente comprometida. Sé que lo lamentas realmente, así que no te disculpes más.  
—Eres una tipo muy extraño, Harry Styles —Dijo Louis y aunque Harry no lo podía ver sabía que estaba sonriendo mientras le hablaba—. Otro en tu lugar estaría demandándome por mucho dinero, y ganaría, eso seguro.  
—¿Tiendes a pensar lo peor de todo el mundo? —Preguntó de pronto, porque eso parecía.  
—No fue siempre así —Contestó Louis, cuando dejó caer unas gotas de lo que usaban para limpiarle las heridas. Harry sintió dolor, pero apretó los dientes y evitó moverse sólo porque Louis parecía no darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de cosas realmente serias—. Pero cuando entras en este mundo, las cosas cambian. Tú cambias. Las personas a tu alrededor también cambian y terminas desconfiando de todo el mundo.  
—¿Todos cambian?  
—Eventualmente.  
—¿Tus amigos?  
—Algunos.  
—Entonces no eran tus amigos.  
—Exacto.  
—¿Y tu familia?  
—Son unos héroes —Respondió con una nota de orgullo en la voz—. Ellos han sido acosados tantas veces que… Sabes, yo sólo quería jugar fútbol, no quería toda esta atención —Confesó—. Pero todo tiene un precio y debes pagarlo porque no hay muchas opciones sobre la mesa.  
—Lamento que no hayas tenido opciones.

Louis siguió limpiando las heridas y no hablaron por un rato, cuando Louis comenzó a tapar la primera herida dijo en tono divertido.

—No todo es malo, ¿sabes?  
—¿No?  
—No. Tengo un montón de cosas gratis —Ambos rieron tan alto que les provocó más risas y les costó mucho parar—. Está hecho —Dijo Louis cuando terminó con el último apósito y entonces Harry sintió como sus dedos recorrieron un tramo de piel desnuda y el escalofrío que lo recorrió casi lo hizo gritar. Cuando se giró para ver a Louis este se puso de pie rápidamente—. Buenas noches —Fue hacia la puerta y salió sin decir nada más.  
—Buenas noches… —Dijo Harry a la nada. Se recostó en la cama sobre su estómago y apagó la luz de la mesa de noche, pero, evidentemente no podía dormir.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 9**   
**MAGNETISMO**

Harry soltó una risa tan graciosa que Louis se contagió.

—Esa figura no existe desde hace siglos.  
—Pero creo fervientemente que necesito uno.  
—Louis, no quiero que me pagues por ser tu amigo —Dijo Harry adoptando una expresión seria.  
—Pero no sé qué decirte para que te quedes entonces —Porque él necesitaba que Harry se quedara.  
—De alguna manera no quiero irme.

 


	9. MAGNETISMO

Louis entró a su habitación dando tumbos y cerró la puerta con seguro. Sus manos temblaban y no quería ver lo que estaba pasando por debajo de su cintura. Con temor, bajó la mirada y bufó al confirmar sus sospechas, tenía una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Diablos, había pasado sus dedos por la piel sana de Harry como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Era tan suave y se sentía tan bien bajo sus dedos, había sido una caricia inconsciente, eso seguro, pero de inmediato su cuerpo recibió una descarga y de pronto estaba excitado como el demonio.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —Se preguntó volviendo a ver su parte delantera. ¡Él tenía una dura y dolorosa erección por un hombre! Habían pasado años ¡AÑOS! desde la última vez que había pasado, pero esa vez él era un adolescente y por cualquier cosa se ponía duro—. ¡No soy gay! —Murmuró para sí ese mantra que se repitió durante meses—. No soy gay —Pero la palpitación en su entrepierna le estaba gritando lo contrario, era como si su sexo supiera exactamente lo que quería, y eso era el hombre que estaba al lado de su habitación—, esto simplemente no está pasando —Se trató de convencer, pero, Dios, había sentido chispas en las yemas de sus dedos al tocarlo y cuando estaba limpiando sus heridas había deseado inclinarse y hundir su nariz en la línea de la columna de Harry para saber a qué olía—. ¿Qué está pasándome? —Susurró dejándose caer de espalda sobre su cama.

Tal vez estaba en una especie de _shock_ post accidente. Todo había sido bastante traumático y él sólo quería compensar a Harry por tomarse todo el asunto con tanta calma. Sí, era eso, una especie de post traumatismo. Louis trató de hacer llegar el mensaje a todo su cuerpo, especialmente a esa parte que ahora latía en protesta, como si estuviese en total desacuerdo con eso.

 

Decir que había dormido un par de horas sonaba bastante exagerado para él. Cuando decidió que ya estaba aburrido de seguir en la cama intentado reconciliar el sueño todavía estaba oscuro. Se metió a bañar y cuando salió tomó su teléfono. No le sorprendió que Marco no contestara, tal vez estaba durmiendo aún pero le dejó un mensaje de voz y decidió asegurarse enviándole uno de texto.

Revisó en su vestidor y fue a la sección en la que estaba la ropa que no utilizaba porque no le quedaba, normalmente eran grandes para él. Se armó con un montón bastante surtido y salió hacia la habitación de Harry.

—Pase —Dijo la voz amortiguada desde dentro. Louis se movió con dificultad para abrir la puerta y cuando entró Harry seguía en la cama, sentado y con las sábanas enrolladas entre las piernas desnudas.  
—Hey —Saludó—. ¿Te desperté?  
—No —Contestó Harry frotándose los ojos—. Tenía un rato despierto, sólo no me podía levantar de la cama —Confesó sonriendo.

Louis dio un paso dentro de la habitación y dejó las ropas sobre un sofá individual.

—Te traje algunas ropas que podrían quedarte, al menos hasta que quieras ir y comprarte algunas cosas a tu gusto.  
—No tengo dinero, como puedes adivinar.  
—Lo sé. Pero no debes preocuparte por eso.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Que no te preocupes por eso.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Necesito un trabajo.  
—Sí, pero no ahora. Espera a estar recuperado del todo y luego vemos que puedes hacer, ¿te parece? Es un buen trato.  
—No sé.  
—Por favor.  
—Pero no se siente bien…

Louis lo entendía, pero él tenía solidez económica como para atender a Harry.

—Sé mi amigo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Necesito un amigo. Uno real. Podrías ser algo como…. Mi consejero.

Harry soltó una risa tan graciosa que Louis se contagió.

—Esa figura no existe desde hace siglos.  
—Pero creo fervientemente que necesito uno.  
—Louis, no quiero que me pagues por ser tu amigo —Dijo Harry adoptando una expresión seria.  
—Pero no sé qué decirte para que te quedes entonces —Porque él _necesitaba_ que Harry se quedara.  
—De alguna manera no quiero irme.

Louis alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Harry.

—¿Te vas a quedar?  
—Tanto como tú quieras que me quede —Esa respuesta causó una sonrisa instantánea en Louis.  
—Tomaré tu palabra.

Tras unos segundos en silencio Harry lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Sabes que quiero con mucha ansiedad? —Preguntó y Louis negó, sin poder conectar una idea coherente de que podía querer—. Una ducha —Louis soltó una risa tonta.  
—Ahí tienes un baño.  
—Sí, pero ¿recuerdas que la enfermera dijo que no podía mojarme la espalda? —Louis asintió.  
—Cierto. Lo lamento, olvidé eso por completo —Dijo y fue hasta la mesa de noche donde había dejado los apósitos, buscó el adhesivo impermeable. Harry se giró un poco para darle la espalda y cubrió las tres gasas con el adhesivo para que no se mojaran las heridas. Cuando terminó, Harry se puso de pie y Louis desvió la mirada porque el tipo iba en bóxers solamente.  
—Gracias.  
—No hay problema. Voy a esperar a que salgas para limpiarte de nuevo, ¿vale? —Harry asintió y entró al cuarto de baño.

Louis caminó por la habitación y decidió que lo más inteligente era poner distancia. Así que tomó la ropa del sofá y la trasladó a la cama, luego cerró las puertas deslizantes para darle privacidad a Harry ¿o para poner un obstáculo solido entre tú y Harry? Escuchó su propia voz en la cabeza.

—Tal vez un poco de ambas razones —Murmuró apoyando los brazos en sus muslos y apretando las manos en un puño. No entendía la necesidad de tener a Harry a su alrededor. Era como si de pronto una mano invisible hubiese apretado algún botón dentro de él. Estaba muy asustado. Su móvil sonó.

—Hey, Payno —Saludó.  
— _Hola, ¿cómo estás?_ —Preguntó su amigo al otro lado de la línea.  
—Bien.  
— _¿Y Harry?_  
—Mejor.  
— _¿Vas a entrenar hoy?_  
—Sí. Lo necesito.  
— _Bien. Van ayer estaba muy deprimido y de vez en cuando lloriqueaba._  
—No seas idiota —Soltó Louis sonriendo.  
— _Lou, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_  
—¿Sobre qué?  
— _Sobre Harry._  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
— _¿Él está en tu casa ahora?_  
—Sí.  
— _Exacto._  
—Liam, habla claro.  
— _Escucha, es… simplemente es extraño, ¿sabes? Entiendo que quieras ayudarlo, pero ¿llevarlo a tu casa? No lo sé…_ —Louis no supo qué decir—. _Mira, no estoy tratando de fastidiarte o algo, es sólo que…_  
—Nos vemos en el entrenamiento, Liam. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer.  
— _No te molestes, hermano... No es mi intención._  
—No estoy molesto. Pero estoy ocupado.  
—Nos vemos en el campo.  
— _Adiós_ —Colgó.

Louis miró el móvil como si el pobre aparato tuviese la culpa de todas sus desgracias y todo el desastre en el que estaba envuelto. Las puertas corredizas se abrieron y Harry estaba allí de pie, había optado por usar un pantalón deportivo negro con líneas laterales blancas, estaba sin camisa porque había que cambiarle los apósitos.

—¿Qué tal la ducha?  
—Excelente —Dijo Harry.  
—Me alegro. Sólo tienes que decirme cuando necesites ayudas, ¿sabes? —Expresó Louis cruzando de nuevo las puertas deslizantes. Harry no contestó, Louis apreció como sus mejillas se colorearon y luego se sentó en la cama—. Hablo, en serio, Harry —Completó—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, así que no temas pedirme ayuda. En cualquier momento.  
—Gracias, Louis —Dijo Harry, y él empezó a hacer la limpieza de las heridas. Nunca antes se había encargado de otra persona de esa manera. Bien, eso no era del todo cierto, hacía mucho, cuando él todavía vivía en la casa familiar el cuidaba de sus hermanas pequeñas, no ahora, por supuesto.

Sus manos trabajaron rápida y efectivamente, y eso que cada vez que sus dedos hacían contacto con la piel de Harry recibía pequeños pero contundentes impulsos eléctricos, de hecho, tenía los vellos erizados.

—Terminamos —Señaló dejando los apósitos descartados en una esquina de la mesa de noche. Harry se giró un poco y sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Sé que te lo he dicho demasiadas veces —Comenzó a decir y sonrió—, pero, gracias, Louis —Harry estaba casi del todo frente a frente con él y Louis por primera vez en su vida experimento la magnetización en carne propia, su cuerpo se fue inclinando involuntariamente hacia adelante, acercándose peligrosamente a Harry, tanto que percibió el calor de su cuerpo, su cabeza se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha y sus labios se entreabrieron anticipándose a lo prohibido… Louis tenía que probar esos labios rosados, rellenos y tan deseables que…

—¿Señor Tomlinson se encuentra allí? —La voz de Greg llegó junto con los golpes en la puerta, y explotó una burbuja que en principio nunca debí haberse creado.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 10**   
**DOMÉSTICO**

Louis recogió las llaves de la repisa negra que estaba junto a la puerta y su chaqueta la llevaba al hombro.

—Ten un lindo día —Murmuró Harry casi con la esperanza de que Louis no lo escuchara, pero él giró su cabeza y le sonrió.  
—Tú también —Dijo y salió de la casa.

* * *

Hola! =) De nuevo: Gracias por leer y por los kudos <3

 

 


	10. DOMESTICO

Harry dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos en cuanto Louis salió disparado como una flecha hacia la puerta principal de la habitación. No estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar pero todo su cuerpo era una masa inestable que estaba a punto de colapsar.

—Dime, Greg —La voz de Louis devolvió a Harry a la realidad.  
—Señor, un representante de _Adidas_ dejó unos paquetes para usted, dijo que los había solicitado con urgencia y me pareció importante avisarle.  
—Gracias —Dijo Louis. Cuando Greg se marchó, él se volvió—. Te espero abajo —Antes de darle tiempo de nada se fue y dejó la puerta cerrada.

Harry soltó todo el aire que tenía y se restregó la cara. No podía pensar, su cabeza estaba hecha papilla y todo por tener a Louis tan cerca. Si tan sólo Greg no hubiese interrumpido a lo mejor ellos hubiesen… Ni siquiera podía ponerlo en palabras, todo se trataba expresamente de emociones y sensaciones, de allí que su pecho casi doliera por la rapidez en la que latía su corazón.

Louis era como el sol, el centro del Universo, la razón por la que había que despertar y vivir. Harry se puso una camisa blanca, sin ningún detalle y buscó sus zapatos de clínica, cuando iba a colocárselo este simplemente se rompió.

Salió de la habitación descalzo y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, encontró a Louis en la sala principal frente a unas 30 cajas de distintos colores.

—Espero que te queden —Dijo Louis volviéndose y entregándole una caja—. Pedí tallas del 10 al 12 —Harry tomó la caja y se calzó los zapatos, le quedaron bien—. Tal vez debas ponerte calcetines —Sugirió Louis.  
—Son muchos zapatos.  
—Escoge los que te gustan y en la tarde se llevan el resto de regreso —Harry abrió la boca para darle las gracias—. No lo hagas.  
—¿Qué?  
—Darme las gracias —Harry le sonrió.  
—Está bien —Dijo y Louis sonrió de vuelta—, pero gracias.  
—Tan cerca —Bromeó. Harry revisó un par de zapatos—. Escucha, debo salir ahora, pero Gerllet está haciendo el desayuno, después puedes hacer lo que quieras.  
—¿A qué hora regresas —Harry preguntó sin ninguna doble intención, sólo quería saber cuándo estaría Louis de regreso.  
—Tal vez al medio día, tengo práctica y no puedo faltar de nuevo —Harry asintió—. Mira, voy a pedirle a Greg que busque mi antiguo móvil y te lo entregue, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, sólo llámame, ¿está bien?  
—Sí.

Louis recogió las llaves de la repisa negra que estaba junto a la puerta y su chaqueta la llevaba al hombro.

—Ten un lindo día —Murmuró Harry casi con la esperanza de que Louis no lo escuchara, pero él giró su cabeza y le sonrió.  
—Tú también —Dijo y salió de la casa.

Harry se quedó de pie oyendo como Louis encendía uno de los autos y este se alejaba de la casa. Cuando ya no escuchó nada eligió tres pares de zapatos al azar y dejó las cajas apiladas en una esquina de la sala.

Caminó tratando de encontrar a la primera oportunidad la cocina, pero no lo logró sino hasta el tercer intento. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a una mujer alta y muy delgada frente a la cocina preparando salchichas y Greg estaba tomando un té el cual dejó de inmediato en la mesa, como si estuviese haciendo algo incorrecto.

—Por favor, termina tu té, Greg.  
—Pero, señor, ¿desea algo?  
—No. Sólo… quería saber cómo va todo —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque realmente no quería estar solo en esos momentos porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, todas sobre Louis, por supuesto—. ¿Podemos compartir el té? —Preguntó señalando la jarra con la infusión. Greg se precipitó sobre ello para servirle la bebida, pero Harry lo detuvo—. No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo —Apuntó, tomando una taza de la despensa más cercana—. Por favor, siéntate y termina el té —Greg no parecía muy cómodo, pero obedeció y tomó el té—. Tómate tu tiempo, ¿está bien? Sin presiones —Apuntó, se sirvió la infusión y se sentó frente a Greg. El silencio cayó sobre la cocina y Harry sintió que se ahogaba—. Entonces, ¿desde hace cuánto trabajas aquí, Greg?  
—Estudié en _Butler-Valet School_ , señor. Me recibí con honores y he trabajado para varias familia importantes en Londres, fui invitado a una charla académica en _Butler-Valet_ , para hablar de mi experiencia…

Harry sonrió y tuvo que detener a Greg.

—Escucha, disculpa que te interrumpa, es muy emocionante lo que dices, pero hice una simple pregunta, no quiero que te sientas amenazado, de ninguna manera —Aclaró pues el tono de Greg parecía defensivo—. No me siento muy cómodo con tantas formalidades, así que estoy tratando de romper el hielo, solamente.  
—Tres años, señor.  
—Harry —Aclaró—. Por favor, dime Harry —Esto representó una sorpresa para Greg, que luego de unos segundos asintió—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?  
—El Señor Tomlinson necesitaba a alguien para que se encargara del hogar y las responsabilidades que esto acarrea, así que su agente, el Señor Plavot contactó a la agencia para la cual trabajo y obtuve el puesto.  
—Genial —Dijo Harry sonriendo—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes tú aquí, Gerllet? —La mujer dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Miró a Greg con ojos cargados de sorpresa.  
—Ella no habla muy bien inglés, señor —Acotó Greg en tono bajo—. Gellert, el señor Styles —Dijo Greg señalándolo y hablando lentamente—. Quiere saber ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando con el señor Tomlinson?  
—Cuatro años —Contestó con un acento fuerte y rudo.  
—¿Cómo…—Comenzó Harry y miró a Greg.  
—¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar con él?

Gerllet bajó la llama de una hornilla y se volvió hacia ellos.

—Yo trabajo de cocinera en restaurant —Dijo y Harry prestó toda su atención. Él bien podía pedirle que hablara en su idioma natal e iba a entenderlo, pero le pareció grosero con Greg dejarlo fuera de la conversación—. Señor Tomlinson come en restaurant cada noche. Pero Señor Tomlinson está muy delgado. Señor Tomlinson quiere comida mejor —Continuó—. Señor Tomlinson habla conmigo fuera del restaurant. Señor Tomlinson ofrece cosas buenas para trabajar en casa. Dejo trabajo en restaurant. Cocino para el señor Tomlinson.  
—Interesante —Expresó Harry. Greg asintió. Entonces Gerllet sirvió un plato y Greg lo puso en una bandeja.  
—Si es tan amable, señor Harry —Harry rió, pues Greg había encontrado la forma de seguir llamándolo “señor”—, llevaré su desayuno al comedor.  
—De ninguna manera —Señaló Harry—. Comeré aquí —Dijo—. ¿Ustedes ya desayunaron? —Greg y Gerllet se miraron—. Vamos a comer aquí entonces, no quiero comer solo.

Un poco aprehensivos ambos se unieron al desayuno, no hablaron en absoluto, pero al menos Harry no estaba en un comedor ridículamente grande desayunando solo.

—Esto está increíble, Gerllet —Dijo saboreando los restos del desayuno inglés en su boca—. Excelente.  
—Gracias —Dijo claramente y vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Harry sospechó que no recibía cumplidos muy a menudo.  
—Apuesto a que Louis sabe lo muy afortunado que es de tenerte. De tenerlos a los dos —Se puso de pie y trató de recoger los platos.  
—Señor, no puedo permitir que esto ocurra.  
—Quiero lavar los platos, eso es todo.  
—Señor…  
—Apuesto a que hay muchas cosas que hacer. Puedes ir y yo hago esto rápido.  
—Si el señor Tomlinson…  
—Yo me encargaré del Señor Tomlinson, Greg —Harry recogió los platos y comenzó a lavarlos, sentía la mirada de Greg en su espalda pero lo ignoró por completo. Gerllet también parecía querer detenerlo, pero decidió ir y recoger los restos de comida.  
—Si desea algo, sólo avíseme —Dijo Greg y salió de la cocina. Harry sonrió.

 

Harry pasó el resto de la mañana tratando de recorrer lugares estratégicos de la casa y volver a la sala o las escaleras, se perdió un par de veces pero ya tenía casi toda la planta baja lista. Casi a medio día Harry estaba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales admirando el jardín, era una extensión de verde adornada por estatuas de estilo grecorromano.

—Señor Harry —Greg estaba tras él—. El señor Tomlinson me pidió que le entregara esto —Greg estiró la mano—. El número del Señor Tomlinson está en su lista de contactos rápidos.  
—Genial —Dijo Harry y miró la cosa como si fuese lo más raro que había visto en su vida. Él no había tocado un móvil, como si lo necesitara arriba. De pronto el aparato comenzó a sonar con la canción que Louis había estado oyendo en el auto cuando volvían del hospital.  
—Es el Señor Tomlinson —Indicó Greg. Harry volvió a mirar el aparato. Greg deslizó el dedo de izquierda a derecha sobre la parte frontal y volvió a ofrecerle el móvil.  
—Gracias —Dijo y se llevó el aparato al oído—. ¿Louis? —Preguntó con cautela.  
— _Veo que todavía funciona_ —La voz de Louis llegó del otro lado y Harry le dio la espalda a Greg para poder ocultar la sonrisa instantánea que se formó en su rostro—. _¿Cómo ha ido el día?_  
—Muy bien —Contestó—. ¿Y el tuyo? —Louis hizo un sonido como de frustración.  
— _No tan mal_ —Pero sonaba como una mentira—. _Escucha, estaba pensando que si estás aburrido, a lo mejor quieres salir un rato. Tengo entrenamiento a las dos y me preguntaba si tal vez… Ya sabes, quieras ir un rato._  
—Eso suena genial —Respondió de inmediato y escuchó la risa baja de Louis, lo que le causó un escalofrío tan potente que por un segundo todo su cuerpo se tensó.  
— _Entonces, es una_ … —Louis se interrumpió—. _Estaré en casa en unos 15 minutos. Por favor, dile a Greg que te entregue mi bolso para prácticas y que agregue hidratación para ti… Y unos zapatos para el campo._  
—Está bien.  
— _Nos vemos_.  
—Nos vemos —Tras unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada. Louis volvió a reír.  
—V _oy a colgar. Estaré allí pronto. Adiós_ —Harry quitó el aparato de su oreja y se preguntó qué tan tortuosa sería la espera de esos 15 minutos.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 11**   
**SÓLO RÍE OTRA VEZ**

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy un mal jefe? —Preguntó sonriendo.  
—No exactamente, pero podrías estar un poco más relacionado con tu personal. Hoy fui a la cocina y Greg casi se muere de un infarto —Harry rió—. Fue un poco divertido.  
—Presiento que pondrás mi vida de cabeza


	11. SÓLO RÍE OTRA VEZ

Louis estacionó el auto frente a la puerta de su casa. Antes de tomar una decisión de cómo avisarle a Harry que ya estaba allí. La puerta principal se abrió y Harry salió con el bolso sobre el hombro, llevaba ahora la chaqueta que complementaba el pantalón deportivo negro de rayas blancas, pero su cabello… Dios él sólo se había arreglado el cabello en un moño. ¿Cómo podía ser eso… sexy? Louis resopló de nuevo. Primero había estado llamando como un obsesionado toda la mañana a su número antiguo para ver si ya Harry tenía activo el móvil, luego lo había invitado a su entrenamiento y estuvo a punto de soltar la palabra “cita”, dio gracias a Dios por detenerse justo a tiempo y ahora ¿esto? Oh, no iba por algo más. Se bajó del auto y corrió hasta la puerta del copiloto para abrirla.

—Hola —Saludó Harry sonriéndole.  
—Hola —Respondió y fue a la puerta trasera para dejar el bolso que le quitó a Harry en el asiento de atrás. Harry entró al auto y Louis volvió a su asiento—. ¿Cómo estuvo la mañana en casa? —Preguntó mientras cruzaban el portón.  
—Bastante bien —Contestó Harry—. Supe que te robaste a Gerllet de un restaurant —Comentó Harry.  
—¿Hablaste con ella?  
—Sí. Me contó cómo llegó a trabajar contigo.  
—¿Pudiste entenderla? Su inglés es muy básico, yo trato, pero es difícil. No entiendo la mitad de lo que dice, parecemos mimos cuando intentamos hablar.  
—Es difícil, pero hay que intentarlo. Además las personas deben hablar, Louis, no hacer mímicas.  
—Es difícil —Se defendió.  
—¿Sabes que sería agradable?  
—¿Qué?  
—Darle cumplidos de vez en cuando. Ya sabes, es bueno que las personas sepan que están haciendo bien su trabajo.  
—¿Me estás diciendo que soy un mal jefe? —Preguntó sonriendo.  
—No exactamente, pero podrías estar un poco más relacionado con tu personal. Hoy fui a la cocina y Greg casi se muere de un infarto —Harry rió—. Fue un poco divertido.  
—Presiento que pondrás mi vida de cabeza —Soltó sin pensarlo.  
—Suena bien para mí —Harry y sonrió. Gracias al cielo ya habían llegado al stadium.

Como habían llegado casi dos horas antes no le sorprendió encontrar los vestuarios vacíos. Le dio a Harry un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones y unos quince minutos después Louis volvió a pisar el campo y como siempre, algo dentro de él se despertó: La emoción por el fútbol, lo único que lo mantenía a salvo en medio de tantas cosas pasando alrededor de él.

—Ven —Indicó y empezó a caminar alrededor del campo con Harry al lado. Pronto se encontraron trotando y cuando dieron la quinta vuelta se detuvieron a hacer el calentamiento respectivo—. Entonces, necesito un portero.  
—¿Cómo para parar las pelotas? —Preguntó Harry escéptico.  
—Sí —Dijo riendo.  
—Está bien —Harry fue hacia la portería, cuando se colocó en medio, Louis pateó la pelota y Harry hizo una pirueta extraña intentado detenerla, pero falló y cayó al piso dentro del arco. Louis fue corriendo y riendo.  
—¿Estás bien? —Harry estaba riendo como loco. Se sostenía el estómago y Louis encontró aquello tan inocente y adorable que ni siquiera intentó disimularlo.  
—Yo sólo…. Yo…—Harry se ahogaba de risa—. Ni siquiera vi hacia donde iba… la pelota… Yo sólo me lancé a un lado.  
—Al menos lo intentaste —Dijo Louis ofreciendo su mano para que Harry se pusiera de pie. Al momento en que hicieron contacto toda la risa desapareció. Cómo, en nombre del cielo, era posible que ese toque te dejara paralizado de pies a cabeza, pero paralizado en serio, su mirada no se podía apartar del agarre, _sus manos estaban atadas como dos barcos_ , Louis sintió la mirada de Harry sobre él y sintió temor de devolver el gesto. Sintió temor de perderse en esos ojos grandes y verdes como el pasto.

En definitiva, sintió temor de perderse en Harry.

—¡Tommo! —La voz de Niall llegó desde la salida de los vestidores. Louis ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie y soltó su mano. Fue tan difícil como tratar de despegar dos imanes. El irlandés venía corriendo con el uniforme de práctica ya puesto y un balón en la mano. Tras él, Liam le dio un beso a Sophia antes de entrar al campo para unirse—. Hey, Harry, ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó Niall saludándolo con un apretón de manos.  
—Muy bien, ¿y tú?  
—Bien. ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías más temprano, Lou? —Liam había llegado hasta ellos y preguntó esto a Louis mientras saludaba a Harry de la misma forma que Niall lo había hecho antes. A Louis no le gustó. No le gustó en absoluto que ninguno tocara la mano de Harry después que él lo había hecho, era como si borraran su huella. Su marca—. ¿Tommo?  
—No fue algo planeado —Mintió apartando la mirada del apretón de manos en cuanto este acabó—. Me desocupé temprano.  
—Mmm, por el tono, hablamos de sociales, ¿no? —Niall y Liam sabían lo mucho que él odiaba esa clase de mierda, al igual que sabían que su relación con Eleanor se había tornado en gajes del oficio. Negocios. Sociedad con fines de lucro. Una mierda. Pero una relación al fin y al cabo.  
—Deberíamos salir del entrenamiento e ir a comer por ahí —Propuso Liam—. Ya saben, divertirnos un rato y todo eso.  
—Suena bien —Coincidió Niall.

Louis miró a Harry antes de contestar, este asintió con una sonrisa de lo más bonita. _Mierda_.

—Seguro —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y notó claramente la expresión de sorpresa de sus amigos. Él nunca preguntaba, se dio cuenta en ese momento porque Niall y Liam trataron de disimular su reacción, pero era obvio que habían notado que él pidió el consentimiento de Harry.

Tras unos segundos en silencio Niall rompió la tensión.

—Vamos a jugar. Yo evidentemente porteo y tú —Señaló a Liam—, intentarás hacer un gol.  
—Yo no hago goles —Reclamó Liam—. Yo soy el maestro en robar balones y hacer los pases para que la estrella haga los goles —Indicó señalándolo.  
—Recuérdenme algo —Dijo Louis tomando el balón con las manos—. ¿Por qué soy amigo de ustedes?  
— _Uuuh_ —Se burlaron ambos.  
—Tommo no quiere ser nuestro amigo, Li. ¿Qué piensas?  
—Creo que él no podría vivir sin nosotros —Agregó Liam quitándole el balón de las manos y lanzándolo a la portería, el balón pegó del poste y en la trayectoria de regreso Niall dio brinco mientras se acercaba a su posición y atrapó el balón contra su pecho—. Gracias a Dios que se robar un puto balón —Murmuró Liam.  
—Vamos, Payno. Mueve el culo y pretendamos que estamos practicando algo —Animó Louis. Liam recibió el balón por parte de Nial y empezó a jugar con él para demostrar su dominio.

Louis lo observó por un rato y luego sintió la presencia de Harry a su lado.

—Es bueno —Dijo.  
—Sí. Tiene ciertos problemas con su puntería y el arco. No sé por qué, tiene potencia y fuerza en las piernas para hacer tiros tremendos, pero cuando está cerca de la portería, no lo sé… Lo pierde —Liam lanzó el balón hacia Louis que lo detuvo, se alejó un par de metros y se lo lanzó a Harry, que lo recibió en la espinilla, pero se repuso rápido y pateó el balón de vuelta a Louis, que lo pasó a Liam para acercarse al área de tiro, cuando Liam le hizo el pase, Louis golpeó el balón que pasó limpiamente por la esquina derecha del arco mientras Niall caía al piso sin poder detener el tiro.  
—¡Ese pase estuvo hermoso, Liam! —Gritó Sophia desde las gradas. Liam le lanzó un beso y Niall y él tenían que burlarse de eso, pero a Liam no le importaba la sonrisa de idiota que se formaba en su cara cuando estaba con Sophia, o cuando hablaba de ella o cuando pensaba en ella, era tan genuina que daba envidia. Al menos a él le daba envidia. Nunca llegó a ocurrirle eso con Eleanor o con nadie.

Niall devolvió el balón, Liam lo retuvo con el hombro y lo hizo bajar al suelo, Louis se preparó para recibirlo de vuelta pero el tiro iba dirigido a Harry quien logró recibirlo y ¡Anotó contra Niall! Liam corrió hacia Harry para felicitarlo sacudiéndolo un poco y entonces Louis se replanteó su pensamiento anterior: Nunca llegó a ocurrirle eso con Eleanor o con nadie. _Hasta ahora._

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 12**   
**¿POR QUÉ SIENTO ESTO?**

—¿Cuánto te cambiaron ellos, Louis?  
—¿Qué? —Preguntó y su expresión se tornó casi fiera.  
—Acabas de decir que ellos te cambiaron, ¿cuánto? ¿En qué forma?  
—No sé de qué hablas. Tal vez entendiste mal.  
—No —Negó Harry—. Tú dijiste “Te cambian” refiriéndote a ti mismo. Entendí perfectamente.  
—Quise decir otra cosa. No eso.  
—Louis, por favor.  
—Escucha, no quiero hablar de esto. Es una tontería. Además, ya llegamos

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer por los kudos e infinitas gracias por los comentarios =) espero que les esté gustando como va esto...

Love bites!

 


	12. ¿POR QUÉ SIENTO ESTO?

Harry disfrutó del entrenamiento incluso cuando se fue a las gradas junto a Sophia, porque el resto del equipo comenzó a llegar. La práctica duró horas, pero él y Sophia se llevaron muy bien. Sophia lo puso al tanto de cómo funcionaban las cosas en las prácticas.

—¿Sabes algo? —Le comentó ella después la práctica terminara y los chicos venían de vuelta de los vestuarios—. Sería divertido que vinieras al próximo partido —Harry no supo qué responder, porque en realidad no sabía si Louis quería que él fuera al próximo partido. Sophia le dio un abrazo de despedida antes de ver a Liam salir. Ellos se fueron hacia el auto. Niall salió un par de minutos después haciendo señas, las que Harry entendió como “Louis ya sale”

Definitivamente el resto del equipo ya se había ido. Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando Louis salió con el entrenador. Van adoraba a Louis, era como si Louis fuese el sol. Harry sonrió porque, bueno, Louis podría serlo. Con su hermosa cara, enmarcada en esos desordenados cabellos, un conjunto suficientemente hermoso por sí solo, añadido al cuerpo de atleta compacto y curvilíneo. Era definitivamente el sol. La luna. El cielo. Las Estrellas…

—Hey —Louis llegó hasta él después de despedirse de Van—. Lamento el retraso, pero como falté ayer, Van me estaba poniendo al día.  
—Está bien —Dijo.  
—Vamos a un restaurant cerca. No sé si te gusta la comida italiana —Harry supuso que podía gustarle—. Pero si no te gusta puedo avisar a los chicos y… —Louis sacó su teléfono.  
—No —Dijo deteniéndolo—. La comida italiana está bien para mí —Louis asintió. Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre ellos y Harry se preguntaba por qué a veces resultaba difícil hablar y otras veces sólo discurría con naturalidad—. Eres un excelente jugador de fútbol —Se le ocurrió decir.  
—Gracias —Louis se sonrojó. Ambos emprendieron camino al auto.  
—¿Desde cuándo juegas? —Preguntó en cuanto Louis encendió el auto.  
—¿Profesionalmente? Hace cinco años, me firmaron en mi equipo local: _Doncaster_. Y al año siguiente me firmó el Manch.  
—¿Y eso no es usual? —Preguntó, porque el tono de Louis le indicó que no lo era.  
—No. Normalmente te haces un nombre primero. Cuando firmé con los _Donnies_ entré como reserva. Empecé a jugar casi a final de temporada, pero en uno de los partidos estaba un cazador de talentos del _Manch_ y _¡Puff!_  
—¿ _Puff_? —Repitió con gracia.  
—Sí —Dijo Louis—. No era algo normal. El Manchester no firma con un Don nadie, pero ellos lo hicieron conmigo y al no ser algo usual atrajo mucho más la atención, para ser honesto.  
—¿En mala manera?  
—Un poco. Quiero decir, yo era nuevo, y ellos me pagaron mucho en realidad. Entonces era como… ya sabes… si todos estuviesen esperando que fallara —Harry miró a Louis y todo ese brillo que había visto de pronto ya no estaba. Había desaparecido del todo, incluso el ceño se le frunció casi automáticamente. Los nudillos se le tornaron blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba el volante.  
—Eso no está bien.  
—No hay muchas cosas que estén bien en este ambiente —Soltó sin mirarlo—. Cuando entras en el ojo público, todo cambia o lo cambian —Se quedó callado y lo único que se oía era en volumen bajo la voz de Zayn en el reproductor—. Te cambian —Dijo de pronto.

Harry sintió que sus vellos se erizaron. No sólo por lo que dijo Louis sino la forma en que lo dijo. Había dolor en sus palabras, en su tono y en su expresión.

—¿Cuánto te cambiaron ellos, Louis?  
—¿Qué? —Preguntó y su expresión se tornó casi fiera.  
—Acabas de decir que ellos te cambiaron, ¿cuánto? ¿En qué forma?  
—No sé de qué hablas. Tal vez entendiste mal.  
—No —Negó Harry—. Tú dijiste “Te cambian” refiriéndote a ti mismo. Entendí perfectamente.  
—Quise decir otra cosa. No eso.  
—Louis, por favor.  
—Escucha, no quiero hablar de esto. Es una tontería. Además, ya llegamos —Dijo manejando a la derecha entrando en estacionamiento enorme.

No dijeron nada en ningún momento, ni al bajar del auto, ni al entrar al restaurant, ni cuando los guiaron hasta la mesa donde estaba Liam, Sophia y Niall, este último estaba riendo con ganas y Sophia trataba de no reírse pero falló en el intento.

—Finalmente —Soltó Liam aparentando estar molesto—. Gracias a Dios llegó Tommo así no se van a seguir burlando de mí. Oh, espera… —Se corrigió. Louis se sentó a su lado y Harry al otro extremo con Niall.  
—¿Ya ordenaron? —Preguntó Louis.  
—Sí. Porque somos así de maleducados —Comentó Liam mirando a Louis con expresión de exasperación. Louis agarró el menú y se refugió en él, sólo se le veía la parte alta de la frente que estaba cubierta por el cabello “peinado” hacia adelante.  
—Es mi culpa. Lo hice molestar de camino a acá —Gesticuló casi sin emitir sonido.  
—Eres nuevo. No te preocupes —Señaló Liam en tono bajo.  
—El hecho de que tenga un menú en frente no implica que haya construido un cuarto mágico indemne al sonido —Soltó Louis tras el menú.

Harry, Liam, Niall y Sophia se vieron y los cuatro soltaron carcajadas. Louis salió tras el menú y tenía un amago de sonrisa.

—Ya sé que quiero ordenar. ¿Y tú, Harry?  
—Lo mismo que vayas a ordenar tú, no he comido mucho italiano —Porque arriba no lo necesitaban, pero su cuerpo ahora tenía necesidades humanas.  
—Amarás la lasaña de este lugar. Es la mejor —Harry sintió el silencio entre los demás—. Quiero un trago —Completó—. ¿Se apuntan?  
—Es martes —Apuntó Niall.  
—Y mañana es miércoles, _Neil_ —Expuso Louis sonriendo con una expresión de burla en su hermoso y perfecto rostro.  
—Voy a pasar hoy —Dijo Niall.  
—Y yo —Apuntó Liam.  
—Yo también —Señaló Sophia.  
—Huele a aburrimiento —Expresó Louis mirando el menú más pequeño de las bebidas—. Harry, ¿qué vas a tomar? —Él realmente no estaba interesado en tomar, sabía sobre el alcohol y lo fea que se ponían las cosas si se abusaba de él. No creía que ese fuera el momento para beber.  
—Voy a pasar también —Louis lo miró alzando una ceja. Llamó al mesonero y le pidió dos un trago.

Sophia se disculpó para ir al baño y Liam y Niall veían a Louis alternativamente y luego se veían entre ellos. El mesonero volvió con el trago de Louis.

—Escucha —Le dijo haciéndolo acercarse un poco con un gesto de los dedos. Sacó su billetera y extrajo unos cinco billetes—. El doble de esto si me mantienes hidratado, ¿entiendes?  
—Entendido, Señor —Dijo el mesero sonriendo satisfecho.  
—Alguien va a ser conductor designado esta noche —Murmuró Liam.  
—Y alguien va a irse con un golpe en la cara si no se calla —Soltó Louis lo suficientemente alto para que Liam lo escuchara también.

Cuando Sophia volvió ya habían ordenado pero no habían hablado en absoluto. La velada de la cena en realidad fue pésima y Harry estaba tan preocupado por Louis que no pudo terminar su comida. No pudo llevar la cuenta de cuantos tragos le había servido el mesonero, pero a mitad de comida ya había pasado la media docena.

Los primeros en irse fueron Liam y Sophia.

—¿Te puedes hacer cargo de Tommo? —Le preguntó Niall.  
—Sí. Creo que sí —Dijo Harry mirando a Louis que estaba ya con la mirada perdida, un tanto echado en el asiento más que sentado y en ese momento se ponía el vaso vacío en el ojo, como si fuese un catalejo, y buscaba a alguien.  
—¡Tú! —Gritó al mesonero de los tragos que estaba a un par de mesas—. ¡Estoy seco como un cactus! —Volvió a gritar y las personas alrededor lo vieron con miradas desaprobatorias—. ¡Seco como un cactus! —Repitió.  
—Escucha —Le dijo Niall—. Creo que lo mejor es que vayan a la barra, así no tiene que estar gritando para que le den tragos —Niall negó con la cabeza con expresión de preocupación—. Gracias a Dios no hay _paps_ aquí, si lo capturan Marco va a colgarlo de los tobillos y lo hará hacer más sociales.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo capturen? —Preguntó.  
—Los paparazzis. Ya sabes, esos hombrecitos gordos y peludos que van por ahí con cámaras para joderle la vida a la gente —Soltó Niall—. No dejes que se desmayé, ¿está bien? Si puedes hacer que pare de beber cuando comience a hablarte entre gritos y crea que no está gritando, sería ideal, porque después viene la parte en la que se pone violento y quiere romper cosas como vasos, mesas, brazos o piernas y se puede poner feo.  
—Sólo hasta los gritos.  
—Exacto —Cuando el mesero llegó Niall le entregó una tarjeta al hombre que dejó otro trago frente a Louis—. Con calma ahí, amigo —Le dijo Niall al ver que Louis iba a tomarse todo de un solo sorbo, cuando prestó atención a la advertencia de Niall tomó tragos breves pero continuos—. Está en la fase payaso, esa pasa pronto —Apuntó—. Vamos a la barra, Tommo. Tragos a la orden de una mirada.  
—¡Me encanta eso! —Gritó tratando de ponerse de pie. Harry corrió hasta situarse a su lado y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Louis, mientras se ponía el de él sobre los hombros, Niall hizo lo mismo del otro lado y ambos fueron a la barra. Louis a duras penas se logró sentar en la banqueta, pero logró algo de equilibrio al apoyarse en la barra.  
—Gracias, Niall —Agradeció Harry.  
—Estará hecho mierda para el entrenamiento mañana —Comentó.  
—¿Hace esto a menudo?  
—Bastante.  
—¿Por qué? —Preguntó. Niall sonrió y le pareció que lo hacía de forma compasiva.  
—Con Tommo nunca se sabe. Es tan cerrado como un baúl con siete llaves. Pero, para ser honestos, muchas cosas en su vida son una mierda. ¿Sabes desde hace cuánto no ve a su familia? Su cumpleaños 21. Fue la última vez que fue a Doncaster. Ha jugado en tres partidos de caridad y es tan simple como que hace acto de presencia y vuelve a trabajar.

Harry miró a Louis que estaba inclinando el vaso sobre su boca para obtener la última gota de la bebida.

—¡Tú! —Le dijo al que servía los tragos—. ¿Ves a aquel tipo de allá? —Louis señaló al mesero—. Hizo un gran trabajo sobre mi hidratación. Ahora, estoy seguro que tú puedes hacerlo mejor. ¡Pon algo de licor en este maldito vaso! —Exigió haciendo chocar el vaso vacío con la madera de la barra.  
—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —Preguntó Niall—. No poder ayudarlo. Espero verte mañana —Dijo de pronto y se fue. Louis ya estaba acabando el trago.  
—Tal vez quieras ir más lento —Sugirió Harry sentándose al lado de Louis.  
—Tal vez tú quieras cambiar de idea y acompañarme y no dejarme como un idiota delante de mis amigos —Soltó en una especie de gruñido.  
—No soy un bebedor.  
—Tal vez no tienes edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry? —Preguntó—. ¿16? Luces más como de 19, pero quien sabe. Tal vez eres un niño perdido…  
—Tengo 21 —Era prácticamente un niño, y aún así lo habían enviado a la Tierra a una misión de alto calibre, no tenía idea de por qué o tal vez…  
—¿Y no tomas? Eres raro —Dijo Louis interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento y se tomó el resto del trago. Alzó el vaso y el hombre que atendía la barra lo volvió a llenar—. Eres tan extraño, Harry Styles, no sólo porque no bebes, todo en ti es extraño —Louis hablaba pero no lo veía, de hecho ahora estaba concentrado en el trago que tenía entre sus manos—. Eres tan extraño que me haces sentir extraño, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo es que llegas a la vida de alguien y lo haces dudar sobre todo en sólo… 48 horas?

Harry no supo qué contestar. No tenía muy claro qué intentaba decirle Louis, porque, claro, Louis Tomlinson era un baúl con siete llaves.

—No puedes, Louis. Y eso tampoco puedes hacerlo. Ni se te ocurra hacer esto otro —Louis pareció irse de la conversación y empezó a hablar con una voz fingida—. ¿Sabes qué? Lo mejor es que _no_ seas tú mismo —Terminó—. Y lo logré. Tengo un nombre respetable, Harry. Lo logré. Hice lo que ellos querían —Louis frunció el ceño—. Tal vez… ¿Ellos te enviaron, verdad? —Dijo como si hubiese resuelto un enigma—. Claro, tú tienes todo lo que… ¿Ellos te enviaron? —Gritó.  
—Baja la voz, Louis —Pidió Harry—. ¿Quiénes son ellos?  
—Los que quieren destruirme. ¡Ellos te enviaron para destruirme! —Dijo negando con la cabeza—. ¿Vas a destruirme, Harry? —Le preguntó Louis finalmente mirándolo y sus ojos, azules como el cielo en noche de tormenta eran tan tristes que sintió que su pecho se trancaba por el dolor.  
—Nunca —Dijo—. Nunca haría algo para destruirte. Nunca te lastimaría, Louis.

Louis lo miró unos segundos y luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

—¡Oh, Harreh! —Soltó en un grito atrapando sus mejillas e inclinándose hasta él. Harry no pudo disfrutar del tono tan bonito que usó Louis para llamarlo de esa forma, porque sintió una luz blanca rebotar contra el vidrio de la vitrina tras la barra, siguió la dirección y en una de las mesas de afuera vio a un hombre, todo vestido de negro con un móvil en la mano.  
—Louis, alguien está afuera —Dijo por lo bajo. Louis dejó caer las manos de inmediato y se giró—. Creo que deberíamos irnos —Sugirió Harry, Louis caminó tambaleándose hasta donde estaba el anfitrión del restaurant y en breves minutos el personal de seguridad hizo marchar al tipo.

Ambos salieron del restaurant y Louis entregó su ticket al _valet parking_ , que fue a buscar el auto. Harry llevaba a Louis apoyado en su brazo. No tenía idea de cómo volverían a casa. Él no sabía manejar.

—Señor, Harry, no lo vi salir del local —Greg estaba de pie frente a él.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó entre sorprendido y totalmente feliz de verlo.  
—El Señor Payne llamó a casa para avisarme que requerían mis servicios —Harry se fijó que Greg no iba con su uniforme, sino con una pantalón de jean holgado y una camisa blanca.  
—¿Estabas durmiendo, verdad?  
—Eso no importa —Contestó Greg. El auto llegó y abrió la puerta trasera para que Louis entrara. Pero este se negó.  
—¿Por qué se supone que no puedo manejar hasta la… hasta la casa? —Preguntó Louis resistiéndose a entrar al auto aferrando sus manos a los bordes de la puerta.  
—Porque ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie por ti mismo —Indicó Harry—. Por favor, Greg entra al auto, yo haré que Louis entre también.  
—¿Tú y cuántos más? —Lo retó Louis.  
—Vamos. No te comportes como un idiota.  
—¡Oblígame a entrar!  
—Louis, por favor —Pidió.  
—¿¡Cómo haces eso!? —Exclamó Louis bajando los brazos.  
—¿Cómo hago qué?  
—Controlarme —Respondió en tono derrotado—. Es como si dijeras: salta y yo voy como un idiota y preguntó ¿qué tan alto? —Harry no lo pensó cuando su mano acarició la mejilla de Louis. Él cerró los ojos como si disfrutara el toque—. ¿Vas a estar a mi lado, Harry? ¿Vas a estar a mi lado de camino a casa? —Preguntó agarrándolo de la muñeca, no para apartar su mano de la mejilla, sólo sus dedos acariciando sutilmente.  
—Sí, Louis. Voy a estar a tu lado. En todos los caminos que decidas andar.

Louis alzó la mirada y le sonrió, sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros en el cielo oscuro.

—¿Por qué siento esto? —Preguntó Louis casi sin pestañear. Se enderezó un poco y Harry se inclinó hacia él, pero repentinamente Louis lo apartó y corrió hacia los rosales que rodeaban el restaurant para vomitar.

* * *

 

 **CAPÍTULO 13**  
**ÚLTIMO PRIMER BESO**

—¿Necesitas algo más? —Preguntó. Louis se quitó el brazo de los ojos y se sentó por pura fuerza de voluntad.  
—Ven aquí, Harreh —Indicó palmeando la orilla de la cama. Harry se sentó de inmediato, Louis estiró el brazo y lo dejó caer suavemente entre la curva del cuello y la nuca de Harry—. ¿Por qué eres tan… adorable? —Soltó. Si no estuviese tan concentrado en mantenerse despierto habría reído por la expresión de sorpresa de Harry—. Estás haciendo de mí un desastre.

* * *

Hola gente al otro lado de la pantalla. Gracias por sus lecturas y por los kudos. Casi no logré actualizar hoy, pero tengo una excusa EXCELENTE. Y es que desde el sábado en la noche comencé a leer un FF FABULOSO, el cual les recomiendo a todas/os. [ESCAPADE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4034197), está en inglés, está completo y es un AU genial, no se imaginan, ES GENIAL!

Hasta el próximo sábado

Love bites!

 

 


	13. ÚLTIMO PRIMER BESO

Louis sentía que iba a morir, vomitó en los rosales del restaurant unas cuatro veces. _Adiós, lasaña._ No supo cómo se sostuvo hasta que sintió las manos de Harry alrededor de su cintura mientras lo volvía a ayudar a estar en vertical.

—Vamos —Dijo en tono calmado guiándolo hacia el auto.

Adentro Louis cayó como un trapo sobre el asiento. Harry lo jaló hacia él.

—Creo que debes recostarte —Sugirió y lo hizo apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. Louis no encontró una maldita razón para negarse así que se recostó sobre las piernas de Harry. Todo daba vueltas y estaba confundido sobre la razón. Tal vez porque estaba borracho hasta el culo o por los dedos de Harry apartándole el cabello de la cara. Tal vez era un poco de todo.  
—El auto va muy rápido —Dijo.  
—Aún no arrancamos, Louis —Le avisó Harry y en su voz se notó que encontraba aquello gracioso.  
—Mierda.  
—Respira profundo. Y dime si necesitas que paremos, ¿sí? —Louis asintió y trató de respirar como le indicó Harry.

El viaje fue un infierno, sentía que mientras avanzaba sus órganos vitales iban cayendo en la vía. Fue un viaje eterno de veinte infernales minutos y se sintió terrible porque si estuviese sobrio, estar en la posición que estaba no se habría parecido nada al infierno.

No supo cómo logró salir del auto, pero cuando estuvo dentro de la casa, estuvo seguro como la mierda que iba a dormir en el sofá. Las escaleras se movían ante sus ojos y eran miles.

—Ve a la cama, Greg. Yo me encargo —Escuchó que decía Harry. Lo oía lejos aunque sabía que estaba a su lado porque era la única maldita forma de que pudiera estar subiendo esos perversos escalones ¡Eran _miles_!

Cuando finalmente estuvo en su habitación quiso lanzarse en la cama y yacer ahí hasta dentro de dos meses cuando se le pasara la resaca, pero su boca sabía a vomito de tal manera que lo hacía tener más ganas de vomitar otra vez.

—Necesito ir al baño —Señaló tratando de separarse de Harry, pero cuando se soltó de él se fue hacia un lado.  
—Cuidado —Harry lo volvió a sostener de la cintura, pero esta vez desde atrás. Toda su piel se puso de gallina porque al irse cayendo Harry fue tan rápido hasta él que sus manos entraron bajo la camisa. Así que las manos del chico estaban directamente sobre su piel desnuda—. Vamos. Ya casi estás en el baño —La voz de Harry se oyó estrangulada y eso hizo que a la piel de gallina se le agregara un escalofrío que le atravesó la columna vertebral.  
—Puedo hacer esto solo —Se dijo más a sí mismo que a Harry.  
—¿Estás seguro? —Él asintió—. No cierres con seguro, por favor. Por si necesitas ayuda.

Louis entró al baño y tuvo una disyuntiva: ¿usar el retrete o cepillarse los dientes?

El llamado de la naturaleza gritó.

Estuvo por el baño dando tumbos y se sintió tentado a dejarse caer bajo la ducha y hacer correr el agua fría para sacarse la borrachera, pero probablemente se ahogaría y tenía que jugar en unos días, así que ahogarse sonaba como una mala idea para el equipo. Sin embargo no escatimó en meter la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua del lavabo después de haberse cepillado los dientes.

Tal vez pasó una hora o un día, él no tenía idea, hasta que se sintió seguro para poder caminar hacia su cama y dormir por meses… Dios, le gustaría tanto dormir por meses, tal vez años… Estaba cansado.

Cuando abrió la puerta y salió del baño sus pies se enredaron y pudo verse tendido en el suelo perdiendo todos su dientes, pero, Harry volvió a capturarlo.

—Te tengo.  
—Soy patético, ¿verdad? —No era exactamente una pregunta.  
—No digas eso. Vamos, te voy a ayudar a llegar a la cama.

Cuando su trasero aterrizó en el colchón Louis se tapó los ojos con el brazo, sintió a Harry quitarle los zapatos y subirle los pies a la cama.

—Voy a dejar esto aquí por si necesitas vomitar de nuevo —Explicó y Louis supuso que se trataba de una papelera o algún recipiente.  
—Gracias, pero no tengo nada en mi estómago ahora mismo.  
—¿Necesitas algo más? —Preguntó. Louis se quitó el brazo de los ojos y se sentó por pura fuerza de voluntad.  
—Ven aquí, Harreh —Indicó palmeando la orilla de la cama. Harry se sentó de inmediato, Louis estiró el brazo y lo dejó caer suavemente entre la curva del cuello y la nuca del chico—. ¿Por qué eres tan… adorable? —Soltó. Si no estuviese tan concentrado en mantenerse despierto habría reído por la expresión de sorpresa de Harry—. Estás haciendo de mí un desastre.  
—¿Qué? —Preguntó el muchacho de rizos en tono bajo y su voz sonó ronca, lo que provocó en Louis un deseo casi desenfrenado de tumbarlo en la cama y…  
—No pongas esa cara —Le pidió interrumpiendo sus propias reflexiones—. Eres definitivamente adorable.  
—Estoy confundido ahora mismo.  
—¿Tú estás confundido? —No era una pregunta en realidad—. Déjame decirte algo… —Louis se inclinó y Harry se acercó como si fuese a susurrarle algo al oído. Entonces el alcohol, la cercanía y la necesidad actuaron por él. En un momento estaba por susurrarle algo a Harry y al segundo siguiente tenía ese jodido y perfecto rostro entre sus manos y su boca se comió la de Harry. Con agresividad y salvajismo, se comió esos labios que supieron a sol y lluvia, a frío y calor, a cielo e infierno…

No se detuvo. Sus manos se aferraron a Harry y lo saborearon, sólo labios, su corazón bombeó sangre a su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Y entonces, una bruma se instaló en su cerebro y lo desconectó.

* * *

  **CAPÍTULO 14**

**CORAZÓN ROTO**

—Liam llamó.

Louis bajó la mirada.

—¿Me comporté como una mierda con él, verdad?  
—Un poco.  
—Joder. Ni siquiera recuerdo mucho de anoche. Pero siempre fastidio las cosas con Liam.

Harry sintió que lo golpeaban en el estómago.

* * *

Hola, todo el mundo al otro lado de la pantalla =) GRACIAS por los kudos (me encantan!) y mil gracias por comentar =)

Love bites.

 

 


	14. CORAZÓN ROTO

Los labios de Harry parecían latir aún en la mañana. No había dormido nada la noche anterior, pero ¿cómo? Es decir ¿la noche pasada en realidad había sucedido o él lo había imaginado todo? No, lo segundo estaba descartado, aún sentía los labios de Louis sobre los suyos, la sensación de estarse quemando por dentro y estaba seguro que había dejado de respirar en algún momento y su corazón se había detenido.

Toda la noche estuvo pensando en las razones de que Louis lo besara. ¡Un primer beso épico! Había sido eso. Él estaba completamente enloquecido por Louis y sólo había estado con él por un par de días ¿No se suponía que llevaba más tiempo sentir esas cosas? Él había escuchado a otros hablar sobre el tema, y todos coincidían en que había que conocerse y dejar pasar el tiempo, pero con Louis… Él sabía, _genuinamente_ él _sabía_ que nunca nadie lo haría sentir lo que Louis, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué estaba sintiendo.

¿Cómo es que algo podía sentirse tan bien y a la vez ser casi aterrador? Él tenía miedo de la intensidad de sus, de momento, desconocidos sentimientos hacia Louis, pero a la vez él amaba el sentimiento, porque era único.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar y lo buscó entre la ropa que se había quitado, leyó en la pantalla Payno y recordó como Greg había hecho funcionar al aparato.

—¿Liam?  
— _Hola, Harry. Disculpa que te moleste tan temprano, pero he estado preocupado por Louis toda la noche._  
—Oh. No te preocupes, él está bien. Quiero decir, te agradezco que hayas enviado a Greg al restaurant anoche, no habría podido traerlo a casa sin él.  
— _Puedo imaginarlo._  
—Gracias.  
— _No es nada_ —Soltó Liam—. _¿Él está bien?_  
—Creo que sí. Anoche estuvo bastante enfermo después del restaurant pero luego estuvo mejor.  
— _Por favor, si es la una de la tarde y él no ha despertado aún ¿podrías llamarlo? Él no puede faltar al entrenamiento hoy._  
—Sí. No te preocupes por eso.

Liam se quedó en silencio, pero parecía que quería decir algo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Liam?  
— _Es sólo extraño. Ayer en el entrenamiento estaba… feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así y luego… Sólo tenía esperanza de que tal vez él estuviese dando un paso adelante, pero no. No con lo que pasó anoche_.  
—Te importa mucho, ¿verdad? —Liam soltó una risa triste al otro lado.  
— _Es uno de mis mejores amigos y una de las mejores personas que conozco. Estoy orgulloso de contarme entre sus amigos._  
—Estoy seguro que él se siente igual.  
— _Gracias. Escucha, ya debo irme, pero si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿sí?_  
—Sí, gracias.  
— _Nos vemos_ —Liam terminó la llamada y Harry dejó el teléfono sobre su mesa de noche.

Unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta. Harry se puso de pie y fue corriendo hacia allá.

—Buenos días —Dijo Greg.  
—Hola, Greg. Buenos días.  
—Espero no haberlo despertado.  
—Para nada.  
—Verá, me pareció prudente traerle esto —Harry finalmente observó la bandeja que Greg llevaba en sus manos, tenía un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas en un plato—. El Señor Tomlinson apreciará tener esto cerca.  
—Muchas gracias —Aceptó la bandeja, pero Greg no se fue—. ¿Necesitas algo más?  
—Me preguntaba qué desea para desayunar, señor —Harry se sorprendió porque él no tenía ningún tipo de autoridad, él era un invitado.  
—Cualquier cosa que Gerllet quiera preparar —Terminó diciendo.  
—¿Y desea comer en el comedor, en la cocina o prefiere que subamos el desayuno?  
—Em… Bien, dado el estado de Louis, creo que lo mejor es comer aquí arriba.  
—Traeré el desayuno en media hora aproximadamente.

Greg abandonó el pasillo y se fue por las escaleras, Harry miró la bandeja en sus manos, negó con la cabeza y fue a la habitación de Louis. No llamó a la puerta, pero entró sin hacer ruido, Louis estaba tendido en la cama, con el brazo sobre los ojos.

—¿Eres tú, Greg? —Preguntó con la voz pastosa.  
—Em… No. Es Harry —Indicó entrando a la habitación.  
—Hey —Saludó Louis sin quitarse el brazo de los ojos.  
—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y revisando la papelera que había dejado al lado de la cama. Estaba vacía, por lo tanto Louis no había vomitado más.  
—¿Sabes cuándo te pasan dos trenes por encima?  
—No —Contestó tratando de contener la risa.  
—Peor que eso —Dijo Louis descubriendo los ojos, trató de enfocar y le llevó un tiempo.  
—Tal vez quieras tomar esto —Sugirió agarrando el plato con el par de pastillas. Louis se sentó y agarró el vaso.  
—Gracias —Tragó las pastillas y se bebió todo el agua—. La cabeza me está matando.

Harry lo observó, estaba pálido, tenía ojeras y los ojos inyectados en sangre, pero incluso así, lo encontró hermoso.

—Liam llamó.

Louis bajó la mirada.

—¿Me comporté como una mierda con él, verdad?  
—Un poco.  
—Joder. Ni siquiera recuerdo mucho de anoche. Pero siempre fastidio las cosas con Liam.

Harry sintió que lo golpeaban en el estómago.

—¿No recuerdas mucho de anoche?  
—No, para ser honesto. Recuerdo haber tomado bastante. Liam y Sophia se fueron primero y luego estábamos en la barra… Lo último que recuerdo es haber vomitado en los rosales.  
—¿Nada más?  
—No realmente. ¿Tendría que recordar algo?  
—No realmente —Comentó tras unos segundos.

La puerta sonó y Harry supuso que era Greg con el desayuno, se puso de pie sin decir nada, pero mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sintió claramente a su pobre corazón roto.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**   
**UN BUEN MENTIROSO**

—¿Quién es él? —Preguntó señalando a Harry.  
—Un amigo —Respondió Louis.  
—¿Un amigo que salió de dónde, Louis?  
—Él es el chico al que atropellé.  
—Mierda —Susurró Marco


	15. UN BUEN MENTIROSO

Louis soltó el aire por lo bajo cuando Harry fue a abrir la puerta. ¿No recordar lo que había pasado anoche? ¡Una mierda! Lo recordaba todo. Absolutamente **_todo_**. O simplemente lo más importante: El beso, él sabía que Harry se refería a eso, pero él no estaba preparado para afrontar la situación. Él ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. No. Tal vez sí lo sabía, pero no quería darse por enterado. Quería ignorarlo tanto como quería repetirlo. Pero no podía. _No-podía_.

Harry volvió con una bandeja de comida, bueno, no era realmente comida. Era fruta. Montones de frutas troceadas. Sí, era lo que necesitaba para recuperar algo de estómago. Tomó un tenedor y comenzó a comer. Harry no lo hizo.

—¿Ya comiste? —Preguntó.  
—No tengo hambre —Mierda. La voz de Harry sonó tan triste que a Louis le costó tragar por el dolor que sintió golpear en su pecho. ¿Era por lo que había dicho? ¿Harry estaba triste porque él “no recordaba” lo que había pasado anoche? Bien, ahora no eran dos trenes los que le había pasado por encima ¡Eran cinco! Se sintió una cucaracha—. Voy a dar una vuelta… Necesito…  
—Por favor, quédate conmigo —Dijo sin pensarlo y su mano se aferró a la muñeca de Harry para retenerlo.  
—Creo… No siento que sea una buena compañía ahora, Louis.  
—Por favor… —Pidió.  
_—¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta?_

Tanto Louis como Harry se quedaron paralizados al escuchar la voz proveniente de abajo.

—¿Quién es ese? —Preguntó Harry.  
—Voy a patearle el culo —Exclamó Louis dejando la bandeja de lado y poniéndose de pie. Salió de la habitación como un rayo. Olvidando casi por completo la resaca, se precipitó por las escaleras y allí estaba Marco, gritándole a Greg como un histérico—. ¿Qué carajos te pasa? —Soltó.  
—¡Tú, pedazo de mierda! —Marco llegó hasta él—. ¿¡Qué mierda pasa contigo!?  
—Deja de gritar —Soltó entre dientes. Marco abrió la boca para decir algo pero sus ojos se dispararon hacia las escaleras—. Oh, por Dios, si aquí está el bastardo —Expresó poniéndose las manos en la cabeza. Louis volteó hacia donde Marco había estado viendo. Harry estaba parado al pie de las escaleras mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido—. ¿¡De verdad, Louis!? —Gritó Marco.  
—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Y cuida tu puta boca para referirte a Harry —Advirtió apuntando a Marco con el dedo.  
—Bien, aparentemente tú y tu amigo Harry decidieron divertirse anoche, ¿no?  
—Joder, Marco. Habla de una maldita vez porque no entiendo una mierda.

Marco sacó su móvil, manoteó la pantalla y se lo extendió a Louis. Estaba en _YouTube_ y el título rezaba: “Louis Tomlinson besando a otro hombre”

—¿Qué? —Dijo y dio a reproducir el video. La calidad era una mierda, pero reconoció el restaurant y se vio a él de espaldas. Harry lo acompañaba en la barra. Su yo en el vídeo agarró las mejillas de Harry y se inclinó hacia él, Louis estaba consciente de que no se habían besado en ese momento, pero por el ángulo del video lo parecía, luego Harry miraba hacia la dirección de donde los grababan y cuando él se volteaba se acababa el clip. Ya tenía unas 500 mil visualizaciones y había sido colgado sólo 45 minutos antes.

Marco empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, gritando y haciendo gestos exagerados.

—¡Me pasé las últimas 24 horas promocionándote por el desayuno de ayer y tú… —Se interrumpió gruñendo—. ¡Lo arruinaste! ¡Como siempre!  
—¡Nosotros **_no_** nos besamos, yo sólo me acerqué a decirle algo a Harry y en ese vídeo parece otra cosa! —Se defendió.  
—¿Y tú crees que esa mierda le importa a alguien, Louis? ¡Todos van a _querer creer_ que estaban besándose y nadie va a cambiar eso!  
—Esto es ridículo.  
—¿Sí? Dile eso a los ejecutivos, cuando yo tenga que ir a defender tu culo en _MegaStars_ en una hora.  
—¡La calidad del vídeo es una mierda! Si te calmas un momento, tal vez, puedas pensar en un jodido anuncio oficial negando que lo que pasó en ese vídeo fue un beso.  
—¿En serio? Y diría algo como esto: Aunque parece que Louis Tomlinson está metiendo su lengua en la boca de otro hombre. No es eso lo que pasó. El hombre en cuestión se estaba ahogando y Tomlinson sólo estaba dándole respiración boca a boca.  
—Ahora simplemente estás siendo un imbécil.  
—¿Yo soy el imbécil? Joder, Louis, llevamos casi 5 años dándote una imagen y un nombre y en un puto minuto lo jodes todo. Replantéate quien es el verdadero imbécil.

Louis se cruzó de brazos.

—Te pago para que resuelvas esta clase de mierda. Yo te di la versión real de los hechos. Has tu trabajo y convence al puto mundo que no hubo ningún maldito beso.

Marco apretó los puños y miró a Louis intensamente, él le mantuvo la mirada.

—¿Quién es él? —Preguntó señalando a Harry.  
—Un amigo —Respondió Louis.  
—¿Un amigo que salió de dónde, Louis?  
—Él es el chico al que atropellé.  
—Mierda —Susurró Marco—. Estamos embarrados de mierda hasta la nariz, ¿lo sabes?  
—Estoy empezando a creer que tiendes a exagerar todo, Marco.  
—¿Cómo… —Marco soltó un suspiro exasperado—. Louis, tú eres un jugador de fútbol, el más importante jugador de fútbol en estos momentos, eres la estrella de la Liga de fútbol de Reino Unido y tú crees que estar preocupados por este vídeo es exagerar, ¿en serio?  
—No estoy diciendo que no hay que preocuparse, sólo que si te calmas a lo mejor piensas con claridad las cosas y encuentras que solucionar esto es fácil. Lograste que ese vídeo con Zayn, se tornara en algo positivo, así que vuelve a hacer tu magia.  
—No puedo arreglar esto con un “ellos son jóvenes normales, que experimentan cosas normales” Un escándalo con drogas suaves no es lo mismo que un escándalo sexual.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Entonces invéntate una frase genial para esto y ya —Marco negó con la cabeza—. Ahora vete. Y la próxima vez que llegues a mi casa gritando como un histérico voy a patearte el culo de aquí hasta las oficinas de _MegaStars_ , y cuando lleguemos, te despido.

Marco salió de la casa dando zancadas. Greg cerró la puerta y todos permanecieron allí hasta que oyeron el auto salir de la propiedad.

Louis miró a Harry unos segundos y soltó una risita despectiva, porque frente a Marco actuó casi indignado por el vídeo y la idea de que él pudiera estar besándose con un hombre, mientras simplemente se daba cuenta de que si Harry no hubiese visto que los estaban filmando, eso era exactamente lo que hubiese hecho. Lo habría besado. Entonces, eso lo convertía oficialmente en un muy buen mentiroso.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 16**   
**UN PASO ATRÁS**

—Mira, voy a estar muy ocupado a partir de ahora. Marco habló con la gente de MegaStars y… Ella va a hacerlo bien —De alguna forma Harry sentía que Louis había construido un muro invisible entre ellos, era como si todo lo que decía lo hubiese estudiado antes y eso se sintió horrible—. Además —Añadió en un tono casi inaudible—, debes admitir que las cosas entre nosotros son… son extrañas.  
—¿Extrañas? —Contra preguntó—. No tengo idea…  
—Claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando —Le interrumpió Louis y Harry vio el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Ni siquiera puedes mirarme? —Soltó molesto.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias, mil gracias por seguir leyendo, adicionalmente mi total gratitud por sus kudos y los comentarios =) Son un motivador adicional para seguir escribiendo, pese al poco tiempo que tengo para hacerlo =) Pero nada, aquí seguimos.

_Lovebites!_

 


	16. UN PASO ATRÁS

Harry se dejó caer en las escaleras y frotó su rostro, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando en realidad, ¿por qué ese tipo estaba tan molesto? Y ¿por qué Louis se veía tan ofendido con la idea de besarlo? No parecía para nada incómodo la noche anterior, aunque lo hubiese olvidado. _Ouch_ , su corazón volvió a doler. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Louis no recordara ese beso? ¿Por qué Louis lo había besado en primer lugar? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Cuando dejó de cuestionarse se dio cuenta de que de alguna parte provenían sonidos de golpes ahogados por las paredes, como si alguien intentara tirar la casa abajo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó a Greg que seguía de pie.  
—No debe preocuparse, ocurre esporádicamente —Respondió.  
—Pero ¿qué es?  
—El Señor Tomlinson —Greg esquivó su mirada, como si intentara no demostrar nada más. Harry trató de entender, pero no pudo, así que siguió presionando.  
—¿Qué está haciendo Louis, Greg? ¡Dime!  
—No puedo, señor Harry —Dijo—. Es un asunto personal del Señor Tomlinson.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo? Vamos, Greg, esto suena bastante mal para mí —Los golpes sonaban más frecuentemente.

Greg respiró profundo y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a su posición de rectitud y formalidad.

—Como dije, es un asunto personal del Señor Tomlinson, no puedo decirle más al respecto.  
—Pero, Greg…  
—Señor Harry… Entiendo que esté preocupado, pero no creo que yo sea la persona indicada para hablar de este tema —Dos golpes consecutivos resonaron—. Le puedo sugerir que deje la planta baja de la casa, arriba no se escuchan estos ruidos —Ambos intercambiaron una mirada—. Le aseguro que en unos minutos el Señor Tomlinson estará disponible y mucho más calmado.

Harry sintió un nudo en el pecho, no tenía idea de por qué Louis estaba causando esos ruidos, pero lo estaban matando. Acechándolo. Sin pensarlo, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, se tiró en la cama y echó una almohada sobre su cabeza. Ciertamente los golpes no se escuchaban allí arriba pero en su mente resonaban intensamente.

El dolor se extendió por horas, consumiendo algo en Harry qué no sabía qué era, él estaba sangrando por Louis, por su dolor. Era algo trascendental, porque eso sólo le demostraba que en un par de días Louis se había convertido en lo que más le importaba a él.

La felicidad de Louis era el objetivo de su existencia.

 

Harry vio la hora en su móvil y casi se cae de la cama al salir de ella para vestirse, porque eran las dos y cinco minutos de la tarde. Iban a llegar tarde al entrenamiento de Louis. Estuvo vestido en dos minutos y salió de la habitación para tocar a la puerta de Louis, pero nadie contestó. Así que Harry salió corriendo a buscar a Greg, porque estaba seguro que el mayordomo conocía el paradero de su jefe.

Encontró a Greg en la cocina tomando té nuevamente.

—No te molestes —Dijo cuando vio que Greg iba a volver a su formalidad—. Yo sólo quiero saber dónde está Louis.  
—El Señor Tomlinson tiene entrenamiento esta tarde.  
—Lo sé, es por eso… —Harry se detuvo—. ¿Dónde está Louis?

Greg no lo miró cuando le dio respuesta.

—Él se fue hace quince minutos al stadium.

Harry sintió que el aire no entraba bien en sus pulmones. ¿Louis se había ido sin decirle? Él pensaba que iban a ir juntos al entrenamiento. ¿Por qué ni siquiera le había dicho…

—El Señor Tomlinson suele querer estar solo después de situaciones como la de esta mañana —La voz de Greg sonó baja, como si en realidad no quisiera decir lo que estaba diciendo.  
—Entiendo —Dijo, pero en realidad no lo hacía. ¿Acaso él era el único que sentía que no podía estar lejos de Louis? Es decir, parecía que Louis se sentía igual, pero irse así, sin más, era extraño y… doloroso, para ser honesto—. Voy a… —Señaló la puerta de la cocina y salió de allí.

El silencio de la casa lo abrumó por un momento. Las grandes paredes, los ventanales de techo a piso, las estrambóticas escaleras principales. ¿Cómo un espacio tan abierto te hacía sentir tan atrapado? ¿Era así como se sentía Louis todo el tiempo? En ese momento Harry se sintió tan frustrado que quería gritarle a alguien. En vez de eso, pidió a Greg un cuaderno y un par de lapiceros… Necesitaba desahogarse.

Los jardines le dieron la bienvenida cuando salió de la casa y se fue a la parte trasera, al menos afuera el aire lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero aún así, no sentía bien. Para nada.

La tarde se convirtió en noche y su mano se deslizo por las hojas del cuaderno a una velocidad asombrosa, cuando Harry no soportó más el frío volvió a la casa, seguía callada, enorme y vacía, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras escuchó un auto entrar a la propiedad. Tenía que ser Louis. Así que se quedó allí para esperarlo.

La puerta se abrió, pero Louis no entró solo. Una mujer iba con él, llevaba un bolso pequeño en las manos. Cuando los recién llegados se dieron cuenta de su presencia intercambiaron miradas.

—Caroline, él es Harry Styles —Dijo Louis apartando la mirada de Harry—. Harry ella es Caroline —La chica se acercó y ofreció su mano, Harry la estrechó pero su atención radicaba en Louis—. Ella va a hacerse cargo de ti, hasta que estés bien.  
—¿Hasta… ¿Qué? Yo estoy bien.  
—Es sobre tu espalda —Apuntó Louis—. Ella va a encargase de hacerte las limpiezas y cuidar de ti —Terminó y se mordió el labio. Greg llegó a la sala—. Te iba a buscar —Señaló—. Necesitamos una habitación para Caroline. Ella es la enfermera de Harry.

Greg pareció descolocado por un momento, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

—¿Desea que prepare la habitación que queda al lado de la del Señor Styles?  
—No —Louis contestó con voz firme—. Prepara una de las de abajo.  
—La de huéspedes ya está lista. Si está de acuerdo, la señorita podrá instalarse allí ahora mismo—Louis asintió—. Sígame, por favor —Indicó Greg y Caroline lo siguió, pero antes de perderse por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones de esa planta le sonrió a Harry, él no le devolvió el gesto. No podía.  
—¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó.  
—Creo que es importante que tengas a alguien competente para cuidarte.  
—Sólo necesito un cambio de apósitos —Refutó.  
—Y Caroline es capaz de hacerlo.

Harry no apartó la mirada de Louis, pero él no hacía lo mismo. Parecía que encontraba cada línea del suelo de cerámica sumamente interesante.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó.  
—Ella está capacitada para hacerlo —Harry se cruzó de brazos—. Mira, yo no tengo tiempo para estar pendiente de ti todo el día, ella va a estar disponible a todas horas, así no tienes que depender de mí para el cambio o para darte una ducha.  
—Si represento una molestia para ti, sólo dilo.  
—No estoy diciendo eso…  
—Estás diciendo exactamente eso, Louis.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, voy a estar muy ocupado a partir de ahora. Marco habló con la gente de MegaStars y… Ella va a hacerlo bien —De alguna forma Harry sentía que Louis había construido un muro invisible entre ellos, era como si todo lo que decía lo hubiese estudiado antes y eso se sintió horrible—. Además —Añadió en un tono casi inaudible—, debes admitir que las cosas entre nosotros son… son extrañas.  
—¿Extrañas? —Contra preguntó—. No tengo idea…  
—Claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando —Le interrumpió Louis y Harry vio el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Ni siquiera puedes mirarme? —Soltó molesto—. Es decir, no va a matarte que me mires a los ojos —Pero Louis parecía pensar lo contrario porque no lo miró—. Bien —Dijo después de unos segundos esperando que Louis posara sus ojos azules en él—. Bien —Soltó dándose la vuelta, subió un par de escalones y la mano de Louis se posó en su brazo deteniéndolo. Su piel ardió, pero no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar la sensación.  
—Tal vez necesitamos dar un paso un atrás.

Harry miró la mano de Louis alrededor de su brazo y este lo soltó de inmediato.

—Ya lo hiciste por los dos, y cerraste la puerta justo en mi cara.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 17**   
**PAREDES FRÁGILES**

La puerta se cerró y Louis tuvo que buscar el sofá casi a ciegas porque un montón de imágenes se filtraron en su cabeza desestabilizándolo. Harry quitándose la camisa, las manos de Caroline sobre la espalda desnuda de Harry. Harry sonriendo porque el toque suave de las manos de Caroline le causarían cosquillas, entonces Harry se mostraría todo adorable, como solía ser siempre y…

* * *

Hasta el próximo fin de semana =)

_Love bites!_

 


	17. PAREDES FRÁGILES

Louis miró a Harry desaparecer por las escaleras y su corazón se oprimió tanto que tuvo que sostenerse con las manos el pecho. Había recibido una llamada de Marco en medio de su “terapia” y tuvo que salir sin avisar hasta las oficinas de _MegaStars_ , donde todo el quipo de PR lo esperaba como si estuviesen listos para ejecutarlo. Incluso Eleanor estaba allí, como un pez en agua valía acotar, mientras él se estaba ahogando. Entonces, soltaron un discurso sobre los medios y la percepción del público cuando los escándalos golpeaban a la puerta, lo difícil que era controlarlos y lo fácil que una carrera se podía arruinar, pero su equipo iba a superar el reciente episodio y la única forma era que Louis tuviese a Eleanor a su lado, ella se aseguraría de que él se portara “bien”. Por eso, Harry no podía ir a los entrenamientos, en su lugar iría Eleanor. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Louis se reprimió a sí mismo de sacar esa cuenta, el resultado podría ser fatal. Y la guinda del pastel había sido Caroline.

Marco había dejado caer la bomba de que Louis estaba “asilando” al chico que había atropellado, con lo cual eran dos bombas. Y Magee, la cabeza de MS terminó por “sugerir” que Harry necesitaba cuidados profesionales. Cuando Louis salió del entrenamiento Marco le dejó a Caroline como si fuese un paquete. Y lo único que le preocupó a Louis fue saber que Caroline era una mujer hermosa, no del tipo sexy, sino del tipo de “todos pueden verlo”. Era rubia como el sol, con piel de alabastro y ojos azules, grandes, casi como los de Harry. Una tentación para cualquier hombre. Simples matemáticas. Marco buscó a una mujer capaz de atraer la atención de cualquier hombre, pero en este caso, el objetivo era uno: Harry Styles.

Louis empezó a tener problemas para respirar y subió a su habitación sin mirar siquiera a la puerta de la de su invitado principal, porque quería entrar allí y decirle por qué ahora él no le haría la cura a sus heridas. Si por él fuera estaría al lado de Harry todo el día, asegurándose de que se encontrara bien. De que nada le faltara. Se dejó caer en la cama y sus ojos ardieron repentinamente porque la rabia que sentía quería hacer erupción de alguna manera. Pero no iba a llorar. Él había vendido su alma al diablo, por decirlo de alguna manera, tenía un contrato por diez años con MS, de los cuales ya habían pasado la mitad, sólo faltaba una vida para llegar a la otra orilla.

Él tenía que volver a levantar las paredes a su alrededor, las que había construido con años de esfuerzo y una total dedicación, esas que Harry había penetrado tan fácilmente en un segundo, como si no existieran.

El tiempo pasó, y los golpes en la puerta contigua lo hicieron ponerse de pie de un salto. Corrió hacia su propia puerta y abrió con cuidado sólo para poder escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

—Hola, Caroline —Dijo Harry con su voz profunda y rasposa. Sus vellos se erizaron.  
—Me parece que es hora de cambiarte los apósitos —Louis adivinó que Caroline le estaba sonriendo a Harry—. Así que, ¿Puedo pasar?  
—Seguro.

La puerta se cerró y Louis tuvo que buscar el sofá casi a ciegas porque un montón de imágenes se filtraron en su cabeza desestabilizándolo. Harry quitándose la camisa, las manos de Caroline sobre la espalda desnuda de Harry. Harry sonriendo porque el toque suave de las manos de Caroline le causarían cosquillas, entonces Harry se mostraría todo adorable, como solía ser siempre y…

Louis salió de su habitación y se detuvo en la puerta cerrada de la de Harry, su puño se alzó, pero en el segundo previo a que golpeara la madera lo bajó derrotado. Lo que pasara tras esas puertas no era su problema, además de eso se trataba ¿no? Él no era idiota, habían enviado a Caroline para alejar a Harry de él, la chica no había sido elegida al azar, había sido elegida para un propósito.

Tiempo para ir a hidratarse, pensó, y fue hacia su lugar preferido de la casa: el bar.

 

No es que se le hubiese olvidado que la última vez que había tomado coñac se había emborrachado y había atropellado a Harry, o que en el restaurant la noche anterior había estado sobre Harry como si quisiera comérselo para la cena y que de hecho, lo había besado estando casi tan borracho como antes. Pero no encontraba algo mejor que hacer que “hundir las penas en el alcohol” Como un barco naufragando en lo más profundo del mar.

Louis jugó con el patrón de seguridad de su móvil y entró a _Google_ buscando las últimas noticias de él: Bingo. Él y Eleanor encabezaban los titulares, más de cincuenta artículos recientes. Leyó, a duras penas debido al alcohol en su sistema, un par de artículos, en ninguno mencionaban el incidente de la noche anterior. MG había borrado la noticia de los tabloides. No quedaban ni huellas. Cuando entró a _twitter_ , en su cuenta oficial vio un montón de menciones que lo vinculaban a la cuenta del tipo que había grabado el vídeo. La había cerrado. Otra carrera arruinada. Louis volvió a su perfil y le llamó la atención el último _tweet_. Como la mayoría de ellos no lo había escrito él, pero ese tenía más de 500 mil RT, era dirigido al tipo del vídeo, lo llamaba “Jodido perdedor” y terminaba con un: “Yo soy, de hecho, heterosexual”

Hizo rodar el aparato por la barra y cuando estaba listo para que cayera:

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —Preguntó Harry sosteniendo el teléfono antes de que tocara el piso. Iba con pantalones grises y una camisa blanca, eran pequeñas para él. Tendría que dejarle algo de dinero al día siguiente para que se comprara cosas a su gusto y de su talla.  
—Necesitas nueva ropa —Dijo y desvió la mirada hacia lo que estaba tomando, que en realidad no recordaba que era… ¿vodka? Tal vez era ginebra…  
—Louis, ¿por qué estás tomando de nuevo?  
—Porque… Porque me hace bien.  
—Vas a volver a enfermarte.  
—¿Y vas a sostenerme? ¿Vas a ayudarme a ir a mi cama y asegurarte de que esté bien?

Harry no habló por unos momentos, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó firme.

—No —Louis alzó la cabeza y lo miró—. Me pusiste un paso atrás, ¿lo recuerdas?  
— _Sip_ —Contestó—. Lo recuerdo. Y es bueno que lo recuerde también.  
—En estos momentos no me agradas, en absoluto, Louis  
—Harreh… —Soltó—. Mira, tenemos… Ellos dicen… Ellos tienen razón.  
—¿Quiénes son ellos?  
—Imagina que hay unas paredes alrededor de mí. Las personas no pueden traspasar las paredes, ¿verdad? Así que hagamos esto —Estiró su brazo para poner distancia—. Vamos, ayúdame —Pero Harry no levantó el brazo, así que Louis se bajó de la silla alta de la barra y fue hasta él—. Debemos mantener distancia —Se situó a espaldas de Harry y le levantó el brazo—. Espacio, ¿ves? Espacio entre nosotros —Le dijo, pero su cuerpo estaba casi pegado a la espalda de Harry—. Esas son mis paredes, y tú no puedes traspasarlas —Giró un poco el rostro y hundió la nariz entre los omóplatos de Harry, emborrachándose aún más con su olor a limpio, se alzó en puntas de pie y le susurró: —. Pero Dios sabe cuán frágiles son esas paredes cuando tú estás cerca.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**TODO ESTÁ MAL**

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? —Louis alzó una ceja y Harry se sintió, por primera vez en su vida: furioso y con ganas de hacer daño.

—Se estaba encargando de mí —Respondió—. Le pagas por eso, ¿no?

* * *

=) Hola: Como siempre gracias por leer, por los kudos y los comentarios =)

Hasta mañana.

_Love bites_

 


	18. TODO ESTÁ MAL

Incluso cuando emocionalmente se sentía impedido para moverse, Harry tomó un par de inhalaciones y cuando escuchó la primera maldición de Louis, corrió hacia las escaleras para ayudarlo a subir.

—¡Eres mi héroe, Harreh! —Dijo sonriendo tontamente mientras se apoyaba del pasamano de las escaleras para seguir subiendo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Louis, Harry decidió que ese era su límite.

—Buenas noches, Louis —Dijo y se libró del brazo de Louis.  
—¿Vas a dejarme aquí? —Preguntó Louis con una sonrisa triste—. Lo entiendo. Te espera algo divertido en tu cuarto, ¿cierto?  
—Louis, por favor entra y metete a la cama —Indicó sin entender de qué hablaba el otro hombre.  
—Sí, estás apurado —Louis lo miró y abrió la puerta—. Diviértete, Harry Styles.

La puerta se cerró en su cara. Harry quería entrar y pelear con Louis. Gritarle hasta que actuara de manera clara, pero no funcionaba así.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, al menos estuvo seguro de algo: Iba a dormir toda la noche. Estaba cansado no sólo física sino emocionalmente.

 

—Pase —Dijo a la mañana siguiente, llevaba más de una hora despierto, había dormido y se sentía un poco mejor. Las puertas correderas se abrieron y no se sorprendió cuando no era Louis quien estaba allí, sino Caroline. La noche anterior cuando le había cambiado los apósitos le comentó que estaría temprano para el cambio matutino, pero había olvidado mencionar que llevaría el desayuno.  
—Buenos días, Harry —Saludó Caroline sonriéndole.  
—Buenos días, Caroline —Ella dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y Harry se sentó listo para el cambio—. ¿Qué tal tu primera noche?  
—Excelente —Respondió ordenando las cosas para empezar a cambiarlo—. Esa cama es… ¡divina! —Exclamó—. Aunque es muy grande para una sola persona —Concluyó y soltó una risa.

Las manos de Caroline empezaron a trabajar en su espalda, y como la noche anterior, Harry notó tres grandes diferencias: primero usaba guantes y la sensación era desagradable. Segundo la forma en que frotaba las medicinas sobre su piel era ruda. Y tercera, y más importante, aunque no fuese ruda y no usara guantes, no era Louis, y su cuerpo estaba como muerto mientras ella trabajaba sobre su piel, pero cuando Louis cambiaba sus apósitos, incluso cuando no lo estaba tocando, su piel estaba vibrando ansiando el contacto. Clamando por él. Suplicando por un poco más.

—¿No crees que estás camas son muy grandes para una sola persona? —Preguntó ella cuando ponía los nuevos apósitos.  
—No. Si estás realmente cansado puedes sólo tirarte aquí y dormir por días —Respondió. Caroline sonrió con gracia.  
—Sí, tal vez tengas razón —Dijo terminando con el cambio—. Listo. Ahora podemos comer —Harry miró la bandeja, tenía dos platos, así que Caroline se iba a quedar al desayuno. Ella se colocó frente a él y colocaron la bandeja en el centro de la cama. Tostadas y huevos revueltos con tocino—. Así que, dime, ¿Cómo te conociste con Louis?

A Harry le sorprendió que no lo llamara Señor Tomlinson como hacían Greg y Gerllet.

—Casualidad, supongo… —Respondió. No estaba seguro de si podía o no decir lo ocurrido.  
—¿Y por qué vives con él aquí?  
—Es temporal —Esta vez bajó la mirada y hundió los dientes en la tostada, sintiendo una desazón. Sí, todo eso era temporal, podía sentirlo en el fondo de su corazón, después de lo que le había dicho Louis, estaba más cerca de irse que de cualquier otra cosa—. ¿Y tú cómo terminaste aquí? —No se le ocurrió preguntar más nada.  
—Estaba haciendo mis pasantías de enfermería en una clínica y de pronto, me llamaron a la oficina y un tal Marco Plavot estaba buscando una enfermera privada, y aquí estoy —Así que el tal Marco estaba tras la llegada de Caroline. Bueno era saberlo. En ese momento Caroline acercó la mano al jugo de naranja y Harry se movió haciendo que la bandeja se inclinara y todo el líquido cayó en sus pantalones—. Oh, Dios, lo siento —Exclamó ella tomándola servilletas de la bandeja y poniéndolas en su regazo. El frío traspasó la tela causándole a Harry un escalofrío y entonces…  
—Buenos días —Caroline se quedó con una servilleta en la mano a escaza distancia de la entrepierna de Harry, él levantó la mirada y se quedó paralizado, no había visto esa mirada en Louis: Era un glaciar, fría hasta el punto de congelar.  
—Señor Tomlinson, buenos días —Logró decir Caroline poniéndose de pie, pero Louis no le quitó la mirada de encima a él, lo que hizo sentirlo de alguna forma injustificada, muy avergonzado, como si hubiese estado haciendo algo malo.  
—Por favor, déjanos solos —Ordenó Louis, Caroline salió de la habitación casi corriendo y Harry trató de hacer algo con el desastre—. Así que…

Harry se puso de pie e intentó entrar al baño, pero Louis dio un par de zancadas y se interpuso en su camino.

—¿No estás hablándome?

El tono de Louis molestó a Harry, porque sonaba como si él estuviese haciendo algo malo y no era así, además estaba teniendo una sensación extraña, como si algo gélido se deslizara en su interior, por la médula, por los huesos, los nervios y su piel.

—Harry, estoy jodidamente hablando contigo —Harry miró a Louis y el gélido salió de su cuerpo a través de su boca.  
—¿Sabes que es lo que pasa? —Preguntó sin esperar realmente que Louis respondiera—. Que desconozco qué es lo que quieres, así que, prefiero que me dejes por escrito las cosas que puedo hacer y las cosas que no puedo hacer.  
—No soy tu dueño.  
—Bueno, actúas como si lo fueras —Soltó. Louis lo miró sin pestañear y apretando los labios, la línea de su mandíbula se acentuó y Harry se detestó por encontrarlo aún más atractivo.  
—¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? —Louis alzó una ceja y Harry se sintió, por primera vez en su vida: furioso y con ganas de hacer daño.  
—Se estaba encargando de mí —Respondió—. Le pagas por eso, ¿no?

Louis dio un paso atrás, como si él lo hubiese golpeado, tardó un minuto, quizá dos en recuperar su postura, sacó su cartera y le dejó una tarjeta negra sobre la cama.

—Ve a comparte alguna ropa que te guste. Vine para decirte eso. Caroline debería ir contigo —Louis se dio media vuelta.  
—Louis —Llamó Harry, Louis no se volteó hacia él, pero se detuvo—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Preguntó refiriéndose a todo, a la distancia, a las paredes, a Caroline, a todo, porque todo estaba mal.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 19**   
**WHERE DO BROKEN HEARTS GO**

  
—Ella y el señor Styles, me pidieron que llevara la cena a la sala de entretenimiento, eso fue aproximadamente hace dos horas, así que me imagino…

Louis dejó a Greg allí parado y corrió escalera arriba como corría en la cancha, con todas sus fuerzas, sus piernas protestaron cuando llegó al tercer piso, se sostuvo un segundo de las paredes mientras tomaba un poco de aire y luego corrió hasta la puerta de la sala de entretenimiento, sus manos temblaron en el pomo cuando lo giró, no fue sutil ni discreto, abrió la puerta con fuerza, pero él recibió el golpe, fue como si su alma cayera a sus pies como el agua que sale de un florero roto, regándolo todo e indiscutiblemente imposible de volver a ser lo mismo. Insalvable.


	19. WHERE DO BROKEN HEARTS GO

Cuando Louis salió de la habitación casi se llevó por delante a Caroline que estaba esperando.

—Señor Tomlinson, yo quería decirle que lo que vio fue totalmente algo inocente, no es como si…  
—No te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación —Dijo, pero él la quería, necesitaba saber qué había pasado con todos los detalles para estar malditamente seguro que no estaba pasando nada con ella y Harry. De sólo imaginarse que ella lo tocaba ahora para cambiarles los apósitos se le revolvía el estómago—. Tal vez él necesite ayuda ahora, así que, puedes entrar.

Louis no esperó a ver si ella entraba a la habitación de nuevo o no, bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y salió de la casa, porque él tenía “una agenda”, así que condujo hasta _Starbucks_ , donde ya se encontraba Eleanor, ella estaba con Katie, su agente en MS, cuando lo vieron llegar Katie se puso de pie y se fue a unas cuantas mesas lejos de ellos. Louis respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia Eleanor.

—Los _paps_ llegaron hace 15 minutos, así que bésame y siéntate —Le susurró Eleanor cuando él llegó a su lado. A través de los lentes oscuros pudo mirar hacia afuera de la tienda, donde en efecto, ya estaban unos seis _paps_ en la acera de enfrente, apuntando con sus cámaras hacia donde estaban ellos. Él tuvo que sonreír, se inclinó hacia Eleanor y dejó un beso rápido en los labios, ella estaba utilizado un _gloss_ muy pegajoso y sintió sus propios labios llenos del gel. Él se sentó en la silla de enfrente, Eleanor estiró la mano sobre la mesa y él tuvo que entrelazar sus dedos a los de ella—. Llegase jodidamente tarde, Louis.  
—Tuve algunas dificultades en casa, El —Le dijo. Eleanor soltó una risa cantarina como si se estuviese divirtiendo mucho. Los flashes rebotaron brutalmente contra el vidrio—. Esto es malditamente ridículo —Soltó y sonrió. Ellos debían parecer una pareja muy feliz.  
—Sólo puedo imaginármelas —Comentó ella sorbiendo su café.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí?  
—Al menos una hora, y luego vamos de _shopping_ —Respondió—. Vamos a almorzar juntos y luego nos vamos a tu “divertidísimo” entrenamiento.  
—Adoro tener una novia que me apoye tanto, El —Acotó con sarcasmo, cuando él tenía que ir a los desfiles de moda y a los eventos sociales con ella, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por aparentar que al menos los disfrutaba, pero Eleanor nunca dejaba de demostrar cuanto detestaba el fútbol.  
—Yo también te amo, bebé —Dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa y siguió bebiendo café.  
—Gracias a Dios… —Soltó por lo bajo. Eleanor y él rieron genuinamente. Ellos odiaban lo que hacían, eso seguro, pero ambos se necesitaban y permanecían en la cima de la montaña. Ellos eran la pareja del millón de dólares, o libras esterlinas como era el caso.

Los _paps_ los siguieron todo el día, y se le unieron más en el centro comercial, pero cuando fue la hora de llegar al stadium todo era un pandemónium. Louis estacionó el auto en su lugar habitual y de inmediato fue escoltado por al menos 4 agentes de seguridad que hicieron una muralla entre él, Eleanor y la multitud de paparazzis que estaban tras un acordonado improvisado.

Apenas se acercaron a las puertas de entrada estallaron a preguntas a los gritos:

—¿¡Cómo te preparas para el próximo juego, Louis!?  
—¿¡Qué puedes decir sobre el vídeo de la otra noche… —De inmediato Louis vio como uno de los guardias se iba sobre la persona que había hecho la pregunta  
—¿¡Es cierto que están comprometidos!? —Bien, esa pregunta le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Louis sintió la mano de Eleanor entre la suya y ambos entraron finalmente al stadium.  
—¡Es una práctica cerrada! —Escuchó Louis que gritaban los guardias afuera tratando de detener a los paparazzis, de pronto las puertas fueron cerradas y se apostaron allí como si estuviesen custodiando al mismísimo Primer Ministro.

Marco estaba dentro junto a Katie.

—¿Qué es toda esta mierda? —Preguntó soltando la mano de Eleanor. Marco lo miró y le sonrió.  
—Necesitamos que la prensa se enfoque más en tus juegos que en tu vida personal, así que…  
—¿Me estás jodiendo? —Soltó molesto—. ¡Tengo años diciéndote esa mierda! Mi carrera y mi vida personal deben ser cosas separadas.  
—Louis, eso no va a pasar, no en estos días, necesitas la prensa social para que a los medios les interese tu carrera profesional. Estamos haciendo esto ahora por el escándalo del maldito vídeo, pero cuando esto se aplaque volveremos a la carga con ustedes.  
—¿No te parecen suficiente 6 horas en un solo día?  
—No vamos a volver con eso, Louis. Es mejor si vas a cambiarte y a entrenar. Y para que estés prevenido, tenemos a alguien del _DM_ para hacer unas fotos del entrenamiento.

Louis le dio una mirada asesina a Marco y entró a los vestidores, adentro estaba ya todo el resto del equipo. La atmosfera era tensa porque en realidad era molesto tener esa cantidad de atención en los entrenamientos, Louis no era el único jugador célebre para el Manchester, pero sin duda era el más publicitado y el que acababa de joder un entrenamiento.

—En diez minutos los quiero en el campo —Dijo Van, que sí, siempre estaba del lado de él, pero tampoco le gustaba que sus otros jugadores estuviesen molestos. La práctica iba a ser una mierda de eso estaba seguro.  
—Hey —Saludó Louis a Niall que se estaba poniendo los guantes.  
—Tommo —Respondió dándole una sonrisa amigable y comprensiva—. ¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien —Contestó empezando a cambiarse. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a Liam en una esquina alejada, ya estaba listo, pero no parecía estar realmente allí. Así que Louis se acercó cuando se terminó de cambiar.  
—Hey, Payno.  
—Loeh —Saludó.  
—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó directamente, pues Liam no tenía esa expresión tan seria con frecuencia.  
—Nada.  
—¿Qué pasa? —Repitió.  
—Soph no va a venir a los entrenamientos —Murmuró.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Ya sabes, no le gusta mucho esto de los _paps_ todo el tiempo afuera y… —Liam bajó la mirada y murmuró cosas inentendibles, pero Louis solo podía pensar que ella estaba estudiando diseño de modas, y el mundo de la moda era básicamente la cuna de los paparazis, así que algo no estaba bien.  
—¿Es Eleanor, cierto? —Preguntó.  
—No, es sólo…  
—Liam —Dijo pidiéndole con su tono la verdad.  
—No la soporta, Tommo. Lo siento, hemos hablado y ella lo intenta, pero créeme, no la soporta. Ella hace lo mejor que puede, pero…  
—Está bien, Liam —Dijo—. Lo siento, sé que Sophia está en sus vacaciones. Lamento toda está mierda —Dijo sintiéndose terrible porque Sophia y Liam se adoraban y era difícil para ellos planificar sus calendarios y ahora por toda la mierda de MS y la publicidad les estaba arruinando un tiempo importante a ellos, que de hecho, sí disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y Sophia adoraba ir a los entrenamientos de Liam.  
—No te preocupes —Liam le puso una mano en el hombro.  
—Por supuesto que me preocupo, Liam. Cuando ella vuelva a la Universidad no se verán hasta el verano y es mi culpa porque…  
—Hey, no. Detente ahí, Tommo. Todo está bien, no te culpes.  
—Pero tú sabes que sí es mi culpa.  
—¿Por qué? _MS_ es quien está haciendo esto. No es tu culpa.

En ese momento Niall se unió a ellos.

—Chicos, ya todos salieron —En efecto sólo estaban ellos tres, así que salieron a toda prisa de los vestuarios.

Louis sólo quería terminar el entrenamiento, no porque no quisiera jugar, no, pero toda la carga que estaba llevando en sus hombros era demasiado pesada y sentía que de un momento a otro sus piernas no iban a soportar el peso de su aflicción. Y caería.

 

Cuando llegó a su casa, él sólo quería… sentirse un poco mejor, dejar de pensar en tantas cosas molestas y tener un momento de paz. Y, para el registro, él sabía que sólo había una persona dentro de esa casa que podía proporcionársela. No sabía tras qué excusarse para pasar tiempo con Harry, pero él lo necesitaba, hablar cinco minutos por lo menos, Louis sabía que si podía estar cerca de Harry un breve momento se sentiría mejor.

Louis subió corriendo a la habitación de Harry, tocó la puerta y esperó, pero nadie abrió. Tal vez ya estaba dormido, era tarde porque él había salido del entrenamiento y tuvo que llevar a Eleanor a su casa, estar ahí dos horas sin siquiera despegar los labios y luego pudo irse, así que eran cerca de las diez de la noche, por lo que él simplemente giró la perilla y entró a la habitación, para encontrarla vacía, de hecho, la cama de Harry todavía estaba hecha, por lo que él no había ido a su habitación a dormir. ¿Dónde estaba? Y lo más importante ¿Con quién estaba?

La casa de por sí era enorme, pero cuando estaba tan desesperado por encontrar un lugar parecía que se expandía el triple. Louis llegó a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes que le había asignado a Caroline, él ni siquiera tuvo que tocar la puerta. Estaba abierta.

—Buenas noches, señor Tomlinson —Louis se giró y miró a Greg.  
—¿Dónde está ella? —Preguntó, pues la habitación de Caroline también estaba vacía.  
—Ella y el señor Styles, me pidieron que llevara la cena a la sala de entretenimiento, eso fue aproximadamente hace dos horas, así que me imagino…

Louis dejó a Greg allí parado y corrió escalera arriba como corría en la cancha, con todas sus fuerzas, sus piernas protestaron cuando llegó al tercer piso, se sostuvo un segundo de las paredes mientras tomaba un poco de aire y luego corrió hasta la puerta de la sala de entretenimiento, sus manos temblaron en el pomo cuando lo giró, no fue sutil ni discreto, abrió la puerta con fuerza, pero él recibió el golpe, fue como si su alma cayera a sus pies como el agua que sale de un florero roto, regándolo todo e indiscutiblemente imposible de volver a ser lo mismo. Insalvable.

Harry estaba dormido con las piernas estiradas sobre el sofá cama, su cabeza caía hacia atrás al respaldo del sofá, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y su respiración era acompasada. Louis habría amado esa imagen de no ser porque Caroline estaba acostada a su lado, con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho y su cabeza reposando en el regazo de Harry. Era una imagen devastadora en cualquier aspecto, ellos se veían muy bien juntos. Como se tenían que ver las personas. Ellos encajaban. Caroline y Harry, simplemente encajaban, porque era normal.

Cuando se llevó una de las manos al pecho, sólo podía pensar que cuando una flecha te atravesaba lo difícil era realmente sacarla, porque ella se traía todo de vuelta. En ese momento él podía sentirlo, y una vez herido ¿A dónde iban los corazones rotos?

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 20**   
**LLAMADO DE EMERGENCIA**

Esto no estaba funcionando y Harry comenzaba a entender que era en parte culpa de él, porque cuando sus sentimientos se involucraban era bastante difícil ver a “la misión” objetivamente. Él nunca tuvo oportunidad si era honesto, porque cuando él vio a Louis, desde el primer momento, algo cambió dentro de él. Ocurrió algo trascendental. Encontró algo que sólo había soñado desear. Encontró algo que en realidad no estaba buscando.

Tal vez era hora de pedir una dispensa arriba y abandonar la tarea. No podía hacerlo. No tenía la fuerza ni la fortaleza de llevar a Louis hasta sus límites y descubrir que estaba fallando en su vida. Harry no era el ángel adecuado para salvar a  Louis.

 


	20. LLAMADO DE EMERGENCIA

Harry se frotó los ojos antes de abrirlos y cuando lo hizo el dolor de espalda lo tomó desprevenido, miró alrededor y se encontró en la sala de entretenimientos. Claro, había pasado toda la tarde viendo películas junto a Caroline porque si duraba un minuto solo se iba a volver loco — _Gracias, Louis_ —pensó para sí mismo. Trató de estirar las piernas, pero no pudo, bajó la mirada para encontrar la rubia cabellera de Caroline esparcida en su regazo, la chica estaba profundamente dormida y él no recordaba haberse ofrecido para servirle de almohada. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba viendo una película muy aburrida, sobre una chica tonta que se enamoraba de un tipo multimillonario, la soportó por quince minutos antes de desconectarse, y ahora Caroline estaba durmiendo sobre su regazo. No sonaba bien para él. Se quitó la almohada de la espalda y la colocó bajo la cabeza de Caroline mientras liberaba sus piernas.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación no supo qué hacer, porque aún tenía que esperar a Caroline para que cubriera las gasas y poder obtener una ducha propiamente. Empezaba a estar cansado de depender de otra persona para hacer algo tan básico como bañarse. Por supuesto que eso no le molestaba dos días atrás cuando era Louis quien se encargaba de eso. Harry caminó de un lado a otro, estaba teniendo muchas cosas acumulándose dentro de él, muchas emociones nuevas y necesitaba sacarlas de alguna forma.

Necesitaba hablar con Louis y tendría que ser pronto o explotaría.

 

Durante tres días Harry buscó el momento para hablar con Louis, pero nunca llegó porque Louis llegaba a altísimas horas de lo noche y salía muy temprano. Habían pasado 72 horas infernales, y la noche previa al domingo no parecía mejorar. Ya estaba listo para dormir, eran las once de la noche y algo le decía que Louis no iba a llegar hasta mucho más tarde.

Sobre su cama estaba el móvil, lo tenía allí porque había empezado a escribirse con Niall, Liam y Sophia, todos parecían querer saber cómo se encontraba y sutilmente siempre preguntaban su ubicación, tal vez esperaban que de un momento a otro él desapareciera, porque Louis y él… ¿Louis y él qué? Habían pasado tres días completos en los que no se habían cruzado en la casa. Si Harry sabía que Louis dormía allí era porque Greg siempre le dejaba saber que “El señor Tomlinson” se había ido muy temprano en la mañana.

Esto no estaba funcionando y Harry comenzaba a entender que era en parte culpa de él, porque cuando sus sentimientos se involucraban era bastante difícil ver a “la misión” objetivamente. Él nunca tuvo oportunidad si era honesto, porque cuando él vio a Louis, desde el primer momento, algo cambió dentro de él. Ocurrió algo trascendental. Encontró algo que sólo había soñado desear. Encontró algo que en realidad no estaba buscando.

Tal vez era hora de pedir una dispensa arriba y abandonar la tarea. No podía hacerlo. No tenía la fuerza ni la fortaleza de llevar a Louis hasta sus límites y descubrir que estaba fallando en su vida. Harry no era el ángel adecuado para salvar a Louis.

Harry se quitó las medias, la camisa y el pantalón, se arrodilló en el suelo, al lado de la cama, unió sus manos en señal de oración y empezó a concentrarse para comunicarse con su guía: Abigail, para solicitar una audiencia extraordinaria. Le costaba mucho vaciar su mente y concentrarse en el llamado, minutos… tal vez horas, la nebulosa empezó a aparecer ante sus ojos cerrados, el sonido exterior se iba haciendo más lejano y eran sobrepasados por el latido de su propio corazón… Estaba muy cerca.

Entonces, la voz de Zayn lo desconectó por completo de la concentración. Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cama y estiró el brazo para tomar su teléfono. ¿El suspiro que soltó fue de alivio? Sí, definitivamente.

_Sophia Llamando._

— _Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás? —_ Preguntó Sophia al otro lado.  
—Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?  
— _Bien_ —Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, entonces ella tomó un respiro profundo y habló: —. _Así que, ¿qué pasó? Supe que no has ido más a los entrenamientos, y me parece que te gusta mucho el fútbol…_  
—Oh, bien… —¿Qué podía decir? “Louis no me quiere ahí o en ningún lado cerca de él…”—. Creo que a Louis le va mejor sin mí… Quiero decir, no quiero que esté preocupado, ya sabes, si la práctica se extiende y crea que debe irse o algo… — _Bien hecho, Harry. Suenas muy creíble,_ se dijo a sí mismo con sarcasmo.

Ella volvió a quedarse en silencio unos segundos.

— _Harry, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?_  
—Sí.  
— _¿Has hablado con Louis últimamente?_ —Le preguntó.  
—Sí —Mintió, y estuvo seguro que ella no le creyó porque de alguna manera el “sí” había sonado a pregunta.  
—Mmm… raro —Dijo—. _Pero aún vas a venir al partido de mañana, ¿verdad?_  
—Yo… Bien, yo no… No. No lo creo.  
_—Pero, Harry…_  
—Es mejor así.  
— _¿Por qué? En el partido Louis no se va a preocupar porque el juego se extienda y deba irse o algo —Sophia prácticamente lo estaba citando. Y en otras circunstancias eso le habría parecido gracioso, pero no ahora._  
—Sophia…  
_—¿Él no quiere que vayas?_  
—Yo… Yo creo… No, yo creo que no.  
_—Louis a veces puede ser un idiota_ —Murmuró ella y resopló—. _Ven conmigo. Ya sabes, no me gusta estar sola._  
—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Louis. Tal vez… Es mejor si no voy —Dijo él. Sophia suspiró.  
— _Como quieras. Ten una buena noche, Harry. Y escríbeme cuando quieras._  
—Gracias.  
— _Adiós_ —Ella cortó la llamada y Harry se acostó en la cama olvidándose por completo de que unos minutos antes estaba a punto de pedir una audiencia para abandonar su misión.

Nuevamente la voz de Zayn sonó, pero con otra melodía, una más rápida y pegajosa. Harry abrió el mensaje.

**_Payno:_ **   
**_Mañana te va a ir a buscar Nathan, mi chofer, a la 1 pm. Te envío un pase VIP para el juego. Nos vemos!_ **

Leyó el mensaje dos veces y luego contestó:

_**Lo siento, Liam. Muchas gracias, pero, no puedo ir…** _

Casi de inmediato llegó su respuesta.

**_Payno:_ **   
**_Harry, no era una invitación con opción al sí o no. Te veo mañana. Duerme bien ;)_ **

Tuvo que sonreír, tal vez a los jugadores del _Manchester_ los entrenaban para dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa de noche y una sonrisa culpable apareció en su rostro.

Se moría por ver jugar a Louis.

 

Harry llegó a las gradas VIP y divisó a Sophia, ella estaba de brazos y piernas cruzadas, llevaba lentes oscuros, pero él pudo notar que fruncía el ceño. Caminó hasta la fila y pidió permiso hasta llegar al puesto vacío que estaba a la derecha de la chica.

—Hola —Saludó.  
—¡Harry! —Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras lo abrazaba—. Creí que no ibas a venir.  
—Liam no me invitó precisamente. Creo que esto es un amago de secuestro o algo —Sophia sonrió orgullosa de su novio.  
—No seas tonto. Tenías que venir. Gracias a Dios aceptaste —Le susurró cuando se sentaron. Harry notó que Sophia miró a su izquierda como si algo le molestara, pero en ese lado sólo había otra chica. Tal vez él estaba equivocado.

Las gradas generales se empezaron a llenar y el bullicio se intensificó tanto que era difícil hablar sin gritar para hacerse entender. Sophia y él trataban de no hacerlo y terminaban entendiendo cosas sin sentido, por lo que reían como tontos.

—Te perdiste el calentamiento, pero ya va a comenzar —Sophia dio un par de palmadas emocionadas. En ese momento una voz resonó en todo el stadium y la multitud enloqueció estalló en gritos—. ¡Ya vienen! ¡Ya vienen! —Exclamó poniéndose de pie como el resto de las personas de las gradas. Harry también lo hizo.

El comentarista presentó a los árbitros, luego al equipo contrario y Harry sintió que el corazón se iba a salir de su pecho cuando llegó el momento del _Manchester._ Sophia le agarró la muñeca y la apretó y su sonrisa fue radiante cuando Liam entró al campo. Ella gritó y lo vitoreó como cualquiera de los espectadores de las gradas generales—. ¡Vamos, Liam! —Gritó.

Ambos vitorearon a Niall que saludó a la multitud con una sonrisa amplia.

—¡Y el capitán del _Manchester United_ : Louis Tomlinson!

Harry se quedó paralizado. Había visto a Louis quizá cientos de veces hasta ese momento, pero justo cuando salió al campo fue como verlo bajo otra luz, una aún más poderosa. Louis Tomlinson era el dueño del campo. Y la audiencia realmente enloqueció hasta el punto en que parecía que podían echar el stadium abajo. En las pantallas grandes apareció el rostro de Louis. Hermoso, perfecto… Esculpido por las mismas manos de Dios. El llevaba una cinta negra para el cabello y en ese momento decidió arreglársela. De no haber sido porque Sophia aún lo sostenía de la muñeca Harry estaba seguro que habría… Explotado o habría salido volando como globo.

En el campo, los jugadores se saludaron e intercambiaron banderas de equipo. La pelota estuvo en posesión del _Manchester_ desde el principio y entonces Harry tuvo que poner toda su atención en la pelota para seguir las incidencias del juego, pero era una tarea casi imposible, porque Louis estaba siempre cerca del balón y eso lo hacía perder toda la capacidad de concentrarse en algo.

—¡Vamos, Liam! —Gritó Sophia de nuevo cuando Liam se apoderó del balón. Harry vio a Louis correr a toda velocidad hacia la arquería contraria, Payne casi perdió la pelota, pero en un finta espectacular la recuperó y la golpeó directamente hacia Louis que dio un salto y…

—¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! —El stadium se vino abajo, pero Harry estaba igual de enloquecido que la multitud, Sophia y él daban saltos y lanzaban puños al aire.  
—¡Es hermoso verlos jugar juntos! —Exclamó Sophia abanicándose cuando volvieron a sentarse—. Podrías mostrar algo de emoción, ¿no? —Harry pensó que se refería a él pero no, era con la chica a su lado.  
—No tengo que comportarme como una idiota porque hicieron un gol —Soltó y sacó su móvil. Harry la miró con detalle. Ella era una chica muy bonita, con cabello castaño y largo, realmente bonita, pero la expresión en su rostro la hacía desagradable.  
—Ni siquiera sé por qué vino —Susurró Sophia y volvió su atención al juego.  
—¿Algo va mal? —Preguntó, pero Sophia negó con la cabeza—. ¡Mira, van hacia Niall! —Apuntó. El quipo contrario tenía el balón y el jugador con el número 9 iba hacia la portería de Niall con mucha rapidez. Liam estaba muy lejos de él. El 9 esquivó a un jugador y pateó el balón con fuerzas. Niall salió corriendo hacia adelante dio un salto tremendo y abrazó la pelota contra su pecho cayendo al campo de nuevo. La barra del _Manchester_ empezó a corear:

— **¡Nialler, Nialler!** —Sophia y él se unieron.

Dos minutos después un jugador del otro equipo cayó al terreno después de una colisión terrible. El juego se detuvo y en ese momento Liam y Louis estaban hablando a unos metros del incidente, entonces Liam señaló hacia las gradas VIP, donde estaban ellos, probablemente señalaba a Sophia, pero Louis alzó la mirada y Harry supo que lo veía a él y Louis le sonrió. Sophia levantó la mano para saludarlos y ambos devolvieron el saludo.

—Di hola —Le dijo ella codeándolo, pero en ese momento se reanudó el partido y Louis y Liam volvieron a correr por el campo.

No sabía si estaba un poco persuadido por la reciente sonrisa de Louis, pero cuando lo vio por el campo de juego se veía más glorioso, el rey del campo, sus piernas y sus brazos se movían con tal precisión en total contraste con su cabello que tras la cinta parecía espigas de trigo azotadas por el viento.

Uno de los otros jugadores anotó un gol, sólo por suerte, porque los dedos de Niall rozaron el balón pero este igual entró al arco. Después de eso Niall se volvió más agresivo y fue como una muralla.

Habían pasado casi 40 minutos y seguían empatados. Entonces el número 5 del otro equipo tenía la pelota e iba corriendo hacia la arquería de Niall, era como si ningún jugador del _Manchester_ pudiera detenerlo. Harry vio a Louis en mitad de la cancha, no parecía interesado en ir a recuperar el balón, entonces, casi salido de la nada Liam bordeó el campo por el costado izquierdo esquivó a tres jugadores del equipo contrario se barrió en el terreno y el balón desapareció de los pies del 5, pero eso no fue todo, con una velocidad impresionante se puso de pie y se adueñó del balón haciéndolo rodar por el costado derecho. Louis corrió de espaldas hacia la cancha contraria y Liam golpeó el balón en su dirección. Perfección. Louis la recibió y corrió rápidamente hacia el arco. Un tiro certero, la pelota quedó atrapada en la red sin rastro de duda. Todo el stadium coreó: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Harry finalmente perdió la compostura, gritó y aplaudió como loco. Abajo los jugadores corrieron en dirección a Louis que a su vez corría a su encuentro con Liam quien estaba corriendo en dirección a las gradas VIP donde estaban los reporteros. Louis se montó a espaldas de Liam con un puño en alto en clara celebración y Liam dio saltos para llegar frente a las gradas. Entonces Louis se llevó los dedos índice y medio a los labios para luego alzar la mano con el símbolo de la paz y guiñar un ojo.

—Oh, por Dios, oh, por Dios —Oyó murmurar a Sophia. Harry se había quedado paralizado. El gesto había ido en su dirección. Podía jurarlo. Louis acababa de… Los luces de las cámaras de los reporteros se dirigieron a su dirección, al lado de Sophia la chica se había puesto de pie y Harry observó como repetía el gesto de Louis en dirección al campo.

Así que… _¿Qué?_

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 21**   
**NO LO TOQUES**

Marco lo miró desafiante y Louis casi pudo ver cómo estaban trabajando los engranajes de su cerebro.

—Él está mejor fuera de la pintura, Louis —Marco habló en tono sereno pero cargado de amenaza. Suficiente para que se encendieran las alarmas dentro de él. Louis agarró a Marco del hombro y lo empujó un paso hacia uno de los casilleros.  
—Deja a Harry fuera de esto, Marco —Le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice—. Puedes joderme la puta vida a mí, pero a Harry no lo tocas. Tú y yo tenemos un trato, pero puedo mandar todo a la mierda si te equivocas. No-lo-toques —Repitió y no esperó una respuesta por parte de Marco, lo soltó y volvió con el equipo.


	21. NO LO TOQUES

Tras entrar a los vestuarios Louis estaba simplemente en medio de una subida de adrenalina. Todo el equipo estaba emocionado, pues habían detenido cualquier tipo de avance del otro equipo para anotar después del primer gol. Niall parecía un león cuidando su presa en la portería y Liam había hecho un pase perfecto para ese último gol. Pero eso no era lo que había alterado todo el sistema de Louis, no, era el comentario “casual” de Liam “Mira, Soph trajo a un amigo” y ¡bam! Harry estaba ahí. Fue una locura y dio gracias a Dios que el juego se reanudó de inmediato y pudo correr y liberar adrenalina, él sólo se sintió feliz de verlo allí.

Los últimos días habían sido infernales, tanto en el campo como fuera. Estar con Eleanor todos los días lo estaba consumiendo, ella le absorbía la energía. En el campo no le había ido mucho mejor, Van llegó a molestarse con él por primera vez en toda su trayectoria dentro del _Manch_ , pero lo realmente malo ocurría cuando llegaba a casa. Tenía que obligarse a irse a su habitación y encerrarse allí hasta que el sol empezaba a aparecer para luego salir, porque era “más fácil” si Harry no estaba cerca. Lo más lógico era pedirle que se fuera, pero la sola idea era… Mierda, ¡una locura! No podía imaginar la casa sin la presencia de Harry.

La voz de Van llamando al equipo para que se hidrataran mientras daba las instrucciones para el segundo tiempo, fue lo que sacó a Louis de cavilaciones, pero antes de poder unirse al círculo Marco apareció y lo llevó unos metros apartado del resto del equipo.

—¿Qué mierda hace él aquí? —Preguntó con los dientes apretados.  
—No lo invité yo.  
—Él tiene un pase VIP. No juegues conmigo ahora.  
—Yo no lo invité. Harry también es amigo de Liam y Niall. No puedo encerrarlo en mi casa y tenerlo como un prisionero.  
—Louis, alguien puede reconocerlo.  
—¿Tú viste el maldito vídeo, Marco? —Preguntó de forma retorica—. A duras penas se me puede reconocer a mí, ¿crees que alguien pueda identificar a Harry?  
—Incluso así, él no debería estar aquí.  
—No seas paranoico. Él puede hacer lo que quiera.

Marco lo miró desafiante y Louis casi pudo ver cómo estaban trabajando los engranajes de su cerebro.

—Él está mejor fuera de la pintura, Louis —Marco habló en tono sereno pero cargado de amenaza. Suficiente para que se encendieran las alarmas dentro de él. Louis agarró a Marco del hombro y lo empujó un paso hacia uno de los casilleros.  
—Deja a Harry fuera de esto, Marco —Le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice—. Puedes joderme la puta vida a mí, pero a Harry no lo tocas. Tú y yo tenemos un trato, pero puedo mandar todo a la mierda si te equivocas. No-lo-toques —Repitió y no esperó una respuesta por parte de Marco, lo soltó y volvió con el equipo.

Louis podía haber vendido su alma al diablo, pero haría todo lo posible por mantener intacta la de Harry. Lo protegería de todo y de todos, incluso de él mismo, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

 

Cuando pisó el campo para el segundo tiempo su mirada se fue de inmediato a las tribunas VIP. Harry estaba de pie junto a Sophia, pero no estaba entusiasmado como en el tiempo anterior.

—Vamos, Tommo —Le dijo Liam dándole una palmada en el hombro pues había sonado el silbato.

Louis recorrió la cancha en los primeros minutos y se dio cuenta que el equipo contrario había llegado con una técnica más agresiva, en los siguientes 10 minutos dos de sus compañeros habían sido brutalmente embestidos ocasionando 2 tarjetas amarillas para el otro equipo. Liam corrió hasta el número 17 de los contrarios y lo interceptó por el costado derecho y el balón fue directo hacia él. Louis dio un salto por la trayectoria que traía la pelota, la golpeó con la cabeza hacia Liam nuevamente, mientras corría hacia la arquería, Liam le devolvió el balón, esta vez directamente a sus pies, él impulsó la pierna y dio el tiro directo a la red. Había anotado. Todo el equipo iba hacia él para celebrarlo, pero Louis corrió hacia las gradas VIP, todos estaban de pie celebrando. Y esta vez Harry estaba de pie, aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa totalmente hermosa. ¡Qué diablos, con una sonrisa así Harry podía iluminar al mundo entero! Louis le sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo, en ese momento llegaron los demás compañeros del equipo y se le fueron encima derribándolo.

Cuando se reanudó el juego Louis sólo podía imaginar cuan perfecto sería que de ahora en adelante cada vez que él tuviese un partido y anotara un gol pudiera ir a la barra VIP y tener a Harry allí, celebrando sus victorias y alentándolo mientras estaba en el campo. Ver esa sonrisa y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando él girara la vista hacia las gradas, como en ese momento, cuando Louis se permitió un segundo mirar a las gradas, porque la pelota estaba en tiempo muerto, y vio a Harry allí sentado mordiendo el nudillo de su dedo índice, fue un segundo en que sus miradas azul y verde se cruzaron y fue como si una cuerda invisible estuviese entre ellos, a pesar del muro que él mismo había levantado, esa cuerda los mantendría unidos de una forma inexplicable.

—¿Qué es tan interesante en las gradas, Tommo? —Louis giró su cabeza y vio a Liam a dos pasos de distancia. El árbitro estaba sancionando al número 23 del otro equipo—. Ya veo —Soltó Liam mirando en esa dirección, saludó a Sophia que le sonrió desde las gradas, justo al lado de Harry.  
—Yo no estaba viendo a nadi…  
—Eleanor —Murmuró Liam—. Estabas mirando a Eleanor, me imagino.

Louis volvió la mirada hacia las gradas, sus ojos detectaron a Harry, Sophia y… ¡Mierda! Eleanor estaba justo al lado de Sophia. Él sabía que ella había ido al partido pero no tenía ni la más puta idea de dónde se había sentado, estaba a un asiento separada de Harry y Louis quiso correr hacia allí y llevar a Harry a otro lugar, alejado de ella. No quería a Harry cerca de Eleanor, era como si… como si ella pudiese contaminarlo, toda la situación tan turbia que los rodeaba a él y a Eleanor no debía tocar nunca a Harry. Nunca.

—Sí. La estaba viendo a ella —Susurró a Liam.  
—Vamos —Dijo este cuando se reanudó el juego.

El resto del segundo tiempo fue agresivo, Louis y Liam habían recibido más patadas que cualquier otro jugador, porque ellos eran el arma más poderosa del _Manchester,_ era casi imposible que cuando Liam le hiciera un pase Louis no anotaran, así que el otro equipo se fue contra ellos.

Faltaban 2 minutos para que se acabaran los 45 minutos reglamentarios del segundo tiempo, cuando el número 4 del otro equipo tenía la pelota e iba en dirección a Niall. Liam lo interceptó limpiamente y le quitó el balón de forma tan simple que era ridículo, Louis corrió de espaldas hacia la portería contraria para esperar la recepción del balón, pero no llegó, él vio como el número 17 corrió hacia Liam y clavó uno de sus pies en la pantorrilla de su amigo.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Gritó Louis corriendo hacia Liam cuando cayó al piso y se agarró la pierna gritando de dolor. Genuino dolor. Ellos habían acordado nunca caer en esa estupidez de hacer una actuación exagerada cuando eran interceptados por los contrincantes. Si había una colisión la disfrutaban, por eso el que Liam estuviese en el piso ocultando su rostro en el césped y agarrándose la pierna con tanta fuerza era una señal alarmante. Louis llegó hasta su amigo, se agachó y lo chequeó. Liam estaba sufriendo y escupiendo todas las malas palabras que sabía. Miró en rededor, el resto de los jugadores se había acercado para mirar lo que pasaba. Nial se abrió camino y se agachó juntos a ellos.

—Payno, ya vienen a revisarte, voltéate. —Niall ayudó a Liam a acostarse sobre su espalda, Niall y él se apartaron cuando llegó el equipo médico para chequearlo, entonces Louis miró al número 17 que estaba de pie y parecía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.  
—Te parece muy gracioso, ¿no es así? —Le escupió Louis mientras se acercaba—. Como no sabes jugar una mierda…  
—Tommo… —Oyó que Niall le decía en advertencia, pero ignoró al irlandés.  
—Entonces tienes que joder al que sí sabe, ¿no? ¡Porque ese tu trabajo. Ese es tu jodido trabajo, jodido perdedor! —Cuando Louis iba a írsele encima Niall lo agarró por la espalda y lo arrastró lejos del hijo de puta número 17—. ¡Jodido perdedor! —Le gritó de nuevo.  
—Relájate hombre. Mira, Liam se está poniendo de pie —En efecto Payne estaba parándose, en ese momento el árbitro fue hacia el 17 y sacó la tarjeta roja y Louis se fijó que estaban en el área de penalti. Liam tenía que cobrarlo.

Louis no quería mirar, si en las prácticas le era difícil hacer un gol, y Niall era súper condescendiente con Liam, no quería imaginarse cómo se sentiría en estos momentos. Liam tomó el balón entre sus manos, lo colocó en el piso y lo miró como si ni siquiera supiera cual era su funcionamiento. Él y Niall se unieron a la línea del equipo que estaba tras Liam. Louis respiró profundo como si él mismo fuese a cobrar el penalti. El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato. Liam tomó impulso, pateó y… La pelota pasó cerca de 2 metros sobre la arquería.

Desde las gradas se escucharon abucheos, todo el equipo fue a saludar a Liam, cuando Louis le estrechó la mano supo que su amigo iba a volverse loco sobre eso que acababa de pasar. El número 17 estaba en la banca del equipo contrario y se reía como loco. Maldito perdedor.

El árbitro dio 3 minutos adicionales, iban ganando tres goles a uno, pero él necesitaba una venganza y borrar la sonrisa de la maldita cara del 17. Corrió hacia Liam.

—Roba la jodida pelota, ahora —Le ordenó y corrió hacia la cancha. Liam corrió tras el número 6 y tardó más de lo normal en quitarle el balón, sin embargo logró hacerlo en una finta limpia y pateó el balón hacia Louis que se lo devolvió, jugaron con el balón en zigzag hasta que Louis llegó al área de anotación, recibió el balón y ¡Bam! Quemó la arquería, el tiro fue limpio, el stadium se vino abajo y él corrió hacia Liam y lo levantó del suelo. El resto del equipo se unió a la celebración y el silbato de finalización rezumbó sobre la algarabía que creció en ese momento—. ¡Excelente trabajo, Payno! —Le felicitó cuando lo dejó en el suelo.  
—Eso es una mentira, Louis —Le dijo por lo bajo mientras se volvía hacia las tribunas y las homenajeaba aplaudiéndoles por los ánimos.

Louis se desembarazó del abrazo grupal y fue a las barras VIP de nuevo. Harry no estaba en su asiento, la mayoría estaba buscando la salida, encontró a su objetivo siendo casi arrastrado por Sophia escalera abajo para llegar a la valla que los separaba del campo. Iban hacían el campo para encontrarse con ellos. Louis aceleró el paso para ir a su encuentro, los periodistas saltaron al campo también Harry estaba a cinco o seis escalones de llegar, Louis sonrió.

—¡Har… —Harry y Sophia fueron detenidos por un cordón de seguridad humano, varios de los agentes del stadium hicieron una cadena, entonces Louis vio a Eleanor bajar los escalones, fue ayudada a saltar la valla, llegó hasta él, se le colgó al cuello y le plantó un beso.

¿Y Harry estaba mirando todo eso, cierto? ¡Mierda!

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 22**   
**PUEDO AMARTE MÁS QUE ESO**

—¿Quién es ella? —Louis cerró los ojos, dejó el bolso en el suelo y puso las manos en sus caderas.  
—Mira, Harry… No quiero…  
—¡No! —Le interrumpió—. Vas a hablar de ella así no quieras —Harry abandonó la cama y le importó muy poco que sólo estuviese en sus bóxers negros—. Basta de jugar conmigo, Louis —Dijo.  
—Yo no…  
—Claro que lo haces —Soltó antes de que Louis pudiera negarlo—. Tus acciones demuestran algo y luego lo destruyes con tus palabras. Necesito una explicación y… —¿Y qué? Tendría que irse, no iba a poder seguir allí si esa chica era parte de la vida de Louis…—. ¿Quién es?  
—Es mi novia —Respondió en tono bajo.

* * *

Gracias por los kudos y las lecturas =)

 


	22. PUEDO AMARTE MÁS QUE ESO

Él sabía que todo el stadium estaba gritando de algarabía, pero para él todo había desaparecido, el sonido, los colores, la gente. Sólo había devastación. Harry no podía creer que las manos de Louis estuviesen alrededor de la cintura de la chica que estaba al lado de Sophia y que justo ahora ellos se estuviesen besando en el campo. Sophia lo tenía sostenido de la muñeca para guiarlo, pero sus pies no pudieron seguir andando. La imagen que tenía ante él lo estaba matando, como un puñal atravesando su corazón.

—Vamos, Harry —Oyó que Sophia le decía, ya los guardias no le impedían el paso, así que poniendo toda su concentración ordenó a sus pies que siguieran a Sophia. Saltaron la valla y cuando sus pies pisaron el campo Harry recordó la primera vez que Louis lo había llevado a un stadium y habían pasado un rato a solas riendo porque él no sabía nada de fútbol. ¿Cuánto había pasado de eso? ¿Una semana? ¿Por qué se sentía que había sido más tiempo?  
—Hey, qué bueno que están aquí —Niall los había alcanzado y los saludó con su típica sonrisa, en esos momentos iba hacia las bancas del _Manch_ donde estaba Liam, porque le estaban revisando el golpe recibido hacía unos minutos, cuando se había producido la colisión, Sophia había ahogado un grito y bajó la mirada mientras respiraba profundo, intentado calmarse a sí misma, le había dicho a él que lo peor de los partidos era eso, cuando lastimaban a los jugadores, ella quería gritar y correr al campo para estar junto a Liam, pero no podía, entonces había tenido que aprender a controlar su angustia y esperar al final del partido, ella corrió hasta lado de Liam quien la recibió con un beso.  
—Jugaron muy bien —Le dijo a Niall—. Fue emocionante.  
—Gracias —Contestó, pero no sonrió y miró a Liam—. Pero supongo que alguien no va a pensar lo mismo —Le susurró.  
—Él hizo un trabajo increíble —Apuntó Harry.  
—Pero sólo va a hablar del penalti que falló —Niall se concentró en lo que estaban haciendo a Liam. Harry se dio la vuelta y miró hacia atrás donde estaban hacía unos segundos. Louis y la chica ya no se besaban, pero él la tenía tomada de la cintura aún y hablaban con los periodistas. Qué horrible sensación. Qué horrible dolor estaba sintiendo en su pecho. En ese momento, Louis y la chica intercambiaron una mirada y se rieron. Harry la observó y trató de ver lo mismo que veía entre Sophia y Liam, el lazo de amor que los unía, pero no lo encontró entre Louis y la otra chica. A ella no le brillaban los ojos y aunque sonreía, no le parecía una felicidad autentica, y sabía que si él estuviese en el puesto de ella, habría sido imposible que no se notara la devoción con la que podía mirar a Louis.

Harry podía amarlo más que eso.

 

Horas más tarde, Harry estaba en su habitación, hacía un par que Caroline se había ido después de cambiarle los apósitos. La buena noticia era que según su percepción a la mañana siguiente cuando los quitara ya no tendría que usarlos más. Podría usar una pomada un par de días después de eso, pero las gasas y las curas no iban a ser necesarias. Pero nada de eso importaba cuando él sólo tenía en su cabeza a Louis y a la chica, besándose. Sintió arder sus ojos y cuando hundió la cara entre sus manos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Louis estaba de pie, aún tenía el bolso colgando del hombro, respiraba con dificultad como si hubiese corrido hasta llegar allí. Se miraron unos segundos, y entonces la pregunta salió disparada de su boca como veneno.

—¿Quién es ella? —Louis cerró los ojos, dejó el bolso en el suelo y puso las manos en sus caderas.  
—Mira, Harry… No quiero…  
—¡No! —Le interrumpió—. Vas a hablar de ella así no quieras —Harry abandonó la cama y le importó muy poco que sólo estuviese en sus bóxers negros—. Basta de jugar conmigo, Louis —Dijo.  
—Yo no…  
—Claro que lo haces —Soltó antes de que Louis pudiera negarlo—. Tus acciones demuestran algo y luego lo destruyes con tus palabras. Necesito una explicación y… —¿Y qué? Tendría que irse, no iba a poder seguir allí si esa chica era parte de la vida de Louis…—. ¿Quién es?  
—Es mi novia —Respondió en tono bajo. Harry sintió que el puñal se hundió más profundo y giraba dentro de su corazón—. No. Es más como… una amiga.  
—Los amigos no se besan así —Soltó.  
—Es complicado.  
—Seguro —Ironizó. Harry miró en rededor, y buscó sus pantalones, o los de Louis como era el caso, se los empezó a poner.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—Me voy —Dijo, subió el pantalón por sus piernas y los ajustó.  
—¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? —Louis se acercó a él y le impidió que tomara la camisa.  
—No lo sé. Pero lejos de aquí, eso seguro.  
—No —Expresó Louis—. No. Tú no puedes irte.  
—Por supuesto que puedo —Trató de agarrar la camisa otra vez.  
—Harry, no. No puedes dejarme… No puedes. No —La voz de Louis se alteró—. No puedes irte —Soltó—. No voy a permitirlo —Se dirigió a las puertas deslizantes y trabó el seguro.  
—Louis puedo irme y lo haré. No hagas de esto algo ridículo, te vas a apartar y vas a dejar que me vaya.  
—¡No! —Exclamó y se pegó a la puerta con la cerradura en su espalda—. Tendrás que quitarme de aquí y voy a oponer resistencia. Vas a tener que golpearme y no voy a dudar en responder los golpes si insistes en salir de aquí.  
—Ahora estás actuando como un demente.  
—¡No puedes irte, Harry! —Soltó gritando, su expresión destruyó a Harry, Louis parecía a punto de colapsar—. ¡No puedo dejarte!  
—¿Por qué? —Soltó Harry—. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme ir? ¡No soy nada en tu vida, Louis! ¡Me has apartado de ti desde hace días! ¡Tú pusiste una muralla entre nosotros! ¿Recuerdas? Entonces, déjame ir y acabemos con esto de una vez.  
—¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡No voy a permitírtelo!  
—¿¡Por qué mierda no vas a dejarme ir!? —Gritó él por primera vez enojado.  
—¡Porque creo que estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti y es la peor cosa que pudo haberme pasado!

Harry dio dos pasos atrás, por el impacto de esas palabras pero tuvo que preguntarse cómo era posible que una persona te diera la vida y a la vez te matara con una misma oración.

Su trasero aterrizó en la cama y no se percató que Louis había destrabado el cerrojo y se había ido. ¿Había oído mal o realmente Louis había dicho que estaba enamorado de él? ¿Cómo es que… Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, no encontró a Louis en su cuarto y rezó porque no hubiese decidido irse de la casa.

Cuando Harry llegó a las escaleras se paralizó. Otra vez oyó los golpes provenientes de ninguna parte. Quiso gritar. ¿Dónde estaba Louis?

Corrió en busca de Greg y no le importaba que tuviese que sacarlo de la cama para que le dijera dónde estaba Louis, llegó a la cocina y encontró no solo a Greg sino que estaba acompañado de Gerllet, ambos tomaban el té y cada vez que sonaba un golpe la mujer cerraba los ojos y se estremecía.

—¿Dónde está?  
—Sígame, por favor —Dijo Greg y lo guió hasta unas puertas blancas—. Al final de las escaleras.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 23**   
**¿RECUERDAS QUIÉN ERES?**

_Louis se secó casi a cámara lenta y se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, cuando terminó tomó su bolso, sabía que Marco estaba en las banquetas del vestuario, esperando por él._

_—Marco, necesito decirte algo —Dijo, su voz sonó rasposa porque tenía la garganta seca._   
_—Lo que quieras, Louis._   
_—Creo que necesitas saber, como mi agente, algo importante sobre mí —Marco se puso de pie y lo miró directo a los ojos. Louis se sintió examinado en lo más profundo de su ser—. Yo soy g…_   
_—¡No! —Lo interrumpió Marco con brusquedad—. No digas eso, Louis. Lo que quieras menos eso._

 


	23. ¿RECUERDAS QUIEN ERES?

_Louis había salido de los vestuarios después de haberse duchado, todos sus compañeros de equipo se habían ido, era su tercer juego con el_ Manchester, _y todavía estaba asustado. En el primer juego había anotado un gol casi por pura suerte. Hoy habían sido dos goles y tardó casi media hora en poder entrar a los vestuarios porque los periodistas no pararon de entrevistarlo hasta que Marco, su agente publicitario, logró “_ rescatarlo _” de la vorágine salvaje._

 _Marco era, según el CEO de_ MegaStar, _el agente estrella, por el que todos sus clientes morían por tener, pero que sólo unos cuantos privilegiados podían darse el lujo de poseer. Louis había sido uno de los elegidos. Marco no pasaba los 30 años, pero se movía como veterano en mundo de la publicidad, de allí que él no dudó ni un momento en aceptarlo como su agente. Y fue cuando tuvo que entregarle todo de su vida._

 _Pasaron casi dos semanas viéndose por más de 10 horas al día. Marco había hecho miles de preguntas sobre su vida, su pasado, su presente e incluso sus pensamientos para el futuro. Lo más extraño para Louis fue darle el acceso irrestricto a sus redes sociales y a su correo personal, según Marco él no iba a poder manejar sus cuentas personalmente el 100% del tiempo, y era muy posible dado que antes de empezar la temporada había alcanzado los 2.5 millones de seguidores en_ twitter _, que era la red que más utilizaba. En todo caso, había algo que Louis no sabía si debía o no sacar a luz, porque él no estaba seguro sobre eso, pero tal vez podría ayudar si Marco supiera sobre eso… Como para que estuviese al tanto…_

_Louis se secó casi a cámara lenta y se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, cuando terminó tomó su bolso, sabía que Marco estaba en las banquetas del vestuario, esperando por él._

_—Marco, necesito decirte algo —Dijo, su voz sonó rasposa porque tenía la garganta seca._  
 _—Lo que quieras, Louis._  
 _—Creo que necesitas saber, como mi agente, algo importante sobre mí —Marco se puso de pie y lo miró directo a los ojos. Louis se sintió examinado en lo más profundo de su ser—. Yo soy g…_  
 _—¡No! —Lo interrumpió Marco con brusquedad—. No digas eso, Louis. Lo que quieras menos eso._  
 _—Pero…_  
 _—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Si dices eso arruinarás tu carrera. El final._  
 _—Pero Marco…_  
 _—Escúchame, Louis. Tú eres el futbolista más importante de_ Manchester United _en estos momentos. Ya no eres el jugador “_ extravagante _” de los_ Donnies _. Estamos hablando de uno de los equipos más famosos del mundo entero, Louis. Tú nos representas, y créeme, ningún equipo de fútbol quiere ser representado por alguien… diferente de lo que se espera, ¿lo entiendes?_

_Diferente. La palabra rebotó en su cabeza haciéndola doler de pronto. Louis asintió._

_—Me alegro._

_Ese fue el momento en el que vendió su alma y quien era._

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 24**   
**CUATRO PAREDES**

  
Los ojos de Louis brillaron en ese cuarto poco iluminado.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó. Harry supo que su sonrisa era triste—. ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué mi bienestar es tan importante para ti? ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuese lo más importante que tienes?  
—Tú eres lo _único_ que tengo —Admitió devolviéndole la mirada.


	24. CUATRO PAREDES

Las escaleras eran oscuras y estrechas, allí los golpes sonaban con mucha más fuerza y hacían que las paredes retumbaran. Cuando llegó al final se encontró con una habitación enorme. Las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos y mensajes y todo el suelo estaba lleno de pelotas de fútbol. En el centro de aquella inmensidad Harry vio a Louis, sin camisa, pateando las pelotas contra las paredes con agresividad, en lo que golpeaba una iba a la otra sin esperar que la primera regresara del todo.

Harry decidió quedarse en las escaleras y cada vez que Louis pateaba una pelota era como si él recibiera el impacto. ¿Cuánta rabia había dentro de él? ¿Cuán frustrado debía estar para tener la necesidad de golpear las pelotas de esa forma? Louis siguió y siguió. Harry no podía creer que aún no lo notara, pero supuso que Louis estaba atrapado en sus propios pensamientos.

Los golpes no disminuyeron su intensidad, pero tras lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente cesaron, entonces Louis se dejó caer en el piso sobre sus rodillas y se llevó las manos al rostro. Antes de saber lo qué hacía Harry ya iba camino hacia Louis y sus brazos lo atraparon porque notó sollozos y todos sus instintos clamaron para protegerlo. Él apartó las manos del rostro y miró los ojos de Louis llenos de lágrimas y tristeza.

—¿Qué está pasando?  
—Yo sólo…—Aclaró su garganta, pero su voz salió quebrada—. Odio todo esto.  
—¿Qué odias, Louis?  
—Todo. Mi carrera…  
—¿Por qué no lo dejas?  
—El fútbol es mi vida. Pero tengo que pagar un precio. Y me está matando.  
—Debe haber alguna forma…  
—No. No la hay. No de la forma en la que soy. No puedo ser yo mismo si quiero seguir…  
—No hay nada incorrecto con quien eres...  
—No lo entiendes.  
—No si no me lo explicas.  
—No quiero hablar de esto.  
—Nuca quieres hablar de nada, Louis —Le dijo molesto, pero aún así controló su tono de voz—. ¿Cómo puede alguien ayudarte si no dices lo que sientes realmente?  
—Yo no necesito ayuda —Dijo y se apartó de Harry, limpiándose del rostro el sudor y las lágrimas.  
—Sí, Louis, que te hayas encerrado aquí a patear esas pelotas por casi dos horas demuestra claramente que no necesitas ayuda.  
—Tal vez eso me ayude.  
—Las pelotas no hablan, las pelotas no comprenden lo que te está pasando. Necesitas de las personas.

Louis lo miró y su expresión se contrajo.

—¿Cómo es que crees que me conoces? ¿Cómo es que crees que sabes que es lo que necesito?  
—No necesitas ser un genio para verlo.  
—Eres arrogante.

Harry abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

—¿Yo? ¿En serio? ¿Quién es el que cree que no necesita ayuda? ¿Quién es el que cree que venir a patear pelotas es una buena terapia para sacar las cosas que lo están ahogando? No soy yo el arrogante, te lo aseguro —Se puso de pie. Estaba tan molesto con Louis y su verdadera arrogancia. Era ridículo que cuando finalmente algo salía de él entonces huía de ello.

Llegó hasta las escaleras y una mano lo retuvo por el brazo.

—Lo siento —El tono de voz de Louis, en apacible arrepentimiento le derritió el corazón—. No debí hablarte así —Añadió. Harry cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro mientras se volvía hacia Louis.  
—Tienes que aceptar que hay personas que se preocupan por ti, y que quieren que estés bien.  
—¿Tú te preocupas por mí? ¿Quieres que esté bien? —Harry asintió.  
—No puedes imaginarte cuanto, Louis. No puedes imaginarte cuán importante es para mí que tú estés bien.

Los ojos de Louis brillaron en ese cuarto poco iluminado.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó. Harry supo que su sonrisa era triste—. ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué mi bienestar es tan importante para ti? ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuese lo más importante que tienes?  
—Tú eres lo _único_ que tengo —Admitió devolviéndole la mirada.

Louis sonrió, aún cuando parecía incrédulo a sus palabras.

—No me conoces.  
—No es tan importante.  
—Soy un desastre ahora mismo —Confesó Louis y le sonrió en forma de disculpa. La mano que aún lo sostenía del brazo se deslizó hacia arriba, recorrió su hombro y rozó su cuello, se instaló en su mejilla—. ¿Por qué eres tan… perfecto? —Le susurró—. ¿Por qué me haces sentir como si te hubiese esperado toda mi vida? ¿Por qué me haces dudar de mi mismo, de lo que me he convertido?  
—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Louis? —Preguntó. Louis movió el pulgar arriba y abajo en su mejilla.  
—Yo… creo que lo que… no sé qué es lo que trato de decirte.  
—Inténtalo.

De pronto los ojos de Louis apuntaron a su boca, Harry se saboreó inconscientemente y Louis se inclinó hacia él, se alzó en puntillas para llegar a la altura de sus labios, pero Harry retrocedió.

—No me beses si no vas a recordarlo mañana —Le advirtió. Louis se alejó un poco.  
—¿Por qué dices eso?  
—Porque rompiste mi corazón. Me besaste la otra noche y me dijiste que no recordabas nada, pero no es verdad, ¿no? Lo recuerdas y me dijiste que no lo hacías. Yo sé que lo recuerdas.  
—Harry, yo… —Comenzó a decir Louis, pero Harry no iba a permitirle salirse con la suya esta vez, se acercó tanto que sus narices casi se tocaban.  
—Así que si estás pensando en besarme, hazlo, pero acepta las consecuencias de ello.

Dos segundos después Harry estaba pegado a la pared con las manos de Louis apretando su rostro y los labios unidos a los suyos. Le mordió el labio inferior y un gemido salió de su garganta, sus piernas estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por mantenerlo en pie. La boca de Louis lo estaba casi atacando, como si quisiera devorarla toda de golpe.

—Abre la boca para mí —Le susurró Louis en un gemido ansioso. Harry separó sus labios y la lengua de Louis entró en su boca como un huracán. Arrasando con todo a su paso: su cordura, su aire, sus sentidos y su corazón.

De repente, las manos de Louis se enredaron en los cabellos de Harry, atrapó mechones en sus puños y jaló un poco.

—Me encanta tu maldito sabor —Confesó Louis respirando con dificultad—. Pruébame.  
—¿Cómo? —Preguntó él apenas consiente de de su existencia. Louis se separó un poco más y lo miró extrañado.  
—¿Cómo que… cómo?  
—¿Cómo quieres que te pruebe?

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

—¿Este es tu primer beso?  
—No. Mi primer beso fue hace unas noches atrás.  
—Oh, Dios, Harry. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te estaba besando como una bestia —Dijo y sonrió apenado.  
—Me gusta —Confesó y juntó sus labios con Louis de nuevo. Él le correspondió pero luego se separó de nuevo.  
—Pero tu primer beso debe ser distinto, debe ser suave… romántico. No como te besé. No, espera —Expresó y negó—. No puedo creer que nadie te haya besado antes. Quiero decir, tus labios gritan todo el tiempo “bésame”

Harry sonrió.

—¿En serio?  
—Créeme. Desde el primer segundo que te vi es como si me llamaran, como un hechizo...  
—Gracias —Expresó sonrojándose.  
—Pero ¿Por qué, Harry? Quiero decir…  
—Sólo esperaba a la persona indicada para mi primer beso.

Louis pareció derretirse, sonrió y hundió el rostro en el hombro de Harry, fue su turno para enterrar los dedos es los cabellos desordenados de Louis, quien se estremeció al instante, luego, lentamente fue dejando besos por la piel del cuello, subió por la línea de la mandíbula y recorrió de largo hasta el otro lado. Él estaba jugando, pero honestamente Harry no quería eso justo ahora, así que tomó la cara de Louis entre sus manos y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Bésame como debe ser el primer beso —Exigió y Louis le sonrió de vuelta, y con eso él iluminó el espacio entre esas cuatro paredes.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 25**   
**“KISS HIM AGAIN, JUST TO PROVE TO ME THAT YOU CAN”**

—Louis —Gimió Harry—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Louis no se molestó en responder, más tarde Harry se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero en su mente se escuchó a sí mismo respondiendo “Te estoy marcando. Eres mío”, dio un tirón más fuerte para asegurarse que la marca quedara por varios días—. Louis… —Harry soltó el último gemido antes que él lo dejara, la piel estaba roja y se pondría más oscura.  
—Prométeme que no dejarás que nadie más te toque, Harry —Pidió sin dejar de mirar la marca que había hecho—. Prométemelo.  
—Lo hago, lo prometo.


	25. “KISS HIM AGAIN, JUST TO PROVE TO ME THAT YOU CAN”

Louis estaba seguro que cualquier vestigio de cordura que quedara en él lo había perdido del todo entre esas cuatro paredes. No le importaba nada más que tener a Harry entre sus brazos.

—Me disculpo por besarte tan agresivamente antes. Y voy a asegurarme de hacerlo bien ahora —Estaba tan cerca de Harry que podía verse reflejado en sus ojos verdes y su ego hizo un pequeño baile de victoria al notar las pupilas dilatadas. Sonrió—. Cierra los ojos, Harry —Le dijo y Harry lo hizo, viéndose tan deseable y vulnerable que tuvo que recordarse que tenía que besarlo despacio. Se inclinó hacia él y rozó sus labios casi imperceptiblemente. Humedeció los suyos y volvió, jugó con el labio inferior primero, saboreándolo y sintiéndolo.

Los labios de Harry parecían motas de algodón y llamas de fuego al mismo tiempo. Se enfocó en el labio superior y mordisqueó un poquito sintiendo el estremecimiento de Harry bajo sus manos.

Jugó con los labios, mordisqueando, rozando… Y entonces, Harry soltó un suspiro sutil. Indicio inequívoco de que era tiempo para el siguiente nivel. Louis llamó a calma a su propio cuerpo porque de sólo pensar en avanzar un poco había sentido lava en las venas y toda esa erupción iba a una sola dirección por debajo de su cintura.

Aseguró una mano en la nuca de Harry para guiarlo.

—Déjame entrar —Murmuró contra los labios de Harry y de inmediato dio toquecitos leves con su lengua—. _Déjame entrar_ —Repitió, y Harry separó sus labios. Louis fue rápido, como el ataque de una serpiente. Su lengua se disparó hacia el interior de la boca de Harry y tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos en la pared para mantenerse firme porque esa boca sabía a gloria. El roce despertó los corpúsculos de su lengua haciendo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. Entonces, empezó una clase de juego peligroso, entrando y saliendo con su lengua, creando una imagen mucho más íntima en su cabeza que casi lo hizo explotar en ese momento, y cuando Louis gimió se invirtieron los papeles. Harry lo hizo girar y era él quien estaba contra la pared ahora con la lengua del otro hombre penetrándolo vorazmente. Reaccionó rápidamente, y empezó una verdadera guerra. Sus lenguas se involucraron en una lucha de control y poder. _¡Harry aprendía rápido!,_ pensó mientras daba una estocada brutal con la lengua.

Pasó la vida, pasó el mundo… pasó la muerte. Pasó que Louis fue el ejecutar de su propia perdición cuando bajó las manos por el cuerpo de Harry y cuando llegó a su cintura lo empujó contra él. ¡Dios! Fue golpeado por el bulto duro y caliente que había bajo los pantalones de Harry, un bulto muy similar al suyo.

—Oh, Dios —Harry se separó de su boca y alzó el rostro separando los labios en busca de aire.  
—¿Estás bien? —Louis rió, su voz sonó tan torturada como la de Harry.  
—Tengo demasiadas sensaciones juntas —Confesó y lo miró, sus ojos verdes brillaban y la mirada era una hermosa confesión de plena disposición.  
—¿Cuáles, Harry? Dime, ¿qué sientes? —Le preguntó mientras subió una de sus manos para acariciar con el pulgar la mejilla de Harry, ambas mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo intenso.  
—No lo sé —Respondió, su voz era un susurro—. Es como si quisiera llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, como si quisieras correr y quedarme estático… Es como…— Se detuvo.  
—¿Cómo? —Insistió.  
—Como… Es como si quisiera tenerte sobre todo mi cuerpo… o en mi cuerpo. No sé qué es lo que siento. No es algo que haya sentido antes…

Louis escuchó la confesión como si fuese música, pero al mismo tiempo fue algo temible, porque se dio cuenta que si ese había sido el primer beso de Harry, entonces él nunca había estado con nadie más.

—Harry… —Murmuró y depositó un beso tan suave como el aleteo de las mariposas en esos labios rojos e hinchados por la actividad reciente.  
—¿Está bien eso, Louis?  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—¿Está bien que sienta eso? O ¿Es algo malo?  
—Es perfecto, porque… Yo me siento de esa manera respecto a ti —Harry sonrió y Louis volvió a besarlo—. Creo que acabo de caer en una nueva adicción —Susurró Louis.  
—¿Una nueva? —Preguntó Harry confundido.  
—Tus labios —Louis le mordió el labio inferior de nuevo. Dios, besarlo se sentía tan real, tan… _**correcto**_.  
—Necesito respirar —Soltó Harry de pronto separándose de él—. Lo siento, en realidad estoy disfrutando esto, pero necesitaba respirar —Louis sonrió satisfecho.  
—Está bien.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, mientras sus respiraciones eran lo único que se escuchaba, Louis enterró los dedos más profundamente en los rizos de Harry, apreciando la textura, él chico le sonrió.

—Louis, ¿puedo tocar tu cuerpo? —Le preguntó en tono bajo. Consciente o no, él asintió. Harry se acercó, puso esas hermosas manos sobre sus hombros, pero se inclinó hasta su oído—. ¿Con mis labios? —Volvió a asentir.

Los labios de Harry bajaron por su oreja y empezaron el recorrido en la línea de su cuello, Louis se estremeció al punto de tener que sostenerse de Harry para no caerse, el otro chico recorrió toda la línea del cuello hasta el hombro y luego bajó hasta los pectorales y se fue al otro lado, Louis se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba usando sus manos, entonces él las buscó con desesperación y las guió hasta su cintura.

Los labios de Harry se quedaron un rato en su clavícula y de pronto él sintió la lengua de Harry lamer un trozo de su piel, sus caderas dieron un tirón y otra vez él tomó el mando, pegó a Harry de la pared de nuevo y le alzó la cara para besarlo, breve pero contundentemente, de la forma en que quedas desubicado cuando te separas. Así quedó Harry y Louis sonrió plenamente orgulloso. Pero ese no era el final, dejó caer su cabeza dentro del hueco del cuello de Harry, dio un par de besos suaves y oyó reír al otro chico; bien, abrió la boca y lamió un poco, la risa de Harry se tornó en un gemido que creció en cuanto él empezó a chupar la piel e hizo presión con sus dientes.

—Louis —Gimió Harry—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Louis no se molestó en responder, más tarde Harry se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero en su mente se escuchó a sí mismo respondiendo “Te estoy marcando. Eres mío”, dio un tirón más fuerte para asegurarse que la marca quedara por varios días—. Louis… —Harry soltó el último gemido antes que él lo dejara, la piel estaba roja y se pondría más oscura.  
—Prométeme que no dejarás que nadie más te toque, Harry —Pidió sin dejar de mirar la marca que había hecho—. Prométemelo.  
—Lo hago, lo prometo.  
—¿Qué prometes?

Louis miró a Harry que estaba recostado en la pared aún y su cabeza reposaba hacia atrás, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta para poder respirar.

—Yo prometo… —Comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo para respirar más—. Que no dejaré que nadie más me toque —Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente, con el compromiso de esa promesa en ellos—. Nunca. Nadie más.

Así que Louis lo besó de nuevo, sólo para probar que él podía.

 

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 26**   
**FRIENDS SHOULD SLEEP IN OTHER BEDS**

—Louis, espera —Logró murmurar, aunque su cerebro era una masa gelatinosa que se tambaleaba dentro de su cráneo—. Dijiste que teníamos que hablar…  
—Cambié de idea. No quiero hablar —Expuso Louis y mordió un área sensible cerca de sus costillas.  
—Tú dijis… —Tragó con dificultad—. Dijiste que necesitábamos discutir esto —Harry enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Louis y lo detuvo.  
—No es el momento, Harry. No cuando te tengo así —Expresó Louis mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
—Entonces, me voy a mi cuarto —Soltó él y trató de ponerse de pie.  
—Harry…  
—Louis. ¡Tienes novia! —Su voz salió casi como un grito desesperado.


	26. FRIENDS SHOULD SLEEP IN OTHER BEDS

La promesa que acababa de hacer sería tan fácil de cumplir que le parecía tonto que Louis la hubiese exigido, él lo habría hecho incluso sin la promesa porque ¿cómo podía dejar que alguien más lo tocara cuando sólo Louis podía hacerlo sentir así? Él lo sabía, era diferente para ellos, cuando encontraban a su alma gemela no había nadie más. Nunca. Y Louis tenía que ser la suya, porque nada se había sentido tan correcto como cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse o cuando él lo tocaba.

—¿Tú puedes prometerme lo mismo, Louis? —Preguntó él aún con los labios pegados a Louis, pero entonces él se separó.  
—¿Qué? —Contra preguntó y a Harry no le gustó el tono, es decir, esperaba una afirmación inmediata.  
—Las cosas deben ser mutuas…  
—Harry yo… —Louis se separó un poco y soltó un suspiro—. Necesitamos discutir esto. Vamos arriba.

Louis le tomó la mano y subieron hacia la cocina, estaba sola y varias luces estaban apagadas. Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio y a cada paso Harry se sentía peor, porque Louis sólo tenía que decir “sí, lo prometo” nada más. Pero claro, era como si lo hubiese olvidado, Louis tenía ¡una novia!

Quería vomitar, se le revolvió el estómago y sintió que se mareaba. Por supuesto que Louis no podía prometerle nada. Incluso cuando había dicho que _creía_ que estaba enamorado de él y ya tenía a alguien. Así que eso los convertía en… ¿amigos que se besaban? Los amigos no se besaban… Ni se trataban como ellos. ¿Por qué era todo tan confuso?

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Harry se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, no se sentía capacitado para conversar en ese momento, sobre nada.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? —Preguntó Louis con voz dulce cuando Harry se resistió a seguir caminando.  
—Es mejor si hablamos mañana —Señaló soltándose de Louis y cruzando los bazos.  
—Harry, quiero hablar contigo ahora —No era una orden, era más una expresión anhelante.  
—Tengo miedo de lo que vayas a decir —Confesó. Louis se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura, Harry trató de resistirse pero sabía que era tiempo perdido así que pasó los brazos por sobre los hombros de Louis y se aferró a él con fuerzas. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando los labios de Louis rozaron su oreja.  
—Duerme conmigo —Le susurró.  
—Pero los amigos deben dormir en camas separadas —Murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. Los labios de Louis bajaron por su cuello y lo hicieron ladear un poco la cabeza para darle más acceso. Louis recorrió el camino a su boca con suavidad, haciéndolo temblar. Era algo grandioso. Rozaron sus labios y entonces susurró:  
—Nosotros no somos amigos.

Y Louis tenía razón, porque los amigos no te empujaban a sus camas y comenzaban a besarte sin decirte una palabra. Harry aferró los puños a las sábanas de la cama de Louis cuando los besos de este bajaron por su abdomen.

—Louis, espera —Logró murmurar, aunque su cerebro era una masa gelatinosa que se tambaleaba dentro de su cráneo—. Dijiste que teníamos que hablar…  
—Cambié de idea. No quiero hablar —Expuso Louis y mordió un área sensible cerca de sus costillas.  
—Tú dijis… —Tragó con dificultad—. Dijiste que necesitábamos discutir esto —Harry enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Louis y lo detuvo.  
—No es el momento, Harry. No cuando te tengo así —Expresó Louis mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
—Entonces, me voy a mi cuarto —Soltó él y trató de ponerse de pie.  
—Harry…  
—Louis. ¡Tienes novia! —Su voz salió casi como un grito desesperado.

Cuando Louis se separó de él y se sentó Harry hizo lo mismo.

—¿La amas? —Preguntó sin atreverse a mirar a Louis.  
—No —Contestó este rápidamente.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué estás con ella?  
—¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche sin importar lo que te diga?  
—Louis…  
—Sólo necesito saber que te quedarás conmigo —Harry alzó la mirada hasta alcanzar los ojos azules de Louis y asintió—. Bien, porque seré breve y luego, no te irás.  
—Siento que no es un trato justo.  
—Escucha, debes saber que no la amo, nunca lo he hecho y, antes de que pienses erróneamente, ella tampoco me ama. Nunca hemos estado enamorados, si estamos juntos es porque a ambos no conviene.  
—El amor no es…  
—Pero no nos amamos, eso es lo que importa. Eleanor y yo no nos amamos, Harry. Nunca lo hemos hecho.  
—¿Y por qué les conviene estar juntos entonces?

Louis se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y estiró los brazos.

—Es complicado…  
—¿Qué tanto?  
—Bastante.

El silencio cayó pesado entre ellos, Harry miró a Louis yaciendo en la cama y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Louis era hermoso, desde lo alto de la cabeza hasta la planta de sus pies. La mirada de Harry lo recorrió sin escrúpulos, aunque Louis veía hacia el techo en ese momento, por lo que no se sintió avergonzado de aprovechar la ocasión, tenía hermosos pómulos y una nariz perfecta, Harry decidió no mirar los labios, era mucho con lo que lidiar, bajó por la mandíbula y lentamente recorrió el pecho, si sus manos sólo pudieran…

—¿Qué estás mirando, Harry? —Louis estaba ahora apoyado sobre sus codos y lo veía directamente. Lo había atrapado.  
—Yo sólo… —El azul de los ojos de Louis brillando lo sedujo al instante—. Te estoy viendo —Contestó. Louis sonrió.  
—¿Y te gusta? —El tono de voz fue casi un gruñido—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Asintió de inmediato. Louis volvió a sonreír y lo jaló hacia abajo haciéndolo chocar contra él—. A mí también —Una de las manos de Louis se enterró en su cabello y lo guió para que sus labios se encontraran, la lengua de Louis entró en la boca de Harry al primer contacto, explorando y conquistando al mismo tiempo, sin preámbulos. A la manera de Louis. Le tomó un poco acostumbrarse al ritmo agresivo de esos besos pero los correspondió, ¡amaba la boca de Louis! Y estaba lejos de conocer sus verdaderas capacidades.

En el momento en que la otra mano de Louis se abrió paso entre sus cuerpos y con la palma frotó la parte delantera de sus pantalones él perdió todo, incluso su capacidad de respirar.

—Parece que estás contento de verme —Louis se humedeció los labios y cuando su lengua rosada se quedó un poco más de lo necesario sobre el labio inferior Harry sintió que le temblaron las piernas.

Louis lo empujó sin contemplaciones hasta hacerlo caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, pasó una de las piernas sobre su cuerpo y quedó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Harry abrió la boca para poder respirar otra vez, pero entonces Louis se inclinó hacia él y se fue hasta su oído: —. Quiero follarte, Harry. ¿Me dejarías? —Preguntó y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja—. ¿Me dejarías tomarte?  
—¡Sí! —Exclamó en cuanto Louis metió la mano entre su pantalón y lo tocó directamente—. ¡Sí, Louis, fóllame! —Pidió porque era algo urgente y necesario que Louis lo tomara—. ¡Oh, Dios, Louis! —Bramó cuando este cerró el puño sobre su sexo y comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo. Harry no podía respirar, literalmente, el aire se había quedado en mitad de su pecho, y su cuerpo era una mezcla de huesos y piel caliente y sudorosa que comenzó a retorcerse al ritmo de los movimientos de la muñeca de Louis.  
—¡Córrete, Harry! Hazlo para mí —Le susurró Louis al oído, pero Harry no lo entendía y estaba incapacitado de preguntar algo, él sólo estaba sintiendo… el estremecimiento permanente dentro de él, como si todo su interior se estuviese removiendo, una tormenta formándose entre sus huesos arrasando con todo a su paso. Sus caderas se alzaron del colchón.  
— _¡Louis, sostenme, por favor!_ —Exclamó porque aunque estaba sobre la cama sentía que iba en caída libre hacia el vacío.  
—Te tengo, bebé —La voz de Louis le llegó lejana, y aún así causó la verdadera explosión. El éxtasis. La carrera tras las nubes.  
—¡ _LOUIS_! —Gritó a todo pulmón. Cerró los ojos y todo se volvió azul, como los ojos de Louis. Su cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo y sintió como aterrizaba en la Tierra. Su corazón estaba tan acelerado que dolía y cuando abrió los ojos el sol estaba frente a él aunque era más de media noche, la cara de Louis iluminaba todo, sus ojos brillando, su linda nariz y la más hermosas de las sonrisas.  
—Hey —Saludó. Harry le sonrió y acarició una de sus mejillas—. ¿Cómo estás?  
—…Maravillosamente. Perfectamente —Contestó con la voz entre cortada. Louis se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo.  
—Y es sólo el comienzo…

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 27**   
**SILENCIO Y SONIDO**

—Prométeme —Dijo con la voz ronca de ansiedad—. Prométeme que si algo te parece incorrecto o incómodo, vas a decírmelo.  
—Está bien.  
—No. Promételo.  
—Te lo prometo.

 


	27. SILENCIO Y SONIDO

Louis estaba haciendo un esfuerzo más allá de todo poder humano para contener su propio orgasmo, pues Harry acababa de darle una visión tan excitante que todos los fluidos de su cuerpo se asentaron en su entrepierna, de allí que comenzara a mecer sus caderas sobre los muslos de Harry y que quisiera arrancarle los pantalones y…

—Respira —Le dijo a Harry al verlo tener dificultades para llevar a la normalidad su respiración, finalmente Louis apartó la mano y sonrió al ver el resultado orgasmo de Harry en sus dedos—. Parece que tenemos que limpiar algo aquí —Dijo sonriéndole a Harry—. Sube las caderas —Indicó. Harry lo hizo y entonces él enganchó sus dedos en el elástico del bóxer y los pantalones y los bajó completamente, bajándose de él. ¡Qué vista tan gloriosa! Las largas piernas de Harry eran perfectas, apretadas y llevaban a la mejor vista panorámica que jamás hubiese existido. Un sexo enorme y largo que empezó a despertarse poco a poco cuando Louis comenzó a acariciar los muslos, de abajo hacia arriba, y notó como la temperatura de la piel de Harry aumentaba cuanto más se acercaba al centro de su cuerpo.  
—Louis, siento que estoy volando —Susurró Harry arqueando un poco la espalda—. Y a la vez que estoy cayendo…  
—Eso es grandioso —Louis se inclinó y besó el cuello de Harry.  
—¿Louis? —Preguntó.  
—¿Humm?  
—Eso no es todo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿Yo puedo hacer lo mismo que tú acabas de hacerme, no? —No esperaba esa pregunta.  
—¿Qué tan inocente eres, Harry? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad, porque la expresión de Harry era tan…pura…  
—Bien, yo… Yo sólo quiero saber…  
—Sí —Respondió—. Tú puedes hacerlo.  
—¿Y me enseñarías? —Louis asintió—. Me gustaría hacerlo.  
—¿Ahora? —Esta vez asintió Harry. Louis dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz del chico de rizos.  
—¿No quieres?  
—No es eso.  
—¿Y qué es? —Harry preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
—No me gusta esa expresión en tu rostro —Dijo y trató de hacer desaparecer el ceño fruncido con la punta de sus dedos.  
—Louis…  
—Quiero hacer algo primero y después de eso tal vez tú quieras descansar. Y probablemente yo necesite algún tiempo para recuperarme también…  
—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Preguntó Harry y Louis sintió un poco de sangre fluir a sus mejillas.  
—Déjame mostrarte —Se apartó de Harry y buscó una almohada—. Levanta tus caderas de nuevo —Cuando Harry lo hizo él colocó la almohada bajo su espalda—. Si algo no te gusta, vas a decírmelo ¿verdad? —Harry asintió. Louis colocó las manos sobre las rodillas del chico y empujó hacia arriba, hasta que estuvieron flexionadas, luego las separó lentamente, teniendo una visión fantástica del lugar exacto al que quería entrar.

Era algo gracioso que siendo la primera vez que estaba así con un hombre, en vez de sentirse nervioso o desconcertado sólo estuviese ansioso, desesperado y jodidamente seguro de lo que debía hacer, como si su cuerpo ya hubiese hecho eso antes, recordó brevemente la primera vez que estuvo con una mujer, estaba tan nervioso que estuvo a punto de vomitar por el nudo en su estómago, y ahora, con Harry, sólo… sólo se sentía bien.

Esos ojos verdes brillaron mientras lo miraban y Louis le sonrió, acomodó su cuerpo entre las piernas de Harry, su mano derecha bajó por el muslo como si se tratara de una montaña rusa, pero una montaña rusa que iba lentamente, disfrutando el viaje, apreciando el panorama. Louis estiró la mano izquierda hasta la gaveta de su mesa de noche, sacando un tira de envoltorios de aluminio y un tubo de plástico que había usado sólo una vez.

—Prométeme —Dijo con la voz ronca de ansiedad—. Prométeme que si algo te parece incorrecto o incómodo, vas a decírmelo.  
—Está bien.  
—No. Promételo.  
—Te lo prometo —Asintió. Louis le sonrió. Untó la punta de dos de sus dedos con el frío gel, el aire comprimido en el tubo hizo un sonido ridículo y ambos rieron aliviando así la casi imperceptible, pero definitivamente presente, tensión.

Louis levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Harry, sus maravillosos ojos verdes estaban llenos de curiosa inocencia, brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación, Harry se mordió el labio inferior y él tuvo que sonreír de nuevo. Quiso besarlo pero si iba por ahí iba a perder el control porque los labios de Harry eran potencialmente peligrosos para Louis. Eran tan rosados, casi rojos, y contrastaban a la perfección con su piel blanca. Un arma letal. Así que sin querer desviarse de su principal necesidad en ese momento, llevó sus dedos hacia la entrada de Harry, primero el dedo índice, para familiarizarse con el terreno no explorado, un terreno caliente y apretado, hundió la punta del dedo y Harry alzó las caderas.

—Louis, ¿qué estás…  
—¿Te incomoda?  
—No, es sólo que… No lo esperaba —Dijo Harry.  
—Está bien, pero trata de relajarte, por favor —Indicó ya que el anillo de músculos estaban ahorcando la punta de su dedo. La presión disminuyó un poco y Louis aprovechó para hundirse más. Harry se arqueó sobre la cama y gimió.  
—Oh, Louis… —Exclamó, pero él no le preguntó si estaba incómodo porque el gemido definitivamente no expresaba eso. Miró por un breve segundo su entrepierna y rió, su erección era tan intensa que la tela de su pantalón parecía a punto de romperse.  
—Sólo un momento —Murmuró para él y dio gracias a que justo entonces había movido un poco el dedo haciendo que Harry gimiera de nuevo y no lo escuchara. Él sacó el dedo y Harry soltó un “Hey” reprimiéndolo—. Lo siento, bebé —Dijo riendo—, pero necesitamos un segundo… —Y esta vez no sólo introdujo el dedo índice sino también el dedo medio, Harry hundió los talones en la cama y se arqueó mientras exclamaba:  
—Santa Madre de… —Se mordió el labio de nuevo. La sonrisa de Louis no se borraba con nada, los dedos se hundieron hasta la segunda coyuntura y Harry ahogó un grito.  
—¿Te lastimé? —Harry negó—, ¿pero te duele? —Preguntó haciendo retroceder sus dedos.  
—¡No! —Dijo Harry estirando la mano como si quisiera detenerlo—. Por favor, no pares —Pidió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás esparciendo los rizos en la almohada. Louis hundió de nuevo los dedos y esta vez lo hizo del todo, hasta llegar a sus nudillos. Harry se meció un poco—. Lo siento, no sé porque estoy haciendo…  
—Continúa —Pidió, y Harry lo hizo—. Sí, Harry… —Musitó. El calor de sus dedos se propagó por su mano y de allí al resto de su cuerpo, entonces comenzó a amagar con sacarlos pero los hundía de nuevo, reculaba y empujaba. Separó los dedos tratando de estirar el agujero de Harry al máximo, preparándolo para el siguiente nivel.

En medio de la desesperación por poseerlo propiamente, la espera por la rendición de Harry se le hizo eterna.

—¡Oh, Louis, está pasando de nuevo! —Soltó Harry retorciéndose sobre el colchón.  
—Dame un momento —Pidió Louis cuando vio a Harry a punto de llegar a su segundo orgasmo. Era tiempo de unirse a la celebración, sin ningún tipo de ceremonia se quitó los pantalones deportivos y la ropa interior de un tirón, revolvió entre las sábanas para encontrar la tira de preservativos, rompió el sobre con los dientes mientras las manos temblaban de anticipación, le tomó quince segundos ajustárselo y lubricarlo con el gel. Volvió a apoyar las manos en las rodillas de Harry y se metió entre esas piernas perfectas. Su sexo rozó un breve segundo la entrada del muchacho y Louis se paralizó, su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir excesivamente rápido, no por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, eso no tenía relevancia en ese momento, pero la persona con la que estaba, con la que iba a compartir algo tan íntimo, era lo importante. Harry había llegado a él y lo había sacado del closet de cristal en el que había estado los últimos años, en esa vitrina en la que su imagen lo era todo, sin importar que fuese mentira.

Este era él. Este era Louis Tomlinson. Un hombre que por primera vez estaba disfrutando de la intimidad del sexo, porque estaba con quien realmente quería estar.

Louis sonrió a Harry que estaba aún aferrado a las sábanas, sin reponerse del todo del tratamiento que sus dedos le habían dado. Agarró su sexo en la base y lo guió directamente a la entrada de Harry, la punta roma hizo un contacto aún más sentido con la entrada oscura y los ojos de Harry se ampliaron en la penumbra.

—Va a doler un poco, pero te prometo que voy a ser cuidadoso.  
—No me importa si duele, Louis.  
—No. Escucha, si te duele mucho debemos parar. Podemos intentarlo mil veces hasta que estés lo suficientemente cómodo, ¿sí?  
—Sí —Aseguró Harry. Louis asintió también y entonces empujó sus caderas. El anillo de músculos cedió, la punta de su sexo erecto se clavó en Harry y este gimió alzando las caderas, Louis agarró las piernas de Harry y las llevó hasta su cintura, el chico enredó los tobillos en la parte baja de su espalda, Louis aferró la cintura de Harry y dio una estocada hundiéndose más, pero no lo suficiente, su sexo tembló, y golpeó de nuevo, media pulgada más adentro—. ¡Sí! —Soltó Harry retorciéndose, su pecho se arqueó hacia arriba. Louis empujó más y Harry soltó una bocanada de aire. Otra vez y otra más—. ¡Oh, Dios, Louis!  
—¿Duele? —Logró preguntar apenas con aliento, pues todo su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido a pequeños impulsos eléctricos que lo hacían vibrar.  
—No importa —Eso era un “sí” pero ya era tarde, porque Louis tomó impulso en sus caderas y se clavó en Harry de una estocada infalible—. ¡Oh, por Dios! —Gritó el chico, que se llevó las manos a su cabello estirándoselo desde la raíz. Los ojos de Louis se nublaron porque al estar totalmente dentro de Harry perdió un poco de su conciencia, incluso físicamente se sintió débil, en cierto punto, como si parte de sus huesos se derritieran, pero no los de sus caderas que comenzaron a moverse como un pistón, a un ritmo constante, la fricción lo volvió loco, el túnel apretado alrededor de él era maravilloso y los gemidos de Harry lo hicieron temblar, de pronto una especie de tornado se fue formando en su bajo vientre y creció yendo hacia el peso gemelo de su sexo—. ¡Louis! —Expresó Harry aferrando las manos a sus hombros, clavando las uñas en su piel, Louis se estiró como un felino haciendo que los huesos de su columna se reacomodaran. Una de las manos de Harry abandonó su hombro y envolvieron la erección que el chico tenía, si no hubiese estado seguro que perdería por completo el equilibrio si soltaba las caderas de Harry él mismo se estaría encargando ahora de masturbarlo. Una gota brilló en la punta del sexo de Harry y la boca de Louis se hizo agua. Se meció más rápido.  
—¡Vamos, Harry! —Instó—. ¡Déjalo salir! —Exigió. Harry se retorció más sobre la cama y su expresión se transformó en una mezcla de dolor y placer—. ¡Abre los ojos y mírame! —Ordenó. Harry abrió los ojos y Louis fue absorbido por una belleza irreal, la mano de Harry, que aún estaba en su hombro, se desplazó hasta su nuca y lo empujó hacia abajo, cuando sus labios chocaron en un beso salvaje, ninguno cerró los ojos y cuando Harry metió la lengua en su boca, Louis estalló en un orgasmo que lo dejó ciego en un mundo donde sólo existía el _silencio y sonido_.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 28**   
**OOPS… HI!**

—¿Sabes que hablas mientras duermes? —Preguntó Louis de repente.  
—¿Ah?  
—Sí. Anoche lo hiciste un par de veces. Creo que hablaste en otro idioma porque no entendí nada.  
—No sabía que hacía eso.  
—Sólo espero que no camines dormido.  
—Yo también.  
—Pregúntame por qué.  
—¿Por qué esperas que no camine dormido?  
—Porque quiero tenerte abrazado toda la maldita noche. Nunca alejado de mí.


	28. ...OOPS AND HI!

Harry se estiró hasta sentir que sus pantorrillas se acalambraban un poco, sonrió sin ningún motivo aparente aún relativamente inconsciente, se frotó los ojos y recogió las piernas haciendo que su trasero chocara con algo caliente. Harry abrió los ojos por completo y recordó, en una sucesión de imágenes rápidas, todo lo que había pasado anoche.

— _Oops_ —Soltó cuando, “involuntariamente”, se impulsó un poco más hacia atrás. Oyó una risa baja y giró el rostro.  
— _Hola_ —Dijo Louis sonriéndole y pasando el brazo por su cintura—. ¿Tuviste una buena noche? —Preguntó y Harry notó la nota de orgullo en su voz.  
—Una increíble —Contestó sin ocultar la sonrisa.  
—Me gustan estos —Louis tocó el hoyuelo derecho de su mejilla—. Más este si te soy honesto —Tocó el hoyuelo izquierdo que de alguna manera siempre era más pronunciado—. ¿Así que…  
—Fue increíble, Louis —Dijo él y se permitió acariciar la mejilla del hombre que lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos—. Maravilloso —Louis se sonrojó un poco y se inclinó para besar su frente.  
—Gracias por anoche, fue increíble y maravilloso para mí también —Louis hundió los dedos en los rizos de Harry—. Estos también me gustan. De hecho, creo que es prudente decir que me gusta _todo_ de ti —Harry sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Está sonrojándose, Señor Styles? —Preguntó Louis con una sonrisa.  
—Dices cosas que hacen que me sonrojen —Sus manos no podían de acariciar el rostro de Louis.  
—Gracias a Dios que no puedes leer mi mente, porque entonces estaríamos peor —Harry soltó una carcajada que nunca antes había salido de él, una chillona, que a su vez hizo reír a Louis, se tapó la boca con las manos.  
—¿Qué fue eso?  
—Nunca había hecho ese sonido antes —Respondió.  
—Fue adorable —Y esta vez dejó un beso en la punta de su nariz—. Ven aquí —Dijo y lo arrimó más a su cuerpo—, quiero abrazarte un rato más antes de que tenga que pararme de la cama —Harry se acomodó, dejando que su cabeza reposara en el bíceps de Louis y su mano en el pecho, los dedos de Louis se entrelazaron con los suyos y se sintió como si sus manos hubiesen sido creadas para encajar juntas.

En el silencio que cayó entre ellos Harry sintió que algo se formaba, tal vez un lazo invisible que los unía, al menos por su parte era así.

—¿Sabes que hablas mientras duermes? —Preguntó Louis de repente.  
—¿Ah?  
—Sí. Anoche lo hiciste un par de veces. Creo que hablaste en otro idioma porque no entendí nada.  
—No sabía que hacía eso.  
—Sólo espero que no camines dormido.  
—Yo también.  
—Pregúntame por qué.  
—¿Por qué esperas que no camine dormido?  
—Porque quiero tenerte abrazado toda la noche. Nunca alejado de mí.

Harry se quedó sin palabras, ¿Cómo es que Louis había pasado de ser un tipo reservado a este? No se estaba quejando pero el cambio era increíble. Maravilloso pero increíble.

—¿Tienes hambre?  
—Un poco —Señaló.  
—Bien, entonces mejor nos duchamos y luego bajamos a comer —Louis sacó el brazo debajo de la cabeza de Harry y se puso de pie, dándole una vista espectacular de su gloriosa desnudez, el chico sonrió e intentó sentarse, pero no pudo debido al dolor que se produjo en cuanto se apoyó en su propio trasero—. ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Louis al oírlo quejarse. Harry se volvió a acostar.  
—Es sólo…  
—¿Tienes dolor? —Louis volvió a la cama. Harry asintió—. Lo siento tanto, bebé —Dijo Louis besándolo dulcemente.  
—Es más una molestia. No lo esperaba.  
—Yo sí. Lo siento —Se disculpó de nuevo—. Hagamos esto, voy a tomar una ducha y le pido a Greg que… No —Se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza—. Busco el desayuno. ¿Está bien? —Harry asintió y Louis sonrió antes de besarlo de nuevo suavemente, pero Harry no pudo resistirse y puso sus manos en la nuca de Louis para mantenerlo allí mientras él buscaba abrirse paso con su lengua en la boca del otro. Louis respondió de la misma forma y al segundo siguiente estaba sobre él restregando su cuerpo desnudo sobre la sábana que aún cubría a Harry, el sexo duro y caliente de Louis hizo fricción a través de la tela, Harry se retorció un poco y abrió las piernas de forma que Louis entrara entre ellas y de alguna manera también podía retenerlo si cruzaba los tobillos. Se frotaron el uno contra el otro y Harry estaba maravillado con las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Era como volar sin alas…  
—¿Louis? —Preguntó separando sus labios a penas un centímetro. Louis hizo un sonido gutural—. Quiero tocarte… —Confesó.  
—Tócame entonces —Louis sonrió algo confundido. Harry le mantuvo la mirada mientras su mano se deslizó de la nuca de Louis hacia el hombro, bajó por el brazo, rozó la muñeca y luego la metió entre sus cuerpos, jugó un segundo con los nudillos cerca del ombligo de Louis y luego encontró su objetivo. Ese falo erguido que había estado dentro de él unas horas atrás y que lo había llevado a ver las estrellas. Ahora él quería eso mismo para Louis, así que su mano atrapó el miembro y comenzó a subir y bajar por toda la extensión, Louis gimió y salió de sus piernas para caer sobre la cama, Harry se apoyó en sus rodillas, sin soltar a Louis—. Harry, hazlo más rápido, por favor —Pidió Louis llevándose las manos al cabello. Harry aceleró el ritmo—. ¡Oh, Dios, sí! —Más rápido. Louis empezó a mover las caderas—. ¡Mierda! —Exclamó—. _¡Más rápido, Harry, más rápido!_ —Clamó cerrando los ojos, enterró los talones en el colchón y se arqueó hacia arriba.  
—¿Más rápido? —Preguntó moviendo su mano a máxima velocidad.  
—¡SÍ! —Harry movió la mano tan rápido que le dolió el brazo, no iba a resistir mucho, pero entonces el estómago de Louis se tensó y chorros calientes bañaron su puño. Cuando las descargas terminaron, Louis quedó tendido sobre el colchón, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y sólo se divisaba la punta de su nariz y la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.  
—¿Cómo lo hice? —Preguntó Harry mordiéndose el labio y limpiándose en la sábana.  
—Lo hiciste perfecto —Respondió Louis sentándose y agarrándolo de las mejillas para acercarlo y besarlo—. Jodidamente perfecto, Harry Styles.

El teléfono de Louis sonó y sin siquiera tocarlo negó.

—Odio tener que decir esto, pero tengo que salir.  
—¿A dónde? —Preguntó sin pensarlo, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para reservarse el “¿Con quién?”  
—Negocios.  
—¿Negocios? —Louis asintió. Se puso de pie y entró al baño. Harry se recostó en la cama de nuevo y sintió una opresión en el pecho. La mentira flotaba en el aire, como si las puertas principales de acceso a Louis se hubiesen cerrado de nuevo en su cara.

Escuchó el agua correr en el baño. Cerró los ojos y en su mente se formó la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Louis, perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra. Cuán fácil sería vivir el resto de sus días disfrutando esa imagen, ese cuerpo, esa cara… esos ojos… Harry gimió. La noche anterior cuando Louis lo estaba poseyendo, porque eso era lo que Louis había hecho, sus ojos azules eran una muestra del mar embravecido, el mar en una noche de tormenta, incluso cuando él, a su vez, era el sol.

Haciendo caso omiso de la molestia que sentía, Harry se puso de pie, se enrolló una de las sábanas blancas en la cintura y se dirigió al baño, no tocó la puerta, giró la manija con cuidado y sonrió cuando vio a Louis en la ducha. El vapor del agua nublaba los vidrios de las puertas y dificultó la visión, sin embargo Harry pudo apreciar a Louis de espaldas a él, viendo como el agua y la espuma del shampoo corrían por su cuerpo.

Louis era perfecto.

En lo que le pareció un parpadeo, Louis se giró y se quedó con el brazo estirado en dirección a la toalla. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a secarse en cuanto salió de la ducha.

—Hola —Dijo envolviendo la toalla alrededor de su cintura.  
—Hola.  
—¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó Louis, que agarró otra toalla y se la estrujó en el cabello dejándolo hecho un hermoso desastre.  
—De hecho sí —Contestó finalmente entrando del todo al baño y cerrando la puerta a su espalda—. Quiero ducharme pero necesito quitarme las gasas.  
—¿Ya puedes dejar de usarlas? —Asintió—. Gracias a Dios —Soltó—. En lo que salga de aquí ella se irá —Soltó Louis entre dientes yendo hasta él y quitándole los apósitos con cuidado. Harry supo que Louis se refería a Caroline—. Sanaste muy bien, Harry.  
—¿Sí?  
—Sí —Dijo pasando los dedos por donde estaban las heridas, ahora cerradas—. ¿Sabes que lo siento, no? Todo lo del accidente. Te van a quedar marcas.  
—No importa —Dijo él—. En todo caso, valió la pena —Expresó mientras Louis tiraba los apósitos en la papelera. Harry se volvió para quedar frente a él.  
—Pude haberte matado.  
—Pero no lo hiciste, y si no hubiese pasado no estaríamos aquí y lo de anoche no habría pasado y eso sería terrible —Louis sonrió.  
—Es una extraña manera de verle el lado positivo a esta situación.  
—Tú lo vales, Louis. Tú lo vales todo —Confesó y Louis lo tomó por sorpresa besándolo apasionadamente. Cuando se separó soltó un suspiro y lo miró.  
—Mira, paremos esto por un momento. Necesito rasurarme y arreglarme, ¿sí? Pero promete que estrás aquí en la noche. Esperándome.  
—Tú sabes que lo haré —Louis lo besó otra vez y se dirigió al lavamanos.

Harry caminó hasta quedar en el campo de visión de Louis a través del espejo, cuando los ojos azules se enfocaron en su reflejo él dejó caer la sábana con sutileza y caminó hasta la ducha. A diferencia de Louis no usó el agua caliente y se dejó empapar por el rocío de agua fría de una sola vez, eso sí, de frente a las puertas, mirando a Louis que ahora tenía la cara embadurnada de espuma blanca. Harry usó el shampoo y luego se enjabonó el cuerpo, pero incluso cuando puso sumo cuidado en su aseo personal sus ojos no se aparataron de Louis en casi ningún momento, de allí que de pronto se diera cuenta que tenía una erección enorme entre sus piernas. Se volvió de espaldas a la puerta. Le dolía la erección de tanto deseo. Y Louis estaba por irse porque ya se había rasurado. Chequeó y miró a Louis lavándose los restos de espuma, sí, él se iría. Entonces no habría ningún problema si él mismo se daba alivio, ¿verdad? Podía repetir lo que había hecho Louis con él.

Envolvió su mano en su sexo y con algo de duda la desplazó desde la base hasta la punta como había hecho Louis, y como posteriormente él lo había hecho. Repitió el recorrido y comenzó a sentir las placenteras contracciones que se originaban en su sexo. Se mordió el labio reprimiendo el gemido. Movió la mano un poco más rápido y tuvo que apoyarse con la otra en la pared. Cerró los ojos y lo primero que apareció fue la mirada de Louis, salvaje y llena de deseo como la noche anterior. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios y tras este, otro y otro mientras el ritmo de su mano aumentó tanto que sintió que la fricción lo quemaba.

—Oh, Dios —Soltó entre dientes para que Louis no lo escuchara, pero repentinamente ¡Bam! Estaba pegado a las baldosas de la pared.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La voz de Louis llegó a su oído, el cuerpo de él lo estaba presionando y Harry sintió la punta del sexo de Louis en contra de uno de sus glúteos.  
—Creí que estabas por irte.  
—Lo estaba, pero empezaste a hacer esto.  
—¿No puedo?  
—No —Contestó Louis y le mordió suavemente el hombro.  
—¿Por qué? —Preguntó y retomó el ritmo perdido, la mano de Louis agarró su muñeca y lo detuvo.  
—Porque esto es mío, Harry Styles —Le gruñó al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo después de aquella declaración—. El placer de verte tener un orgasmo es sólo mío.  
—Entonces hazlo, porque lo necesito —Gimió. La mano de Louis lo envolvió y fue brutal y veloz.  
—Cuando termines vas a gritar mi nombre —Ordenó y Harry asintió.

Entonces Harry fue sometido a una vorágine de placer, porque Louis lo llevó al límite muy rápido, pero luego paró, el dolor en sus testículos era tremendamente placentero, la presión, la interrupción, los cambios en la fuerza con la que Louis lo agarraba.

—Por favor, Louis —Lloriqueó cuando lo llevó casi al borde otra vez.  
—No me quites esto, Harry. Porque soy el único que va a producirte orgasmos de ahora en adelante. Verte llegar es mi maldito placer porque eres la jodida perfección cuando tienes un puto orgasmo —Sentenció y Harry estalló.  
—¡Louis! —Gritó como se lo había pedido u ordenado, para el caso, Louis lo hizo girar pegándolo a la pared.  
—Tú eres mío.  
—Lo soy —Respondió, aunque Louis, en realidad, no lo hubiese preguntado.

* * *

 

CAPÍTULO 29  
IRRESISTIBLE

—Es difícil hablar contigo —Harry alzó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Por qué? —Louis sonrió.  
—Porque cuando estamos juntos sólo tengo una cosa en mente.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—No quieres saberlo.

* * *

Gracias una vez más por sus comentarios y kudos.

#HappySTRONGDay

 


	29. IRRESISTIBLE

Louis aparcó en _Starbucks_ otra vez, se miró en el retrovisor y se preguntó si la sonrisa de idiota iba abandonar algún día su cara. Sacó su móvil y escribió.

**Cuántas horas han pasado???? Te extraño!!!**

Se bajó del auto y recibió una alerta.

Harry:  
**También te extraño. Siento que ha pasado un siglo desde que te fuiste. H**

Trató de responder pero el sonido de los disparos de unas cámaras lo sacaron de su burbuja. Louis miró a los paps y los reconoció a todos. Del día anterior, del fin de semana anterior, del mes anterior… De los últimos cuatro o cinco años. Tal vez habían rotado a un par, pero casi todos llevaban años en lo mismo. Siguiéndolo a todas partes.

—¡Louis, Eleanor lleva esperándote casi una hora! —Le dijo uno de ellos. Aceleró el paso hacia la tienda y entró amortiguando el sonido de los flashes al cerrar la puerta. Eleanor estaba en una mesa alejada de la ventana lo que significaba que las fotos serían tomadas desde la puerta. Louis se acercó a la mesa y se inclinó hacia Eleanor, pero como estaba de espaldas a los paparazis no tenía que besarla en los labios, así que dejó el beso en la mejilla.  
—¿Una hora? —Preguntó ella sonriéndole, como era usual, pero el tono lo decía todo.  
—Lo siento, se me presentó un asunto de suma importancia —Dijo tratando de no sonreír pero falló estrepitosamente. Harry en la ducha era sin duda un asunto de relevancia.  
—¿Importancia, Louis? —Eleanor respiró profundo—. Cada maldito artículo que salga sobre esta adorable cita va a tener la línea “Aunque Louis llegó una hora tarde…” Estás arruinándolo todo.  
—Debes calmarte… —Le dijo, miró su teléfono y sin pensarlo tecleó:

**Vas a estar vestido cuando llegue a casa???**

—Quiero decir, no fue demasiado.  
—Fue una hora.  
—Ya lo dejaste claro.

Harry:  
**Creo que sí.**

Louis sonrió y respondió:

**No estoy de acuerdo con eso.**

Harry:  
 **Pero creo que es inapropiado que te espere de otra forma… Como… desnudo.**

Dios, Louis se puso duro de inmediato.

—¿Podrías dejar tu teléfono a un lado? —Eleanor estaba mirándolo sin sonreírle.  
—Esto es importante. Dame un segundo.

**Espero que estés completamente desnudo y en mi cama cuando llegue!!!!**

—Louis, nos están tomando fotos en una cita romántica, por si se te olvida.

Harry:  
**Pero yo tengo una cama y… me gusta estar vestido.**

Sus dedos iban tan rápido como podía.

**No. No te gusta. Y para ser honesto me da lo mismo que me esperes en mi cama o en la tuya, mientras me esperes!!!**

El teléfono quedó como muerto. Harry lo estaba haciendo esperar.

—Louis —Susurró Eleanor—. No me hagas llamar a Marco, porque lo haré.  
—¿Me vas a acusar? —Preguntó con marcada ironía.

Eleanor se cruzó de brazos y su expresión se tornó seria. Ignorando a los paparazzis, esta Eleanor le agradaba porque mostraba su verdadera cara.

—Es como si olvidaras que los dos estamos hasta el cuello en esta mierda, Louis —Sonrió genuinamente. Varios flashes se colaron por la puerta cuando entró un cliente—. Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por parecer perdidamente enamorada de ti. Espero lo mismo de tu parte.  
—No debo decir mentiras… —Varias personas voltearon a verlos cuando Eleanor soltó una carcajada.  
—Pero _tú_ eres una mentira, Louis Tomlinson. Nosotros somos la mentira. Nosotros vivimos la mentira.  
—Estoy cansado de esto.  
—¿Y tú crees que yo no? Louis, somos personas públicas, estamos en un ambiente sórdido donde debemos tener una imagen para hacernos un nombre. Es lo que ambos queríamos, ¿lo olvidaste? Estuvimos de acuerdo con esto porque queríamos los beneficios, pero para ello debemos hacer sacrificios…  
—Estoy viendo a alguien, Eleanor —Soltó. El silencio cayó sobre ellos por al menos medio minuto.  
—¿Qué dijiste?  
—Me escuchaste.  
—No. Tú no puedes estar “viendo” a alguien. No puedes.  
—Lo estoy haciendo y…  
—No, Louis —Lo interrumpió la chica—. _No puedes_. No podemos. ¿Aventuras de una noche? Bien. ¿Ver a otras personas? No.

El teléfono de Louis sonó de nuevo.

Harry:  
**No me gusta esperar.**

Sonrió.

La mano de Eleanor apartó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa antes de que pudiera contestar.

—Detente —Dijo—. No estoy jugando, Louis —. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo besó, pero seriamente, abriendo la boca y moviendo la cabeza. Se separó y se puso de pie—. Ahora, vámonos, ya no quiero jugar a la pareja feliz.

Louis la siguió y Eleanor le devolvió el teléfono antes de salir de la tienda, no obstante él no contestó el mensaje. Abrió la puerta del copiloto como de costumbre y Eleanor entró allí. Cuando ocupó el asiento del conductor, varios flashes lo cegaron por un momento, pero tras un par de minutos volvió a la vía.

—¿A quién estás viendo? —Preguntó Eleanor.  
—No se conocen —Contestó.  
—No te estoy preguntando eso.  
—Pero es lo que yo te estoy contestando.  
—¿Hace cuánto?

Louis soltó el aire algo exasperado. No quería relacionar a Harry y Eleanor para nada, ni siquiera por extrapolación.

—No sé cómo contestar eso…  
—¿Me estás jodiendo? Dame un tiempo: 6 meses, 4 meses, 3 semanas…

Bien. No iba a ir por “un día”

—Una semana —Contestó, lo que técnicamente era cierto porque desde que había conocido a Harry había sentido una irrevocable conexión.  
—¿Y llamas a eso estar saliendo?  
— _Créeme._ Estamos saliendo —Repitió.  
—Es mejor que te cuides, Louis. No quiero un escándalo por engaño. Tú y yo nos cuidamos las espaldas.  
—Eleanor, ¿no estás cansada de esto?  
—Estoy que vomito de lo cansada que estoy de esto, pero necesito hacerlo porque cuando saque _Calderic’s_ al mercado necesitaré tener un nombre. Y tú te comprometiste a ayudarme con eso.  
—Es todo sobre ti, ¿cierto?  
—No, Louis. Es sobre nosotros. Tú necesitas una novia para completar tu imagen de súper macho futbolista.  
—Esto no tiene ningún sentido ahora.  
—No, pero lo tuvo cuando firmaste con la compañía de mi papá, ¿verdad? Somos la pareja de oro, Louis. Las personas nos aman tanto como nos envidian. Somos la representación de sus metas y por eso funcionamos juntos. Sin esto, tal vez ni tú ni yo tendríamos éxito.

Louis negó. Era horrible pensar que Eleanor tenía razón, por separado ellos no tendrían el mismo éxito que juntos, él probablemente no habría firmado con _Adidas_ y su nombre no habría sido sobre expuesto hasta convertirlo no sólo en un futbolista exitoso sino en una celebridad. Y Eleanor, bien, tenía como 800 contratos de publicidad para diferentes marcas, lo que le hacía ganar dinero a montones por hacer absolutamente nada.

Aparcó en la entrada de la casa de Eleanor y dio gracias de que no hubiera paparazzis a la vista, seguramente porque los planes no habían salido exactamente como se esperaban ese día.

 

Probablemente se saltó un par de normas de tráfico, pero cuando llegó a su casa no le importó. Greg no tuvo tiempo de abrirle la puerta, ni siquiera lo saludó propiamente, simplemente subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al segundo piso, corrió hasta la habitación de Harry y lo encontró sobre la cama con el teléfono en la mano.

—Louis, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó sorprendido, pero él no le contestó, dio un par de zancadas y llegó a la cama, sin darle tiempo a nada agarró el rostro de Harry y lo acercó para besarlo como si hubiesen pasado eones desde la última vez que sus labios se habían encontrado. Louis lo besó tan profundamente que parecía que más que dejar pasión en ese beso estaba dejando parte de su alma.

Su lengua fue amorosa y delicada, aunque quería devorarlo, las manos de Harry se metieron bajo su camisa y cuando los dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de su espalda se estremeció

—Hola —Saludó Harry con una sonrisa—. No te esperaba.  
—Me libré temprano y tenía que verte.  
—Te extrañé.  
—Y yo a ti —Le dio un beso corto.  
—¿Cómo estuvieron los negocios? —Preguntó el chico de rizos.  
—No hagamos esto, Harry. Fue horrible y no quiero tratar esas cosas entre nosotros.  
—Pero es bueno compartir, Louis.  
—Pero no esto. Esto es horrible —Harry se apartó un poco hacia el lado derecho de la cama y Louis se acostó de inmediato en lado izquierdo.  
—Lo bueno y lo malo deberíamos compartirlo por igual —Murmuró Harry recostándose en su pecho.  
—No ahora.  
—Está bien —Concordó el muchacho—, pero quiero que sepas que cuando quieras hablarlo voy a estar aquí. Todo el tiempo.

Louis buscó la mano de Harry y entrelazó sus dedos con él.

—Es difícil hablar contigo —Harry alzó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Por qué? —Louis sonrió.  
—Porque cuando estamos juntos sólo tengo una cosa en mente.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—No _quieres_ saberlo.  
—Claro que quiero por eso te lo estoy preguntando.

Sonriendo, Louis se inclinó sobre Harry.

—Cuando estoy contigo sólo pienso en tener mis manos sobre ti —Sus manos se posaron en la cintura de Harry—, en besarte —Él lo hizo—. Y en otra cosa —Movió sus caderas frotándose contra el chico—. ¿Todavía tienes dolor? —Preguntó sonriéndole. Harry negó—. Genial.

Antes de que Louis pudiera hacer algún tipo de “jugada” Harry estuvo a horcajadas sobre él.

—Estuve haciendo cierta investigación antes de que llegaras —Le dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose.  
—¿En serio? —Preguntó.  
—Sí —Respondió Harry y se meció sobre él, haciendo fricción con su sexo, de pronto las manos de Harry atraparon sus muñecas y la llevaron por sobre su cabeza, tomando el control, el chico de rizos se inclinó sobre él y atacó su boca de manera precisa. Lo invadió con la lengua y Louis ahogó gemidos en su garganta—. ¿Podrías ayudarme si lo hago mal? —Preguntó Harry separándose de él, volviendo a estar a horcajadas y quitándose el cabello del rostro. Un gesto tan sexy que hizo que su sexo se estremeciera dolorosamente.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Harry se mordió el labio inferior y reculó por sobre sus piernas, luego con las rodillas las separó y se metió en el hueco entre sus muslos—. ¿Harry?  
—Sólo déjame tratar, por favor —Louis asintió y Harry se lamió los labios, sus caderas se alzaron como reacción. De nuevo el chico enterró los dedos en su largo y hermoso cabello lleno de rulos y lo apartó hacia un lado, enganchó la cinturilla del pantalón y los bóxers de Louis y los bajó hasta sacarlos por los pies y con un movimiento elegante los dejó caer en alguna parte de la habitación. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron en cuanto vio la entrepierna y Louis sonrió orgulloso de la poderosa erección que mostraba en ese momento, sólo podía haberla causado el hombre que estaba ante él.  
—Hazlo, Harry, por favor…—Pidió, pues en su cabeza ya estaba llenando la boca de Harry, esos labios rojos estaban hecho para trabajos orales, pensó. Las manos de Harry tocaron sus muslos y toda la piel se le erizó, las palmas se deslizaron hacia arriba y cuando llegaron a las coyunturas de sus muslos Louis se retorció sobre el colchón.

Se llamó a calma porque Harry ni siquiera se había acercado…

—Mierda —Gimió cuando Harry se inclinó y separó los labios, una mano enorme cubrió la base de su sexo—. Mierda —Repitió y su voz salió estrangulada, un calor intenso se instaló en la punta, Louis bajó la mirada y vio brillar una gota como un pestañeo y entonces Harry atrapó el sexo entre sus labios—. ¡Joder! —Exclamó en cuanto Harry dio la primera succión, sus talones se hundieron en el colchón con la segunda y en la tercera simplemente hundió sus manos en la mata de rizos de Harry, apretó dos puños de sedoso cabello y controló los movimientos de la cabeza de Harry.

Su sexo estaba siendo sometido a una deliciosa tortura, la boca de Harry ardía y abrasaba su erección, en la base Harry comenzó a mover la mano un poco de arriba hacia abajo causando escalofríos en todo el cuerpo de Louis. El pop que resonó en la habitación indicó que Harry se había detenido, lo que a Louis le pareció una tragedia de proporciones épicas.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —Las pupilas de Harry estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas rojas como sangre. Él se veía adorable—. ¿Louis? —Insistió.  
—Sí… Perfecto —Harry sonrió—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo? —Preguntó respirando con dificultad.  
—Internet —Respondió Harry y entonces inclinó de nuevo la cabeza, pero en vez de tomar de nuevo el falo en su boca. Louis sintió como la lengua de Harry lo recorrió desde base hasta la punta por toda la cresta.  
—Dios bendiga el maldito Internet —Gimió mientras se estremecía. Harry repitió la acción y cuando llegó arriba giró la lengua por sobre la punta y Louis perdió el control, agarró de nuevo dos puños de cabello y empujó la cabeza de Harry hacia abajo—. ¡Tómala toda! —Exigió. La punta de su sexo tocó la garganta de Harry y si lo estaba ahogando el chico logró disimularlo o respirar de alguna otra forma porque succionó de nuevo—. Por Dios Santo —Lloriqueó soltando a Harry y pasándose las manos por la cara. Sentía que estaba a punto de morir de placer. El sudor estaba empapando su piel, temblaba por dentro, se estaba quemando… Harry aumentó la velocidad de su recorrido hacia arriba y abajo. Louis estaba perdiendo todo tren de pensamiento lógico. Nunca. Nunca se había sentido así, y estaba seguro que no se trataba de la técnica, porque él había disfrutado de bocas expertas, pero ahora, no era cualquier boca, era la de Harry.

Y todo en Harry era perfecto y él amaba eso.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30**   
**SOMOS UN SECRETO QUE NO PUEDE SER EXPUESTO**

—¿Qué quieres, Louis? —Preguntó Marco inclinándose hacia adelante. Alzó el dedo pidiendo a Greg que llenara de nuevo su vaso.  
—Quiero una ruptura con Eleanor


	30. SOMOS UN SECRETO QUE NO PUEDE SER EXPUESTO

Harry estaba absolutamente complacido cuando miró a Louis sobre su cama, desmadejado y respirando con esfuerzo. Él había gritado su nombre tan alto que estaba seguro que se había escuchado en esa enrome casa, pero su expresión… Harry casi se la había perdido porque estaba absolutamente concentrado en lo que había aprendido recientemente, pero Louis lo había apartado y pudo verlo. Era… La definición de lujuria.

Cuando había escrito las palabras en el buscador de su teléfono quería sorprender a Louis. No esperaba que la oportunidad se diera tan pronto, pero lo había valido, porque la imagen de Louis post orgasmo era maravillosa.

—Ven aquí, amor —Dijo Louis con voz ronca palmeando el lado derecho de la cama. Harry gateó hasta allí mientras Louis se limpiaba el vientre y los muslos. Cuando estuvo a su lado Louis le acarició la mejilla y dejó un beso breve en sus labios—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
—¿No te gustó? —Preguntó preocupado.  
—Me encantó —Replicó cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios—. Es sólo que me da curiosidad.  
—Bien, es que… tú me has… ya sabes, me has dado tanto placer… —Se sonrojó—. Quería retribuírtelo. Ya sabes, compartir es querer…

Louis le sonrió.

—¿Tú me quieres? —Preguntó y sus ojos brillaron.  
—Bastante, para ser honesto.  
—¿En serio? —Harry asintió, en sus labios se ahogó la pregunta ¿Y tú me quieres? Porque Louis ya había contestado algo que él no quería escuchar antes, cuando quiso que le prometiera que no tocaría a nadie más, si preguntaba a Louis si lo quería y él respondía que no ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su corazón no lo soportaría—. ¿Harry?  
—¿Qué? —Preguntó mirándolo.  
—Yo también te quiero… Demasiado.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Por qué la sorpresa? —Louis sonrió y apartó el cabello de su rostro—. Es bastante obvio. Es decir… ¡Mírame! Estoy en tu cama, casi atropellé a un par de personas en la vía para llegar a tu lado…  
—Louis —Dijo sonriendo.  
—Es verdad. Casi muero corriendo hacia ti.

Harry flotó nuevamente aunque estaba bien sujeto a Louis.

—Dime que me quieres de nuevo.  
—Te quiero.  
—Yo también te quiero —Louis se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Lo que me lleva a preguntar qué clase de relación tenemos… —Los golpes en la puerta contigua hicieron que ambos se quedaran en silencio.  
— _¿Señor Tomlinson?_ —La voz de Greg se escuchó baja. Como si temiera despertar a Louis en la habitación de al lado. Tocó nuevamente la puerta—. _Señor Tomlinson, el señor Plavot y la señorita Calder están aquí._

Louis se puso de pie de un salto haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara, se puso los pantalones nuevamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

—No te muevas de aquí —Indicó Louis ajustándose la cinturilla y saliendo de la habitación. A Harry le tomó un par de minutos revelarse contra esa orden. Él no era un prisionero y Louis no era su dueño. Bien, podría ser que… No. No. No. Una cosa era que él y Louis compartieran… algo, y otra que eso le diera el derecho a Louis de ordenarle qué hacer.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras se detuvo en seco, en el living estaban Marco, Louis y la chica del partido: Eleanor.

—Tienes cara de recién follado, Louis —Dijo ella con media sonrisa en el rostro mientras rodaba los ojos, negaba y se alejaba un paso para ir a la sala contigua.  
—También es un gusto verte, El —La voz de Louis sonó filosa.  
—¿Podemos tomar asiento y hablar de… —Marco se detuvo y alzó la mirada cruzándose con la de Harry. Fue glaciar. Como hielo deslizándose en sus venas—. Sabía que tú ibas a ser un problema —Exclamó. Louis y Eleanor miraron en su dirección.  
—Oh, por Dios ¿No me digas… —Eleanor lo miró con incredulidad—. ¿En serio, Louis? —Preguntó con ironía—. Esto es ridículo —Exclamó y siguió hacia la sala de estar principal.  
—Harry… —Soltó Louis por lo bajo.  
—Él también debería unirse a esta adorable reunión —Soltó Marco con la voz llena de molestia.  
—Él no va a ser incluido en esto —Louis protestó con autoridad.  
—Louis, _él_ es _esto_.  
—No puede estar envuelto. No quiero que la prensa lo tenga como objetivo.

Marco soltó una risa irónica.

— _Seguro, Jan_ —Miró a Harry—. Tú —Lo señaló—. Ven aquí.  
—Hey. Trátalo con respeto —Exigió Louis. Marco rodó los ojos. Él lo miró y asintió, así que Harry llegó hasta ellos—. Vamos —Indicó Louis la dirección que momentos antes había tomado Eleanor, quien por cierto ya estaba sentada en uno de los sofás. Greg estaba en el bar guardando una botella, seguramente del licor que acababa de servirle a la chica.  
—No lo guardes demasiado, Greg. Tres más, por favor —Dijo Marco sentándose al lado de Eleanor. Si a Louis le molestó que Marco le diera ordenes a su personal, lo disimuló y tomó asiento en el sofá frente a ellos, miró a Harry, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que se sentara a su lado—. Entonces, estás saliendo con alguien, Louis.  
—No seas idiota y vamos a lo que nos concierne.  
—Nos concierne que estés saliendo con alguien, cuando el mundo entero sabe que estás con Eleanor.

Louis soltó un suspiro sonoro.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero un montón de personas, créeme, un montón de personas terminan cada día en el mundo, y ¿sabes qué es lo más impresionante? No hemos explotado por eso.  
—¡Oh, el payaso está aquí! —Soltó Marco—. Ustedes son un producto, Louis. Tú y Eleanor están representando las metas de una pareja ahora. ¿Qué es _Brangelina_ cuando tenemos _Eleanour_? Funcionan juntos. Son poderosos juntos.  
—Somos dos simples mortales, Marco.  
—No, Louis. Ustedes son la cara del éxito. Tú eres un futbolista estrella, una marca en sí mismo, eres el futbolista con el contrato más jugoso de la historia. Y Eleanor, va a convertirse en la socia mayoritaria de _Adidas_ en cuanto el señor Calder decida retirarse, y todo el mundo sabe que en cuanto se gradúe va a sacar su propia línea de ropa para el mercado femenino. ¿Cómo es que no ves lo que representan juntos? Tú tienes la gracia de fascinar a las personas, Louis. Es un don. La gente cae rendida bajo tu encanto —Harry no se dio cuenta de que estaba asintiendo a esta última afirmación—. Y Eleanor tiene el poder. Une esas dos cosas y son indestructibles, ¿por qué no lo ves?  
—Marco, ni siquiera nos caemos bien.  
—Y eso es bastante estúpido dado que ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas en común. Yo hice mi trabajo, Louis, no fue una decisión arbitraria presentarlos, vi el potencial en ustedes como pareja. Si realmente trataran tendrían una mejor relación. Pero no lo intentan y por eso no se dan la verdadera oportunidad de conocerse y caerse bien.  
—No hables por mí —Intervino Eleanor, bebió un corto trago y prosiguió—. Yo creo que Louis es un chico grandioso y muy divertido —Louis parecía sorprendido por esas palabras—, cuando no es un dolor en el culo. Y eso significa que ha sido divertido como dos veces en tres años.  
—Tú también eres bastante graciosa, El. Pero más dulce que graciosa —Louis estaba siendo totalmente sarcástico.  
—¿Ves? —Soltó Eleanor a Marco que sonrió y Louis también. Harry no encontró nada divertido en el asunto.

Greg escogió ese momento para entregar los tragos. Harry aceptó el suyo por pura cortesía, lo dejó entre sus manos haciendo que el frío se filtrara a través del cristal hasta sus palmas.

—Entonces —Comenzó Marco—. Soy un tipo precavido y sabía que este día llegaría, tarde o temprano, incluso cuando recé porque no llegara, pero aquí estamos.  
—Deja de ser idiota, Marco —Soltó Louis después de beber casi la mitad de su trago.  
—Está bien, está bien. Sólo estaba tratando de liberar la tensión, pero aparentemente ni siquiera un cuchillo puede cortarla —Los otros tres bebieron al unísono—. Tenemos que esconder a Harry.

Tanto Louis como él miraron a Marco con confusión.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó su agente—. Tenías que verlo venir, Louis. Él va a tener que mudarse, no puede ir a los partidos, no puede ser vinculado contigo…  
—¡Espera, espera, espera! —Exclamó Louis deteniéndolo con un gesto de las manos—. ¿Este es tu plan maestro para esto?  
—Claro. Harry debe desaparecer de la fotografía.

Harry se sintió como un objeto defectuoso.

—¿Estás jodiendo? —Soltó Louis—. ¡Estamos saliendo! Él es mi… —Louis se interrumpió.  
—¿Tu qué, Louis? ¿Él es tu qué? —Instó Louis.  
—Él es mi novio —Respondió de forma firme y Harry sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba entre la desesperación y la más profunda alegría.  
—¿Así que crees que esto es serio?  
—No lo creo —Respondió Louis—. _Es_ serio —Completó haciendo que los latidos del corazón de Harry se aceleraran.

El silencio cayó entre ellos de nuevo. Harry no se atrevió a mirar a nadie. El ambiente era hostil y él se sentía fatal. No quería ser una fuente de problemas para Louis, se suponía que él estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

Sus manos se habían acoplado a la temperatura del vaso y la bebida, y los hielos en el líquido amarillento danzaban como un silencioso llamado a beberlo. Él se llevó el vaso a los labios.

—¿Te gusta el whiskey? —Le preguntó Louis en tono bajo, suave… Totalmente diferente al que usaba con los demás.  
—No lo sé… —Respondió. Louis volvió su mirada hostil hacia Marco y Harry bebió.

Su garganta gritó abrasada por el ardor de la bebida y su estómago sufrió una sacudida.

—¿Qué quieres, Louis? —Preguntó Marco inclinándose hacia adelante. Alzó el dedo pidiendo a Greg que llenara de nuevo su vaso.  
—Quiero una ruptura con Eleanor —Harry tragó lo que quedaba en su vaso haciendo que sus ojos ardieran.  
—Eso es imposible —Afirmó Marco. Harry estiró su vaso antes de que Greg volviese al bar para que lo llenara también—. Descártalo, Louis.  
—¿Y qué propones, Marco? No voy a esconder a Harry. No se va a ir de mi casa. Y si en algún punto te importa mi desempeño en la cancha tú vas a rogar porque él vaya a mis partidos.

Marco y Louis intercambiaron miradas feroces hasta que Greg volvió con los vasos. Harry bebió del suyo de inmediato.

—¿De dónde saliste? —Tanto Marco como Louis se quedaron en silencio. Harry alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Eleanor que era la que había hecho la pregunta.  
—Eleanor… —Louis habló con tono de advertencia, pero no era necesario, porque Eleanor parecía tener verdadera curiosidad.  
—Yo…  
—No tienes porque contestarle, Harry —Le dijo Louis.  
—Sólo hice una pregunta. No es como si estoy amenazando al pobre chico.  
—Es con quien estoy saliendo y es todo lo que te interesa saber.  
—Bueno, ya, basta ustedes dos —Soltó Marco—. Pero, Louis, necesitamos saber de dónde salió.  
—¿Por qué?  
—¿Eres nuevo? —Preguntó Marco impaciente—. Si Harry es un _stripper_ en un bar gay la prensa lo va a averiguar y van a sacar cuentas y…  
—Yo no soy un _stripper_ —Dijo Harry por lo bajo.  
—Bien. ¿Alguna vez has estado preso? ¿Has estado en rehabilitación? ¿Eres un _escort_?  
—¡No! —Exclamó.  
—Detente, Marco —Louis habló seriamente—. No me importa el pasado, me interesa más el futuro y cuando se puede acabar todo esto con Eleanor.  
—Oh, Dios eres todo un galán. Me siento halagada.  
—Tú también quieres terminar con esto.  
—No al costo de perder casi cuatro años de sacrificios y trabajo, Louis.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo, Marco? —Insistió Louis.

Harry sorbió un poco más de su trago mientras Marco parecía hacer cálculos mentales a la velocidad del rayo.

— _Al menos_ 2 años —Dijo enfatizando “al menos”  
—¿2 años? —Exclamó Louis. Harry acabó con lo que quedaba en su vaso y de ninguna parte salió Greg y lo retiró—. Es mucho tiempo.  
—No puede ser antes, Louis.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque su padre puede patearte el culo y sacarte de la nomina de _Adidas_ y estamos jodidos. Ellos pagan el 80% de tus gastos. Tenemos contratos que cumplir.  
—Esto es ridículo.  
—Sí, pero es tu trabajo. Así que antes de seguir con esto, ¿estamos claros que al menos serán 2 años?  
—Sí —Respondió Louis derrotado. El tercer vaso de whiskey llegó a manos de Greg y desapareció en su boca en un par de segundos, lo tomó tan rápido que se sintió mareado, pero no importaba.

Dos años sonaba a… mucho. Y él no sabía si tendrían ese tiempo.

—Bien. Mira, si todos trabajamos podemos hacer que funcione, ¿de acuerdo? —Louis y Eleanor asintieron—. ¿Harry? —Preguntó Marco.  
—Sí —No iba a lograr nada con un “no” como respuesta.  
—Bien. Todos estamos de acuerdo y eso es lo más importante.

Marco comenzó a hablar y hablar y a seguir hablando, planes, todo eran planes. Pero Harry no escuchaba la mitad de lo que decía, las palabras llegaban a su cerebro desordenadas y como si fuesen dichas a millas de distancia. Greg llenó su vaso un par de veces más, o tal vez más que un par de veces. Y pasaron años en esa sala. O al menos eso le pareció a Harry.

—Dios, este chico está ido —Oyó de pronto. Marco y Eleanor estaban de pie frente a él y el primero tenía la mano extendida, con dificultad Harry logró estrechar la mano, más por instinto que por ganas de hacerlo, Marco no le gustaba, luego fue la mano de Eleanor y de pronto se encontró solo en la sala. Pero no por mucho.

Las manos de Louis le levantaron el rostro hasta hacerlo encontrarse con la mirada azul que lo acompañaba día y noche.

—Estás borracho —Comentó Louis quitando el vaso de su mano y dejándolo en algún sitio. Si sentir que de alguna forma él estaba allí pero no del todo era estar borracho, entonces sí, él lo estaba—. Vamos, te vas a acostar un rato y cuando estés mejor te debes dar una buena ducha. Voy a pedirle a Greg que te haga un café fuerte.  
—No quiero… —Su lengua pesaba toneladas—... eso —Dijo.  
—Amor, lo necesitas —Louis lo ayudó aponerse de pie y él realmente se fue hacia un lado—. Te tengo —Louis lo atrapó antes de que se cayera del todo—. Ayúdame, ¿sí?  
—2 años…—Dijo él—. Son como 60 años…  
—Harry…  
—Es muchísimo.  
—Haces caras graciosas cuando estás borracho.  
—¡Pero es muchísimo! —Repitió y Louis rió.  
—Vamos, aquí están las escaleras.

Fue un infierno, un verdadero infierno subir esas escaleras, Harry perdió el paso al menos tres veces y Louis estuvo a su lado, sosteniéndolo y guiándolo, como una brújula a un barco.

Harry se dejó llevar hasta su habitación e incluso dejó que Louis lo acostara en la cama.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó quitándole el cabello de la cara.  
—Sí.  
—Voy a pedirle a Greg que te prepare café y que esté pendiente de ti mientras estoy en el entrenamiento, ¿estás de acuerdo? —Harry asintió—. Voy por una ducha, y pasaré por aquí antes de irme —Louis se inclinó y dejó un beso suave en sus labios.

Harry vio como Louis salía de la habitación y a su vez como una parte de sí mismo parecía irse con él. Tanteó en su pantalón y miró el reloj, eran las 12:45. El stadium no estaba muy lejos de casa, así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad se puso de pie, incluso cuando el piso bajo sus pies pareció inestable.

No tocó la puerta, entró a la habitación de Louis y fue directamente al baño, donde estaba su objetivo. Louis estaba completamente desnudo listo para entrar a la ducha, que ya estaba abierta, su expresión era de sorpresa, pero se tornó en preocupación.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó.  
—No —Contestó él contemplando esa imagen.

El cuerpo de Louis era glorioso. Un hermoso espectáculo, esculpido por manos divinas. De eso él sabía mucho.

—¿Harry?

Él dio tres pasos largos y llegó a la ducha, empujó a Louis contra las baldosas y lo besó con desesperación, porque de pronto las palabras "dos años" rebotaron dentro de su cabeza haciéndolo querer gritar y llorar. El tiempo no estaba a su favor, la sola idea de perder a Louis lo hizo desear la muerte, y él sabía que la muerte no era fácil para un ángel.

Cuando liberó a Louis, sólo para tomar aire, este estaba sorprendido nuevamente, pero sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? Mira tu ropa —Dijo señalando que toda su ropa ahora estaba mojada, pero eso no importaba en absoluto.  
—Tómame antes de que me dejes —Soltó hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Louis, reteniendo las lágrimas que de pronto demandaban salir.  
—Harry, no voy a dejarte.  
—Pero te vas. Tómame, antes de que me dejes hoy.  
—Te prometo que voy a llegar temprano.

No entendía por qué Louis se estaba negando o no estaba entiendo lo que quería decir, así que se tragó la vergüenza que le daba decir las palabras en voz alta:

—Te necesito.

En un segundo Harry estaba bajo el rocío de agua y al otro estaba afuera de la ducha con la camisa atascada en el cuello y Louis tratando de romperla mientras lo besaba desesperadamente, diez segundos después sus pantalones estaban enrollados en sus tobillos, le tomó un poco más de lo normal poder sacar los pies y seguir caminando mientras Louis lo empujaba de vuelta a la habitación.

Dio gracias cuando cayó en la cama porque de pie, las cosas parecían moverse.

Los labios de Louis abandonaron su boca y recorrieron la línea de su mandíbula, cuando llegó a su oreja los dientes hicieron una maravillosa aparición, Louis apretó su lóbulo y Harry gimió. No fue exactamente dolor lo que sintió, era más como una molestia placentera y quiso más, porque el dolor sólo podía equilibrarse con más dolor, sonaba absurdo, pero para él tenía sentido.

En su corazón estaba bullendo la angustia, cercenando, haciéndolo padecer, sin Louis él no sería nada.

—¿Amor? —Preguntó Louis—. ¿Estás conmigo? —Harry asintió.  
—Para siempre —Murmuró y Louis le sonrió hasta el punto en que sus ojos brillaron. Se inclinó y lo besó suave, pero él no quería eso ahora.  
—¿Louis?  
—¿Sí? —Preguntó pegado a sus labios.  
—¿Podrías ser más... —Se aclaró la garganta— más rudo?

Louis lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Rudo? —Harry asintió— ¿Cuán rudo?  
—No lo sé... Como...  
—¿Como qué, Harry?  
—Como si estuvieras desesperado, como yo...  
—Estoy desesperado —Dijo y empujó las caderas, en su estómago Harry sintió la carne caliente y dura de Louis empujar—. Estoy tratando de contenerme y no portarme como un salvaje.  
—No me importaría —Se mordió el labio.  
—Mierda —Exclamó Louis y de pronto Harry estaba vuelto boca abajo. Louis le alzó las caderas y Harry se apoyó en las rodillas y manos—. Sobre tus codos —Sugirió Louis, y Harry lo hizo, quedando más inclinado hacia adelante y súbitamente las manos de Louis separaron sus glúteos y una caricia caliente y húmeda lo hizo estremecer, la lengua de Louis se abrió paso entre su piel.  
—Dios —Exclamó temblando de placer, y luego Louis pasó de nuevo la lengua, una y otra vez—. ¡Oh, sí! —Gimió. Entre sus piernas la erección dolía y sus testículos estaban por explotar. Ese era el dolor que quería, esa clase de dolor que se producía a través de negar el placer.  
—Dime si duele —Oyó la voz de Louis, oyó como se abría una gaveta justo antes de que dos dedos se introdujeran en él sin contemplaciones. Volvió a gemir y Louis comenzó a mover sus dedos rápidamente de adentro hacia afuera, las caderas de Harry se movían a su propio ritmo. Louis aumentó la velocidad...  
—Quiero más... —Pidió. Y él lo obtuvo. Louis sacó los dedos y de pronto la punta caliente y roma de su sexo empujo en la entrada.  
—No voy a poder durar mucho  
—Está bien —Soltó entre gemidos—. ¡Oh, Dios, sí! —Gritó cuando de una sola estocada Louis estuvo dentro de él. Eso era lo que quería. Los gemidos de Louis fueron escandalosos y lo hicieron estremecer. Su placer era guiado por la voz de Louis.

El sonido de la piel contra piel, ambos gimiendo como si no pudiesen respirar abrumaron a Harry hasta el punto de querer llorar.

—Necesito ver tu cara —Escuchó a Louis, luego este lo agarró de la cintura y lo empujó hacia arriba, la cabeza de Harry quedó recostada sobre el hombro derecho de Louis cuya mano izquierda atrapó su mejilla. Lo embistió más rápido y Harry cerró los ojos.  
—¡Oh, Louis... Louis!  
—No, _Harold_. Quédate conmigo. Abre los ojos —Le pidió, sus manos se encontraron en el medio de su estómago, entrelazaron sus dedos—. Quédate conmigo —Repitió, y aunque usó una voz dulce, Louis era un hermoso depredador con ojos agudos y hambrientos. Harry empujó más las caderas y Louis se hundió más dentro de él, buscaron sus labios y sus lenguas se unieron al festín.

Louis desenlazó sus manos y lo agarró por la cintura, Harry cayó hacia delante y se apoyó en las manos, alzó más las caderas y Louis se hundió por completo en él. Poseyéndolo genuinamente. 

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31**   
**LÁGRIMAS DE ÁNGEL**

—¡Chicos, al campo! —Van los llamó otra vez, Louis no esperó para ir a la cancha, pero escuchó claramente a Niall diciendo "¿Está enamorado, verdad?" y Liam contestó "Me temo que sí"

Louis se perdió el resto de la conversación:

—¿Pero de quién? —Preguntó Niall—. No creo que de Eleanor.  
—Por supuesto que no es de Eleanor —Liam estuvo de acuerdo.  
—¿Entonces de quién?  
—No lo sé.  
—Tengo una sospecha —Acotó Niall casi susurrando.  
—No lo digas en voz alta.  
—Ok.


	31. LÁGRIMAS DE ÁNGEL

Dejar a Harry parecía la cosa más difícil que podía hacer Louis, después de haber estado juntos Harry quedó casi de inmediato fuera de combate. Había tomado ocho vasos de whisky y sí, estaba muy borracho, no lo suficiente como para ir y seducirlo en diez segundos, tal vez menos, aunque tampoco es que Harry había hecho la gran movida, no lo necesitaba, para él, Harry era la seducción personificada: sus ojos, su boca, sus manos, su cuerpo... él por completo lo seducían, incluso en la quietud, de allí a que ahora, cuando estaba listo para irse al entrenamiento, encontrara que Harry dormido en su cama era lo más sexy que podía existir jamás. Sus rizos caían sobre su apacible rostro, la boca estaba ligeramente abierta y su respiración era lenta y relajada. Louis no era consciente de sus dedos recorriendo el brazo que estaba fuera de la sábana.

—¿De dónde saliste? —Murmuró con una sonrisa, era una locura, si alguien le hubiese dicho dos semanas atrás que hoy estaría así, con Harry, con un hombre, se habría reído en la cara de ese alguien, porque él había estado creando a un Louis diferente en los últimos cuatro, casi cinco, años, el Louis que el mundo quería ver y del que tan orgulloso se sentía Marco de haber creado, porque sí, Marco le había dado los lineamientos de su nuevo "yo" y él los había seguido. Entonces, llegó este chico salido de la nada y había destruido todo a patadas y había hecho salir a relucir al verdadero Louis, a ese que Marco había encerrado bajo llave. Ni siquiera le tomó tiempo, Harry llegó y Louis... renació, como un ave fénix, de las cenizas. Todo tan rápido, se suponía que enamorarse llevaba tiempo...—. Espera, ¿qué? —Se dijo Louis, ¿Él estaba enamorado de Harry? Era imposible, ni siquiera tenían un mes de conocerse. Tal vez estaba exagerando, iba a aceptar tener un enamoramiento con Harry. Eso era todo.

_Eso era todo._

 

—Me estás haciendo molestar, Tommo —Le dijo Liam cuando tuvieron su último descanso en el entrenamiento.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque tienes una sonrisa estúpida en tu estúpida cara, y no me has dicho nada que la justifique.  
—Oh, Payno —Dijo con su tono de suficiencia—. No lo entenderías.

Niall llegó en ese momento y se tiró en el piso.

—Sólo por caridad, Louis. Una vez, sólo una vez, podrías dejarme pararte un gol —Expresó cubriéndose los ojos con la manos.  
—¡No, Niall! —Exclamó Liam— Estamos hablando de mierda seria aquí.  
—Oh, lo siento, Payno. ¿Qué mierda seria?  
—Louis tiene un secreto y no me lo quiere decir.  
—Y es por eso que se le llama secreto, Liam.  
—Te odio —Soltó su amigo—, vamos, Louis. Quieres decirnos, lo sabes.  
—No tengo nada que decirles.  
—¡Claro que tienes! —Niall se sentó y lo miró con una sonrisa divertida—. Es por la sonrisa estúpida, ¿cierto? —Liam asintió sonriendo al irlandés.  
—¿Cuál sonrisa... Es decir, ¿ustedes van por ahí a chismear sobre mí o qué?  
—¿Cómo decir esto sin ser rudo? —Dijo Payne aparentando pensar algo muy profundo—. Últimamente, como desde hace...  
—3 años —Completó Niall.  
—Sí, algo así —Indicó Liam—. Has actuado como...  
—Un dolor en el culo —Volvió a completar Niall.  
—Sí, algo así... —Louis miraba a uno y otro con seriedad—. Quiero decir, sí, un dolor en el culo está bien. Es sólo...  
—Voy a ayudarte aquí, Payno. Nosotros entramos aquí en la misma temporada, y tú eras como...  
—Una bola de energía —Explicó Liam.  
—Sí. Siempre estabas bromeando y eras tan ruidoso. Y de pronto, ya no lo eras. No estamos diciendo que seas aburrido ahora, pero es como que te apaciguaste de repente... Como si...  
—Como si trataras de no ser tu mismo.  
—¿Es esto una clase de terapia de grupo o...  
—Estamos hablando mierda seria —Apuntó Niall— Te queremos, Tommo. Lo sabes, pero algunas veces eres difícil...  
—¿Y por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?  
—Porque tenía tres años sin verte así.  
—¿Así como?  
—Como si fueras el sol —Soltó Liam, y Louis tuvo que reír muy alto.  
—¿El sol?  
—Sí, todo brillante y cálido, y uno debe verte aunque quemes los ojos —Louis volvió a reír  
—¡Chicos, al campo! —Van los llamó otra vez, Louis no esperó para ir a la cancha, pero escuchó claramente a Niall diciendo "¿Está enamorado, verdad?" y Liam contestó "Me temo que sí"

Louis se perdió el resto de la conversación:

—¿Pero de quién? —Preguntó Niall—. No creo que de Eleanor.  
—Por supuesto que no es de Eleanor —Liam estuvo de acuerdo.  
—¿Entonces de quién?  
—No lo sé.  
—Tengo una sospecha —Acotó Niall casi susurrando.  
—No lo digas en voz alta.  
—Ok.

Van los llamó de nuevo y Liam y Niall se unieron al entrenamiento otra vez.

 

Como había prometido, Louis llegó a casa antes de las 7, lo que significaba que cuando Van les dijo que podían irse él corrió como loco hasta las duchas, se bañó en tiempo récord y fue el primero en abandonar el stadium, mucho antes de que el último de los jugadores entrara a los vestuarios. ¿Quién dijo desesperado?

Encontró a Harry en su cama, y se aseguraría de que de ahora más siempre fuera así.

—Hola —Saludó dejando el bolso en el suelo y quitándose la chaqueta.  
—Hola —La voz de Harry sonó un poco rasposa.  
—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó, llegó a la cama y besó esos labios hermosos que lamentablemente no estaban tan rojos como siempre. Harry lucía un poco pálido, aun así: imperturbablemente atractivo.  
—No muy bien, me ha dolido mucho la cabeza y... he vomitado toda la tarde, por lo que sólo he estado tomando jugo —Señaló un vaso de lo que parecía jugo de manzana sobre la mesa de noche—. Estar borracho es... horrible.  
—Estar borracho es genial, lo horrible es lo que viene después. La resaca. Harry y el sonrieron.  
—Sí. Pero Greg se ha portado muy bien e incluso me enseñó que tienes un televisor aquí —Louis miró en dirección al 4K que le habían obsequiado un mes antes de su lanzamiento oficial—. Y sospecho que también tengo uno en mi habitación.

Louis rió, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó del lado izquierdo de la cama.

—Ven aquí —Dijo y Harry se abrazó a él—. Tú también tienes un televisor en tu habitación, pero si no lo sabías, ¿qué has hecho antes de dormir?  
—Pensar en ti.  
—Harry...  
—Es verdad —Louis levantó el rostro de Harry y volvió a besarlo—. Esta cosa es genial —Comentó señalando la televisión.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Ese programa, FRIENDS —Louis soltó una carcajada.  
—Bebé, eso es bastante viejo ahora, ¿dónde has estado metido que acabas de descubrir FRIENDS? —Harry se sonrojó.  
—Bien, no soy de ver mucha televisión.  
—Ya veo.

Ambos vieron el episodio de la serie. Harry realmente disfrutó las bromas y después de cinco minutos aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Louis de pronto.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Cómo supiste que te gustaban... ya sabes...  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Los hombres.  
—Oh, no lo sabía —Respondió.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?

—Bien... Yo nunca... nunca me sentí así por alguien. Quiero decir, nadie me había hecho sentir como tú lo haces.  
—Harold... —Harry lo miró con confusión.  
—Me llamo Harry. No es la primera vez que me llamas Harold.  
—Lo sé, Harold.  
—¿Quién es Harold?  
—Tú eres Harold —Dijo, porque Harold sonaba divertido, Louis rió porque esa era la clase de tonterías que él hacía antes, cuando era todavía un chico que siempre buscaba la manera de reír y hacer sentir bien a los demás.  
—Soy Harry —Dijo riendo.  
—¿Harold?  
—¿Qué? —Louis rió abiertamente.  
—¿Lo ves? Tú eres mi Harold.  
—Ok —Louis hundió sus dedos en los rizos de Harry y este recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho.  
—¿Harold? —Repitió.  
—¿Sí? —Tuvo que volver a sonreír—. ¿Qué estabas diciendo antes de que me pidieras que te llamara Harold? —Harry alzó la mirada.  
—Yo no te pedí...  
—Oh, tú lo hiciste —Bromeó—. Gritabas internamente por eso.  
—Creo que estás loco —Expresó Harry hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.  
—De hecho, es tu culpa.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí —Aceptó—. Tú llegaste y cambiaste mi mundo.  
—Louis...  
—Estoy hablando en serio ahora, Harry —Le aclaró, Harry asintió—. Siento que puedo ser una mejor persona cuando estás cerca de mí —Harry sonrió de forma tan honesta que Louis sintió un nudo en su garganta—. Así que, ¿nunca te sentiste como conmigo antes?  
—No. Nunca.  
—¿Cómo es eso?  
—Pues, no es como que nunca consideré a otros atractivos, veo la belleza en los otros, pero nunca... —Harry bajó la mirada y amagó una sonrisa pronunciando uno solo de sus hoyuelos.  
—¿Nunca qué?  
—Nunca sentí esto...  
—¿Qué es esto? —Harry se sonrojó.  
—Cuando te veo, siento el aire menos denso en mis pulmones, incluso cuando es de noche, tú eres una luz en la oscuridad y, cuando me has hecho enojar, por más que lo intento, no te quiero menos.

Louis se sintió abrumado, porque nadie antes le había dicho cosas que lo hicieran sentir tan especial, sí, él siempre recibía cumplidos por sus cualidades en la cancha, o por su apariencia, pero nadie le había dicho que era la luz en la oscuridad o que era capaz de disminuir la densidad del aire.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, sólo el sonido de la televisión era lo que se oía, pero para Louis no con claridad.

—Harry...  
—No tienes que decir nada, ni que sientes lo mismo o...  
—No sé cómo expresar lo que tú me haces sentir. Es... abrumador.  
—¿En serio? —Él asintió—. Abrumador me gusta.  
—Y tú me gustas —De nuevo Harry se sonrojó.  
—Eso está bien.  
—Más que bien —Agregó y atrajo a Harry hacia él, haciendo que sus bocas se encontraran con desesperación, penetró la boca de Harry con total dominio, reclamando su propiedad, nadie, salvo él, exploraría ese espacio. Harry era de él. Harry le pertenecía.

 _Louis Tomlinson y Eleanor Calder no tienen ningún problema con las muestras de afecto en público_ —La voz de la comentarista del programa de espectáculos que había empezado después de FRIENDS explotó, no sólo la burbuja en la que ellos estaban, sino la habitación en sí, fue como si el techo y las paredes cayeran sobre Louis. Harry se había separado abruptamente de sus labios y sus ojos verdes, hacía unos segundos, llenos de pasión y hambre, ahora estaban fijos en la pantalla.

—Harry... —Comenzó a decir pero el chico levantó la mano pidiéndole que hiciera silencio. Louis no tuvo que mirar hacia la pantalla para saber que las fotos de esa mañana estaban siendo presentadas en HQ,

 _La pareja parece estar más enamorada que nunca, pese a los rumores._.. Harry se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Harry, por favor, apágalo —Pidió, pero él mismo buscó el control y apagó el maldito aparato. El chico se recostó en las almohadas y bajó la mirada—. Bebé, no es... —No iba a decir que no era lo que parecía porque era exactamente eso. Él y Eleanor besándose en _Starbucks_ —. Harry, mírame, por favor —Y Louis se arrepintió de inmediato de su pedido, porque cuando Harry lo miró sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas—. Harry, no llores...  
—Es sólo... No puedo...—Harry no podía respirar—... No quiero hacerlo, estoy tratando de contenerlo, pero...  
—Amor...  
—Escuché todo lo que Marco dijo. Lo comprendo. Lo entiendo. Es tu carrera. Es importante para ti y...  
—Nada es más importante para mí que tú —Dijo agarrando el rostro de Harry—. Sé que es una locura, que suena absurdo, pero es la verdad, Harry.  
—Louis...  
—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Yo...  
—Puedo hacerlo, Louis —Dijo Harry—. Es sólo... no lo esperaba.  
—Harry...  
—Voy a ser fuerte. Te lo prometo. Puedo hacerlo.  
—Lo siento tanto, amor. Tú no tienes porque pasar por esto.  
—Está bien. No, no está bien, pero así son las cosas y podemos hacerlo —Louis asintió. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió acostarse, Louis lo imitó y lo atrajo sí, sus dedos se hundieron en los cabellos de Harry y los dedos de este jugaron con su pecho.

El silencio podía decir mucho.

—Un día vas a venir a mí y lo dirás todo, dirás que podemos estar juntos incluso... —Harry se interrumpió y soltó una sonrisa triste—. Un día yo voy a llegar a ti y voy a hacerlo bien… ¿Es mucho pedir?  
—¿Es una canción? —preguntó.  
—No.  
—Suena como una.  
—No lo es, pero es…  
—Vamos a lograrlo, Harry. Te lo prometo —Louis lo besó en lo alto en la cabeza, inhaló su olor y su cuerpo se relajó—. _Te lo prometo_.

Y cuando eso pasara él se encargaría de que a partir de ese momento sólo hubiesen lágrimas de felicidad en la vida de Harry.

Recompensaría cada lágrima con sonrisas, porque cuando tú amabas a alguien sólo querías que ese alguien fuera feliz. Así que, bien, no era un enamoramiento, de alguna extraña manera, de lo que sólo podía reconocer como destino, Louis se había enamorado de Harry con todo su corazón y su alma.

 

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 32 **

**HARRY STYLES**

—Harry —Lo interrumpió—. Voy a hacer todo lo esté a mi alcance para mantenerte a salvo. Tú necesitas ropa, necesitas tus papeles... tú necesitas... cosas.  
—Sí, pero...  
—No —Lo volvió a interrumpir—. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo. Si te hace sentir mejor, págamelo después, y no estoy diciendo que voy a aceptarlo, pero si te hace sentir mejor, hazlo. Pero ahora necesitas esto —Apretó su puño—. Harry, te quiero a mi lado cada día a cada momento. Y quiero que estés feliz y cómodo...  
—Estoy bien así.  
—Papeles —Insistió Louis—. Ve a buscar tus papeles y cualquier cosa fuera de lugar la discutimos después, ¿está bien? —Harry asintió—. Te voy a extrañar.


	32. HARRY STYLES

Las manos de Louis estaban en lo bajo de su espalda mientras le rodeaba la cintura, Harry tenía sus propias manos en el cuello de Louis y ambos reposaban su frente en la del otro.

—Amor, es probable que... Vamos a necesitar algunos papeles, ya sabes, hay juegos que quedan un poco lejos y... necesitamos pasaporte y... ya sabes —Harry asintió incluso cuando sintió que la sangre bajaba desde su cabeza a la punta de sus pies en un segundo—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, tienes dos de mis tarjetas de crédito, te dejé un par de cheques firmados, no importa cuánto necesites... Ten —Louis sacó un fajo de billetes de su cartera y se los puso en la mano a Harry.  
—Louis no me siento cómodo...  
—Harry —Lo interrumpió—. Voy a hacer todo lo esté a mi alcance para mantenerte a salvo. Tú necesitas ropa, necesitas tus papeles... tú necesitas... cosas.  
—Sí, pero...  
—No —Lo volvió a interrumpir—. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo. Si te hace sentir mejor, págamelo después, y no estoy diciendo que voy a aceptarlo, pero si te hace sentir mejor, hazlo. Pero ahora necesitas esto —Apretó su puño—. Harry, te quiero a mi lado cada día a cada momento. Y quiero que estés feliz y cómodo...  
—Estoy bien así.  
—Papeles —Insistió Louis—. Ve a buscar tus papeles y cualquier cosa fuera de lugar la discutimos después, ¿está bien? —Harry asintió—. Te voy a extrañar.  
—Yo también —Dijo y recibió un beso en los labios.  
—Espérame despierto, estaré aquí lo más temprano que pueda.

Harry se quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta hasta que el portón principal se cerró después que Louis salió de la casa en uno de sus autos. Con el dinero entre sus manos aterrizó en las escaleras, dejó los billetes a su lado y enterró los dedos en su cabello. ¿De dónde iba a sacar papeles? No se suponía que él iba a necesitar papeles. ¿En qué estaban pensando arriba cuando lo enviaron a esta misión? Harry tomó una respiración profunda, él no necesitaría papeles si no se hubiese involucrado en un nivel tan personal con Louis. Fin del asunto. Era su culpa y no tenía idea de cómo resolver su situación.

—¿Señor Styles? —La voz de Greg lo sobresaltó incluso cuando fue suave.  
—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó tratando de parecer calmado, pero su voz sonó más rasposa debido a la preocupación.  
—Creo que debe ir a Londres...  
—¿Para qué?  
—Para ir a visitar a un amigo mío —Dijo Greg. Harry lo miró confundido—. Escuché que necesita algunos papeles... —Esta vez Harry tuvo que acercarse para oír a Greg que estaba murmurando.  
—Pero yo...  
—Tenga —Le extendió una tarjeta. Harry la tomó y leyó: "Paul Higgins" y una dirección que evidentemente desconocía—. Este amigo, puede ayudarlo. Si usted va a Londres, yo lo llamaré de inmediato y...  
—…Voy a encontrar mis papeles? —Greg asintió—. Pero no tengo dine...  
—Señor Styles, claro que tiene —Señaló la el dinero en las escaleras—, pero no se preocupe, yo me encargo de eso. No le cobrará un centavo, sólo si es necesario, recuérdele que va de parte mía.  
—¿Cómo puedo llegar?  
—Le llamaré un taxi. Él lo llevara y lo traerá de vuelta a casa. Pero, probablemente usted quiera avisarle al señor Tomlinson que puede llegar un poco tarde, son casi 3 horas de camino en auto hasta Londres —Harry asintió.  
—¿Estás seguro que este tal Paul...  
—Confíe en mi, Señor Styles —Él y Greg se miraron, no había nada que le dijera que el mayordomo estaba mintiendo.  
—¿Tú sabes lo que so…  
—No le estoy preguntando, Señor Styles —Le interrumpió. Harry asintió, recogió el dinero de las escaleras y subió un par de escalones—. Voy a llamar su taxi ahora mismo —Le avisó Greg.  
—Gracias —Dijo.  
—No es nada —Greg se dirigió hacia el pasillo que daba a la cocina y Harry subió a su habitación.

 

En su camino a Londres Harry se preguntó ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Es decir, él estaba allí para ayudar a Louis, pero, dormir con él y tener una especie de relación con él no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando le había sido asignada la misión. Ir a Londres a obtener unos papeles falsos para poder viajar con Louis no era ni remotamente lo que tenía en mente cuando fue asignado a esa misión. Todo era confuso, y él realmente quería salvar a Louis, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Su relación facilitaría las cosas o por el contrario las haría más difícil? No sabía mucho de Louis todavía y no entendía cómo podía ayudarlo.

Louis:  
Vas a volver, ¿verdad? Es decir, esta noche.

Harry leyó el mensaje de Louis en respuesta al de él, donde le explicaba que tendría que ir a Londres en busca de sus cosas.

No lo sé —Respondió.

Louis:  
Pero tienes que volver. Amor, si tienes algún problema, sólo dilo y tomo un vuelo hasta Londres, puedo pedirle a Marco que te encuentre una habitación en algún hotel y nos vemos en la noche. No te quedes allá solo.

Harry sonrió.

Todo está bien. Si las cosas se complican te avisaré de inmediato. Lo prometo, Lou.

Louis:  
Ok, voy a relajarme. Pero ¿Me llamaste/escribiste Lou?

Sí. Eso creo.

Louis:  
Me gusta, pero me gustaría más escucharlo.

Ok. Pronto lo oirás =)

Louis:  
Te extraño.

Yo también. Con todo mi corazón.

Louis:  
Harry...

Louis...

Louis:  
Somos idiotas.

Sí, lo somos.

Louis:  
Tengo que ir al campo ahora. Pero tendré mi móvil cerca.

¡Ten una buena práctica!

—Ya llegamos, Señor Styles —El conductor aparcó frente a un edificio antiguo—. Lo estaré esperando aquí.  
—Gracias —Dijo y bajó del auto, su corazón latió fuerte cuando entró, miró en la tarjeta que le había dado Greg. Llegó al segundo piso y leyó el cartel que rezaba “Paul Higgins - Abogado" tocó la puerta y de inmediato una voz áspera le indicó que pasará.

Dentro el espacio era pequeño y lleno de papeles y estantes, sin embargo, la mesa donde estaba Paul estaba ordenada y tenía unos sobres de diferentes tamaños.

—Usted debe ser el Señor Styles.  
—Harry —Corrigió dándole la mano a Paul.  
—Toma asiento —Harry hizo lo propio—. ¿Cómo está Greg?  
—Um... Él está bien, sí... Bien.  
—Tengo años que no lo veo, por favor envíales mis saludos —Harry asintió—. Así que, necesitamos tomar algunas fotografías antes de tener todo. Hay algunos documentos que no la necesitan —Paul le extendió dos de los sobres—. Si te pones de pie... —Harry lo hizo y Paul le dio indicaciones, sacó una cámara y tras un par de minutos terminaron—. Ahora necesito que llenes estos datos —Harry aceptó la hoja, le pedían el nombre de sus padres y su fecha de nacimiento, nada más. Cuando la devolvió Paul hizo una revisión rápida—. ¿No tienes ningún problema con el apellido Styles?  
—No —Contestó.  
—Bien, Harry Edward Styles, nacido el 1 de febrero de 1994 en Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. Sólo tenía actas de nacimiento disponibles para allá —Añadió Paul—. En una hora todo estará listo.  
—Oh, yo...  
—Una hora, señor Styles.

Harry volvió al auto, el conductor estaba terminando un cigarro.

—¿Necesita ir alguna parte?  
—Tengo hambre.  
—Conozco un lugar muy bueno.  
—¿Es cerca? Debemos volver en una hora —El conductor asintió.

Tras el almuerzo, Harry volvió con Paul, esta vez salió con cuatro sobres apretados firmemente contra su pecho, donde estaba la nueva historia de su vida. Pasó el camino aprendiéndose el nombre de su escuela primaria y secundaria, el hospital en el que supuestamente había nacido en Cheshire, incluso pasó parte del tiempo averiguando en su teléfono sobre este lugar. Todo era extraño, todo era una mentira.

La puerta principal se abrió y Harry casi rodó por las escaleras que acababa de subir debido a la fuerza con la que Louis cayó en sus brazos, tuvo suficientes reflejos para agarrarlo por la cintura mientras enrollaba las piernas alrededor de él y hundía la cara en su cuello.

—Te extrañé todo el día —Escuchó la voz de Louis ahogada por su piel. Louis repartió besos por su cuello—. Te he extrañado todo el maldito día —Más besos—. No quiero que estés lejos de mí —Los besos fueron a línea de su mandíbula ahora—. Nunca, Harry Styles. Nunca —Los labios de Louis se unieron a los suyos—. Por si no lo has notado, te extrañé.

Harry sonrió y Louis desenredó las piernas de él y volvió al suelo, sin embargo se separó sólo unos pocos centímetros.

—Yo también te extrañé, Lou —Louis sonrió radiante, creando unas hermosas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.  
—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó, pero no le dio tiempo de responder, Louis deslizó la punta de su dedo índice desde el cuello de Harry hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón deportivo—. Porque estoy hambriento —Dijo, y se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero no estoy hablando de comida, en absoluto...

Bien, Harry Edward Styles, nacido el 1 de febrero de 1994 en Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, no iba a dejar que Louis Tomlinson muriera de hambre.

Nunca.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**ONLY ONE PROPER RELATIONSHIP**

— ¿Harold? —Preguntó a través de la puerta.  
—Voy a desayunar abajo. ¿Te espero?  
—¿Tienes tiempo?  
—Voy un poco retrasado, para ser honesto —Confesó viendo la hora.  
—Entonces no —Escuchó que Harry reía y lo hizo sentir mejor.  
—Voy a extrañarte.  
—Yo ya te extraño.  
—No me hagas tumbar esta puerta.  
—¡No lo hago! —Harry respondió y esta vez su risa resonó más alta.  
—Esto es horrible. No vamos a tener un beso de despedida —Sonó más a pregunta, y entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe, él tuvo sólo un par de segundos para deleitarse con la imagen de Harry mojado de pies a cabeza, con una toalla en la cintura, lo cual agradeció pues no iba a salir de allí si Harry estaba descubierto, su cabello estaba goteando y fue una imagen tan perfecta que se iba a quedar con él todo el día. Harry lo besó rápido, sonrió y volvió al baño.


	33. ONLY ONE PROPER RELATIONSHIP

—Lou… Lou, amor, tu teléfono ha estado sonando por quince minutos —La voz de Harry y sus manos fueron lo que lo despertaron. Louis tardó lo impensable para abrir los ojos, pero sonrió al ver el rostro de Harry frente a él—. Es Marco —Dijo entregándole el aparto. Louis lo dejó a un lado.

—¡Qué palabras tan feas para escuchar al iniciar el día, Harold! —Se quejó.  
—Lo siento —Dijo Harry, se inclinó hasta él y lo besó—. Buenos días.  
—Mucho mejor —Sonrió—. Buenos días, amor —Esta vez fue él quien lo besó—. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche? —Después de _TODO_ lo que habían hecho la noche anterior la pregunta era muy acertada.  
—Perfecta —Respondió.  
—¿Seguro? —Insistió, porque él había estado… insaciable, como si no tuviera nunca suficiente de Harry, y Harry no se negó en ningún momento, siempre estuvo dispuesto y se entregaba con todo…  
—Sí —Louis le sonrió, entonces, tomó su móvil y le escribió a Marco.

**No quiero hablar ahora. ¿Qué ocurre?**

Como esperaba. Macó lo llamó de nuevo y él cortó la llamada de inmediato. Ahora se regían por sus reglas. El mensaje de texto entró medio minuto después.

Marco:  
**Eres un dolor en las pelotas, Louis. Hoy tienes eventos todo el día. Harry no puede venir aún.**

Louis lo recordó, tenían primero el evento de caridad, y luego la reunión exclusiva con los clubes de ligas menores de Manchester y después un jodido desfile con Eleanor. Probablemente él llegaría pasada la media noche y no imaginaba cuan aburrido podía estar Harry.

—¿Harold? —Preguntó, pues Harry estaba reposando la cabeza en su brazo y su respiración era relajada—. ¿Estás dormido?  
—No —Respondió Harry con la voz ronca.  
—Tengo un día ocupado hoy —De inmediato sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Harry—. Tengo algunos eventos y voy a llegar tarde esta noche, no sé si quieras hacer algo.  
—Oh, bien… yo… yo no sé…  
—Puedes ir a donde quieras. Sólo dile a Greg que te consiga un chofer y te llevarán a donde quieras —Harry asintió—. Voy por una ducha —Dejó un beso en los labios de Harry y se fue al baño.

La ducha fue rápida y los otros asuntos aún más, cuando salió, Harry estaba esperando en la puerta para entrar tras él, con una sonrisa le dio privacidad y cuando pasó al lado de la cama vio la pantalla del celular de Harry. ¿Era eso una foto de Eleanor?

—Mierda —La pantalla se bloqueó y no pudo asegurar lo que veía. No es que pensara que fuese algo “malo” pero él realmente quería mantener a Harry lejos de Eleanor, o para ser más exacto de toda la situación con ella—. ¿Harold? —Preguntó a través de la puerta.  
—Voy a desayunar abajo. ¿Te espero?  
—¿Tienes tiempo?  
—Voy un poco retrasado, para ser honesto —Confesó viendo la hora.  
—Entonces no —Escuchó que Harry reía y lo hizo sentir mejor.  
—Voy a extrañarte.  
—Yo ya te extraño.  
—No me hagas tumbar esta puerta.  
—¡No lo hago! —Harry respondió y esta vez su risa resonó más alta.  
—Esto es horrible. No vamos a tener un beso de despedida —Sonó más a pregunta, y entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe, él tuvo sólo un par de segundos para deleitarse con la imagen de Harry mojado de pies a cabeza, con una toalla en la cintura, lo cual agradeció pues no iba a salir de allí si Harry estaba descubierto, su cabello estaba goteando y fue una imagen tan perfecta que se iba a quedar con él todo el día. Harry lo besó rápido, sonrió y volvió al baño.

Era algo increíble tener una verdadera relación.

 

Una de las cosas que Louis agradecía dentro de todo lo que tenía que manejar con la fama eran las obras solidarias, como visitar a niños con cáncer y hacer una donación anónima para sus tratamientos.

Antes de entrar a las habitaciones Liam se acercó a él guardando su móvil en el bolsillo.

—Hey, Tommo.  
—Payno —Cuando Liam se quedó callado, Louis supo que quería hablar de algo serio—. ¿Qué pasa?  
—Soph acaba de llamarme para que hablara con Paddy, para conseguirle un jet para ir a Londres… con Harry.  
—¿Con Harry? —Liam asintió.  
—Ellos son como “mejores amigos”  
—¿En serio?  
—Sip.  
—Y… ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? —Preguntó.  
—Bien, yo… —Liam sonrió casi de forma nerviosa—. No estoy preocupado, en absoluto. Creo que Harry es un tipo legal ¿me entiendes? —Louis asintió—. Pero… él realmente luce malditamente increíble —Louis se tuvo que tragar la risa, Lima tenía razón. Harry era… perfecto.  
—No tienes que preocuparte, Payno.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Sí, 100% —Respondió y otra vez, tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa.  
—Bien, espero que disfruten el viaje, entonces.

Louis le sonrió a Liam y ambos entraron a la habitación de los niños, y su último pensamiento fue que se alegraba de que su novio tuviera una amiga.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34**   
**STYLE**

Llevaban más de dos horas caminando por las calles de Londres. Harry no había encontrado nada aún que le gustara, no encontraba ninguna ropa que gritara “Esto es tuyo. Este eres tú”, él justo ahora llevaba puesto otro de los conjuntos deportivos de Louis, uno azul marino que, bien, podía servir para el campo pero no para salir, no estaba cómodo.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Estoy segura que aquí encontraremos algo —Señaló Sophia cuando llegaron a _Old Bond Street_. Y fue como si Sophia sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Harry se detuvo frente a unas puertas de cristal, donde a través de ellas sólo pudo ver una estantería y unas botas doradas que atrajeron su mirada como un imán—. Te lo dije —Escuchó que decía Sophia, pero no podía apartar los ojos—. Vamos.


	34. STYLE

Eleanor Calder era… elegante. Esa era la palabra que bombardeaba la cabeza de Harry tras ver una serie de fotos de la chica en internet, que era lo que había estado haciendo casi desde que despertara. No es que estuviese buscando fotos de ella para igualarla, por el contrario, él quería su propio estilo, ella lucía bien al lado de Louis y eso le correspondía a él.

—Harry —Sophia se bajó de un auto que estaba al lado del suyo, llevaba un bolso de mano y lentes oscuros, corrió hasta él sonriéndole—. Lo siento, encontré algo de tráfico.  
—Está bien —Dijo abrazándola.  
—¿Así que vamos a Londres?  
—Sí. Así parece —Sophia le sonrió como si guardara el más preciado de los secretos.  
—¡Esto es tan emocionante!

 

Llevaban más de dos horas caminando por las calles de Londres. Harry no había encontrado nada aún que le gustara, no encontraba ninguna ropa que gritara “Esto es tuyo. Este eres tú”, él justo ahora llevaba puesto otro de los conjuntos deportivos de Louis, uno azul marino que, bien, podía servir para el campo pero no para salir, no estaba cómodo.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Estoy segura que aquí encontraremos algo —Señaló Sophia cuando llegaron a _Old Bond Street_. Y fue como si Sophia supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Harry se detuvo frente a unas puertas de cristal, donde a través de ellas sólo pudo ver una estantería y unas botas doradas que atrajeron su mirada como un imán—. Te lo dije —Escuchó que decía Sophia, pero no podía apartar los ojos—. Vamos.

Cuando se acercaron más a la tienda, un anfitrión abrió las puertas para darle acceso, lo último que vio Harry antes de entrar fue el cartel que rezaba “SAINT LAURENT PARIS”

—Oh, esto es hermoso —Comentó Sophia yendo a un aparador con bolsos de mano. Harry fue directamente hacia las botas, no se atrevió a tocarlas, simplemente las admiró—. ¿Te gustan? —Sophia estaba tras él.  
—¿Esto no es muy costoso? —Preguntó después de asentir.  
—¿Qué tarjeta te dio Louis?

Harry buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la cartera y sacó las dos tarjetas negras que Louis le había dejado. Sophia sonrió.

—¿Qué?  
—No te preocupes por los precios, sólo elige lo que te guste.  
—Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo Louis —Replicó, porque eso era exactamente lo que le había respondido Louis a su mensaje, cuando le avisó que iba a ir a Londres con Sophia.  
—Dile que estamos la _YSL_ de _Old Bond Street_ , y que estaremos caminando hasta _New Bond Street_ porque allí hay un _Burberry_. Oh, y un _Louis Vuitton_.

Harry le escribió a Louis y de inmediato recibió respuesta.

**Marco está llamando ahora. Disfruta las compras, bebé. XX**

—¿Y?  
—Él dice que: Disfrutemos las compras.  
—Es increíble.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Su amistad.  
—Oh, sí. Somos buenos amigos.  
—Me lo imaginé —Ambos se vieron, ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, él trató de hacer su mejor cara de póker.  
—Tal vez debamos ir a una tienda menos costosa —Comentó, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con gastar el dinero de Louis, incluso cuando él le había dicho que podía hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a pensar Sophia? De hecho ¿Qué estaba pensando Sophia ahora mismo? El teléfono de la chica sonó, revisó y sonrió.  
—Estoy oficialmente encargada de no dejarte ir sin comprar lo que quieres —Sophia alzó la pantalla hasta dejarla frente a los ojos de Harry.

Mi bebé  
**Soph, Tommo me pide encarecidamente que no dejes que Harry se salga con la suya y compre sólo una camisa, si algo le gusta que lo compre, por favor. Te amo!!!**

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo es que Louis lo conocía tanto?

—Bienvenidos a _Yves Saint Laurent_ ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —Dijo una mujer que se acercó a ellos.  
—Queremos darle estilo a este chico —Respondió Sophia y las verdaderas compras empezaron.

 

—Oh, Harry claro que quieres —Eran pasada las cuatro de la tarde, y a Harry le faltaban manos para cargar las bolsas, incluso cuando ya Nathan había hecho dos viajes hasta el auto. Sophia volvió a llamarlo y lo esperaban en un café—. Ni siquiera van a ser dos dedos Harry, sólo las puntas.  
—Pero...  
—Mira, yo también necesito una hidratación en mi cabello, serán un par de horas solamente —Harry se tocó el cabello, Sophia quería que lo cortara un poco—. Te verás genial, Lo prometo.  
—Bien.  
—Genial —Sonrió, Nathan llegó a tiempo cuando ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron a un salón de belleza—. Esto va por mi cuenta.

 

Su cabello estaba envuelto en una toalla negra, al igual que el de Sophia, mientras ambos tenían los pies sumergidos en agua caliente con espuma, en ese momento ambos estaban recibiendo un masaje en sus manos.

—Así que, ¿Hace cuánto se conocieron Louis y tú?  
—Mmm… Hace poco.  
—Me lo supuse —Añadió Sophia—. Él nunca había hablado de ti. Aunque, en realidad él no habla mucho de sus amigos de antes.  
—¿De antes?  
—Sí. Antes del _Manchester_ —Sophia gesticuló lo último, Harry supuso que era para que las mujeres no supieran de quién estaba hablando.  
—¿Liam y él se conocieron en el equipo? —Sophia asintió.  
—Entraron con poco tiempo de diferencia.  
—Me parece que Liam es bastante importante para él.  
—Lo sé. Es gracioso porque no se llevaron muy bien al principio, y no entiendo por qué razón, ellos encajan, se complementan —Algo vio Sophia en su expresión que sonrió—. Como _amigos_ —Añadió.  
—¿Y Niall?  
—Él fue el puente entre ambos. Li y Louis se llevaron muy bien con él individualmente, pero Niall quería compartir con los dos, así en su primer cumpleaños dentro del equipo, los hizo ir con él a celebrar. No sé lo que pasó allí porque no estaba para entonces con Liam, pero él dice que después de ese día se hicieron muy amigos. Mi hipótesis es que se emborracharon tanto hasta ponerse sentimentales y se dieron cuenta que tenían que ser amigos.  
—Suena… bonito.  
—Sí —Sophia lo miró—. No es fácil entrar en el círculo de Louis, y por eso es que se me hace increíble cuán importante eres para él.  
—Yo no…  
— _Tú eres_ importante para Louis, Harry. Soy muy observadora —Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron—. No me malinterpretes. Me alegra mucho que estés en la vida de Louis.  
—No sé…  
—No tienes que decir nada. Pero, cuentas conmigo, ¿lo sabes? Ahora somos amigos y me alegra que estemos aquí.  
—Gracias.  
—No es nada.  
—Es hora de quitar esa hidratación —Dijo una de las chicas.  
—Gracias, Sophia —Añadió mientras se recostaba en el lava cabezas—. Gracias por todo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35**   
**YOU DON’T KNOW YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL**

—¿A qué hora salen para Liverpool?  
— _Debemos estar en el aeropuerto a las 9._  
—Mierda —Soltó—. Te extraño demasiado, Harry. En serio es como si…  
— _Una parte de ti faltara_ —Completó Harry al otro lado.  
—Exacto.

* * *

Un millón de gracias por los nuevos kudos y las lecturas :)

Compren MITAM en iTunes 

Pasen y digan [Hola!](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/) 

[Post](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/post/123849247255/angels-wings-by-masterofallwisdom)

XXX.

 


	35. YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL

Louis llegó cerca de las dos de la mañana a su casa y sabía que no iba a encontrar a Harry. Le había escrito cerca de las diez de la noche para avisarle que el jet que habían conseguido no había obtenido permiso sino para volar al día siguiente, por lo cual él y Sophia llegarían directamente al stadium en Liverpool. Lo cual era horrible. Él necesitaba oírlo.

Buscó su móvil y marcó el número de Harry, tras cuatro repiques oyó la voz rasposa de su novio.

— _¿Lou?_  
—Hola, amor. ¿Estabas durmiendo? —¡Por supuesto que estaba durmiendo! Se dijo a sí mismo.  
— _Yo_ … —Bostezó.  
—Lo siento. Yo sólo quería…  
_—Está bien. Me alegra escuchar tu voz. Te he extrañado todo el día._  
—Yo también. Qué mal que no pudieron volar esta misma noche.  
_—Creo que fue por el clima._  
—Odio el clima —Bromeó. Escuchó la risa baja de Harry y sonrió también—. ¿Cómo fueron las compras?  
_—Um… Bien, honestamente muy bien, pero Louis…_  
—No se te ocurra decir que no estás cómodo con esto…  
_—Pero… Son como cinco maletas de ropa._  
—Sé cuanto compraste, Harry. Está totalmente bien. No quiero que estés preocupado por eso.  
_—Es raro…_  
—¿Te gustó lo que compraste?  
_—Sí._  
—Eso es lo que importa —Y era verdad lo que decía. Él solo quería que Harry tuviese todo lo que quería. Sonrió. Cuando tuviesen hijos los iba a consentir tanto que Harry… _Espera ¿qué?_  
— _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ —Preguntó Harry cuando él soltó una risa estruendosa, porque nunca, nunca antes había pensando en hijos. No con lo joven que era. Eventualmente sí, él quería tener hijos, pero no a los 23 o al menos hasta ese momento nunca había tenido un pensamiento como ese…  
—¿Qué me estás haciendo, Harry?  
_—¿Sobre qué?_  
—Olvídalo. Realmente te extraño.  
_—¿Todo está bien, Lou?_  
—Me gusta cuando me llamas Lou.  
_—Y a mí me gusta llamarte así._  
—¿A qué hora salen para Liverpool?  
_—Debemos estar en el aeropuerto a las 9._  
—Mierda —Soltó—. Te extraño demasiado, Harry. En serio es como si…  
— _Una parte de ti faltara_ —Completó Harry al otro lado  
—Exacto.  
_—Te extraño de la misma forma, pero mañana está cerca, ¿no?_  
—Bueno, son las dos y media de la mañana, así que prácticamente ya es hoy.  
_—Eso quiere decir que estamos más cerca._  
—Sí —Louis hundió el rostro en la almohada, porque estaba fascinado con la forma en la que se sentía, como… un adolescente—. Voy a dejarte dormir ahora, amor.  
_—Tú también debes descansar, pe…_  
—¿Pero qué? —Instó cuando Harry se quedó callado.  
_—Nada._  
—Harry, dime, ¿pero qué?  
_—Es sólo… Me siento solo sin ti._  
—Bebé —Su corazón cayó a su estómago—. Tengo una idea —Dijo—. Puedes poner el altavoz, y acostarte, yo pondré el mío y podemos pretender que estamos juntos… ¿Sí?  
— _Sí_ —Contestó. Louis oyó a Harry moverse en la cama al otro lado de la línea, él dejó su teléfono sobre la almohada—. _Buenas noches, Lou._  
—Buenas noches, bebé.

 

—¿Dónde están? —Era como la millonésima vez que le preguntaba a Liam por dónde venían Sophia y Harry, pues el teléfono de su novio estaba muerto después de haberlo mantenido encendido mientras dormían. Cuando Louis se había despertado y la línea al otro lado estaba muerta, llamó al hotel y se comunicó con Harry, él le explicó que ya estaba por salir y que no había podido recargar el teléfono, lo cual era el motivo de que le pidiera a Liam que lo mantuviera al tanto de cada mensaje con información que le enviara Sophia.  
—Ellos aún siguen atascados en el tráfico, Louis —Liam lo miró con ceño—. Como te dije hace dos minutos.

Louis se ajustó los zapatos nuevamente y buscó la banda para su cabello, él usaría una verde.

—Tommo, ¿qué está pasando? —Liam se había acercado a él y colocó una mano en su hombro, este gesto era indicativo inequívoco de que su amigo estaba preocupado.  
—Todo está bien, Payno —Le dijo sonriéndole—. Es sólo… Nada. Sólo quiero saber si están cerca.  
—Tal vez lleguen para el segundo tiempo.  
—¡Chicos al campo! —Van los hizo salir de los vestidores y Louis no estaba feliz, para nada.

 

Que el marcador estuviese 0-0 para el segundo tiempo no era algo que esperases cuando Liam y Louis estaban en el campo, pero Louis no podía concentrarse, estaba mal, él lo sabía, pero su mente estaba con Harry, donde quiera que estuviera atascado en el jodido tráfico. No ayudaba que su cuello girara automáticamente hacia las gradas VIP con la esperanza de verlo, pero no, Eleanor era quien estaba allí, con algunas amigas de Liverpool, ella, de hecho, pasaría esa semana allí, con ellas. Adicionalmente, Marco no estaba allí. Era por eso que Louis había pedido llevar uno de sus autos, él quería hacer el camino de regreso con Harry hasta Manchester.

Cuando regresó al campo para el segundo tiempo lo primero que hizo fue mirar a las gradas VIP, estaban igual de llenas que durante el primer tiempo, a excepción de unos cuantos asientos, de los cuales dos estaban destinados a Sophia y Harry, que seguían sin llegar.

Corrió un poco por la cancha, las instrucciones de Van eran ir a la ofensiva esta vez, amedrentar al otro equipo y desaparecer ese horrible cero de su marcador. Bien, él sabía hacer eso, era su trabajo, ¿no? Hizo contacto visual con Liam, quien asintió, su amigo fue por el balón, corrió hasta el número 3 y robó la pelota, un montón de jugadores fueron por él, pero Liam era bueno en eso, era su talento innato… Louis se acercó a la arquería y por un segundo sus ojos volvieron a la barra y fue todo, él lo vio. Harry estaba caminando entre las filas para tomar asiento, pero él estaba… brillando. No encontraba otra palabra, llevaba pantalones negros, no podía ver sino hasta sus muslos ya que la fila delante de él le impedía mirarlo por completo, pero Louis pudo ver su camisa color crema, la llevaba desabotonada hasta la mitad de su pecho, tenía puestos lentes oscuros… Se veía como un modelo y…

La pelota le dio justo en el estómago.

—¿¡Qué mierda… —Exclamó cayendo sobre el campo, no podía respirar, la fuerza del golpe le había sacado el aire. Inmediatamente se vio rodeado de mucha gente, pero él sólo necesitaba un poco de aire.  
—¡Lo siento, Tommo! —Escuchó la voz de Liam, supuso que los paramédicos lo estaban haciendo poner de pie, lo sostuvieron y comenzaron a levantarle los brazos para que respirara, la primera bocanada fue como nacer de nuevo—. ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Liam casi por lo bajo. Más aire entró.  
—No te preocupes —Dijo apenas susurrando—. Fue mi culpa.

Cuando el aire empezó a circular con normalidad el árbitro los hizo reanudar el juego, los paramédicos salieron del campo y su vista volvió a las gradas, la expresión de Harry reflejaba mucha preocupación, Louis alzó la vista hasta las pantallas gigantes, donde estaba su imagen, levantó los pulgares y sonrió, Harry sabría que estaba bien.

 

El resultado final fue 2-0 y todo el equipo estaba lleno de adrenalina en los vestuarios. Louis tuvo que esperar, ya que al ser visitantes tenían más restricciones para desplazarse por el stadium, así que no pudo ir a las gradas VIP a pedirle a Harry que lo esperara, pero Liam le dijo que Sophia lo esperaría en el bus del equipo, así que probablemente estarían todos allí.

Louis era el último en los vestuarios, agarró su bolso y caminó hacia las puertas, pero estas se abrieron de golpe y Harry corrió hasta él.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes respirar? Deberíamos llevarte a un doctor…  
—Harry estoy bien —Logró decir Louis después de que Harry terminara su ráfaga de preguntas.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Sí —Respondió y sonrió—. Hola, te he extrañado.  
—Dios, yo también —Soltó Harry con un suspiro y lo abrazó muy fuerte.  
—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, amor?  
—Bien. El tráfico hasta acá estuvo horrible.  
—¿Crees que tengo que hacer alguna otra pregunta? —Harry lo miró confundido y negó con la cabeza—. Bien —Louis se alzó en puntas de pie y fue por la boca de Harry, besándolo con la desesperación propia de tener más de 24 horas sin hacerlo, más de 24 horas extrañando su presencia, su olor, sus rizos, su toque... Sus manos bajaron por la espalda de Harry hasta llenarse con sus glúteos, apretó y Harry gimió en su boca—. Tenemos que irnos ahora. Como ahora o…  
—¿O qué…? —Preguntó Harry apoyando la frente en la suya y sin abrir los ojos, le faltaba el aliento.  
—O voy a tumbarte en el piso ahora mismo.  
—No me importaría —Contestó Harry sonriendo y ese jodido hoyuelo en su mejilla causó un tirón en los testículos de Louis.  
—No me tientes, Harry Styles. Ahora sal de aquí y mantente un poco lejos de mí o en serio voy a saltar sobre ti.

Harry se apartó y bajó la mirada a la vez que colocaba un rizo detrás de su oreja.

—Hey —Exclamó Louis tocándole la punta del cabello—. Lo cortaste.  
—Sí. Un poco —Admitió sonrojándose, como si no estuviera seguro.  
—Me gusta. Mucho.  
—Gracias —Se miraron unos segundos, entonces Louis lo tomó de las manos—. Déjame verte —Harry definitivamente llevaba jeans negros, tan ajustados que se adherían a sus piernas como otra piel, y de cerca pudo advertir el patrón de puntos en la camisa.  
—Pareces una estrella de rock… aunque más un modelo. Harías estallar las pasarelas, Harry Styles —Harry se sonrojó—. Oh, vamos. Tienes que saber que eres…. Hermoso.  
—No lo sé —Harry bajó la mirada.  
—Oh, Dios. Bien, si no sabes que eres hermoso, entonces, eso es lo que te hace hermoso. Hermoso como un ángel —Cuando Harry alzó la mirada sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Louis no pudo resistirse, lo besó salvajemente, con ansiedad, sus labios eran adictivos como heroína, la más potente de las drogas. Un éxtasis.

Sus manos recorrieron desde la base de la espalda hasta la nuca de Harry, él gimió cuando Louis hizo una profunda succión en su lengua, Louis estaba perdiendo el control, pero… ¿Realmente tenía alguno? No cuando se trataba de Harry, él sólo quería quitarle la ropa y tomar su cuerpo una y otra vez. Harry lo hacía insaciable…

Cuando Harry apretó los dedos en su espalda que se arqueó como un acordeón.

—Louis —Gimió y él le mordió el labio inferior.  
—Voy a… —Comenzó a decir buscando el primer botón de la camisa de Harry.  
—¡Tommo! —Él y Harry se separaron lo que más que pudieron al oír la voz de Niall, la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió al tiempo en que Louis recogía su bolso. Los ojos azules de Niall pasaron de él a Harry un par de veces—. Em… Tommo, el bus va a arrancar en 10 minutos y sólo faltas tú. Y Harry, por supuesto.

Louis se aclaró la garganta.  
—Yo traje mi auto —Louis salió del vestuario, seguido de Harry y Niall, este último pasó el brazo sobre un hombro.  
—Eso significa que tendremos un viaje de carretera.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36**   
**MOMENTS**

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Harry? —Le preguntó Louis una vez que cerró la puerta de la habitación.  
—¿Qué me pasa a mí? La pregunta correcta es ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Louis? ¿Qué fue todo ese toqueteo en el auto, con tus amigos allí? ¿Qué habría pasado si nos descubren, si uno de ellos te hubiese visto? ¿Qué habría pasado, Louis?  
—Harry, no tienes que molestarte por eso. Yo sólo…  
—¿No tengo que molestarme? ¡Louis, escuché todo lo que dijo Marco que no podíamos hacer! ¡Mantener esto en secreto es importante para ti! —Harry estaba descontrolado—. Yo creo que Sophia sospecha algo, ¿qué tal si te veía, Louis?  
—Harry, cálmate, por favor —Le pidió Louis, pero él no podía.  
—¿Tú crees que yo no quiero tomarte la mano o besarte cuando acaba un partido? Y no escondidos en los vestuarios. Y si Marco se entera y… —Harry empezó a tener dificultad para respirar—. Y decide separarme de ti, yo…

* * *

Un millón de gracias por los nuevos kudos y las lecturas :)

Compren MITAM en iTunes 

Pasen y digan [Hola!](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/) 

[Post](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/post/123849247255/angels-wings-by-masterofallwisdom)

XXX.


	36. MOMENTS

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Niall entrar al bus del equipo en busca de Liam y Sophia, Louis estaba a su lado y estaba quejándose.

—Yo quería irme sólo contigo.  
—Está bien, ellos me agradan mucho.  
—Sí, a mi también pero…  
—¿Pero qué? —Preguntó cuando Louis no continuó.  
—Harry, tú no me entiendes. Tengo necesidades —Harry rió por el tono de excedida desesperación de Louis.

Cuando Niall bajó del bus tras él estaban Liam y Sophia.

—¡Viaje de carretera! —Exclamó Niall con emoción exagerada.  
—Es sólo una hora, Neil —Louis emprendió el camino al auto y todos lo siguieron.  
—Pero ha pasado mucho desde que no lo hacíamos, Lou —Acotó Niall.  
—Es verdad —Dijo Liam—. La última vez fue hace casi dos años. Para Londres y fue  
—Horrible —Lo interrumpió Sophia—. Louis es el peor conductor de todos los tiempos, tuve problemas de tensión por dos semanas.  
—¡Estás mintiendo! —Louis fingió indignación.  
—Claro que no. Eres un maniaco.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Louis.  
—Quiero decir que va a manejar Niall.  
—¡SÍ! —Niall corrió en dirección al auto para llegar a la puerta del conductor.

De alguna forma, Niall terminó conduciendo, Sophia fue de copiloto y Harry quedó entre Liam y Louis, Liam iba inclinado hacia adelante para apoyar la barbilla en el respaldo del asiento donde estaba Sophia, no llevaban ni cinco minutos cuando Harry se tensó, los nudillos de Louis rozaron el costado de su brazo, seguramente por accidente, porque Louis no podía estarlo acariciando en a carro con tres de sus amigos allí, pero cuando el pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos en su piel Harry estuvo seguro que todo era intencional, su vellos se erizaron y de pronto el espacio del auto se redujo al máximo, miró a Louis por un segundo, él no lo veía pero tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

El viaje a casa… fue un infierno.

 

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Harry? —Le preguntó Louis una vez que cerró la puerta de la habitación.  
—¿Qué me pasa a mí? La pregunta correcta es ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Louis? ¿Qué fue todo ese toqueteo en el auto, con tus amigos allí? ¿Qué habría pasado si nos descubren, si uno de ellos te hubiese visto? ¿Qué habría pasado, Louis?  
—Harry, no tienes que molestarte por eso. Yo sólo…  
—¿No tengo que molestarme? ¡Louis, escuché todo lo que dijo Marco que no podíamos hacer! ¡Mantener esto en secreto es importante para ti! —Harry estaba descontrolado—. Yo creo que Sophia sospecha algo, ¿qué tal si te veía, Louis?  
—Harry, cálmate, por favor —Le pidió Louis, pero él no podía.  
—¿Tú crees que yo no quiero tomarte la mano o besarte cuando acaba un partido? Y no escondidos en los vestuarios. Y si Marco se entera y… —Harry empezó a tener dificultad para respirar—. Y decide separarme de ti, yo…  
—Hey, no, no —Louis acortó la distancia y lo abrazó justo a tiempo para colapsar—. Bebé, ni Marco ni nadie va a separarnos —Harry hacía su mayor esfuerzo para respirar con normalidad—. Amor, mírame —Harry lo hizo—. Sí, yo acepté todo este estúpido plan de Marco de dos años, pero no significa que voy a hacer que su trabajo sea fácil. Yo acepté quien soy y voy a pelear con todo lo que tengo contra este closet de hierro.  
—No quiero que te metas en problemas por mí, Louis.  
—Es algo tarde para eso, Styles. Yo estoy en un grave problema desde que estoy enamorado de ti.  
—Louis… —Harry lo abrazó por el cuello, y Louis lo apretó muy fuerte—. Te amo —Dijo.  
—¿Qué dijiste?  
—Dije… Te amo —Repitió, entonces Louis lo besó tan de repente que no reaccionó de inmediato. Su lengua le acarició la boca de forma tan suave que casi era imperceptible, aún así la sensación era arrolladora. Louis se separó de él unos centímetros.  
—También te amo, Harry. Te amo tanto —El tono de voz suave y rasposo hizo que Harry sintiera un arrebato en su interior, atrapó a Louis y lo besó como si su vida se fuera en ello—. Espera —Dijo Louis separándose de nuevo—. Hemos estado siempre de esta misma forma, como si no hay mañana. Acabamos de decir que nos amamos, entonces, hagámoslo realmente —Louis inclinó la cabeza y lo besó en la curva del cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo—. Vamos a amarnos, tenemos toda la noche por delante, tenemos tiempo…

_Shut the door_   
_Turn the light off_   
_I wanna be with you_   
_I wanna feel your love_   
_I wanna lay beside you_   
_I cannot hide this_   
_Even though I try_

Louis le sonrió y desabotonó la camisa, separó las solapas y deslizó las manos entre sus brazos y la tela hasta hacerla caer al suelo, luego dejó un rastro de besos leves de hombro a hombro.

—Eres hermoso, Harry.  
—Louis… —Suspiró, y le acarició las mejillas—. Te amo mucho.  
—Yo también.  
—¿Puedo? —Preguntó buscando el dobladillo de la camisa de Louis.  
—Sí. Puedes —Respondió Louis y alzó los brazos para que Harry pudiera quitarle la camisa. La piel dorada apareció y Harry tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Louis le quitaba el aliento. Con manos temblorosas acarició el pecho y bajó hasta la cinturilla del pantalón deportivo, Louis lo detuvo, lo tomó de las muñecas y llevó sus manos a los labios donde depositó suaves besos, entonces, se arrodilló, nunca perdió el contacto con sus ojos y Harry podía sentirse ya desnudo, porque con esos ojos, Louis podía ver todos los secretos de su alma…

Louis le quitó las botas y las medias, sus dedos jugaron con la alfombra y luego, las manos expertas de Louis procedieron a quitarle el pantalón. Harry se apoyó en los hombros de Louis para hacerlos salir.

—Son algo apretados —Dijo Louis sonriendo, cuando finalmente la pieza terminó junto a la camisa.  
—¿No te gustan?  
—Me encantan —Respondió y procedió a dejar varios besos en sus muslos, Harry se mordió el labio inferior y sintió como su corazón se aceleró a medida que los besos se acercaban más y más al centro de su cuerpo—, me encanta como te quedan —Los dientes de Louis se arrastraron un poco por su piel—. Pero tengo que confesar, que me gusta más cuando no los llevas puestos —Harry le sonrió. Louis detuvo los besos, se enderezó un poco y enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla de los bóxer, no es que no lo hubiese hecho antes lo que hizo a Harry sentirse nervioso, era que estaba siendo la primera vez que era tan consciente de ello, de el roce de los dedos con su piel, de la cercanía del rostro de Louis en su entrepierna… Louis fue lento, poco a poco comenzó a bajarlos, Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, porque se sintió mareado, abrumado por las sensaciones…

_Heart beats harder_   
_Time escapes me_   
_Trembling hands_   
_Touch skin_   
_It makes this harder_   
_And the tears stream down my face_

De repente un calor ardiente lo golpeó en la piel desnuda, los ojos de Louis, de azul intenso, estaban fijos en los suyos, pero Harry pudo también ver sus labios, apenas abiertos, tan cerca de su sexo que empezó a temblar de anticipación.

—Cama —Susurró Louis. Harry se sentó sobre el colchón. Louis fue hasta él y se inclinó lentamente, empujándolo por los hombros. Sin romper el contacto visual, Louis se puso de pie y se quitó el resto de la ropa para luego pasar una pierna por sobre el cuerpo de Harry y quedar a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, los dedos de Louis se enredaron en su cabello en cuanto se inclinó y lo beso lentamente, saboreándolo, explorando el interior de su boca con una lengua sabia y experta… seductora. Abajo, sus cuerpos se restregaban uno contra el otro, tocándose con ardor, Harry se estremeció al contacto de sus sexos—. Repite ese sonido —Pidió Louis en cuanto él gimió—. Me encanta —Dijo cuando Harry lo repitió, no porque él se lo hubiese pedido, sino porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así a las manos de Louis apretando sus glúteos—. Eres tan bueno, Harry —Le susurró Louis besándolo tras la oreja—. Tan bueno —Repitió.  
—Tú me haces bueno —Dijo arqueándose un poco cuando uno de los dedos de Louis acarició su entrada—. Oh, Dios… —Exclamó y escuchó sonreír a Louis. Y esa risa lo hizo comprender que, todo lo que quería en su existencia era a Louis.

_If we could only have this life_   
_For one more day_   
_If we could only turn back time_   
_You know I’ll be_   
_Your life_   
_Your voice_   
_Your reason to be_   
_My love_   
_My heart_   
_Is breathing for this_   
_Moment_   
_In time_   
_I’ll find the words to say_   
_Before you leave me today_

Louis comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por su pecho, bajó por su estómago y jugó con su lengua cuando llegó al ombligo.

—Louis —Gimió.  
—Shh… Voy a cuidar de ti —Dijo Louis y dejó más besos mientras seguía bajando lentamente—. Te deseo tanto… —Murmuró y Harry abrió los ojos para encontrar que Louis estaba otra vez cerca de su erección, sus ojos como zafiros fijos en él, sacó la lengua y apenas rozó la piel, Louis sonrió con un poco de malicia y comenzó a dejar besos sobre la cara interna de sus muslos—. Amo tus piernas. Tan largas… tan estrechas… perfectas —Dijo y volvió a impulsarse y a soltar su aliento ardiente sobre toda la erección de Harry.  
—Me estás enloqueciendo.  
—Disfruta la locura, amor —Le aconsejó Louis rozando la punta de su sexo con la lengua una vez más.

Louis procedió a besar casi toda la piel de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies.

—Me haces cosquillas —Soltó Harry riendo cuando Louis besó la planta de sus pies.  
—Es bueno saber que eres sensible en los pies —Comentó Louis y dejó otro beso, pero entonces, comenzó a subir. Cuando llegó a las rodillas se inclinó sobre la mesa de noche y sacó el lubricante y una tira de preservativos. Harry ya estaba familiarizado con el concepto.  
—Te quiero, Lou… Te quiero dentro de mí —Confesó mordiéndose el labio.  
—Lo sé, Harold —Le dijo Louis besándolo—. Pero vas a tener que ser paciente esta noche.

Louis igualmente llenó dos de sus dedos con el gel y volvió a estar entre las piernas de Harry.

—Muero por conocer tu sabor —Dijo Louis y abrió la boca, la sensación alrededor de su sexo fue como si estuviese ardiendo en lo más profundo del infierno, lo dejó sin sentidos, sin pensamientos…—. Delicioso —Oyó que dijo Louis antes de volver a tomar su sexo en la boca caliente y lubricada. Harry movió las caderas por instinto, por placer o por supervivencia… Tal vez por un poco de todo, porque sentía que su vida se estaba yendo en cuanto Louis comenzó a jugar con la lengua alrededor de la punta.  
—Oh, Dios, Louis… me estás matando.  
—Espero que de placer…  
—¡Sí! —Exclamó y enterró los dedos en el cabello de Louis, mientras que inconscientemente empujaba la cabeza de Louis más había abajo, pero Louis lo tomó todo, sintió el fondo de la garganta en su sensible piel… Y entonces Louis procedió a lamer cada centímetro de su longitud con lentitud… saboreándolo… acariciándolo con la lengua… Su mente se nubló por completo, y las sensaciones que Louis le producía lo abrumaron tanto que sintió arder lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Close the door_   
_Throw the key_   
_Don’t wanna be reminded_   
_Don’t wanna be seen_   
_Don’t wanna be without you_   
_My judgment's clouded_   
_Like tonight's sky_   
_Hands are silent_   
_Voice is numb_   
_Try to scream out my lungs_   
_It makes this harder_   
_And the tears stream down my face_

Louis volvió a tomarlo por completo, absorbiendo cuando iba de regreso, cuando liberó su boca hizo un sonido divertido.

—¿Crees que es divertido?  
—Un poquito —Respondió él riendo. Louis repitió el sonido, jugando con la boca sobre la punta de su sexo.  
—Estoy aquí por escucharte reír durante el sexo —Y como Harry esperaba, Louis repitió el sonido pero entonces, sintió como la punta de los dedos de Louis buscaban su entrada—. ¿Dónde está su risa ahora, Señor Styles? —Preguntó Louis cuando Harry empezó a gemir otra vez.  
—No puedo reír cuando haces eso…  
—Veremos… —Dijo Louis y con su boca comenzó a dar mordiscos pequeños en la piel de Harry que fueron subiendo hasta el costando donde le causaron cosquillas—. ¿Ves? Tú puedes… —Louis siguió mordiendo.  
—¡Para! —Pidió pero estaba riendo, no quería que Louis parara en absoluto, le encantaba la sensación de los dedos en su interior y el roce suave de los dientes en su piel—. ¡Lou, por favor!  
—No es el momento de pedir, Harry, luego…  
—¿Lo prometes?  
—Lo juro por mi vida —Respondió Louis y hundió los dientes en su piel otra vez…

_Flashing lights in my mind_   
_Going back to the time_   
_Playing games in the street_   
_Kicking balls with my feet_   
_There’s a numb in my toes_   
_Standing close to the edge_   
_There’s a pile of my clothes_   
_At the end of your bed_   
_As I feel myself fall_   
_Make a joke of it all_

Entonces, las cosas se tornaron serias de nuevo, Louis volvió a bajar, la mano libre la envolvió en la base de la erección de Harry y volvió a atraparlo entre sus labios, Harry se mordió el labio inferior y se arqueó un poco, disfrutando de la sensibilidad de su cuerpo al aliento, dientes y lengua de Louis, como un placer prohibido…

—Louis —Logró decir entre gemidos. Louis en silenciosa respuesta dio un tirón a su sexo entre los labios y en ese momento encontró un lugar en su interior que proyectó a Harry a la estratosfera—. ¡Oh, Dios, Louis, ahí… ahí! —Gritó. Los labios de Louis temblaron alrededor de su sexo por la risa de triunfo—. ¡OH, DIOS, OH DIOS, OH DIOS! —No podía parar de gritar y moverse en contra de los dedos que lo estaban volviendo loco—. Louis no puedo… _Por favor…_  
—¿Tan rápido, Harold? —Preguntó Louis sin separarse mucho de su sexo—. Creí que ibas a esperar un poquito más —Louis pasó la lengua alrededor de la punta del sexo de Harry.  
—¡No me gusta esperar… no me gusta esperar… —Lloriqueó.  
—Y yo no puedo negarte nada —Oyó a Louis que se puso de rodillas, separó un poco más las piernas de Harry y sin esperar entró en él.

Sí, definitivamente Louis era todo lo que Harry quería, y lo hacía creer que podía ser todo también para él.

_You know I’ll be_   
_Your life_   
_Your voice_   
_Your reason to be_   
_My love_   
_My heart_   
_Is breathing for this_   
_Moment_

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 37**   
**TÚ AMOR MÁS PROFUNDO**

—¿Quieres tener hijos?  
—Bueno, un día… sí.  
—¿Cuántos? —Preguntó viendo a Harry, que se sonrojó.  
—¿Todos?

Louis soltó una carcajada.

—Eso es mucho, Harold. Dame un número.  
—4… 5. No. No. 6.  
—¿Quieres tener 6 hijos?  
—No. Yo quiero tenerlos todos, pero tú me pediste un número.

* * *

Un millón de gracias por los nuevos kudos y las lecturas :)

Compren MITAM en iTunes 

Pasen y digan [Hola!](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/) 

[Post](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/post/123849247255/angels-wings-by-masterofallwisdom)

XXX.


	37. TU AMOR MÁS PROFUNDO

 

—Tú debes parar de mirarme dormir, Harold —Dijo Louis aún con los ojos cerrados.  
—Lo siento —La voz de Harry sonó grave y adormilada.  
—Está bien. Yo hice lo mismo anoche —Confesó sonriendo y hundiendo el rostro en la almohada—. Eres tan lindo cuando duermes. Como un bebé… Pero, ahora, deja de verme dormir —Repitió.  
—No tienes los ojos abiertos, ¿cómo sabes que sigo mirándote?  
—Porque puedo sentirlo —Harry hundió el rostro en su costado.  
—Eso fue lindo.  
—Tú eres lindo.  
—Tú también —Ambos rompieron en risas.  
—Buenos días, amor —Dijo finalmente estirándose, abriendo los ojos y dejando un beso sobre la frente de Harry.  
—Buenos días —Respondió Harry apretándose contra él.

Louis sonrió, habría sido romántico decir que los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana y el cantar de los pájaros levantaba la mañana, como en las películas de Disney, pero, la realidad era, que Louis tuvo que echar el cobertor sobre sus cuerpos porque el frío era horrible y afuera la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio de las ventanas hasta el punto en que parecía que iba a romper los cristales. ¡Qué romántico era Manchester! –Louis se dijo a sí mismo riendo y hundiendo la nariz en el cabello de Harry.

—¿Louis? —Preguntó Harry.  
—¿Sí, amor?  
—Háblame de ti…  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—No sé… De cuando eras niño… tu familia… tus amigos… tus expectativas sobre la vida.  
—¿Una charla profunda?  
—Si quieres llamarla así, está bien…  
—Bien… No sé por dónde empezar… Supongo… Nací y fui criado en Doncaster. Tuve una infancia… lo suficientemente buena.  
—¿Cómo es que supones?  
—Bien, mi padre biológico nos dejó a mi mamá y a mí cuando apenas tenía unos días de nacido, así que, no puedo imaginar cuán difícil fue para ella atravesar por eso, con su primer hijo, con tan sólo 18 años. Estuvimos solos por un tiempo, hasta que conoció a Mark Tomlinson, mi padrastro, y las hermanitas comenzaron a llegar —Bromeó—: Lottie… Charlotte, Felicite y las gemelas: Phoebe y Daisy.  
—Creciste rodeado de mujeres.  
—Un poco, sí.  
—Luego ellos se separaron, y mi mamá volvió a casarse, y llegó otro par de gemelos: Ernest y Doris.  
—¿Ellos son… bebés?  
—Sí. Acaban de cumplir un año en febrero —Harry hizo un “Aw”—. ¿Te gustan los bebés?  
—Sí —Contestó Harry—. Muchísimo.  
—¿Quieres tener hijos?  
—Bueno, un día… sí.  
—¿Cuántos? —Preguntó viendo a Harry, que se sonrojó.  
—¿Todos?

Louis soltó una carcajada.

—Eso es mucho, Harold. Dame un número.  
—4… 5. No. No. 6.  
—¿Quieres tener 6 hijos?  
—No. Yo quiero tenerlos _todos_ , pero tú me pediste un número —Louis rió—. Sé que no puedo tenerlos todos —Apuntó Harry sonriendo avergonzado—, pero quiero tener algunos, sabes, en mi antiguo trabajo… —Louis dejó de respirar por un momento, era la primera vez que Harry le decía algo sobre su pasado—. Yo cuidaba de los bebés. Y me encantaba.  
—¿Eres niñero?  
—No. Más como un cuidador —La nostalgia se apoderó de la voz de Harry—. Yo cuidaba de ellos hasta que podían ir… con sus madres.  
—Eras como un… enfermero.  
—Algo como eso, pero no. Sólo los cuidaba, en general.  
—¿Extrañas tu trabajo? —Harry asintió—. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?  
—Supongo que… la vida tenía un plan más grande para mí —Y Louis supuso que salió mal dado a como lo había encontrado la noche que lo atropelló.  
—¿Qué plan? —Preguntó. Harry apoyó el mentón sobre la mano que reposaba en el pecho de Louis y lo miró con esos ojos verdes que mostraban lo pureza y belleza del alma que habitaba en su cuerpo.  
—Tú.  
—Harry… No soy la gran cosa. Yo sólo… yo sólo sé patear bien una pelota.  
—¿Estás diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti porque eres un buen jugador de fútbol?  
—No es eso… Pero… —Louis no sabía qué decir.  
—Mírame, y más importante, escúchame, Louis Tomlinson —Harry tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo miró fijamente, con una seriedad que hasta ahora Louis desconocía—. No fue por patear pelotas que me enamoré de ti. Tú eres mucho más que un jugador de fútbol. Tú eres dulce, encantador, inteligente, divertido… ¿Ya dije dulce? —Louis asintió aunque supuso que Harry estaba haciendo una pregunta retorica—. Aún así, dulce… Louis, tú eres un príncipe. Un príncipe encantador. Y no hablo sólo de la belleza física, sino de la interior, y esa belleza es la que amo —Harry terminó su declaración y lo besó—. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? —Louis asintió—. Bien, ¿En dónde estábamos?  
—Creo… Creo que es tu turno… —Harry se separó de él y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, como si no quisiera ser visto mientras hablaba.  
—Yo… No tengo mucho que decir, Lou. Es como… Creo, que no tengo recuerdos conmigo.

O tal vez no eran la clase de recuerdos que se querían compartir, pensó Louis. Pero a él no le importaba. Acarició la mejilla de Harry con la punta de sus dedos y lo hizo mirarlo de nuevo.

—Entonces, parece que tú y yo… estamos a punto de crear algunos recuerdos esta noche.  
—Pero ya amaneció —Dijo Harry con su típica inocencia. Louis rió.  
—Está oscuro afuera, el sol no ha salido. Es de noche todavía.  
—Tú eres mi sol…  
—Harry —Louis se derritió ante el cumplido, y sí, definitivamente, iba a darle unos recuerdos a Harry por ese momento.

 

El siguiente par de días fueron… perfectos, al parecer de Louis, con dos días libres de entrenamiento y de “sociales”, la vida era… muy buena, porque él y Harry habían pasado 48 horas increíbles, probablemente Louis jamás podría ver la piscina de la misma forma, pero lo superaría. Y la semana sólo se pondría mejor, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Louis cuando llegó del entrenamiento, un poco más tarde de lo pensado.

Cuando entró a su habitación, dejó el bolso en el piso, se quitó la chaqueta y la banda para el cabello, y fue de inmediato hasta la cama, hundió la nariz en la espalda de Harry e inhaló profundamente.

—Me haces cosquillas.  
—Lo sé —Dijo Louis sonriendo, se notaba en su voz—. Creí que estabas dormido, bebé.  
—Lo estaba.  
—Oops. Lo siento —Se disculpó.  
—Está bien, me encanta saber que estás en casa —Harry se giró y quedó sobre su espalda. Louis lo besó brevemente.  
—Y a mí me encanta estar en casa. Ahora —Harry sonrió—. ¿Adivina quién viene mañana? —Preguntó. Louis de inmediato comenzó a besarle el pecho y subió por su cuello.  
—No tengo idea —La voz sonó estrangulada y rasposa, causando en Louis un estremecimiento evidente.  
—Zayn. Tiene un concierto el sábado, pero se viene mañana porque tiene su agenda libre. Así que le dije que puede quedarse aquí, ¿no es un problema o sí?  
—Lou, esta es tu casa —Respondió Harry sonriendo.  
—Es _nuestra_ casa —Aclaró. Harry sonrió de nuevo.  
—Bien, es nuestra casa, y si tú quieres que Zayn venga a quedarse aquí no es ningún problema para mí.  
—Sólo son un par de días de todos modos.  
—Perfecto. Quiero conocer a Zayn.  
—No. Harry, escucha. La cosa es que... —Louis se sentó apartándose de Harry—. Zayn no sabe...  
—¿Sobre nosotros? —Completó.  
—Exacto.  
—Oh —Soltó—. Bien. Supongo que...  
—Harry es sólo...  
—No. Está bien. Supongo... —Harry sacó los pies de la cama— que debo volver a mi habitación.  
—¡No! —Louis lo detuvo—. Bebé, puedo hablar con Zayn... Conozco un buen hotel donde…  
—No —Harry negó—. Quiero que Zayn se quede aquí... con nosotros... contigo.  
—Harry es obvio que no estás bien con esto, en absoluto...

Harry trató de sonreír.

—No es eso. Estoy bien. Es sólo… Me sentía seguro aquí, como el único lugar donde podíamos ser… ya sabes… nosotros  
—Harold...  
—Está bien.  
—No te vayas —Pidió— Quédate conmigo.  
—No estoy seguro de querer hacer eso ahora.  
—Por favor...  
—No me lo pidas así, Louis. Es injusto que uses ese tono y pongas tus labios así…

Louis se puso de pie y fue hasta él, pasó sus manos por la cintura de Harry y depositó besos en sus hombros.

—Incluso si estuviésemos en esta misma habitación, con un montón de personas, tú y yo sabríamos lo que sentimos. Lo que somos...  
—Ahora estás tratando de ser romántico y seducirme... —Soltó Harry echando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a su cuello.  
—¿Está funcionando? —Harry bajó el rostro y lo besó con fuerza, apretándolo entre sus brazos, acribillando su boca con la lengua y separándose repentinamente.  
—No.

Harry volvió a la cama y se cubrió con el cobertor hasta el cuello.

—Harry...  
—Buenas noches, Louis —Dijo y cerró los ojos. Louis se fue a su lado de la cama.  
—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó.  
—Sí —Louis lo abrazó y no dijo nada más.

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 38 **

**SOBRE CHOP SUEY**

—Voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda aquí, Harold —Dijo Louis, Harry, quien ya estaba seco, tomó la mano de Louis, y en el mismo segundo en que sus pieles se tocaron él supo que había un error. Cayó al agua como una bomba, y cuando cortó la superficie escuchó la risa de Louis.  
—¡Yo estaba seco, Louis! —Exclamó quitando el agua de sus ojos, y apartándose el cabello del rostro.  
—Pero me gustas mojado y sudado —Dijo Louis buscando su mano, lo empujó contra las paredes de piscina y enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura

* * *

Un millón de gracias por los nuevos kudos y las lecturas :)

Compren MITAM en iTunes 

Pasen y digan [Hola!](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/) 

[Post](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/post/123849247255/angels-wings-by-masterofallwisdom)

XXX.

_**PS: Es obvio, pero aclaro que escribí esto hace tiempo, antes de tantas cosas que han pasado, entre lo más destacado la obvia animosidad entre los chicos y Zayn y el final de Sophiam, ambas situaciones igual de "delicadas" y por las que prefiero decir lo que es evidente, los acontecimientos ocurridos en este FF  son productos de la imaginación.** _


	38. SOBRE CHOP SUEY

Harry no despertó con el sonido de la puerta, pero fue el llamado a salir de la habitación, en todo caso, no sabía cuan profunda era la relación de Louis y Zayn como para compartir algún momento en la habitación. Louis se había despertado un poco más temprano y había ido a buscar a Zayn al aeropuerto, así que Harry se tomó ese tiempo para sacar sus cosas del cuarto de Louis y llevarlas a la que supuestamente era su habitación. Era injusto, para él y para Louis no poder ser ellos mismos en su propia casa. Mucho más, después del par de días que habían pasado. Era un secreto a voces en la casa que ellos estaban juntos. Louis le había explicado que todos sus empleados habían firmado acuerdos de confidencialidad y por eso, no había problema con que se tomaran de la mano mientras caminaban por el jardín, o que Louis besara su cuello cuando le estaba enseñando a manejar o que gritaran sus nombres en medio de orgasmos en la piscina.

En todo caso, Harry bajó hasta la sala principal, y él literalmente se quedó sin aliento. Zayn era hermoso, como un caído. Harry nunca había visto a un caído pero Zayn probablemente lo era, esa cara sólo podía ser la de un ángel caído. Hasta donde él sabía, los caídos eran ángeles que tenían un propósito más grande para la Tierra, y por eso, ellos “caían”, eran enteramente humanos pero hermosos de forma inhumana. Sí, Zayn era un caído… Louis, tras Zayn carraspeó y miró a Harry con una ceja alzada, Harry sonrió.

Louis caminó hasta llegar donde estaba Harry, con una mano sobre el hombro de Zayn.

—Zayn, él es Harry Styles —Dijo Louis, Zayn estiró la mano y Harry correspondió—. Mi novio —Añadió Louis y muchas cosas ocurrieron en los siguientes tres segundos, como las 58 diferentes expresiones que pasaron por el rostro de Zayn mientras el corazón de Harry se detenía por el mismo período de tiempo.  
—Un placer conocerte, Harry —Dijo Zayn tras recuperar el habla.  
—El placer es mío —Logró articular Harry. Sutilmente Louis tomó el brazo de Zayn para terminar el apretón de manos.  
—¿Cómo ha ido el día, amor? —Preguntó Louis en tono casual.  
—Bien —Literalmente el cerebro de Harry estaba funcionando muy lentamente ¿Louis simplemente lo había presentado como su novio a Zayn? Como… ellos habían discutido la noche anterior porque se suponía que Zayn no debía saberlo, ¿qué había cambiado desde entonces?  
—Mierda —Exclamó Louis sacando su móvil del bolsillo—. Tengo una clase de reunión, ¿ustedes pueden…  
—Sí —Asintió Harry, él podía ser un anfitrión. Como siempre, Greg llegó en el momento justo para tomar la pequeña maleta de Zayn y llevarla a uno de los cuartos de arriba. Louis se fue a la biblioteca para tomar la llamada y Harry se quedó por unos segundos en blanco—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?  
—Sí. Necesito algo de tomar ahora.  
—Vamos —Harry caminó hasta el bar, él había estado allí la noche anterior, no bebiendo, sólo pasando el rato, leyendo un poco en su móvil y escribiendo mucho—. Mierda —Dijo por lo bajo cuando estaba frente a la nevera sacando un par de cervezas, él había dejado su cuaderno en algún sitio allí, tenía que encontrarlo…—. Mierda —Repitió. Zayn estaba parado junto a una de las mesas que decoraban el espacio, sus manos estaban sosteniendo las hojas y sus ojos estaban fijos en las palaras. Era su culpa, había dejado el cuaderno allí, abierto, como si quisiera que alguien lo leyera. Harry tomó aire, abrió las cervezas y fue hasta Zayn.  
—Hombre, esto es bueno… Gracias —Añadió tomando la bebida y llevándosela a los labios, sin apartar la vista de las hojas—. ¿Es tuyo? —Preguntó. Harry asintió—. Es bueno… Es oro.

Harry bajó la mirada hasta el cuaderno.

—Son sólo pensamientos aleatorios.  
—Yo diría que es poesía, pero suenan más como letras.  
—¿Letras?  
—Sí. Escucha —Zayn se aclaró la garganta y cantó:—. _You don't understand what you do to me when you_. No. Suena mejor si se repite la primera parte, así: _You don't understand, you don't understand what you do to me when you hold his hand. We were meant to be but a twist of fate made it so you had to walk away…_  
—Wow. Cuando lo cantas suena… genial. Tú eres un genio.  
—No. No, escucha, tú hiciste esto. Son tus letras yo sólo le puse un ritmo, escucha esto: _I don't care what people say when we're together. You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep. I just want it to be you and I forever I know you wanna leave so c'mon baby be with me so happily_. Harry, esto es bueno. Muy bueno.  
—Gracias —Dijo sonrojándose.  
—¿Puedo leer más de esto? —Preguntó.  
—Sí. Supongo…  
—Si te sientes incómodo, no lo haré.  
—No, es sólo… No creí que lo que escribía podía tener algún tipo de sentido o… ser algo, más que pensamientos…  
—No, hombre. Es bueno. Brillante —Zayn tomó el cuaderno y se fue hasta uno de los muebles— Oye esto: _It's four a.m. and I know that you're with_ her. _I wonder if_ she _knows that I touched your skin and if_ she _feels my traces in your hair sorry, love, but I don't really care_. Es bueno, Harry. Con un buen coro, podría salir algo realmente bueno.  
—Si te gusta…

Zayn comenzó a leer desde el principio del cuaderno.

—Harry, escucha esto: _Just one touch and I was a believer. Every day it gets a little sweeter, It’s getting better keeps getting better all the time_ … ¿Tú nunca escribiste antes?  
—No —Admitió—. Como te dije, sólo puse mis pensamientos allí, desde que conocí a Louis —Se interrumpió. Zayn le sonrió.  
—Así que esto sobre _chop suey_ —Harry asumió que era una especie de sobrenombre para Louis y asintió—. ¡Oh, Hazza eres un romántico!  
—¿Hazza?  
—Me gusta Hazza —Harry rió—. Mira, me gustaría hablar con mi productor sobre tus letras, sabes. Si quieres puedes hablar con Lou sobre esto, pero me gustaría trabajar con tu material. Es bueno —Repitió pasando mirando aún lo que él había escrito.  
—¿Cómo un trabajo?  
—Sí. Estamos trabajando en mi siguiente álbum, hemos estado estudiando la posibilidad de agregar un par de canciones más y, esto me gusta. Podemos tener una reunión, un almuerzo y hablar un poco. Mis músicos están en Londres, pero probablemente deba ir a grabar a Los Ángeles, pero, Haz, tienes talento.  
—Me gustaría hablar con Louis sobre esto.  
—Por supuesto, hombre. Hazlo y déjame saber.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Louis salió de la biblioteca, no se veía molesto, pero tampoco feliz, los encontró en el bar, Zayn aún cantando algunas de sus letras, pero cuando Louis llegó empezaron a hablar de su gira, y Harry estaba fascinado sobre lo abrumadora y loca que parecía ser la vida de Zayn.

Almorzaron en el comedor, y luego fueron a la piscina, Zayn quedó dormido sobre una de las sillas y a Louis le pareció divertido dibujar y escribir cosas obscenas en la piel de Zayn, que ya estaba bastante llena de tatuajes asombrosos.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Exclamó Zayn cuando despertó cerca de la hora de la cena, y empujó a Louis al agua.  
—¡Zayn estaba tratando de secarme! —Exclamó Louis cuando salió de la piscina, y entonces empujó a Zayn que al igual también se había secado. Cuando estuvieron en el agua empezaron a jugar como pequeños niños, tratando de ahogarse.  
—La cena está lista —Anunció Greg. Zayn fue el primero en salir de la piscina, tomó la toalla y se la enrolló alrededor de la cintura, temblando como una hoja, Louis se impulsó en el borde de la piscina para salir.  
—¡Muero de hambre! —Dijo Zayn y con un pie empujó a Louis de nuevo al agua y tomó camino a la casa.  
—Voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda aquí, Harold —Dijo Louis, Harry, quien ya estaba seco, tomó la mano de Louis, y en el mismo segundo en que sus pieles se tocaron él supo que había cometido un error. Cayó al agua como una bomba, y cuando cortó la superficie escuchó la risa de Louis.  
—¡Yo estaba seco, Louis! —Exclamó quitando el agua de sus ojos, y apartándose el cabello del rostro.  
—Pero me gustas mojado y sudado —Dijo Louis buscando su mano, lo empujó contra las paredes de la piscina y enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura—. Y conservo buenos momentos sobre esta piscina —Harry también.  
—Tenemos visita —Gimió en cuanto los labios de Louis se hundieron en su cuello, sintió los dientes haciendo presión en su piel—. Louis —Trató de advertir.  
—Zayn puede comer solo —Dijo moviendo las caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante.  
—Sí, pero sería rudo…  
—Excusas, Harold. Tú estás poniendo excusas.  
—Es… no…—Harry estaba perdiendo de nuevo, porque los dedos de Louis estaban entrando entre la tela de short—. Por favor… detente, por favor… —Louis le mordió el labio inferior.  
—Ya que lo pides tan amablemente. Voy a dejarte ir ahora, pero no prometo nada para la noche.  
—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —Dijo y salió de la piscina antes de que dejaran a Zayn comiendo solo.

Louis lo tomó de la mano camino a la casa.

—Louis, Zayn me preguntó si quería trabajar con él —Louis se detuvo en seco.  
—¿Haciendo qué?  
—Escribiendo canciones para él.  
—¿Y tú escribes, Harold?  
—Aparentemente, lo hago.  
—¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó Louis sonriéndole.  
—Bien, Zayn leyó un poco de lo que he estado escribiendo y…  
—¿Me estás diciendo que dejaste que Zayn, una persona que conociste hace unas pocas horas, leyera ese cuaderno que llevas a todas partes y, que adicionalmente no me dejaste leer?

Harry se sonrojó.

—Supongo.  
—Harold, acabas de romper mi corazón.  
—Yo sólo… —Louis se detuvo y lo abrazó.  
—Amor, no te preocupes. Lo importante es ¿quieres escribir para él?  
—Me gustaría intentarlo —Dijo—. No sabía que algo que escribí, sólo para nosotros, podía sonar tan bien cuando Zayn lo cantó.  
—¿Cosas que escribiste para nosotros? —Preguntó. Harry asintió—. ¿Estás diciendo que Zayn Malik va a cantar sobre nosotros en su próximo álbum?  
—Sí —Contestó.  
—Oh, ven aquí, Harold —Dijo Louis y lo besó—. ¿Cómo se llamara la canción?  
—Bueno, no es como si es una sola canción, pero Zayn dijo que llamaría una “Mi cosa favorita sobre _Chop Suey_ son sus… sus pestañas” —Harry tuvo que reír con la expresión de Louis.  
—¿Acabas de llamarme _chop suey_?  
—Sí, Creo que sí.  
—Voy a matar a Zayn —Louis hizo un amago de entrar en la casa. Harry lo tomó por la cintura y le susurró al oído.  
—No puedes matar a nuestro invitado, _chop suey_.  
—¡Harold, no me llames _chop suey_! —Dijo Louis arrugando el ceño, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.  
—Te amo, _chop suey_ —Dijo y corrió hasta la casa a tomar a una ducha rápida antes de la cena.

¡Estaba hambriento y quería _chop suey_!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39**   
**BRO**

—¿Lo crees?  
—Claro. Es lo que hacen las parejas. Están en la fase de luna de miel —Louis sonrió.  
—Cuando estoy con él, se siente… correcto —Añadió con seriedad.  
—Porque es correcto

* * *

Un millón de gracias por los nuevos kudos y las lecturas :)

Compren MITAM en iTunes 

Pasen y digan [Hola!](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/) 

[Post](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/post/123849247255/angels-wings-by-masterofallwisdom)

XXX.


	39. BRO

En horas de la mañana, después del desayuno, Louis seguía riéndose sobre el mensaje que recibió a las dos de la mañana.

Zayn:  
Tus paredes no son a prueba de sonidos. X

Aparentemente Harry tenía razón cuando le dijo que no fuera tan ruidoso la noche anterior, pero él no podía hacer nada cuando esos labios rosados y carnosos estaban alrededor de su sexo y lo absorbían como si quisieran dejarlo seco…

Harry estaba pasando las letras a un cuaderno más limpio. Y Louis sabía que estaba dándole espacio para estar con Zayn, porque ellos aún no habían podido hablar después de que él le soltara la bomba a Zayn sin preparación alguna cuando le presentó a Harry, sólo salió de sus labios, como vomito, pero uno bueno, si es que el vomito podía ser bueno. Dios, Louis estaba solo diciéndose estupideces para evitar lo inevitable. Tomó las botellas de cerveza y bajó al sótano.

Como siempre que Zayn estaba allí, lucía totalmente diferente, las ventanas proyectantes estaban todas abiertas y las luces encendidas incluso cuando era de día. Zayn era un alma libre, no podías encerrarlo.

Louis vio como Zayn terminaba su último graffiti, una increíble combinación de colores y arte abstracto impresionante. Su amigo dejó la lata de spray en el suelo y admiró su trabajo.

—¿Qué piensas? —Le preguntó Zayn señalando la pared.  
—Asombroso, bro —Dijo con sinceridad. Zayn era increíblemente talentoso.

En el par de minutos que pasaron en silencio, Zayn fue hasta el envase de tupperware que siempre estaba a mano cuando él estaba en casa, era cosa de ellos, algo que no compartían con nadie más, le pasó el cigarro liado y ya encendido. Louis le dio una calada profunda y casi de inmediato sintió el efecto relajante. Ambos tomaron un trago de cerveza.

Zayn se sentó a su lado en el piso.

—Así que tú y Harry… —No fue una pregunta, pero él asintió—. ¿Desde cuándo?  
—Sabes, es gracioso. Extraoficialmente, desde el momento en que lo vi, oficialmente, casi un mes —Comentó. Zayn le sonrió y soltó una bocanada de humo.

Era gracioso también como se entendían él y Zayn sin ponerlo todo en palabras, el tono de voz, la mirada y el lenguaje corporal de ambos decían mucho.

—Sabes, bro, en el fondo siempre supe que esto iba a pasar. Uno simplemente no puede engañarse a sí mismo. Cuando era más joven. Te estoy hablando de cuando tenía unos 12 años más o menos, estaba este chico, es sus 16 años, era… el chico “más lindo” de la escuela, y yo realmente lo encontraba… encantador. Pero tenía 12 años y era un varón, los varones no pueden encontrar encantadores a otros varones —Dijo—, es lo que te enseñan ¿no? “varón y hembra los creó Dios” o algo así dicen… Así que empecé a mirar a las chicas. Me gustaban. Eran bonitas, ¿sabes, bro? —Zayn asintió—. Conocí a Hannah y sí, tuvimos sexo. Estándar, éramos primerizos, pero terminamos —Trató de bromear—. Cuando entré en los Donnies, estaba tan centrado en ser el mejor que olvidé por completo el sexo. Llegó el Manch y todo fue un espiral de locura, pero de cierta forma estaba bien. Entonces vino todo el asunto de Eleanor —Él estaba seguro de no haber hablado con Zayn sobre su escasa vida sexual con Eleanor—. Un intento. No funcionó. Para nada. Estaba tan borracho y realmente no quería hacerlo. Pero ya sabes, teníamos esta fabulosa habitación, toda elegante y llena de cuadros eróticos. Louis Tomlinson y Eleanor Calder tenían que tener sexo en esa habitación. Pero no. Todo estaba mal esa noche —Zayn le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Estuve con un par de modelos. Experimentando cosas. Nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Recuerdas a la diseñadora de esta casa?  
—Sí —Zayn y ella tuvieron una fogosa aventura después de que terminara su trabajo en casa de Louis—. Era una come hombres, bro.  
—Exacto, pero para mí fue horrible. Estaba casi aterrado con ella.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí —Contestó.  
—Lo siento —Dijo.  
—No importa ya —Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió—. Y entonces… Llegó Harry —Y no dijo más nada porque eso era lo que pasaba con él cuando se trataba de Harry. Se quedaba sin palabras. No eran suficientes. Zayn se rió—. ¿Qué? —Preguntó. La sonrisa de Zayn era de las verdaderas.  
—Toda tu expresión acaba de cambiar, bro —Louis se sonrojó.  
—Me siento como un pervertido cuando se trata de él… —Confesó.  
—¿Por qué?

Louis habló en susurros.

—Quiero estar con él todo el tiempo, Zayn. Tengo una erección permanente cuando él está cerca —Zayn se rió con ganas.  
—¿En serio? —Louis asintió—. Eso es tierno.  
—Querrás decir horrible…  
—¿Por qué horrible, Louis? Es tu novio y quieres follar con él todo el día. Para mí suena bastante normal. Estándar.  
—¿Lo crees?  
—Claro. Es lo que hacen las parejas. Están en la fase de luna de miel —Louis sonrió.  
—Cuando estoy con él, se siente… correcto —Añadió con seriedad.  
—Porque es correcto.

Ambos terminaros los cigarros y volvió a imperar el silencio. Louis no sabía preguntar lo que quería preguntar.

Él y Zayn se habían conocido poco después de que él entrara al Manchester. Zayn estaba iniciando su exitosa carrera, había sido el acto musical para una premiación deportiva. Ellos simplemente hicieron clic y desde entonces fueron inseparables. Los mejores amigos. Hermanos. Ambos habían atravesado diferentes experiencias en el mundo de la vida pública, se habían apoyado. Eran un equipo. ¿Podría esta nueva situación cambiar las cosas entre ellos? Tal vez Zayn ya no se sintiera cómodo a su alrededor y…

—¿Sabes que eres más que mi amigo, mi hermano, no? —Preguntó Zayn de pronto y Louis se tuvo que cuestionar si había hablado en voz alta—. Mi hermano de otra madre —Zayn le colocó una mano en el hombro y apretó—. Nada va a cambiar eso, Louis. No temas ser tú mismo conmigo. Te voy apoyar en todo lo que hagas y decidas. Nada ha cambiado —Louis sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta—. Te gusta lo que te gusta, bro. No me importa una mierda con quien estés durmiendo siempre y cuando te haga feliz. Tienes que vivir tu vida como quieras, es la única que tienes.

Sí, este era Zayn, la vida era una montaña rusa y debías disfrutar el viaje, de lo contrario ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir? Zayn amaba los placeres de la vida y si él quería hacer algo iba por ello, de allí, que Louis recordó la “noche infame” en la que él junto Niall y Liam habían tenido una noche de chicos, traducción: una noche para emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento. Zayn estaba en una presentación en Rochdale, y después del concierto logró llegar a la casa de Louis, ellos literalmente acabaron con todo el alcohol que había, y era mucho. Niall llegó a correr por toda la casa, completamente desnudo, cantando canciones tradicionales irlandesas y proclamando amor por sus hermanos, incluido Zayn a quien acababa de conocer esa noche. Y luego, Louis se encontró solo con una botella de tequila o los dos dedos que quedaban de ella, Niall fue encontrado a la mañana siguiente durmiendo sobre la encimera de la cocina, donde todos se reusaron a comer, pero lo que realmente golpeó a Louis fue recordar claramente a Zayn y Liam llegando a media mañana del búngalo de la piscina, ambos, medio vestidos y con un secreto que, Louis supuso, se quedaría siempre entre las paredes de madera del búngalo.

—Te gusta lo que te gusta —Repitió—. Disfruta el viaje. Para mí, eres el mismo bastardo que conocí un par de años atrás. Y te quiero de la misma manera —Louis trató de sonreír—. Estás haciendo puchero, bro —Bromeó Zayn y sus ojos brillaron—. No vamos a llorar —Exigió.  
—No, por supuesto que no —Trató de apoyarlo pero su voz se quebró.  
—Ven aquí, idiota —Zayn pasó sus brazos alrededor de él y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo—. Tú eres mi hermano, por siempre.  
—Por siempre —Afirmó.

 

_____________

**CAPÍTULO 40**   
**RECUERDOS DE MEDIANOCHE**

—Eres un idiota, bro —Escuchó decir a Louis antes de darse la vuelta—. Harold, de hecho sabe, que estoy loco por él —Dijo y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
—¡Tú eres peor que Louis, Hazza! Tú incluso te sonrojaste —Zayn rodó los ojos y con una sonrisa salió del vestidor. Louis abrazó a Harry por la cintura y lo besó en los labios—. Oh, no, bro. Voy a tener que echarles agua fría como si fuesen perros —Zayn agarró a Louis por la cintura y lo sacó del vestidor—. Nunca nos vamos a ir si no pongo reglas.

____________

Un millón de gracias por los nuevos kudos y las lecturas :)

Compren MITAM en iTunes 

Pasen y digan [Hola!](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/) 

[Post](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/post/123849247255/angels-wings-by-masterofallwisdom)

XXX.


	40. RECUERDOS DE MEDIANOCHE

Harry puso su cabello nuevamente dentro de un moño en lo alto de su cabeza, optó por ir todo de negro. Irían al concierto de Zayn esa noche. Zayn, su socio, con quien en el lapso de dos días habían escrito más de 10 canciones. Harry había estado escribiendo en las noches, con la luz de la lámpara de la mesa de noche, mientras Louis dormía a su lado como una roca, porque los entrenamientos estaban adquiriendo cada vez más de su parte. El día anterior había salido a almorzar con Zayn y parte de su equipo y todos parecían estar contentos con las letras. De hecho Harry había recibido su primer cheque por “Happily” incluso antes de Zayn empezar a grabarla, lo que haría una vez volara a Los Ángeles.

Frente al espejo del vestidor, Harry se revisó una última vez, Zayn iba a acompañarlo a ver el partido de Louis y de allí se irían a su presentación, tenía que lucir bien, no quería pensar en eso, pero todas las fotos que habían de Louis y Eleanor en Internet le vinieron a la cabeza, y no quería ver una más. Louis era su novio. Suyo. Él quería verse bien a su lado, elegante y correcto, porque ese era su sitio: al lado de Louis.

—¿Puedes explicarme cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —Harry se giró sorprendido cuando Louis entró al vestidor, ya listo en su ropa para ir al stadium.  
—No sé… ¿Qué hora es?  
—Es hora de probar a Harold —Louis cayó sobre sus rodilla delante de Harry y sus dedos, veloces como flechas, fueron al botón de sus pantalones.  
—Lou, tenemos que irnos —A esta altura de su estadía con Louis, Harry estaba bastante familiarizado con las consecuencias de la boca de Louis sobre él. Él quedaba mareado y desorientado, no era así como quería lucir afuera—. No lo hagas… Zayn está a dos habitaciones de aquí, puede escucharnos.  
—No importa —Dijo Louis bajando el zipper—. Ya debe estar acostumbrado.  
—Sí, lo estoy —Ambos, Louis y Harry miraron hacia la puerta del vestidor, Zayn estaba todo de negro también, después de cambiarse de su prueba de sonido, miró a Louis y alzó una ceja—. Bro, ten un poco de dignidad. Hazza va a saber que estás loco por él…

Louis se puso de pie y Harry se dio la vuelta para arreglar su pantalón.

—Eres un idiota, bro —Escuchó decir a Louis antes de darse la vuelta—. Harold, de hecho sabe, que estoy loco por él —Dijo y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
—¡Tú eres peor que Louis, Hazza! Tú incluso te sonrojaste —Zayn rodó los ojos y con una sonrisa salió del vestidor. Louis abrazó a Harry por la cintura y lo besó en los labios—. Oh, no, bro. Voy a tener que echarles agua fría como si fuesen perros —Zayn agarró a Louis por la cintura y lo sacó del vestidor—. Nunca nos vamos a ir si no pongo reglas.

 

El camino al stadium fue divertido, porque Louis estaba manejando, Harry iba de copiloto, pero Zayn se la pasó todo el camino golpeándolos cuando trataban de tomarse las manos, incluso Louis intentó besar a Harry una vez logrando que Zayn, literalmente, se lanzara al asiento delantero y creara una barrera entre ellos.

—Ahora conduce, bro, y nadie saldrá herido —Amenazó Zayn y explotaron en risas hasta que llegaron a la cuadra del stadium. Como Zayn había dicho su propio grupo de _paps_ se unirían al de Louis y sería un pandemónium.

Louis fue el primero en bajar del auto, sacó su bolso del asiento trasero y caminó directo hasta las puertas del stadium, como habían acordado. Zayn y Harry bajaron una vez Louis se perdió de vista y los flashes lo golpearon, aunque era de día, porque el cielo estaba encapotado, Harry trató de evitar los flashes con una mano como parasol.

—Vamos, Haz —Le dijo Zayn y Harry lo siguió en medio de preguntas gritadas al cantante.

Una vez dentro del stadium. Harry y Zayn encontraron sus asientos junto a Sophia.

—¡Luces increíble, Harry! —Le dijo abrazándolo.  
—Tú también. Soph, no sé si se conocen pero él es Zayn Malik —Sophia y Zayn se conocían, intercambiaron saludos demasiado formales para el gusto de Harry, pero después de eso empezó el partido, y nada, nada en el mundo pudo bajar de la nube a Harry cuando su novio pisó el campo, ni siquiera la presencia de Eleanor dos asientos separada de Sophia.

 

Con la adrenalina de la victoria, Harry pasó por alto el hecho de que Louis había sido interceptado por Marco en los vestidores y en cinco minutos el plan de Louis y Harry para ir a ver Zayn se había convertido en: Liam, Sophia, Niall y una chica llamada Melissa junto a Eleanor. Fue algo divertido porque Marco quería enviarlo a casa y Zayn había cortado toda posibilidad, asegurando que él necesitaba a su escritor estrella es su jodido concierto.

Así que Harry iba en el auto con Zayn, y Louis iba en el de Eleanor.

—Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota de camino al stadium —Dijo Zayn una vez que iban rumbo a su presentación—. Sólo estaba bromeando y ahora me doy cuenta que ustedes no tienen suficiente libertad como para estar juntos…  
—Está bien, Zayn —Dijo—. Pasamos mucho tiempo solos en casa, está bien. Creo que fue gracioso.  
—Sí, Harry, pero míranos ahora, ni siquiera pueden ir en el mismo auto. Tuve que ir sobre Marco porque él realmente no quería dejarte ir al concierto. ¿Cuántas cosas más no les permiten hacer?  
—Él nos dio una lista —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Mierda —Zayn maldijo—. Es una situación de mierda, ¿no?  
—Sí, pero la carrera de Louis es importante y su imagen también lo es…  
—Harry, esto no es sobre su imagen. Esto es sobre dinero —Zayn no quitaba la vista de la carretera pero estaba hablando con determinación—. A ellos no les importa la imagen de Louis, porque si les importara entonces no harían circular esos rumores de que es mujeriego. Su relación con Eleanor es porque su agencia no quiere perder a _Adidas_ , no es sobre Louis, porque si _Adidas_ deja a Louis otras mil marcas van a querer firmarlo porque es una maldita estrella en el campo. ¿Lo viste jugando hoy? —No era una pregunta que realmente requiriera una respuesta después de que Harry casi perdiera la voz gritando de emoción sobre los dos goles que hizo Louis—. Y Marco es un sádico codicioso que sólo le interesa ganar más del 10% que le corresponde. Él es quien ha vendido la imagen de Louis y Eleanor como la pareja perfecta y a su vez es el que va de tabloide en tabloide vendiendo cuentos chinos de Louis engañando a Eleanor. Es una plasta.

Harry no sabía nada sobre los negocios, pero si Zayn estaba en lo cierto toda la situación lo quería hacer vomitar.

—Lo siento, Hazza. Prometo que los dejaré estar todos de luna de miel hasta que me vaya. Mañana.  
—Gracias —Sonrió.  
—¿Sabes que es lo genial sobre mis conciertos? —Harry negó—. Son oscuros como la mierda. Sólo hay iluminación en el escenario, pueden besuquearse si quieren —Ambos rieron sonoramente y de pronto habían llegado al local.

Y Zayn no mentía, antes del concierto las luces iluminaban escasamente, de hecho, era difícil encontrar sus asientos en un palco especial en el segundo piso, justo en frente del pequeño escenario con un par de músicos. Incluso antes de empezar ya se sentía íntimo, pero cuando las luces se apagaron y sólo una gran luz blanca estaba sobre el escenario iluminando un micrófono Harry se sintió como si sólo él estuviese allí, hasta que una mano, que conocía perfectamente tomó la suya. Louis entrelazó sus dedos y Zayn apareció en el escenario. Su voz, como ya había escuchado, era un regalo, él podía ir de algo suave a una nota tan aguda que erizaba los vellos del cuerpo y luego iba con una canción tan rápida que era difícil saber qué estaba diciendo, pero “los pechos de una chica caliente” estaban involucrados.

Toda la noche estaba yendo increíble. Entonces Zayn tomó su botella de agua y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Lo están pasando bien hasta ahora? —Preguntó al micrófono, no gritando, más como si estuviese hablando con cada uno de los presentes individualmente, y por supuesto un “Sí” no se hizo esperar acompañado de una voz femenina venida desde abajo “¡Te amo, Zayn!” el cantante sonrió—. También te amo, bebé —Dijo y todos rieron—. Así que, esta noche es muy especial. Sé que siempre digo eso en mis presentaciones, es verdad, pero esta noche es más especial porque un buen grupo de amigos está aquí conmigo, en uno de los palcos de allá arriba —Todo el palco donde estaban Harry rompió en vítores y aplausos.  
—¡Eres una leyenda, Zayn! —Harry reconoció la voz de Niall.  
—Gracias, bro —Fue la respuesta de Zayn—. Está bien, está bien, hablemos de asuntos serios. Como saben, estamos trabajando en mi siguiente álbum —El local se llenó de gritos de aprobación, incluso Harry vitoreó—. Gracias. Gracias. Bien, entonces ocurre que hace unos días conocí al más talentoso escritor de todo el planeta —Harry sintió el apretón de manos de Louis—. En serio, es un genio. Así que esta noche, por ser tan especial, quiero regalarles un poquito de una de las canciones en la que hemos trabajado estos últimos días —Otra vez la gente gritó como loca—. Es tan nueva que no tenemos todavía la música, pero un poco _a capella_ no le hace mal a nadie…—Zayn hizo un par de “mmmm” y cantó, lo que él había escrito.

_Don't try to make me stay_   
_Or ask if I'm okay_   
_I don't have the answer_   
_Don't Make me stay the night_   
_Or ask if I'm alright_   
_I don't have the answer_

_Heartache doesn't last forever_   
_I'll say I'm fine_   
_Midnight ain't no time for laughing_   
_When you say goodbye_

_It makes your lips so kissable_   
_And your kiss_   
_Unmissable_   
_Your fingertips_   
_So touchable_   
_And your eyes: Irresistible_

_I've tried to ask myself_   
_Should I see someone else?_   
_I wish I knew the answer_

_But I know_   
_If I go now_   
_If I leave_   
_Then I'm on my own tonight_   
_I'll never know the answer_

_Midnight doesn't last forever_   
_Dark turns to light_   
_Heartache flips my world around I’m falling_   
_Down, down, down thats why_

_I find your lips_   
_So kissable_   
_And your kiss_   
_Unmissable_   
_Your fingertips_   
_So touchable_   
_And your eyes: Irresistible_

_Irresistible (Irresistible)_   
_Irresistible (Irresistible)_   
_Irresistible (Irresistible)_   
_Irresistible_

_Its in your lips and in your kiss_   
_Its in your touch and your fingertips_   
_And its in all the things and other things_   
_That make you who you are_   
_And your eyes: Irresistible_

_It makes your lips_   
_So kissable_   
_And your kiss_   
_Unmissable_   
_Your fingertips_   
_So touchable_

_And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, your eyes…Irresistible_

El corazón de Harry se le subió a la garganta cuando el local quedó en absoluto silencio. Absoluto. Aporreaba los oídos. Él no supo de donde empezaron los aplausos pero de pronto, eran ensordecedores, sólo una voz se filtró en su cerebro, mientras sentía labios contra su oído.

—¿Tú escribiste eso para mí? —Le preguntó Louis en un susurro. Harry no podía hablar, era abrumador escuchar sus pensamientos sobre Louis en una canción, y aún más que otras personas lo escucharan también, así que sólo pudo asentir—. Te espero en el baño —Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de que Zayn hablara de nuevo.  
—Hagan un poco de ruido para el señor Harry Styles.

Le llevó 10 minutos dejar de recibir felicitaciones en la oscuridad del palco para ir al baño. Louis lo esperaba en uno de los cubículos… Y fue increíble.

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 41 **

**TODOS PUEDEN VERLO**

—¿Algo va mal, Tommo? —Preguntó Liam, dejando su vaso en la mesa, y mirándolo directamente. Sabiendo que algo serio estaba por pasar.  
—No. Bien, espero que no sea nada malo.  
—¿Vas a dejar el equipo? —Preguntó Niall repentinamente pálido.

* * *

Un millón de gracias por los nuevos kudos y las lecturas :)

Compren MITAM en iTunes 

Pasen y digan [Hola!](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/) 

Si gustan, pueden RB este  **[Post](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/post/123849247255/angels-wings-by-masterofallwisdom)**  en tumblr.

XXXX.

PS: Hasta el próximo año :)


	41. TODOS PUEDEN VERLO

Había pasado una semana desde del concierto de Zayn y ellos todavía hablaban de esa noche, todos ellos, incluso Eleanor, porque Zayn había estado increíble, y la canción que había escrito Harry era… perfecta, en algún punto dolorosa pero aún así perfecta, y Louis se lo repetía cada momento que podía, porque después de todo, era su canción. Zayn, que había volado a Los Ángeles el día después del concierto les había enviado un video muy corto de él en el estudio, cantando con música, es decir, con la melodía, y Louis no podía sacarla de su cabeza, había transformado el video en audio y era su tono para mensajes, llamadas y notificaciones en general, y si pudiera la pondría en el timbre de su casa y el tono del teléfono fijo, pero no podía.

Pero no todo era un lecho de rosas, o sí lo era, pero cada rosa tenía espinas. Marco había puesto a circular rumores de Eleanor mudándose a su mansión, pero eran sólo rumores, sin embargo, Louis tuvo que hacer muchos sociales esa semana, muchos. Incluso hubo besos, porque repentinamente, Harry Styles tenía sus propios titulares, como el nuevo escritor de Zayn Malik, quien también, al parecer es un íntimo amigo del jugador estrella del Manchester United: Louis Tomlinson. Louis repitió algunas de las líneas que se habían grabado en su cerebro o las que Marco le resaltó tanto que Louis gritó “Ok, ok, voy a besar a Eleanor” Y con todos esos rumores, Louis sintió la necesidad de decirle a sus amigos, a sus mejores amigos, la verdad sobre Harry y él.

Así que después de un partido bastante mediocre para Van, porque un 1-1 no era un empate sino una derrota, Louis y Niall estaban en el bar, brindando con Harry, porque ¿Por qué no? De alguna forma Zayn estaba con ellos, porque era el CD que estaba sonando en el equipo de sonido con grandes altavoces. Greg dejó unas bandejas con cosas para picar, como Harry le había pedido, porque Harry era el perfecto… “amo de casa”

—¡Esto está delicioso! —Exclamó Niall sobre unos canapés.  
—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó Harry.  
—Sí. Delicioso —Repitió Niall tomando el segundo—. Gerllet es asombrosa. Quiero robársela a Louis.  
—Yo los hice —Dijo Harry sonrojándose. Y Louis pensó que era la cosa más linda del Universo.  
—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Harry asintió a Niall—. Ok, chicos, esto puedo ponerse un poco vergonzoso, pero ustedes saben que a un hombre se le conquista por la estómago —Liam asintió comiendo su segundo canapé. Niall fue hasta Harry, se inclinó en una de sus rodillas y tomó una de las manos de Harry entre las suyas. Louis sintió como si un hielo se deslizara por su espalda—. Harry Styles, sé que no nos hemos conocido lo suficiente —Comenzó a decir con una voz que era la suya—. Pero soy Irlandés, me gusta tomar con frecuencia, ganó bien al año y amo la comida, y creo que me acabo de enamorar de ti a través de un canapé, y es lo más romántico que me ha pasado en la vida, así que ¿Te casarías conmigo? —Louis se tomó su trago de una sola vez. Era una broma, pero Niall tocando la mano de Harry y haciéndolo reír de esa forma no era una imagen divertida en absoluto.  
—Me siento halagado —Dijo Harry con sus mejillas encendidas y Louis tuvo que sonreír—, pero ya tengo a alguien.  
—¿Qué… qué... —Niall se puso de pie casi de un salto y fingió estar llorando—. ¡Ni siquiera lo pensaste! Tú simplemente rompiste mi corazón.  
—Creo que Niall está borracho —Le susurró Liam—. Pero ni siquiera ha empezado a tomar propiamente.  
—Lo siento —Se disculpó Harry que estaba riendo de lo lindo—. Pero soy fiel.  
—No me hables más, Harry. Y vas a tener que hacerme 100 de estos cada semana si quieres que te perdone algún día… —Niall tomó otro canapé y se tiró en el mueble.

Louis pensó que era ahora o nunca…

—Hey, chicos —Con el control bajó el volumen de la música—, quiero hablar con ustedes —Dijo y la expresión de Niall y Liam fue la misma, repentinamente sorprendidos y serios. Harry tomó las bandejas del bar y las colocó en la mesa de centro entre los sofás, Liam se sentó al lado de Niall y Harry y él en el sofá de enfrente, casi igual que cuando Marco y Eleanor estuvieron allí.  
—¿Algo va mal, Tommo? —Preguntó Liam, dejando su vaso en la mesa, y mirándolo directamente. Sabiendo que algo serio estaba por pasar.  
—No. Bien, espero que no sea nada malo.  
—¿Vas a dejar el equipo? —Preguntó Niall repentinamente pálido.  
—No —Negó de inmediato—. Amo al Manchester —Confesó—. Estamos en el Manch hasta que nos echen, ¿no? —Los tres asintieron, ellos no querían estar en distintos equipos. Nunca.  
—Estoy aterrado aquí ahora —Confesó Niall terminando su trago.  
—No tienes por qué estarlo, Neil —Dijo Louis—. Está bien —Tomó una bocanada de aire, y sintió a Harry moverse un poco más cerca de él, Louis le regaló una sonrisa breve.  
—Puedes hacerlo —Le susurró el chico. Liam y Niall los miraban alternativamente, como si estuviesen presenciando un juego de ping pong.  
—Está bien —Repitió—. Así que, chicos, hemos sido buenos amigos por unos cuantos años hasta ahora, y ustedes son realmente importantes para mí, sé que no soy el mejor de los amigos, o la persona más fácil de tratar —Y eso era cierto.  
—Lou —Le advirtió Harry, porque aparentemente él no podía soportar que hablara de sí mismo de esa forma.  
—Vale, lo que quiero decir es que, a parte de mi familia, muy poca gente me importa en realidad, he conocido lo peor de algunas personas y siempre es bueno tener amigos como ustedes —Liam y Niall le sonrieron genuinamente—. Dios, no quiero ponerme sentimental aquí —Confesó, y sintió un nudo en la garganta, porque no quería perder a sus amigos por estaba enamorado de Harry.  
—Louis, estoy seguro que hablo por mí y por Niall, y corrígeme si estoy equivocado —Dijo Liam mirando a Niall—. Pero siempre podrás contar con nosotros —Niall asintió de inmediato—. Somos compañeros dentro y fuera de la cancha.  
—Gracias, Payno, y a ti Niall. Gracias —Tomó otro aliento—. Tengo que decirle algo importante, para mí, para mi vida, para nuestra amistad —Liam y Niall estaban 100% en la conversación. Seriamente comprometidos—. Dios, espero esto no cambie nada —Susurró más para sí que para ellos—. Chicos… —Dijo y buscó la mano de Harry casi a ciegas porque algunas lágrimas estaban luchando por salir temiendo una pérdida irreparable, cuando sus dedos estuvieron entrelazados a los de su novio, captó que la mirada oscura de Liam y la clara de Niall iban a la unión—. Harry y yo… tenemos una relación, Como, una pareja. Somos una pareja. Así que… soy gay —Soltó de pronto y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad. Niall y Liam intercambiaron una mirada y de pronto, toda la tensión desapareció de los hombros de sus amigos, no así la de él, porque estaba a punto de acalambrarse por la tensión.

—¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó Niall y literalmente se comió dos canapés de una sola mordida.  
—¿Qué? —Exclamó Louis totalmente desorientado.  
—Nosotros ya sabíamos que eras gay, Tommo. Es decir, es un poquito obvio… Ahora.  
—Pero… He estado durmiendo con algunas mujeres durante estos años, ¿cómo es que es obvio?  
—Eso era algo que no quería saber… —Dijo Harry de pronto, y Louis lo miró con expresión de disculpa.  
—Lo siento, amor.  
—Tommo, no tienes química con ninguna mujer en este Universo —Dijo Niall. Louis no estaba ofendido, para nada, pero sorprendido, eso seguro.  
—¿Cómo es que… nunca me dijeron nada?  
—Bueno, nosotros sabemos que los jugadores de fútbol tienen un estereotipo bastante fuerte, así que…  
—¿Así que todo el mundo puede verlo? —Preguntó. Niall asintió, pero Liam sonrió y acotó:  
—Para ser honesto, Sophia fue quien me lo dijo. Dos semanas después de haberte conocido ella me dijo que tú eras gay.  
—¿Y qué le dijiste?  
—Nada —Liam se encogió de hombros—. Es decir, tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Te había visto con Eleanor y nunca había podido entender su relación, así que cuando Soph me lo dijo todo tenía sentido. Y está bien ser gay, ya sabes, a cada cual lo suyo, hermano. Soph tiene un buen gaydar —Liam sonrió orgulloso—. Ella me dijo que Harry era gay después de conocerlo en el entrenamiento. Pero yo hice las matemáticas.  
—Eres un idiota —Bromeó Louis empezando a relajarse.  
—Pero tú me quieres.  
—Pero sólo un poquito —Dijo sonriendo.  
—Es todo lo que necesito —Apuntó tomando su trago y recostándose en el sofá.  
—Así que, ¿sólo nos invitaste para esto? —Preguntó Niall. Louis no lo podía creer.  
—Sí, sólo para esto —Dijo con sarcasmo.  
—No te molestes —Pidió Niall riendo—. Eres muy obvio alrededor de Harry, quiero decir, tú lo miras con una clase de ojos con corazones, como en las caricaturas, es horrible —Niall rió muy alto.  
—¿Horrible? —Preguntó Harry finalmente.  
—Oh, Harry, no. En una buena forma como, ya sabes “awww, qué tiernos, son horribles” —Todos ellos rieron, pero de pronto Niall se detuvo—. Ahora tienes a Harry y a Gerllet. Eso me molesta —Hubo otro round de risas y eso era todo. Louis era libre para ser él mismo frente a sus amigos.

La vida iba bien, muy bien.

 

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 42**   
**LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA**

Harry salió del baño después de Louis, era increíble que nadie los hubiese interrumpido, o tal vez, ellos habían simplemente ignorado los golpes en la puerta. Harry fue hasta su mesa, cuando intentó sentarse, sintió una molestia, por supuesto, Louis acababa de… Niall se rió tan fuerte que Harry se asustó.

—Cállate —Dijo Harry al darse cuenta de que Niall lo había visto. Tomó, esta vez, una cerveza.  
—No he dicho nada —Niall sonrió—. Pero te vi.

* * *

Un millón de gracias por los nuevos kudos y las lecturas :)

Pasen y digan [Hola!](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/) 

Si gustan, pueden RB este  **[Post](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/post/123849247255/angels-wings-by-masterofallwisdom)**  en tumblr.

XXXX.


	42. LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA

Tal vez cualquier otra persona podría pensar que lo que había pasado en el último par de semanas en la vida de Harry y Louis era una tontería, es decir, Louis todavía tenía que seguir saliendo con Eleanor, Harry no podía abandonar o llegar al stadium con él, pero había aprendido a manejar y era increíble la libertad que eso representaba, además, Niall, Liam, Sophia y Zayn habían hecho una especie de club de admiradores en sus teléfonos y animaban a Harry cuando los titulares sobre Louis y Eleanor abarrotaban los periódicos, revistas y programas de chismes en la TV. Harry no lo necesitaba, porque cuando Louis estaba en casa, lo hacía olvidar cualquier titular en la prensa, y para asegurar que todo quedara claro, decirse Te amo, era un requisito cada par de horas.

Ese fin de semana ellos irían a Londres, todos ellos, porque repentinamente la gente parecía estar fascinada por el grupo de amigos que formaban las tres estrellas del _Manchester United_ , y el nuevo escritor de canciones Harry Styles. Incluso, Harry había quedado sorprendido, unos días atrás cuando un grupo de tres fotógrafos lo siguió hasta la tienda donde compró frutas, y en la tarde las fotos estaban por todo el internet. Era simplemente extraño, pero Louis parecía feliz con eso, de hecho, se había bajado todas las fotos en su móvil.

Cuando llegaron al hotel en Londres, Louis entró en la habitación tras Harry, después de hacer la parodia de entrar en la misma habitación con Eleanor.

—Te extraño —Dijo Louis abrazándolo por la espalda mientras Harry desempacaba su ropa.  
—Lou, han pasado sólo 10 minutos desde que hicimos el _check in_ , y parece que ni esperaste a que el botones saliera de la habitación para venir aquí.  
—De hecho, esperé 30 segundos desde que se fue, así que, soy un buen chico, ¿o tú eres el único que puede ser un buen chico? —Harry literalmente se puso duro en un segundo, últimamente habían descubierto que un poco de poder por parte de Louis lograba poner a Harry en un estado… indecoroso—. ¿Eres un buen chico, Haz? —Preguntó Louis mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.  
—¿Lo soy?  
—Sí, lo eres. Sobre tus rodillas, Harold…

 

Sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la luz de los flashes, esta vez lo guió Niall, él había llevado a un grupo bastante grande de amigos. Una vez adentro Harry quedó en la mesa del irlandés, quien ya había llegado bastante “feliz” al local, su risa se escuchaba incluso por sobre la música

Ellos tenían una zona exclusiva, con diferentes mesas, en la opuesta estaban Liam y Sophia, en su propia burbuja, como era usual, ellos ni siquiera se tocaban, pero se podía percibir cuanto se querían el uno al otro, y no hablando en el término romántico. Y luego estaba Eleanor, hermosa como de costumbre, y elegante. Harry estaba deslumbrado con su elegancia. Marco y Katie estaban con ellos también, y en la esquina más alejada de la mesa, estaba Louis, impresionante, hermoso… perfecto. El sol en la oscuridad, como solía llamarlo Harry en su cabeza. Toda su ropa era negra, y resaltaba sus ojos, aunque Harry no podía verlos ahora, pero cuando Louis salió del baño listo para irse, Harry se quedó sin aliento. Louis era perfecto, en serio. Y cuando Louis notó su mirada sobre él, sonrió. Harry le sonrió de vuelta pero no se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo.

Niall empezó a bailar desde su asiento, con su trago en la mano y alentando al DJ.

—¡Es una leyenda, amigo, una leyenda! —Gritó sobre el bullicio.

La música cambió y las luces se tornaron intermitentes, y de colores, la mayoría de la gente se puso de pie y empezó a bailar al ritmo del trance.

Harry esperó hasta que Marco también se puso de pie para unirse a la masa de bailarines, tomó su móvil y escribió:

**“Estoy sentado en el sofá frente a ti… Te ves sexy”**

Louis sacó su móvil del bolsillo y sonrió de inmediato, luego abrió sus ojos como pelotas de golf haciendo reír a Harry muy alto. Harry pasó sus dedos por el cabello, el cual había decido llevar suelto esa noche, repitió el gesto y recibió su respuesta.

Lou <3:  
**Estoy siendo lentamente seducido por tus rizos.**

Rió otra vez, y no se percató de la mirada de Eleanor sobre ellos.

**Lo sé, ese era mi plan.**

Esa fue su respuesta. No era su plan en absoluto, sólo estaba bromeando un poco, con el juego de luces ellos perdieron la oportunidad de verse directamente, estaban bajo el amparo de luz-oscuridad hasta el punto en el que Harry comenzó a sentirse mareado. Tomó un trago de agua antes de encaminarse directamente al baño del área VIP.

Harry lavó sus manos y tomó una de las servilletas del contenedor, no se secó las manos en absoluto. El baño estaba vacío y él fue empujado a uno de los cubículos. No vio a "su agresor", pero lo adivinó.

Sólo una mano se ajustaba tan bien a su pecho, sólo una piel causaba escalofríos en la suya, sólo ese olor lo hacía sentir débil en las rodillas.

—Me sedujiste, Harold. Ahora no puedo contenerme —La voz de Louis en su oído lo hizo morderse el labio. Louis lo empujó de nuevo y él se apoyó de la pared para evitar tropezar con el retrete. Oyó como Louis aseguraba el cubículo—. Ese idiota no salía del baño y casi me explotaron las pelotas —Exclamó. Harry trató de girarse, pero Louis lo detuvo—. No, Harold. Esto va a ser rudo y rápido, porque tú mereces ser castigado.  
—¿Por qué? —Preguntó en cuanto Louis bajó sus pantalones de un tirón.  
—Primero, porque eres jodidamente sexy y no puedo aguantarme más —Louis buscó con desesperación el frente de sus pantalones—. Dios, Harry ¿Qué clase de poder tienes sobre mí? —Louis apoyó la frente en su espalda.  
—Louis… yo…  
—No, bebé, está bien. Quiero decir… Es como un viaje salvaje —Completó Louis al desabrochar sus pantalones—. ¡Mierda! —Exclamó—. No tengo lubricante. ¡Mierda! —Exclamó.  
—Podemos esper…  
—Yo no puedo… —Lo interrumpió—. Déjame… —Louis se arrodilló tras él, le bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, con sutileza puso la mano en la base de la espalda de Harry y lo hizo inclinarse, la mano bajó lentamente hasta colocarla en uno de sus glúteos, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano y la suave y húmeda caricia lo hizo casi perder el equilibrio, por lo que Harry se aferró con fuerza con una mano a la pared y la otra sobre el tanque del retrete, o literalmente caería al suelo.

La lengua de Louis pasó de ser sutil a salvaje… agresiva… Lo estaba devorando y por todo lo que era sagrado, sus rodillas no iban a aguantar. Harry mordió su labio para intentar acallar los inevitables gemidos, pero cuando sintió la punta de dedo de Louis tanteando su entrada no pudo retenerlo más, un gemido estruendoso rebotó en su garganta.

—Bebé, sé silencioso… Pueden descubrirnos —Aunque no lo veía sabía que Louis estaba sonriendo.  
—Louis no pue… —Ni siquiera pudo terminar el pensamiento, porque Louis escogió ese preciso momento para introducir añadir otro dedo, y como Harry estaba esperando, Louis encontró ese lugar que… lo hacía perder su cabeza… Lo convertía en un desastre…—. Oh, Dios, Louis —Sabía que estaba casi gritando. Y la risita de Louis lo confirmó.  
—Haz, sé silencioso —Repitió, pero entonces, empezó a mover los dedos y todo alrededor de Harry se volvió brumoso, sólo podía sentir los dedos de Louis en él, moviéndose al ritmo perfecto y en el lugar perfecto… Iba a gritar.  
—Oh, Dios —Dijo tratando de mantener su voz baja, pero el grito estaba subiendo por su cuello, arrastrándose y dejando marcas en las paredes de su garganta—. Louis, por favor… entra en mí —Suplicó, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos—. No voy a durar mucho —Logró decir,.. Tras él escuchó a Louis bajando su zipper, los dedos abandonaron su interior y de inmediato, la punta roma, caliente como el infierno, se sintió en su entrada, Louis lo agarró por la cintura.  
—¿Seguro que estás preparado? No quiero lastimarte…  
—Por favor… —Pidió de nuevo, y Louis entró, con fuerza, de una sola estocada… Tan abrumadora…—. Oh, Louis… —Harry estaba llorando, literalmente, no por dolor, ni siquiera por el placer, que era mucho cuando Louis empezó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo frenético, era la sensación en su corazón… Él se sentía amado, deseado… importante. Incluso en medio de toda esa ridícula situación, él sintió en ese momento que Louis lo amaba y de pronto, eso era todo lo que él quería, todo lo que le importaba.  
—Oh, bebé… estoy cerca —Escuchó que Louis decía y aceleraba el ritmo, sintió un peso adicional en su espalda, como si Louis estuviese en puntillas—. ¡Harry… Harry, amor…Yo…—Harry si inclinó un poco más y fue todo para él. El orgasmo lo sorprendió desde la base de la espalda y se expandió por su cuerpo como una explosión en reversa, ¿tenía eso sentido? Desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la planta de sus pies fue deslizándose y aumentando su intensidad y fuerza a medida que volvía al centro de su cuerpo, para llegar a hacer la erupción más impactante hasta ese momento—. ¡Harry! —Louis susurró sin aliento, sus muslos, sus manos y su abdomen estaban llenos de lava hirviendo y su interior también.

Le tomó algunos minutos recuperarse, ubicarse en el lugar en el que estaban, respirar con normalidad y dejar de temblar lo suficiente para poder recolocarse la ropa. Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta. Encontró a Louis también vestido, pero aún recostado en la pared del cubículo, respirando por la boca.

—Haz, ven aquí —Dijo y extendió una mano, Harry la tomó y fue envuelto en los brazos de Louis—. ¿Sabes que te amo? —Le preguntó.  
—Sí —Respondió—. Y yo también, Lou. Con todo mi corazón —Louis lo miró y su sonrisa fue como la luz para el mundo, para su mundo.  
—Harry, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —Preguntó.  
—No entiendo…  
—Yo sólo… No sé que voy a hacer contigo para que no me dejes.  
—No voy a dejarte, Louis. Nunca…  
—¿Me lo prometes?  
—La única manera de dejarte es que tú no me quieras a tu lado.  
—Lo cual no va a pasar nunca —Añadió Louis, y Harry sintió un intenso dolor en su corazón, porque ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando él cumpliera, o no, su misión? Él no iba a poder quedarse con Louis, él tendría que volver—. ¿En qué estás pensando? —Preguntó Louis acariciándole la mejilla y mirándolo a los ojos.  
—Te amo, Louis —Dijo con desesperación—. Como nunca creí que se pudiera amar a alguien. Te amo con todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, no sé cuanto sentido tiene eso pero… Es la manera en la que lo siento. Te amo con todo lo que conozco, con la esencia de la vida y el miedo de la muerte. Te amo con cada gota de sangre que corre por mis venas. Te amo con cada latido de mi corazón… Te amo.  
—Harry… Eso fue hermoso… Yo no… —Louis no dejaba de acariciarlo y hundir los dedos en sus rizos—. Yo no tengo el don de la palabra, pero estoy seguro de algo, y es que… en toda mi vida, no sabía lo que necesitaba o quería, y cuando apareciste, como caído del cielo en el medio de la noche, de pronto todo lo que quería y necesitaba era a ti. ¿Cuán loco suena eso?  
—No tan loco —Respondió sonrojándose y sonriéndole al mismo tiempo. Louis rió—. ¿Qué es gracioso?  
—Acabamos de confesar nuestros sentimientos, nuestro profundo amor… en un baño, Harold. No es el lugar más romántico del mundo…  
—No importa —Negó con la cabeza y se aferró a Louis.  
—Mereces algo más elegante que esto, Haz.  
—Todo lo quiero es a ti. No importa donde —Louis le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
—Te amo, Harry Styles.  
—Te amo, Louis Tomlinson —Aseguró, y por el tiempo que lo tuviera, se lo iba a demostrar.

Harry salió del baño después de Louis, era increíble que nadie los hubiese interrumpido, o tal vez, ellos habían simplemente ignorado los golpes en la puerta. Harry fue hasta su mesa, cuando intentó sentarse, sintió una molestia, por supuesto, Louis acababa de… Niall se rió tan fuerte que Harry se asustó.

—Cállate —Dijo Harry al darse cuenta de que Niall lo había visto. Tomó, esta vez, una cerveza.  
—No he dicho nada —Niall sonrió—. Pero te vi —Y Harry no pudo negarlo, era como si él supiera que todo su cuerpo estaba gritando “Acabamos de tener sexo. PS: Fue genial”—. Tommo no lo está haciendo mucho mejor —Niall apuntó con un dedo hacia el frente, y por supuesto, Louis estaba allí sentado, con un trago en sus manos, pero con la mirada fija en Harry, su mirada de depredador. Harry apartó la mirada—. Eres ridículo, te estás sonrojando —Apuntó Niall.  
—No puedo…  
—Es bastante tierno, Harry, lo sabes. Creo que ustedes son mi modelo a seguir como pareja. Bien yo no… no iría por otro hombre…  
—Hey, no digas que no hasta que lo intentes, Niall —Ambos rieron.  
—En serio, me gustan. Es como… cualquiera puede ver su amor, y eso, amigo, es increíble.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Están divirtiéndose? —Niall y Harry levantaron la mirada. Louis estaba allí, frente a ellos—. Muévete, Neil —Dijo. Niall sonrió y le hizo espacio a Louis, Harry se tensó, no porque no quisiera a Louis a su lado, sino porque estaban en público y Marco estaba por ahí en algún lado y no quería ser enviado a su hotel, porque eso era lo que Marco quería, “sacarlo de la foto”—. Hablé con él—Le dijo Louis—. Marco dijo que podía estar un rato aquí, siempre y cuando haga la caminata de la vergüenza mañana con Eleanor.  
—Oh, eso es…  
—Horrible —Dijo—, pero quería estar contigo.  
—Louis, estuvimos juntos hace diez minutos.  
—Sí, pero ya sabes, estoy un poco obsesionado contigo, y quiero estar 24/7.  
—Louis —Harry dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Me encantan tus hoyuelos —Louis le tocó un hoyuelo con la punta del dedo por un breve segundo.  
—Es demasiado, Louis —Ambos, Louis y Harry miraron la mano que había detenido el toque. Salido de la nada. Marco lucía furioso.  
—No me toques —Soltó Louis mirando a Marco con ira.  
—Lou… —Harry trató de calmarlo.  
—Ve hacia el fondo, Louis —Pidió Marco. Harry miró hacia donde Marco indicó—. ¿Ves a ese grupo de chicas? Son fans. Y han estado toda la noche haciendo videos y tomando fotos. En unos minutos va estar circulando tu foto tocándole la cara a Harry.  
—Sólo fue un toque.  
—La gente está empezando a hablar, Louis. Después del concierto de Zayn, mucha gente ha empezado a hablar en las redes sociales sobre ustedes dos. Deja de darles material.  
—¿Y no crees que es más fácil si vamos introduciendo la idea en el público de la posibilidad de que Harry y yo estamos, de hecho, juntos? —Marco miró a Louis una eternidad.  
—Volvamos a tu mesa, Louis —Terminó diciendo y Louis se fue.

Bien, si eso no había sido la forma de arruinar la noche, Harry no sabía qué más podía ser.

Casi una hora más tarde, Harry caminó en dirección a los baños nuevamente, esta vez con la intención de darle el uso "políticamente" correcto, sonrió mirando al piso y estaba seguro que se había sonrojado al recordar su última incursión. Su mano se quedó en el pomo de la puerta en cuanto vio a Eleanor en el sofá de espera del pasillo de damas, ella tenía el trago en sus manos, y miraba el líquido como si algo muy importante ocurriera en él y por primera vez, Harry no vio la seguridad típica en su expresión, ella estaba... ¿triste?

—Hey —Dijo acercándose. Eleanor salió de su trance y lo miró confundida.  
—Hey —Respondió.  
—¿Qué va mal? —Preguntó.  
—Muchas chicas en el baño, así que tengo que esperar —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo un poco. Justo en ese momento entró un grupo de tres chicas al baño—. Tal vez debo entrar ahora —Trató de pararse pero Harry la detuvo.  
—¿Qué va mal? —Repitió.  
—El baño...  
—No te estoy preguntando por el baño, Eleanor —Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, ella a la defensiva, él con real curiosidad y preocupación.  
—¿Cómo es... —Eleanor finalmente habló tras casi un minuto en silencio—. ¿Cómo es que Louis está tan enamorado de ti? Quiero decir, tú estás aquí como desde hace un mes y...  
—¿Y...?  
—Y parece que él daría su vida por ti —Terminó de decir y en su voz había rabia contenida y frustración—. ¿Cómo es que tú llegas y él decide que no dará una mierda por todo lo que hemos trabajado?  
—Eleanor ¿tú estás ena...  
—¡No! —Exclamó antes de que él hiciera la pregunta—. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Cuánto puede amarte, para sacrificar... todo? ¿Cómo?  
—No lo sé —Respondió.  
—Tú no tienes idea de las cosas que hemos tenido que hacer para estar donde estamos ahora, teníamos a plan, teníamos fechas... Y de repente, tú llegaste y Louis... —Eleanor negó con la cabeza—. Y Louis decide que tú eres más importante que su carrera y que su futuro.  
—No sé qué decir...  
—¿De dónde sacó las agallas, Harry? Yo no pude...  
—¿Tú no pudiste qué?  
—Yo no pude hacerlo —Eleanor volvió a sentarse dejó el vaso en el suelo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ella no estaba llorando pero sólo porque estaba luchando contra ello. Harry se sentó a su lado y con temor le dio unas palmadas torpes en el hombro—. Yo sacrifiqué... yo no pude hacer eso cuando quería estar con alguien... Estaba aterrada y...  
—Respira —Le pidió.  
—Es que no... No lo entiendo. Harry, yo estaba enamorada de este chico, todavía lo estoy y cuando las cosas se pusieron serias yo sólo... yo sólo le dije espérame por 8 años. Yo sabía que él no iba a hacerlo, no se lo dije en serio, yo sólo... sólo lo aparté de mi vida como si él fuese... una piedra en mi camino... Y Louis... Él simplemente... decidió. Él te eligió a ti por sobre todas las cosas... ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto te ama? ¿Siquiera se lo pediste?

Harry no supo qué decir.

—No le pedí nada —Dijo—. Yo sólo...  
—Yo no pude. Y yo amaba a Max con todo mi corazón. Él me hacía reír, me hacía sentir hermosa, incluso en las mañanas, cuando yo sabía que era desastre, pero dejé todo eso por...  
—Escucha —Dijo Harry—. Estás a tiempo, si Louis y yo podemos hacerlo, tú también, podemos hablar con Marco y decirle que tú vas a tener tu relación con Max y...  
—Espera, ¿qué?  
—Tú. Tú y Max, quien quiera que sea —Le dijo sonriéndole—. Louis y tú han pensado tanto en su futuro que han ido sacrificando su presente. El futuro es _ahora_ , Eleanor. No dejes que otros manejen tu vida. Toma fuerzas de lo que hizo Louis y has que funcione para ti también.  
—Yo no sé si...  
—Inténtalo, entonces. Y si no funciona, al menos, lo intentaste y no te quedaste con el dolor. Eleanor, lo que ustedes han hecho es una locura, no sólo han perdido oportunidades de vivir su vida, ustedes pudieron haber perdido su alma en esto.

Eleanor se limpió los ojos, incluso cuando no había llorado con sollozos algunas lágrimas se habían logrado filtrar.

—Yo puedo... —Harry asintió—. Bien, estoy un poco tomada ahorita y tal vez no sea la mejor idea hablar con Marco o con Max —sonrió—. Pero lo haré.  
—Y si tú nos necesitas, vamos a estar contigo.  
—Gracias, Harry —Ella le sonrió por primera vez, directamente a él—. Comienzo a entender porque Louis está tan, TAN, enamorado de ti —Harry bajó la mirada—. No. Escucha, es en serio. Él cree que no me doy cuenta, pero siempre te está escribiendo cuando estamos juntos, y cuando no te está escribiendo él pasa horas viendo tus fotos en su teléfono. Pero no le digas esto, porque se supone que yo no miro por sobre su hombro cuando está revisando su móvil.  
—Está bien —Prometió Harry.  
—Ok, escucha esta y prometo no exponerlo más delante de ti. Hace unas noches, ya sabes que teníamos que ir al hotel, hacer la caminata frente a los _paps_ y todo el espectáculo. Así que esa noche llegamos al _lobby_ y todos los ascensores estaban en el _penthouse_ , eran como diez pisos solamente y Louis llegó vio las pantallas y dijo "Jódanse" y salió corriendo por las escaleras hasta el sótano para irse a tu hotel. No quiero ni imaginarme como se puso si el auto no estaba listo para arrancar. Lo que quiero decir es... Louis está loco por ti —Harry sonrió—. Sé que tú también lo estás por él. Ustedes deben ser... fuego en la cama —Dijo riendo.  
—Hey —Soltó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.  
—¿Qué? ¿No viste su cara en la última caminata de la vergüenza, al día siguiente? Él tenía esa expresión de... ya sabes, haber tenido el mejor polvo de su vida. Es molesto —Rió—. ¿Estás sonrojándote, Harry Styles?  
—¡Claro que lo estoy haciendo! —Aceptó, pero seguía sonriendo—. Tú estás hablando de cosas... privadas.

Eleanor abrió la boca fingiendo sorpresa.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —Dijo, se acercó—. Tú no eres nada tímido sobre el sexo.  
—Hey —Repitió.  
—Oh, vamos, Harry. Acabas de echar un polvo en el baño hace unos minutos —Eleanor le dijo esto en tono bajo pero luego rió mucho, no en forma de burla, Harry estaba seguro que su expresión era épica—. Lo siento, pero era obvio. Bien, tal vez yo estaba muy pendiente de ustedes en ese momento.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

—Mira, realmente necesito ir al baño. Así que...  
—Está bien —Dijo y le sonrió.  
—Gracias por no odiarme.  
—No podría, no tenemos que ser enemigos. Estamos en el mismo barco, ¿no? —Eleanor asintió y entró al baño de damas. Repentinamente él recordó que también tenía que ir.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 43**  
**ALWAYS IN MY HEART**

—¿Vas a esperar dos años también para recuperar a tu familia, Louis? —Harry se sentó en la cama abandonado sus brazos, y el vacío se sintió horrible—. ¿Cuánto más vas a sacrificar por esto?  
—Harry, no lo entiendes.  
—No. Al contrario entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa. Tienes miedo, y está bien, pero, Louis, tú sólo tienes una familia, y nadie podrá sustituirlos. No los chicos o yo… Ellos son tu sangre, tu gente, Lou. Ellos son parte de ti…  
—Pero yo no quiero que sean parte de esto…

* * *

Un millón de gracias por los nuevos kudos y las lecturas :)

Pasen y digan [Hola!](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/) 

Si gustan, pueden RB este  **[Post](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/post/123849247255/angels-wings-by-masterofallwisdom)**  en tumblr.

XXXX.

PS: Anon en tumblr: GRACIAS, esta actualización va por ti =)


	43. ALWAYS IN MY HEART

Louis odiaba admitirlo, pero Marco tenía razón, en los días siguientes a la fiesta en Londres, Louis se encontró con más de 50 artículos hablando de él y Harry Styles, donde, como era de esperarse la foto de él tocándole la mejilla estaba en todos ellos, la foto en general no decía nada, más allá de un toque casual, pero de alguna manera, no era nada casual. El lunes siguiente, lograron capturar a Harry en el entrenamiento, incluso cuando llegaron y se fueron separados. De momento, tampoco sabían dónde estaba quedándose Harry Styles, pero Louis sospechaba que no iban a tardar mucho en averiguarlo y entonces Marco iba a querer encontrarle un lugar a Harry, y todo sería más difícil para ellos con todos los medios intentado atraparlos. El martes Harry voló a Londres para encontrarse con Zayn para una nueva canción y Louis el jueves estaba que caminaba por las paredes porque Harry no había vuelto aún.

—¡ _Hola_ , bro! —Escuchó la voz de Zayn al otro lado de la línea.  
—Tú tienes algo que es mío y lo quiero de vuelta, inmediatamente, Zayn Malik —Louis intentó ocultar la risa, pero cuando Zayn soltó una carcajada no pudo más que unirse.  
— _Pero, sólo me traje una camisa, prometo devolvértela pronto…_  
—Te puedes quedar con todas mis camisas, Malik, pero devuélveme a mi novio —Zayn volvió a reír.  
— _Él sólo llegó hace un par de días, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lleva escribir una canción?_  
—15 minutos. Devuélveme a mi novio —Insistió—. Además, no creo que hayamos acordado que está bien que lo lleves a cenar —Otra vez Zayn rió con ganas.  
— _Tú no estás haciendo esto, Louis._  
—De hecho, sí. Te estoy llamando porque estoy viendo las fotos de ustedes ayer.  
— _Habían otras 4 personas con nosotros, Louis. No seas un novio celoso_ —Louis se dio por vencido.  
—Vale. ¿Cómo le está yendo?  
— _En realidad, muy bien. Harry es simplemente… un genio. Esas letras,_ bro _. No puedo creer que tú hayas inspirado esas letras_.  
—Gracias —Dijo con sarcasmo.  
— _Estaba bromeando. Lo que Harry hace es hermoso. Honestamente, Lou. Él pone su corazón en esas letras y no es difícil de saber que se tratan de ti_ —Louis sonrió, pero no supo que decir—. _En fin, ¿Has hablado con Harry?_  
—Temprano. Dijo que tenía que ir al estudio y que en la tarde haría algunas cosas, que me llamaría de vuelta al hotel. No creí que iba a quedarse más de un día.  
— _Estamos haciendo grandes cosas. Como te dije, tu hombre es un genio._  
—Lo sé. Tú tienes que darme las canciones antes de que las lances, ¿sabes eso?  
_—Hey, este es mi trabajo, vas a tener que comprarlas en_ iTunes, bro.  
—No seas idiota, voy a comprarte 100 copias, pero necesito oír lo que escribe mi novio —Louis amaba llamar a Harry “novio”.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, Harry entró, dejó su bolso en el suelo y Louis salió disparado de la cama hacia sus brazos.

—¡Haz! —Exclamó repartiendo besos por toda la cara, la risa de Zayn se escuchó en el auricular de su móvil.  
_—No es como si él pudiera estar lejos de ti por más 48 horas, Lou._  
—Tú sabías que él ya estaba en camino.  
— _Obviamente. Salió del estudio directo al aeropuerto, casi corriendo_ —Louis sonrió a Harry—. _Hey, Hazza, no me dejes mal con_ Something great, _es increíble_.  
—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, Z —Dijo Harry.  
_—Ok. Voy a dejarlos._  
—Adiós, Zayn —Dijo Louis y no esperó respuesta, cortó la llamada y dejó que el móvil cayera en algún lado—. Te extrañé —Dijo sonriendo y dejando un beso corto en los labios de Harry.  
—Yo también, Lou —Dijo Harry y lo abrazó. Louis sintió como Harry aspiraba en su cuello a la vez que él mismo lo hacía con los rizos de Harry.  
—¿Cómo estuvo la composición?  
—Estuvo bien. Zayn dice que más que bien.  
—¿Y tú no piensas igual?  
—Sí, pero… No pude terminar una canción.  
—¿La que mencionó, Zayn? —Harry asintió—. ¿Por qué?  
—Es cómo, si algo faltara. Zayn cree que está perfecta ahora, pero, yo no lo siento así, creo que falta algo.  
—¿Pero eso no es problema, quiero decir, ellos pueden esperar?  
—Sí. Claro. Zayn fue muy comprensivo. Él quiere que todo el mundo esté satisfecho con su trabajo. Además, no es como si todas las canciones van a ir para este álbum, él necesita dos o tres para este, pero dice que las que no estén incluidas aquí, estarán en su próxima producción. Oh, y llamó a una chica, porque hay una canción que puede funcionar para ella.  
—¿En serio? —Harry asintió—. ¡Harry, estoy muy orgulloso de ti!  
—¿De verdad?  
—100% verdad. ¿De qué se trata la canción? —Preguntó y de pronto la expresión de Harry se tornó algo… ¿incómoda?—. Harold, ¿De qué se trata la canción?  
—Fue de las primeras cosas que escribí, así que…  
—¿Es una canción triste?  
—Un poco.  
—Vamos a la cama —Señaló Louis—. Y me dices de qué se trata.

Louis tomó la mano de Harry y fueron ambos a la cama, Harry se quitó las botas y la chaqueta, quedando en sus ajustados jeans negros y la camisa blanca de cuello V, que lo hacía ver más perfecto, si eso era posible. De inmediato, ambos se acurrucaron.

—Te escucho, Harold —Dijo abrazando más a Harry.  
—Bueno… Es sobre una persona, que está enamorada de otra persona, pero esta persona tiene a otra persona…

Louis soltó una carcajada.

—¿Así que la canción es sobre personas? —Bromeó. Harry sonrió.  
—Básicamente.  
—Muy específico, joven Harold. Pero, ¿qué pasa con estas personas? —Harry suspiró.  
—Tenemos a esta primera persona que está enamorada de la otra persona, pero sabe que esta persona tiene a la otra, y no tiene derecho a reclamarlo, porque… La primera persona sabe que no puede hacer mucho —Louis sintió un nudo en el estómago, por supuesto que era sobre ellos, incluida Eleanor—, así que, un pedacito del corazón basta para esta primera persona.

Ambos cayeron en silencio, Louis sintió el nudo subir a su garganta.

—¿Quieres cantarla para mí? —Preguntó. Harry no contestó de inmediato, lo abrazó más fuerte…

_I don't ever ask you_   
_Where you've been_   
_And I don't feel the need to_   
_Know who you're with_

_I can't even think straight_   
_But I can tell_   
_That you were just with her_   
_And I'll still be a fool_   
_I'm a fool for you_

_Just a little bit of your heart_   
_Just a little bit of your heart_   
_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_   
_Just a little bit of your heart_   
_Just a little bit of your heart_   
_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

_I don't ever tell you_   
_How I really feel_   
_Cause I can't find the words to_   
_Say what I mean_

_And nothing's ever easy_   
_That's what they say_   
_I know I'm not your only_   
_But I'll still be a fool_   
_Cause I'm a fool for you_

_I know I'm not your only_   
_But at least I'm one_   
_I heard a little love_   
_Is better than none_

Cuando Harry terminó, Louis sintió las lágrimas correr por sus propias mejilla, era sobre ellos, por supuesto que lo era. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—…No está lista aún, tengo que integrar otro estribillo, tal vez dos —Por supuesto que Harry sólo quería llenar el pesado silencio.  
—Harry, por favor, mírame —Louis tanteó el rostro de Harry y lo hizo mirarlo.  
—Estás llorando.  
—Tú también —Dijo al ver los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas—. Amor, ¿tú sabes que tú eres el único que está en mi corazón? Siempre en mi corazón, Harry Styles. Tú no tienes que compartirlo con nadie, no tienes sólo un poco de él… Tú lo tienes todo. ¿Sabes eso, Harry? ¿Sabes que mi corazón es sólo tuyo? —Preguntó, porque él necesitaba que Harry lo supiera.  
—Sí.  
—Me alegro que lo sepas.  
—Es sólo una canción.  
—Haz, no es sólo una canción, es lo que tú sientes… Y no quiero que tengas la idea equivocada de nuestra situación. Sí, para el ojo público Eleanor y yo estamos enamorados, pero… es parte de mi trabajo. Siento que era tan joven cuando firmé con _MegaStar,_ e incluso cuando Marco vino con la idea, no sabía realmente cómo funcionaba la industria como… Nadie en mi familia tampoco… Creímos que ellos iban a querer lo mejor para mí, sabes, como… ellos querían que yo fuera exitoso.  
—Tú lo eres, Lou.  
—Sí, ¿pero a qué precio, Haz?  
—Louis, no importa, es sólo una canción, me sentí así en algún momento, pero ahora, en tus brazos —Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso corto—. No necesito nada más que esto.  
—Haz…  
—Te compré algo —Dijo de pronto separándose y poniéndose de pie para ir hasta su bolso.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí. Ellos me pagaron, y sé que tenemos gustos diferentes para la ropa, pero… —Harry revolvió en su bolso y sacó un empaque—. Creo que puede gustarte. Si no te gusta puedo cambiarla… —Harry volvió y le entregó el paquete. Por supuesto era algo YSL.  
—No voy a cambiarlo —Dijo Louis aceptando el paquete.  
—Hey, si no te gusta no tienes que quedártelo.  
—Cálmate, ricitos.

Louis abrió el paquete y encontró una camisa, no una elegante o extravagante, una camisa blanca con un estampado genial.

—¡Me encanta, Haz! —Dijo abrazando a Harry—. Realmente me gusta —La sonrisa de Harry fue radiante.  
—Me alegro.  
—Dame un beso —Pidió. Harry se acercó y lo besó. Ambos volvieron a acostarse.

Pasaron un rato simplemente uno al lado del otro, compartiendo caricias y sonrisas sin motivo.

—¿Lo extrañas, Lou? —Preguntó Harry de pronto.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Tu vida, como era antes… tu familia…—Louis miró hacia techo y sus dedos jugaron distraídamente con los rizos de Harry.  
—Supongo —Respondió—. Tengo una buena familia, sabes. Con todas mis hermanitas y Ernest —Sonrió, él ya no era el único hermano ahora—. Mi mamá era… es… mi mamá es una persona increíble, y una madre increíble, mis hermanas son adorables y todas ellas están un poco locas —Bromeó—, pero son adorables. Y sí, las extraño.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no hablas de ellas, por qué no son parte de tu vida ahora? He estado aquí un par de meses y ellos nunca…  
—No quería que se vieran involucrados en todo esto —Louis lo interrumpió—. Cuando empecé, mi mamá no se perdió un solo partido de la temporada, todas mis hermanas iban a los juegos que eran en fin de semana —Sonrió al recordarlas en las gradas con sus camisas del Manchester—, pero entonces, Marco trajo a Eleanor a mi vida pública y… mi mamá estaba rehaciendo su vida privada. No creí que eso funcionara, además, si te soy honesto, desde el principio de Eleanor, no quise a mi familia involucrada en todo esto, como… paps persiguiendo a mis hermanas al salir del colegio para preguntarle por Eleanor y yo, o mi mamá que estaba pensando en casarse otra vez teniendo que pasar por momentos incómodos por mí. No. No quería eso, así que, fui a Doncaster y hablé con mi mamá y… —Recordó esa conversación en particular. Su mamá no lloró delante de él, pero él sabía que lo había hecho después, no todos los días perdías a tu mejor amigo, y Louis era eso para su madre, pero… ¿Cómo podía él hacerla pasar por todo la tormenta que se vendría encima cuando su relación se hiciera pública? ¿Y con los escándalos? Porque Marco había sido enfático en que para tenerlos en los encabezados tendrían que tener escándalos de vez en cuando…  
—¿Y…? —Insistió Harry.  
—Y ella no estuvo feliz, Haz. No es como si no tenemos contacto. Ella me llama de vez en cuando y me mantiene al tanto de las cosas importantes. Cuando quedó embarazada, cuando nacieron Doris y Ernest… Sé que debí estar ahí, pero… Sabía que la prensa estaría ahí y… Ni siquiera es la prensa, sé que podríamos lidiar con ellos, pero… No puedo hacer que toda mi familia mienta, porque, el hecho de que ahora esté contigo no cambia que desde antes, desde siempre, mi relación con Eleanor fue una mentira… Imagina que es el cumpleaños de una de mis hermanas, y tengo que llevar a Eleanor conmigo ¿Cómo les explico a mis hermanas que ella no es mi novia, cuando toda la prensa dice que lo es? ¿Debía mentirles a mis hermanas? —Louis negó—. Ellas son pequeñas, tal vez Lottie y Fizzy puedan entenderlo ahora, pero hace tres años, eran aún muy pequeñas… No podía.

Harry le acarició el pecho.

—Tú las amas, ese es el problema, no, problema no es la palabra correcta, esa es la razón.  
—Sí. El amor puede doler a veces.  
—Sí. Pero, Louis ¿y tú? ¿Y tus sentimientos? ¿Tus necesidades? Tú necesitas a tu familia… Y estoy seguro de que ellos también te necesitan.  
—Sí, pero… —Louis sabía que era verdad, quería abrazar a su mamá, y a sus hermanos. Sólo había visto a Ernest y Doris una vez. Una sola vez—. Es mejor así. Al menos hasta que…  
—¿Vas a esperar dos años también para recuperar a tu familia, Louis? —Harry se sentó en la cama abandonado sus brazos, y el vacío se sintió horrible—. ¿Cuánto más vas a sacrificar por esto?  
—Harry, no lo entiendes.  
—No. Al contrario entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa. Tienes miedo, y está bien, pero, Louis, tú sólo tienes una familia, y nadie podrá sustituirlos. No los chicos o yo… Ellos son tu sangre, tu gente, Lou. Ellos son parte de ti…  
—Pero yo no quiero que sean parte de esto…

Harry lo abrazó y volvieron a acostarse.

—Yo seré tu familia hasta que puedas recuperarlos.  
—E incluso entonces, tú seguirás siendo parte de mi familia.  
—Sí, lo seré…

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO 44**   
**DON’T FORGET WHERE YOU BELONG**

— _Está bien, Haz. Tómate tu tiempo. Confío en ti_ —La voz de Zayn al otro lado de la línea sonó honesta—. _Con lo que tenemos hasta ahora está bien. Sabes que me gusta la letra, pero si no podemos incluirla ahora, tenemos otro álbum, así que no te preocupes._  
—Gracias —Contestó.  
_—No hay problema._  
—Y gracias por el número. Espero estar haciendo lo correcto.  
_—Lo estás haciendo, Harry. Si yo no supiera que Louis me patearía el culo por dos semanas lo habría hecho yo mismo, pero tú, tú estás a salvo._  
—¿Tú crees? —Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez estaba cruzando una línea.  
_—Estoy seguro. Tal vez se moleste, pero si le explicas tus razones, será suficiente._  
—Eso espero —Dijo.  
_—Relájate, Hazza. Todo va a estar bien._  
—Gracias. Estamos hablando.  
— _Adiós_.

* * *

Un millón de gracias por los nuevos kudos y las lecturas :)

Pasen y digan [Hola!](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/) 

Si gustan, pueden RB este  **[Post](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/post/123849247255/angels-wings-by-masterofallwisdom)**  en tumblr.

XXXX.


	44. DON’T FORGET WHERE YOU BELONG

— _Está bien, Haz. Tómate tu tiempo. Confío en ti_ —La voz de Zayn al otro lado de la línea sonó honesta—. _Con lo que tenemos hasta ahora está bien. Sabes que me gusta la letra, pero si no podemos incluirla ahora, tenemos otro álbum, así que no te preocupes._

—Gracias —Contestó.  
_—No hay problema._  
—Y gracias por el número. Espero estar haciendo lo correcto.  
_—Lo estás haciendo, Harry. Si yo no supiera que Louis me patearía el culo por dos semanas lo habría hecho yo mismo, pero tú, tú estás a salvo._  
—¿Tú crees? —Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez estaba cruzando una línea.  
_—Estoy seguro. Tal vez se moleste, pero si le explicas tus razones, será suficiente._  
—Eso espero —Dijo.  
_—Relájate, Hazza. Todo va a estar bien._  
—Gracias. Estamos hablando.  
_—Adiós._

Harry cortó la llamada, y se concentró en las letras en su cuaderno.

—¿Todo está bien, amor? —Louis lo abrazó por detrás apoyando el mentón en su hombro.  
—Sí… es sólo, esta canción. Realmente quiero que Zayn la tenga, pero…  
—¿Es la que no has podido terminar? —Asintió—. ¿Qué tienes? —Louis leyó en silencio—. Es bueno, Haz… Espera, ¿tú no me dijiste esto —Apuntó a una de las líneas—, alguna vez?  
—Sí, lo hice.  
—Te pregunté si era una canción, y dijiste que no.  
—Porque no era una canción en ese momento —Señaló Harry. Louis le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
—Haces arte en tus letras.  
—Tú haces que escriba esto, así que, tú eres arte.  
—Gracias, señor Styles. Eso fue un cumplido maravilloso —Harry sonrió—. ¿Estás listo? El partido es temprano y es una hora hasta Liverpool, así que deberíamos ir saliendo —Harry asintió—. Lamento no haber podido hacer nada para venirnos juntos.  
—Está bien, Lou —Se dieron un beso corto, Louis agarró su bolso y Harry lanzó una petición silenciosa para que todo saliera bien.

 

Harry estaba en la entrada del stadium, sus manos estaban sudando y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

—¡Lottie, por favor, no dejes correr a Doris, se puede caer! —Harry levantó la vista, a unos metros venía la familia de Louis, respiró profundo y dio un paso en frente. Una chica rubia cargó a la bebé.

La mujer de cabello castaño oscuro hizo contacto visual con él y sonrió.

—Tú debes ser Harry —Dijo sonriéndole.  
—S… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Sí, soy Harry Styles, mucho gusto.  
—Johannah Deakin, pero puedes llamarme Jay —La madre de Louis repitió las palabras que le había dicho por teléfono cuando la había llamado el día anterior.  
—Es un gusto, Jay —Dijo. Johannah sonrió.  
—Este es mi esposo, Daniel… Dan—Harry estrechó las manos de Dan.  
—Mucho gusto, Harry.  
—El gusto es mío.  
—Y estos son los niños: Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe y Daisy. Y este hombrecito de aquí es Ernest, creo que le afectó el _jet lag_ —Bromeó ya que el bebé dormía en los brazos de Fizzy—. Esta princesa es Doris —La bebé en los brazos de Lottie lo miró.  
—Hola —Le dijo y Doris sonrió—. Es hermosa. De hecho, todas ustedes lo son —Las gemelas se sonrojaron y sonrieron. Fizzy y Lottie le sonrieron.  
—Gracias, Harry.  
—¿Entramos? —Preguntó, el grupo entró y fue genial para Harry ver que todos llevaban su camisa del _Manchester_ con el número 28 en ellas.  
—Espero que Louis me perdone —Murmuró entre dientes antes de entrar tras la familia.

En las gradas, Harry presentó a Sophia, y entonces estaba Eleanor, mirándolos a través de sus gafas oscuras. Harry se cuestionó si debía hacer las presentaciones pero Eleanor negó disimuladamente con la mirada antes de que él hiciera algún movimiento.

Así que se sentó entre Jay y Sophia.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Harry —Le susurró Sophia apretando su muñeca. Harry asintió y respiró profundo.

La voz amplificada se sobrepuso a la excitada multitud, Harry sintió sus piernas temblar y su corazón acelerarse.

—Mira, son ellos —Sophia señaló hacia el campo. Los jugadores estaban de espaldas a sus gradas, Harry no oía nada, ni siquiera estaba capacitado para ver u oír a la familia de Louis.  
—Él va a odiarme —Murmuró bajando la mirada.  
—No lo hará, Harry —Insistió Sophia—. Lo que estás haciendo es hermoso.  
—¿Tú crees? —Sophia asintió sonriendo, a la vez que sonaba el silbato de inicio, entonces Harry fue consciente de la algarabía que reinó en la familia de Louis, las chicas gritaron y aplaudieron a toda capacidad, Jay estaba casi llorando mientras aplaudía por su hijo, Dan ahora cargaba a Ernest, que estaba despierto, y Doris estaba en los brazos de Lottie. Harry sonrió y su mirada se dirigió al campo.  
—¿Él esta sonriendo? —Le preguntó a Sophia, cuando vio a Louis mirando hacia las gradas. Estaba sorprendido, obviamente, pero su sonrisa…  
—¡Sí, lo está haciendo! —Sophia lo abrazó—. ¡Te lo dije! Míralo —Louis levantó la mano y saludó hacia las gradas, no a él, sino a su familia. Las chicas comenzaron a saltar en sus puestos.  
—¿Jay, estás bien? —Le preguntó Harry al ver que corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas. Jay asintió.  
—Estoy tan orgullosa de él, Harry. De todo lo que ha conseguido —Jay le colocó la mano en el hombro—. Gracias, Harry. No sé qué te llevó a llamarme, pero gracias.  
—Gracias por venir —Fue lo que pudo decir. Ambos sonrieron.

 

El partido fue excepcional, Harry no entendía todavía mucho lo de los puntos en la tabla de posiciones, pero había algo que sí sabía, el _Manchester_ estaba muy cerca de llegar a la final después de un 3-0.

Era la primera vez que estaba en el stadium de Liverpool, Harry había hablado con Liam para que lo ayudara con el transporte de la familia de Louis, así que había conseguido un micro de lujo que los buscó en Doncaster y que los llevaría de vuelta cuando Jay lo decidiera.

Antes de que decidieran esperar afuera del stadium, Harry vio a Marco y Katie yendo hacia ellos, tenía una sonrisa radiante, y eso asustó a Harry, rara vez lo había visto sonreír, y cuando lo hacía, siempre había algo de superioridad en su expresión.

—Señora Deakin —Saludó, tomando de la mano a Jay—. ¡Qué gusto verla aquí!  
—Marco, es un placer verte después de tanto tiempo —Jay sonrió—. Déjame presentarte a mi esposo, Dan.

En el siguiente minuto hubo un intercambio de presentaciones y saludos, y entonces, Marco habló de nuevo.

—Jay, me encantaría que pasaran a los vestuarios, ya todos están cambiados y Van está dando una rueda de prensa, así que tienen unos minutos para ver a Lou, ¿te parece?  
—¿En serio? —La voz de Jay sonó emocionada.  
—Por supuesto.  
—Vamos, niñas —Apremió Jay.  
—Por favor, sigan a Katie —Indicó Marco. Harry y Sophia se pusieron de pie—. Eleanor, ve con ellos —Dijo, impidiéndole a él y Sophia seguir adelante, cuando Eleanor llegó hasta el grupo Marco lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Es un asunto familiar.  
—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó atónito.  
—Asunto familiar. Lo siento pero no puedes ir.  
—¿Estás bromeando? —Soltó Sophia entre dientes—. Fue Harry el que trajo a la familia de Louis aquí —Mientras Sophia hablaba Harry vio como Katie hacía que Eleanor y Jay fueran una al lado de la otra mientras varios fotógrafos capturaban la imagen de ellas a través del campo hasta los vestuarios—. ¡Él es el primero que debe ir con ellos!  
—Mira, Sophia, Harry conoce las reglas.  
—Te puedes meter las reglas por el…  
—Soph —Harry la interrumpió en cuanto vio que Sophia estaba enojándose demasiado—. Conozco las reglas.  
—¡Que se jodan las reglas, Harry! —Exclamó—. Esto es horrible. Tú tienes todo el derecho de estar con ellos —Señaló el campo donde ya no había nadie.  
—Vamos a calmarnos —Pidió Marco haciendo gestos con las manos—. Harry sabe que esto es por el bien de Louis, ¿cierto? —Harry asintió, sintiendo las lágrimas arder en sus ojos, daría todo por ver la expresión de Louis al ver a su familia de nuevo, cuando los abrazara.  
—Harry, basta —Sophia lo tomó de la muñeca—. ¡Te está manipulando! —Señaló a Marco—. Louis debería contratar a James, él es una mejor persona que tú —Dijo refiriéndose al publicista de Liam.  
—Tal vez es una mejor persona, pero no un mejor publicista —Se regodeó Marco—. La estrella del Manchester no es Liam Payne, ¿o sí?  
—¡Cómo te atreves! —Soltó Sophia y Harry también sintió rabia brotar por sus venas al oír el tono despectivo de Marco al referirse a Liam.  
—Vamos, Sophia. Tú debes leer la prensa. Rara vez mencionan a Liam individualmente. No es como si James se esforzara mucho.  
—Tal vez James no se las “ingenia” para poner el nombre de Liam en los titulares, pero al menos, su cliente es feliz.  
—Sí, tal vez… Pero, como también debes estar al tanto, con la mitad de dinero que tiene el mío.  
—¡Eres asqueroso! —Soltó Sophia—. Vamos, Harry —Dijo dando dos pasos al frente. Y Marco se atrevió a agárrala del brazo  
—¿A dónde?

A la vez que Sophia dijo entre dientes —No me toques —Harry apartó la mano de Marco de la chica.  
—Suéltala.  
—Está bien… Está bien —Marco alzó las manos—. Lo siento —Ni Sophia ni Harry aceptaron su disculpa—. ¿A dónde van?  
—No es tu jodido problema —Soltó Sophia—. Pero si no te has dado cuenta, tengo un pase VIP, y ¿ves esto? —Señaló el de Harry—. Él también tiene uno —Sophia no dejó que Marco volviera a hablar, arrastró a Harry escaleras abajo y por el campo, mascullando insultos en contra de Marco, y Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo—. Harry, no puedes dejar que Marco te siga haciendo esto —Le dijo Sophia cuando estaban en el pasillo—. ¡Es casi diabólico! —Dijo—. Ahora —Sophia se detuvo frente a la puerta de los vestuarios y lo encaró—. Vas a entrar en ese vestuario y vas a tomar tu puesto al lado de Louis, que es donde perteneces.  
—Soph…  
—No, Harry —Lo interrumpió—. Escúchame. Aquí no hay cámaras, es la familia de Louis, la que él no había visto en casi 3 años y que tú, en dos días, le devolviste. ¿Cómo es que no vas a estar ahí? Marco te quitó la oportunidad de ver la sonrisa de Louis cuando volvió a abrazar a su mamá y a sus hermanos, y ahora, yo estoy tratando de convencerte de que mereces estar allí.  
—No es tan fácil, Soph. Ellos no saben sobre nosotros.  
—Lo sé, pero estar allí no significa que vas a decirle. Hola, soy el novio de Louis, pero puedes entrar allí y disfrutar el momento.

Harry la miró. Sophia le sonrió.

—Ve, Harry. Te vas a arrepentir si no lo haces.  
—Gracias —Dijo y la abrazó.  
—Ve —Lo apremió.

Cuando Harry entró al vestuario, su corazón vibró en su caja torácica como un trueno, Jay y Dan estaban sentados en uno de los bancos frente a Louis, que estaba rodeado de sus hermanas mientras Ernest estaba en su regazo, jugando con la banda para el cabello de su hermano mayor. Louis levantó la vista y lo miró para luego regalarle una sonrisa antes de volver su atención a Fizzy. No oyó lo que dijo la chica pero todos rieron, y Harry sintió alegría en su corazón, incluso Eleanor, que estaba al lado de Dan sonreía.

—¡Harry, ven aquí! —Jay lo llamó repentinamente. Harry dio unos pasos hacia el grupo y miró a Louis que asintió casi imperceptiblemente, cuando llegó hasta ellos, Jay palmeó el espacio a su lado—. Harry se ha portado increíble, _boobear_ —Harry miró que Louis se sonrojaba con el apodo—. No hemos tenido más que empacar y de resto, él se ha encargado de todo.  
—Él es bastante increíble —Asumió Louis.  
—No fue nada —Comentó.  
—Lou, ¿podemos quedarnos en tu casa? —Preguntó Daisy—. No la conocemos aún.  
—Por supuesto —Dijo Louis—. ¿Trajeron trajes de baño?  
—¡Claro! —Exclamaron Daisy y Phoebe.  
—Creo que podemos irnos, entonces —Señaló Louis.  
—Ya escucharon a Lou, chicas. Vamos —Dijo Jay. La familia de Louis salió de los vestuarios a la vez que Marco entraba.

Los arreglos para la vuelta a Manchester no fueron distintos a los planes que previamente tenía Harry. Louis se iría con Eleanor y él con la familia en el micro.

De camino a Manchester Harry fue presa de las hermanas de Louis, le preguntaron toda clase de cosas y las gemelas estaban fascinadas con su cabello, por lo que se la pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo trenzándolo y destrenzándolo. Cuando llegaron a casa su cabello estaba mitad trenzado y la otra lacio debido a que Phoebe había estado cepillándolo por los últimos quince minutos.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry. Las niñas a veces son tan… —Jay estaba bajándose del micro mientras se disculpaba—. Invasivas.  
—Oh, no, Jay. No hay problema. Fue divertido —Dijo. Dan ya se había bajado y llevaba un par de bolsos con él. Fizzy y Lottie llevaban a los bebés y las gemelas estaban tocando el timbre repetidas veces. Harry se rió con la expresión de sorpresa de Greg, incluso cuando estaba al tanto de los planes de la visita de la familia de Louis.  
—Bienvenidos —Dijo con su típica formalidad y las gemelas entraron riéndose.  
—¡Niñas! —Exclamó Jay, pero las niñas ya estaba dentro de la casa. Lottie y Fizzy entraron tras ellas y luego Dan. Harry tomó la maleta de Jay mientras subían los escalones—. Gracias, cariño —Dijo mientras entraba y al igual que el resto se quedó en silencio admirando la casa.  
—¿Dónde quieren dormir? —Preguntó Harry—. Abajo las habitaciones son espaciosas, pero arriba tienen un pequeño balcón, así que donde prefieran.  
—¡Arriba! —Las gemelas subieron las escaleras corriendo.  
—Greg, por favor.  
—Síganme —Indicó a Lottie y Fizzy. Dan también subió.  
—Te alcanzo luego, amor —Dijo Jay a Dan.

Harry y Jay observaron como desaparecían por las escaleras

—Este lugar es enorme —Comentó Jay—. Había leído en la prensa sobre la casa, pero no me la imaginaba tan grande, creí que exageraban —Harry no supo que decir—. Parece muy grande para una sola persona, ¿no?  
—Le dije lo mismo a Lou cuando vine por primera vez…  
—¿Y eso fue hace cuánto?

Harry se sonrojó.

—Un par de meses.  
—¿Y estás aquí desde entonces? —Asintió y Jay le sonrió—. Vi —Se aclaró la garganta—. Vi a Louis feliz hoy, Harry. La última vez que lo vi, no se veía feliz… para nada. Fue doloroso, pero hoy, él estaba feliz.  
—Él los extrañaba.  
—Louis siempre ha sido esperado en casa, Harry, y extrañado.  
—Él… para él no ha sido fácil.  
—Ni para nosotros.  
—¿Estás dolida con él?  
—¿Dolida? —Preguntó—. Es mi hijo, y lo he visto 5 veces en los últimos 3 años, la última vez fue un juego de caridad que hizo en Doncaster y ni siquiera pudimos hablar con él. Así que sí, puedo estar un poco dolida. Los bebés cumplieron años en febrero y Louis no fue, incluso cuando hicimos la fiesta en domingo porque él tenía un partido el sábado anterior.  
—¿Pero tú sabes por qué él se alejó?  
—Sí. Él me lo dijo, pero, Harry, él es mi hijo, sus hermanas lo extrañan y me preguntan por qué no va a más casa…  
—Él no quería…  
—Sí, Sé lo que él no quería, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que todos nosotros estamos heridos.  
—Lo siento mucho, Jay.  
—No es tu culpa, cariño —Dijo—. Es sólo, creo que necesitaba sacarlo.  
—Y eso significa que no se lo dirás a Louis, ¿verdad?  
—¿No debería?  
—Eso lo lastimaría.  
—No se lo diré.  
—Gracias.  
—Gracias a ti —Jay se acercó y lo abrazó—. Gracias por invitarnos.

* * *

 

**CAPÍTTULO 45**   
**WITH YOUR LOVE NOBODY CAN DRAG ME DOWN**

  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Harry estaba sin camisa y su cabello seguía húmedo por la ducha.  
—¿Tratando de vestirme? —Dijo con expresión de extrañez.  
—Sí, ¿pero por qué?  
—Porque no quiero ir a la cena desnudo…

* * *

 

En medio de TODO este desastre: Un millón de gracias por los nuevos kudos y las lecturas :)

Pasen y digan [Hola!](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/) 

Si gustan, pueden RB este  **[Post](http://heyangel-weareperfect.tumblr.com/post/123849247255/angels-wings-by-masterofallwisdom)**  en tumblr.

XXXX.


	45. WITH YOUR LOVE NOBODY CAN DRAG ME DOWN

Louis llegó a la casa cerca de las tres de la tarde, dejó el bolso en el living y se sorprendió de no encontrar a su familia allí, tal vez estaban cansados por el viaje y estaban durmiendo. Greg tampoco estaba cerca, Louis subió y recorrió las habitaciones, evidentemente ya se habían instalado, pero no estaban allí tampoco, cuando entró en la habitación que seguramente estaban compartiendo las gemelas oyó risas desde el balcón. Louis llegó hasta allí y por supuesto, sólo vio el techo del búngalo, pero las risas venían de la piscina. Sonrió y se dirigió allí.

Parecía como si estuviese viviendo una vida que no era de él, su casa siempre estaba silenciosa, a excepción de cuando invitaba a los chicos, o hacía alguna fiesta sin ningún motivo en particular, pero mientras iba de camino a la piscina y las risas se escuchaban, sintió como si la felicidad recorriera sus venas, como si se calentara su corazón… Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro cuando finalmente llegó al área de la piscina, todos sus hermanos y Dan estaban en el agua, Lottie con Ernest y Dan con Doris. Las gemelas salían de la piscina y se lanzaban al estilo bomba salpicando agua por todas partes.

—¡Oh, por Dios Greg! —Exclamó cuando encontró a su mayordomo, en la orilla de la piscina aceptando un vaso vacío por parte de Fizzy, pero sobre su uniforme llevaba un sobretodo de plástico, con capucha y botas de hule, justo cuando Phoebe se lanzó al agua, Louis entendió el por qué, ya que Greg quedó empapado.  
—¡Phoebe! —Su madre, desde una de las sillas plegables la reprimió.  
—No se preocupe, Señora Deakin. Todavía estoy seco —Dijo Greg yendo hacia ella—. ¿Desea algo más?  
—Estamos muy bien, Greg. Gracias —El mayordomo se alejó unos pasos y se quedó de pie a un lado—. Señor Tomlinson —Saludó.  
—Lindo traje —Bromeó Louis.  
—Gracias —Greg intentó no reír.  
—Ve adentro, Greg —Le dijo sonriendo—. Si necesitamos algo te aviso —Greg asintió.  
—Señor Styles, ¿Quiere que le pida a Gerllet que prepare la cena? —Preguntó. Harry estaba en la silla contigua a su madre, hermoso como siempre.  
—Sí, por favor.

Greg caminó hacia la casa.

—¡Louis! —Fizzy fue la primera en saludarlo.  
—¿Se están divirtiendo? —Preguntó acercándose a la orilla de la piscina.  
—¡Sí! —Dijeron las gemelas.  
—Los bebés lo están disfrutando mucho —Comentó Dan mientras Doris hacía salpicar agua con sus pequeñas manos.  
—Entra, Lou —Pidió Lottie. Louis miró a su hermana, era una señorita ya, iba a cumplir 17 años y él todavía la veía, o mejor dicho, la recordaba de 14 años, cuando lloró despidiéndolo en Doncaster.  
—Lottie, Louis debe estar cansado —Dijo Jay desde la silla.  
—Está bien, mamá —Se quitó los zapatos—. Abran espacio —Pidió, sus hermanas se desplazaron por la piscina tan pronto como vieron que él tomaba impulso y se lanzaba al agua con toda su ropa aún puesta.

Cuando rompió la superficie para tomar aire todas ellas estaban a su alrededor y a la vez lo intentaron hundir.

¿Quién lo diría? La felicidad era que sus hermanas intentaran ahogarlo.

 

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, todos habían vuelto a casa a tomar duchas y cambiarse para la cena, que fuera lo que fuera olía delicioso. Louis entró a su habitación y de inmediato se percató que algo estaba mal. Miró alrededor y no encontró nada fuera de lugar, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, caminó hasta la cama que estaba hecha, bien eso podía ser, ellos se habían ido temprano y la habían dejado sin hacer, lo que estaba bien porque tenía empleados para que hicieran eso, pero no, algo pasaba. Louis entró en el vestidor y su corazón se detuvo, toda la ropa de Harry se había ido.

—¿¡Qué demonios… —Soltó ¿Dónde estaba…

Louis abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua sin tocar. Harry estaba en el vestidor sólo en pantalones y un par de botas grises.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Harry estaba sin camisa y su cabello seguía húmedo por la ducha.  
—¿Tratando de vestirme? —Dijo con expresión de extrañez.  
—Sí, ¿pero por qué?  
—Porque no quiero ir a la cena desnudo… o, sin camisa.  
—Sí, pero, ¿Por qué te fuiste de _nuestro_ cuarto?  
—Lou, ¿estás bien?  
—Por supuesto que no. ¡Te fuiste del cuarto! —Soltó.  
—Lou —Harry caminó hasta él y le dio un beso breve—. Tu familia está aquí. No creo que sea apropiado que durmamos en la misma habitación, si ellos creen que tú y yo sólo somos amigos.  
—Oh —Louis no había pensado en ellos.  
—Oh —Repitió Harry sonriéndole—. Ahora, ¿podrías dejar que me vista? —Harry volvió su atención a sus camisas. Louis enganchó los dedos a la cinturilla del pantalón y lo arrastró hasta la cama—. ¡Lou! —Soltó Harry al caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Harry cuando Louis se montó a horcajadas sobre él y lo agarró por las muñecas  
—Tengo algunos planes con tu boca ahora mismo.  
—Lou, tu familia está aquí —Repitió.  
—Lo sé. Acabas de decirlo —Dijo hundiendo sus labios en el cuello de Harry.  
—Lou —La voz de Harry se quebró—. Lou, detente.  
—¿Por qué? —Harry se apartó un poco haciendo que Louis levantara el rostro.  
—Amor, ¿estás borracho? —Louis rió.  
—No.  
—¿Entonces?  
—¿Entonces qué?  
—¿Estás tratando de tener un rapidito cuando tenemos que bajar a cenar en menos de diez minutos y toda tu familia está aquí?

Louis tuvo que soltar una carcajada.

—¿Quieres un rapidito? —Preguntó deslizando su mano por encima del pantalón de su novio. Harry no estaba duro, pero eso se podía solucionar.  
—¡No! —Exclamó apartándole la mano—. ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó. Entonces Louis sintió un nudo en su garganta, ardor en su nariz y en sus ojos. Iba a llorar—. Lou, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Harry. Louis no podía hablar porque se iba a quebrar su voz—. Louis…— Harry apretó su rostro entre sus fuertes manos y cuando Louis se vio reflejado en los ojos verdes se quebró, se hundió en el cuello de Harry y comenzó a llorar como un niño—. Amor… —Harry no le preguntó más, simplemente hundió los dedos en su cabello y con la otra mano le acarició la espalda, consolándolo.

Louis no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que las lágrimas no salieron más, soltó un montón de sollozos secos, antes de recuperar su voz.

—Gracias —Dijo pegado a la piel de Harry, este no dijo nada, lo siguió consolando—. Los extrañaba… Los extrañaba tanto…  
—Louis —Harry lo había comprendido—. Ellos también te extrañaron.  
—Pero tú me los trajiste de vuelta, Haz. Tú… —Louis se secó las mejillas—. Gracias —Repitió.  
—Te amo, Louis. Atravesaría fuego y agua por hacerte feliz —Louis sonrió.  
—También te amo —Dijo y hundió los dientes en la piel de cuello de Harry a la vez que succionaba su piel, lo oyó gemir y se sintió triunfador.

La cena podía esperar otros cinco minutos

 

Todas sus hermanas se quejaron un poco cuando tuvieron que subir a dormir pasada media noche. Dan y Harry subieron con los bebés mientras Jay se quedó con él en la sala. Jay lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia uno de los muebles.

Estuvieron sentados un rato sin hablar, sólo con sus manos unidas sobre el regazo de su madre, Louis miró la unión y recordó que siempre hacían eso, incluso, cuando era más pequeño, Louis reposaba la cabeza en el regazo de Jay y ella jugaba con su cabello, mientras compartían sus miedos, alegrías o cosas cotidianas.

 

—Oh, por cierto —Dijo su madre—. ¿Adivina quien volvió a Doncaster?  
—No tengo idea.  
—El Señor Bergson.  
—¿Mi profesor de geografía? —Jay sonrió y asintió—. Ese bastardo.  
—Lo sé. Me lo he encontrado un par de veces y siempre me evita. Debe estar muriéndose de rabia.  
—Tal vez se envenene si se muerde la lengua. Todavía no creo que ese imbécil me dijera que no iba a lograr nada en la vida.  
—Pero le demostraste que estaba equivocado, boo. Y creo que arruinaste un poco más su vida, porque es seguidor del _Manchester._  
—Tal vez dejó de serlo desde que entré.  
—No —Dijo Jay—. Hace un par de semanas lo vi, llevaba su camiseta del equipo, por supuesto no era una Tomlinson, pero…

Ambos rieron por un buen rato.

—Te encuentro más feliz que la última vez que hablamos —Dijo Jay sonriéndole y por instinto o guiado por los recuerdos su cuerpo se inclinó y su cabeza cayó en el regazo de Jay, de inmediato dedos delicados se enredaron en su cabello.  
—Me encuentro en un mejor lugar ahora —Dijo.  
—Eso me alegra mucho, boo —Louis sonrió con el apodo—. No sólo brillas en la cancha, sino fuera de ella. Y es increíble. He seguido tus pasos desde que te fuiste de Doncaster y siempre verte en esas fotos o videos, con una sonrisa triste… a veces falsa, me dolía. Y tú no me decías nada cuando hablábamos. No te estoy acusando de nada, boo, sólo te estoy contando porque… Me sentí tan feliz cuando te vi hoy, como si tu felicidad fuese contagiosa. Y me alegra tanto… Estoy tan agradecida con… Quiero decir, no podría estar más feliz.  
—¿Qué carajo? Parece que hoy tengo una fuga —Exclamó cuando sintió las lágrimas desplazarse por sus mejillas.  
—Boo, ¿estás llorando? —Preguntó Jay haciendo que la viera—. ¿Son lágrimas de felicidad, verdad?  
—Sí —Contestó sonriendo mientras se secaba los ojos—. Te he extrañado tanto, mamá.  
—Yo también, bebé —Louis se sentó para abrazarla. Cuando se separaron él volvió a recostar la cabeza en las piernas de Jay y ella volvió a enredar los dedos en su cabello.

Hablaron y hablaron, sobre todo de sus hermanos, Jay lo puso al día con todo, y probablemente eran las tres de la mañana cuando Louis estuvo al tanto de lo que había pasado hasta que se habían reencontrado el día anterior.

—Así que, ya que te he puesto al día, creo que es prudente que me cuentes sobre… Harry.

Louis miró a su madre.

—¿Sobre Harry? —Preguntó. Jay sonrió.  
—Boo, te parí. Te crié y te vi crecer. Si hay una persona en este mundo que te conoce, esa soy yo.  
—Mamá yo… —Louis se sentó sobre su trasero de nuevo.  
—Lou —Jay lo agarró del rostro—. No tienes que esconder nada de mí. Te lo dije cuando fuiste a casa a decirme que todo estaba saliéndose de control y querías que estuviéramos fuera de toda la tormenta, lo que sea que estés atravesando puedes contármelo. Tú decidiste no hacerlo y respeté tu decisión, pero eso no me impidió seguir tus pasos, cada uno de ellos. Sigo más de 100 blogs en _tumblr_ sobre ti, no hay nada que no sepa. Y cuando Harry me llamó hace un par de días, sabía exactamente quién era, ni siquiera tuve que llamarlo cuando llegué al stadium porque lo reconocí de inmediato. Él ha estado orbitando alrededor de ti por los pasados dos meses, boo. Algunas personas no son tan ciegas como para no darse cuenta. Y déjame decirte que si crees que eres sutil cuando lo miras, estás equivocado, incluso tu tono de voz cambia cuando te diriges a él. Y después de pasar estas últimas horas con ambos bajo el mismo techo, no me sorprende que la gente sepa que ustedes están juntos.  
—Mamá.  
—¿Vas a intentar negármelo? —Jay sonrió.  
—No. Yo…  
—Boo. Te amo. Tú sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, nunca vas a dejar de serlo, pero sobre todo tú eres mi hijo, y no hay nada que no haría por verte feliz, y tu felicidad tiene piernas largas, un cabello increíble y los ojos verdes más deslumbrantes que he visto en años.

Louis sonrió, su madre había hecho una descripción bastante precisa de Harry.

—¿Entonces…  
—Entonces. Sí. Harry es mi… mi novio —Jay sonrió y lo abrazó.  
—Tienes un gusto impecable, bebé.  
—Mamá, acabas de darte cuenta que soy gay y sólo me dices que tengo buen gusto —Jay se separó de él y lo miró con expresión de aburrimiento.  
—Louis Tomlinson ¿has escuchado alguna mierda de la que he dicho en los últimos diez minutos? —Louis rió tapándose la boca, su madre nunca decía malas palabras delante de sus hijos—. Boo, el hecho de que te diga que es evidente que estás enamorado de Harry no significa que “acabo de enterarme” de que eres gay, te parí. Te crié y te vi crecer. Si hay una persona en este mundo que te conoce, esa soy yo —Repitió—. ¿Te lo repito otra vez o te lo envió por un mensaje de texto?  
—¡Mamá! —Exclamó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo es que… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada…  
—Boo, no era mi deber decírtelo. Tú debías descubrirlo por ti mismo.  
—Pero…  
—¿Alguna vez me escuchaste decir que estaba mal que dos personas del mismo sexo estuviesen juntas? —Louis recapituló y no le llevó más que un par de segundos para negar con la cabeza.  
—Pero la gente…  
—¿Qué gente? —Lo interrumpió—. Louis, no doy una mierda por lo que diga o piense la gente. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.  
—Mamá yo estoy en una situación más complicada.  
—Lo sé, es por eso que Eleanor es parte de la ecuación, ¿no? —Louis asintió—. Oh, boo —Lo abrazó de nuevo—. Eres tan fuerte y valiente —Le dijo—. Estoy tan orgullosa de quien eres… —Louis la abrazó más fuerte.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Por supuesto, Lou —Jay apretó su rostro entre las manos—. No hay madre más orgullosa de sus hijos que yo —Lo besó en la frente.  
—¿Y las niñas? ¿Qué puedo decirles?  
—Lou, tus hermanas están ya medio enamoradas de Harry, cuando les digas que es tu novio, van a intentar matarte, sólo para intentar rifárselos o algo… —Bromeó—, pero van a estar felices con la idea. Conozco a mis niñas, y ellas, al igual que yo quieren tu felicidad —Louis se abrazó a su madre—. Mierda, es tan tarde —Dijo un par de minutos después mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Vamos a la cama —Lo tomó de la mano—. Mañana voy a ser una madre sobreprotectora con Harry, sólo te lo advierto.  
—¡Mamá! —Se quejó.  
—¿Qué? Necesito saber cuáles son sus intenciones con mi bebé.  
—¡Tengo 23! —Repitió.  
—Y sigues siendo mi bebé. Ahora, a la cama —Dijo Jay en la puerta de su habitación.

Louis negó con la cabeza sonriendo y ella entró a su cuarto. Cuando llegó a su puerta se detuvo, fue a la puerta contigua, entró en puntas de pie y se metió en la cama con Harry.

—¿Lou? —Preguntó Harry con voz somnolienta.  
— _Shhh_ , sigue durmiendo, amor —Louis lo abrazó por la espalda.  
—¿Todo está bien?  
—Sí. Mientras estés a mi lado, todo estará bien.


	46. RUMOR HAS IT

Harry se estiró en la cama y tanteó con el brazo a su espalda para encontrar que Louis no estaba con él, no le sorprendió. Así que tomó una ducha y se cambió con ropa de casa, no sabía que podían hacer hoy, le preguntaría a las hermanas de Louis y así tendrían planes. Cuando bajó el desayuno estaba por servirse se unió a la mesa y de pronto, tenía a Doris en su regazo y la estaba alimentando. Los ojos de Louis estaban sobre él y lo hacían sonrojarse. Tendría que pedirle a Louis que no lo mirara tanto.

—Así que, ¿estamos pensado en ir a _Alderley Park_? —Dijo Jay cuando Greg comenzó a recoger la mesa.  
—Genial.  
—¿Tenemos el micro? Somos muchos —Preguntó.  
—Puedo llamarlos —Dijo.  
—Tal vez es mejor si vamos en dos autos —Sugirió Louis—. Yo puedo irme con las chicas y ustedes —Señaló a su madre y Dan— pueden ir con Harry.  
—Perfecto —Dijo Jay—. A cepillarse, niñas y nos vemos en la entrada en quince minutos. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

 

Media hora más tarde, Harry estacionó el auto tras Louis en Alderley Park. Sacó el coche para los bebés de la maleta y pidió a Jay llevarlos. Dan se adelantó unos pasos para fumar lejos del grupo.

Jay caminó a su lado.

—Son adorables, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Jay cuando Harry se quedó mirando a Louis con sus hermanas, tenía a Daisy sobre su espalda y corría en círculos alrededor de las otras.  
—Sí —Respondió sin pensarlo, y sonrió porque ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Louis era adorable alrededor de sus hermanas.  
—¿Lo amas, Harry? —Preguntó y Harry se detuvo en seco.  
—¿Qué?  
—A Louis, ¿Amas a Louis?  
—Yo… —Balbuceó.  
—Cariño, si la madre de tu novio te pregunta si amas a su hijo, deberías responder sin dudarlo.  
—No lo estoy dudando. Lo amo —Respondió—. Es sólo…  
—Es sólo que ustedes creen que son tan discretos que nadie se va a dar cuenta, ¿no?  
—Jay, yo…  
—Está bien, Harry. Conozco a mi hijo. Está enamorado.  
—Yo…  
—¿Lo amas?  
—Lo amo —Respondió casi sin respirar—. Con todo mi corazón —Jay sonrió.  
—Así lo espero, Harry, porque si le rompes el corazón, yo tendré que romperte algo también, como una pierna, un brazo o tu cuello.

Harry no sabía si Jay estaba bromeando, pero ninguno de los dos rió. Hasta que Ernest comenzó a llorar.

—Mami está aquí, amor —Dijo sacándolo del coche. Se giró hacia Harry—. Hazlo feliz, Harry, y tú y yo estaremos bien —Harry asintió, Jay se dio vuelta y dejó que Ernest caminara tomado de su mano hasta donde sus hermanos.

 

Después de pasar toda la mañana y parte de las primeras horas de la tarde en el parque llegaron a la casa, las niñas subieron a ducharse. Dan y Jay subieron con los bebés.

—Señor Tomlinson —Greg llegó hasta ellos después de esperar a que Jay y Dan llegaron al segundo piso—. El Señor Plavot lo ha estado llamando desde hace dos horas, incesantemente —Recalcó el mayordomo.  
—Gracias, Greg —Dijo Louis que había dejado su móvil en la casa porque quería compartir con su familia sin interrupciones. Y por lo visto quería seguir así porque no se preocupó en buscarlo.  
—Señor Tomlinson, no quiero ser impertinente, pero el Señor Plavot fue enfático en que le devolviera la llamada en cuanto llegara a casa.  
—Está bien —Respondió Louis—. Voy a llamarlo desde la oficina —Louis caminó—. Ven, Haz —Pidió. Harry llegó a su lado y entraron a la oficina, en cuanto terminara la llamada hablaría con Louis sobre el status de su relación en su familia—. Hola, Marco, es Louis. Hey, cálmate —Pidió separándose el auricular del oído—. ¿Qué? —Exclamó Louis y comenzó a buscar algo en las gavetas—. ¿Qué canal? —Encontró el control remoto del televisor y lo encendió, estaba en un canal deportivo pero Louis digitó unos números y apareció una pareja hablando mientras en una pantalla en el fondo se reproducían fotos de él, de Harry con Jay y los bebés.

> —Es complicado —Dijo la mujer—, porque el domingo, en el partido tuvimos unas fotos de Eleanor con la familia, pero eso era un evento público.  
>  —Lo sé —Replicó el hombre, las imágenes pasaban a Louis con sus hermanas en el mismo parque y él y Jay estaban sentados en un banco con los bebés—. Louis no ha sido visto con su familia públicamente desde 2012, y de pronto, no sólo tenemos a todos sus hermanos, su madre y su nuevo esposo, sino que Harry Styles está con ellos ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?  
>  —Exacto. Lo más lógico es que Eleanor estuviese con ellos. Eleanor Calder es la novia de Louis Tomlinson, y en tres años nunca se había visto a Calder con la familia de Louis, ¿pero, de pronto, tenemos a Harry Styles en un paseo familiar?  
>  —Tú sabes lo que dicen… —El hombre sonrió como si tuviese un secreto.  
>  —Por supuesto —Continuó la mujer—. Y ustedes —Dijo mirando directamente a la pantalla—, pueden enviarnos sus opiniones y comentar al respecto con la tendencia mundial en twitter #LouisyHarry, porque quieran o no esto es tópico caliente.

La pantalla quedó en negro cuando Louis apagó el televisor, ya no estaba el teléfono pero había encendido la computadora.

— _TMZ_ va a transmitir el vídeo esta noche, son diez minutos —Dijo Louis—. Y _Just Jared_ publicó cerca de 50 fotos hace un par de horas —Harry caminó hasta él y miró la pantalla, fotos en HQ se mostraban una tras otra.  
—No hicimos nada. Quiero decir. No nos tomamos de la mano o nos besamos, creo que ni siquiera estuvimos uno al lado del otro.  
—Lo sé, Haz, pero eso es irrelevante.  
—Lo siento —Se disculpó—. No debí ir.  
—No. Harry —Louis se puso de pie y le acarició la mejilla—. Ellos no debían estar siguiéndonos. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegaron allí. Pero, amor, esto no es tu culpa… Tú trajiste a mi familia, y ellos te adoran y querían pasar un rato con nosotros.  
—Tu mamá sabe…  
—Sí. Aparentemente no somos muy sutiles  
—O discretos. Esa es la palabra que usó conmigo —Louis le sonrió y lo besó brevemente—. Esto es un desastre, Lou. Marco debe estar como loco.  
—Sí, lo está —Admitió—. Pero como tú dijiste, no nos tomamos de manos o nos besamos, así que Marco va a tener que trabajar en esto. No voy a tenerte preso en esta casa, Harry.  
—Pero Lou, sabes que esto lo único que va a provocar es que hagas más “sociales” con Eleanor —Louis sonrió tristemente.  
—Sí. Lo siento.  
—No. No es tu culpa tampoco —Dijo y acarició la mejilla de Louis.  
—Le dije que hoy no iba a ver a Eleanor, pero mañana…  
—Está bien —Dijo, si Harry había tenido una mañana en el parque con la familia de Louis, probablemente Eleanor tendría un día completo,  
—Mamá dijo que se irían el miércoles a Doncaster, podemos tener una cena de despedida aquí.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí —Asintió Louis—. Algo íntimo. Sólo la familia —Harry sonrió y lo abrazó.  
—Quisiera que no tuvieras que pasar por esto, Lou —Dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Louis.  
—Ni tú.  
—Te amo.  
—Te amo —Louis le dio un beso en el hombro—. Sólo quedan 23 meses.

Ambos sonrieron tristemente, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro.


	47. YOU’RE MY ONLY REASON

Cuando Marco le había dicho que iba a tener que pagar con creces su pequeña excursión familiar al parque, Louis pensó que exageraba, pero no, de hecho, los siguientes días fueron un infierno, había visto a Harry dos veces, porque lo encontraba dormido en las noches y lo tenía que dejar dormido en las mañanas, igual que cuando lo evitaba, pero esta vez él no lo estaba evitando, sino que estaba con Eleanor todo su jodido tiempo libre.

Los rumores seguían aumentando, no importaba cuantos titulares hiciera con Eleanor, en cada artículo o segmento lo vinculaban con Harry, no es que a él le molestara, pero cada vez que mencionaban a Harry entre él y Eleanor en alguna noticia, Marco agregaba una salida más a la agenda. Fue horrible, pero Louis tuvo que pedirle a Harry que no fuera al partido del domingo en Tottenham, porque todos los _paps_ estarían esperando que fuera.

—Está bien —Dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste—. Aquí hay como veinte televisores donde puedo verte.  
—Amor, sé que quieres ir.  
—Está bien —Repitió—. No quiero más problemas, Lou. Si no puedo ir más a los partidos yo… En todo caso, tengo un par de letras para trabajar, Zayn quiere tener la mayor cantidad de opciones para el álbum, así que…  
—Tú eres un ángel, Harry —Dijo, se puso en putas de pie y lo besó—. Te dedico la victoria de hoy.  
—Pero no sabes si vas a ganar.  
—Bebé, te tengo a ti. Soy un ganador —Harry sonrió y lo abrazó. Al menos, antes de irse, pudo grabar esa sonrisa en su memoria.

 

El _Manchester_ volvió a ganar. Estaban un paso más cerca de la final y Louis podía ver al equipo ganando la Liga esa temporada. Definitivamente el viaje de regreso de Londres fue más feliz que el de ida. Pero ¿Cuánto dura la felicidad?

—¡Felicitaciones!

La mayoría de los _paps_ le gritaron eso a medida que iba caminando hacia el auto en el aeropuerto. Él tomó la mano de Eleanor y la dejó entrar primero al auto, antes de que cerrar la puerta escuchó la pregunta que lo heló

—¿Cuándo será la boda?  
—¿Qué dijo? — Preguntó a Eleanor cuando el auto arrancó.  
—No lo escuché —Respondió ella jugando su móvil, y en la oscuridad del auto, un destello lo hizo dejar de respirar.  
—¿Qué es esto? —Louis le agarró la muñeca para mirar el anillo con un diamante que reposaba en el dedo de Eleanor.  
—Un anillo —Respondió.  
—¡Eleanor, esto es un puto anillo de compromiso!  
—Quién diría que sabías algo de joyería.  
—¿Me estás jodiendo? —Preguntó soltándola—. ¿Por qué mierda llevas un anillo de compromiso?

Eleanor lo ignoró mirando su teléfono.

—Estoy hablando con…  
—¿Ves esto? —Era un correo electrónico de Marco, con unas gráficas de estadísticas, Louis agarró el móvil y miró la imagen, la gráfica mostraba tres colores: azul para Eleanor y Louis, roja, para Harry Styles y verde para Louis y Harry, las dos últimas iban casi al tope de la imagen—. Ese pico que ves ahí —Señaló Eleanor—. Se produjo el lunes, cuando decidiste salir con tu familia y Harry. Mi puto nombre junto al tuyo es una maldita línea recta al final de la estadística —Señaló la línea azul—. Marco espera que mañana la línea azul sea el pico —Dijo.

El aire se hizo denso dentro del auto, sintió su corazón latir más rápido pero de manera dolorosa.

—¿Estás jodiendo? —Volvió a preguntar—. ¿Estás diciendo que tú y yo estamos comprometidos? —Eleanor se encogió de hombros—. ¡Maldita sea, Eleanor, están malditamente locos! —Explotó—. ¡Están haciendo un escándalo sin mi consentimiento! —Gritó.  
—Relájate, Louis, hay gente que pasa años comprometida —Dijo.

No podía creerlo, se dejó caer en el asiento, buscó su móvil, tenía que llamar a Harry y explicarle antes de…

—¡Maldición! —Soltó, su móvil estaba muerto—. Maldita sea… Eleanor, necesito… —Comenzó a decir, pero habían llegado al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Eleanor, que se bajó del carro y cerró la puerta antes de que él pudiera terminar—. Vamos rápido, por favor —Pidió casi llorando de desesperación.

 

Cuando llegó a la casa, casi se bajó del auto aún en movimiento, dejó el bolso tirado a medio camino de la entrada cuando Greg apareció.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —Preguntó.  
—El Señor Styles está en su habitación —Respondió el mayordomo, pero Louis aunque quería subir, de pronto sintió miedo de hacerlo.  
—¿Cómo está… cómo… cómo está él?  
—El Señor Styles ha estado bebiendo. No quiso cenar y creo que tiene algunas botellas de licor con él.

Louis trató de calmarse, él podía lidiar con un Harry tomado.

—¿Y las… Cómo han ido las cosas aquí? —No tenía que especificar. Greg ya debía saberlo. Igual que Harry.  
—Tuve que desconectar la línea fija, Señor Tomlinson —Dijo apenado—. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y el Señor Styles… Bien, no estaba muy contento con eso —Louis tomó una bocanada de aire.  
—Está bien —Dijo—. Creo que…. Debo subir —Greg asintió.

Cada vez que subía un escalón, sus piernas se sentían más pesadas, llegó a la puerta de la habitación y respiró profundamente de nuevo. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, sólo el reflejo de la laptop en las piernas de Harry eran la fuente de luz. Louis cerró la puerta a su espalda y miró hacia la cama, en la mesa de noche había dos botellas de vino y una copa a medio acabar.

—¿Quién es Vera Wang? —Louis se sorprendió por la pregunta.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Quién es Vera Wang? —Harry volvió a preguntar sin mirarlo.  
—Es una… —Louis casi sonrió… Casi—. Es una diseñadora.  
—Ah —Dijo Harry y vació la copa en un segundo—. Ella quiere hacer el vestido de Eleanor.  
—Haz… —Dijo Louis dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en las puertas corredizas.  
—Tú mamá llamó, pero no pude hablar con ella… También llamaron Niall y Liam… Sophia me dejó un mensaje de voz. Y Zayn trató de atraparme por _Skype_. Por cierto, felicitaciones por tu compromiso, Louis —Finalmente Harry lo miró, bajo el reflejo de la pantalla el hermoso color verde de sus ojos se perdía, pero podían verse las consecuencias de haber llorado y haber tomado—. Así que creo que encontraron la forma de desasociar mi nombre del tuyo, ¿no? —Soltó una risa triste.  
—Amor… —Louis dio un paso hacia la cama.  
—¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! —Harry lanzó la laptop al piso y se puso de pie—. ¡No te atrevas a llamarme amor!  
—Haz, no…  
—¿No qué? —Exclamó—. ¿No qué, Louis? —Preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta—. ¿¡No siento que me sacan el corazón y lo pisotean delante de mis ojos!? —Dijo—. ¿¡No siento que me clavan un puñal en el pecho porque no me dijiste que esto iba a pasar!? Es decir, pudiste decírmelo. Por supuesto que no iba a aceptar llegar a esta mierda —Harry comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.  
—¡No lo sabía! —Soltó, pero Harry no lo escuchaba.  
—¿Cómo va a seguir esto? ¿Con una boda falsa? ¿Y después qué? —Harry se apartó el cabello de la cara, no lo veían, sólo iba de aquí para allá—. ¿Un bebé falso? Porque si esto es un compromiso falso, todo lo demás también. Pero después tú y Eleonor van a tener que vivir juntos. Y créeme, Louis. No voy a llegar hasta allí.  
—Harry escúchame, por favor.  
—¡No!¡Tú escúchame! —Exigió Harry—. No puedo ni siquiera escribir como me siento, porque estoy destrozado… —Louis vio como Harry se cubría el rostro—. No se supone que amar duela de esta forma —Sollozó. Louis llegó hasta él y lo abrazó, incluso cuando Harry no correspondió, sino que siguió cubriéndose el rostro.  
—Haz, te amo. Tú sabes eso. Todo esto fue una idea estúpida de Marco, voy a hablar con él mañana y que haga desaparecer esta historia, él no puede seguir adelante sin mi consentimiento —Harry seguía temblando en sus brazos—. Harry, por favor, mírame —Louis tuvo que apartar las manos de la cara de Harry—. Tú eres el único para mí. Más nadie.  
—Louis esto es…  
—Déjame terminar, por favor —Pidió colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de Harry—. Tú me has dado todo, sin esperar más de lo que está en mis manos darte. Tú me das todo y yo… —Louis sonrió de forma nerviosa—. Probablemente no quieras, y lo voy a respetar si es así, pero la única forma que tengo para demostrarte que soy tuyo, es… Ser tuyo —Sonrió de nuevo—. No es mucho, pero es lo que soy —Dijo y se quitó la ropa sin ningún tipo de ceremonia.

Louis tomó las manos de Harry y lo guió hasta la cama, se dejó caer de espaldas.

— _Tómame_ , Harry. Toma todo lo que soy y lo tengo.  
—Louis yo…  
—¿No quieres? Porque entendería que no quisieras…  
—No, por supuesto que quiero, pero… —Louis jaló a Harry por la muñeca y lo hizo caer sobre él, le susurró al oído.  
—Entonces, toma lo que es _tuyo_ —Pasó un segundo en el que Harry pareció no respirar, pero de un latido de corazón a otro, esa boca de labios rosados estuvo sobre la suya, devorándolo y poseyéndolo, la lengua con sabor a vino tinto lo golpeó en el gusto…

Con manos ansiosas Louis buscó la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama de Harry y agradeció de forma silenciosa que Harry no llevara la camisa, porque cuando arrastró los pantalones hasta los muslos sus manos acariciaron pecho y espalda por igual. Harry se las ingenió para terminar de sacarse los pantalones y hacerlos caer al suelo. Louis abrió las piernas para darle espacio a Harry, y cuando sus sexos, erectos como monumentos, se tocaron, una descarga eléctrica lo hizo estremecer.

—Harry, fóllame, fóllame rápido….y duro…  
—Tengo que…—Harry volvió a besarlo, pero Louis oyó como una de esas manos grandes se arrastraba por la mesa de noche y abría la gaveta—. Necesitamos cosas…  
—Pero rápido, por favor…  
—Lou, suena como si quieres acabar con esto.  
—No. Sueno como alguien que está desesperado porque lo folles, Harry Styles —Confesó, porque era verdad, de pronto todo lo que quería era a Harry dentro de él, moviéndose en su interior, sus caderas lo apoyaron empujando hacia arriba—. Completamente desesperado —Dijo. Harry le dio besos por el cuello.  
—Voy a ser cuidadoso.  
—¿Pero qué pasa si te quiero descuidado? ¿Si te quiero rápido y furioso?  
—No creo que sea conveniente para la primera vez…  
—Estás hablando como si fueras un doctor —Bromeó, sus manos buscaron el cuello de Harry para hacer que lo mirara—. Conozco tu cuerpo y tus necesidades, y créeme, conozco tu mente y tus deseos… —Lamió los labios de Harry de lado a lado—. Y sé que también lo quieres así.

La respiración de Harry se hizo más rápida y Louis sonrió.

—Soy todo tuyo —Dijo abriendo los brazos sobre la cama… entregándose. Harry empapó sus dedos con lubricante desde la punta hasta los nudillos. Soltó el tubo el plástico y buscó una almohada para ponerla bajo sus caderas, Louis lo ayudó apoyándose en la punta de sus pies y alzando las caderas, cuando su trasero aterrizó en la almohada la punta de los dedos de Harry ya estaban en su entrada, lo recorrió un escalofrío y mordió su labio interior. Antes de que los dedos se hundieran Harry lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Prométeme que si algo te parece incorrecto o incómodo, vas a decírmelo —Louis rió, Harry usó las misma palabras que él, la primera vez que estuvieron junto.  
—Lo prometo —Harry sonrió como un ángel, y entonces, la punta de uno de sus dedos se hundió en Louis haciéndolo gemir. El dedo entró más profundo.

Se sentía invadido, pero no quería detenerlo, el dedo se hundió más allá de la coyuntura media y Louis volvió a gemir.

—¿Estás bien?  
—Perfectamente… Trata con otro más —Sugirió, y se sintió vacío cuando Harry retiró el dedo, pero de inmediato incluyó el otro—. Oh, Dios —Soltó Louis cuando ambos dedos estuvieron adentro. Harry empujó hasta los nudillos—. ¡Mierda! —Exclamó impulsándose hacia arriba cuando Harry encontró el sitio justo, movió la punta de los dedos hacia adelante y hacia atrás—. Harry, _por favor_ … —Sollozó y ni siquiera sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo. Su erección, curvada sobre su vientre estaba temblando, temía tocarla y que explotara.  
—¿Me quieres, Louis? —Preguntó Harry moviendo sus dedos más rápido—. ¿Quieres que te folle ahora?  
—¡SÍ! —Gritó—. ¡SÍ, POR FAVOR! —Oyó la risa de Harry mientras que él se retorcía sobre la cama.

Caliente, como hierro para forjar, la punta del sexo de Harry rozó su entrada, Louis tomó una bocanada de aire antes de separar un poco más las piernas.

—Deja que vea tus ojos —Pidió Harry con la voz ronca. Louis lo miró y le sonrió. Incluso en la oscuridad podía ver fuego en la mirada de Harry, fuego infernal y delicioso. Una tentación irresistible…

De pronto, el intento tímido de entrar se convirtió en un empuje agresivo y efectivo. Harry se apoyó en una mano, mientras con la otra ayudaba a su sexo a entrar en Louis. Harry empujaba sin recular en ningún momento.

—Lou, trata de relajarte… Estás muy tenso… Te sientes muy apretado —Le susurró Harry, cuya piel brillaba bajo el reflejo de luna. Louis rió—. ¿Qué es gracioso? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
—Creo que esto es jodidamente romántico, Harold. Tú brillas bajo los rayos de luna —Harry soltó una carcajada.  
—Eso fue lindo.  
—Sí. Pero fue un momento de debilidad —Bromeó—. Ahora fóllame, no me hago más joven —Ambos rieron, pero Harry empujó un poco más fuerte—. ¡Sagrada mierda! —Escupió Louis impulsándose en sus pies.  
—¿Te duele? —Preguntó Harry.  
—No —Louis dijo una pequeña mentira blanca, sí, le dolía… ardía, pero por nada del mundo quería que Harry saliera de él.  
—Vi una película —Comentó Harry.  
—¿Estás bromeando, Harold?  
—Se llamaba Pinocho. Y le crecía la nariz cuando mentía —Comentó Harry inclinándose y besando la punta de su nariz. Louis no pudo hacer más que sonreír.  
—Creo que estás hablando cualquier mierda para no follarme.  
—No. Voy a follarte —Dijo Harry, se apoyó en sus manos, el cabello colgaba como cortinas de seda y Louis enredó sus dedos en él, y de pronto, Harry empujó sus caderas y todo su sexo entró en Louis, que gritó, no podía recrear el sonido, no parecía humano.  
—¡Por Dios Santo, Harry, por favor, muévete! —Pidió, y Harry lo hizo, primero movió sus caderas en círculos, haciendo fricción, después se movió de atrás hacia adelante—. No te pares —Dijo aunque Harry no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, pero una pequeña advertencia… —. _Wow_ —Soltó cuando su mundo giró, bien, no exactamente, pero en un segundo estaba acostado y al siguiente estaba sobre el regazo de Harry, que estaba sentado y Louis, por instinto, enrolló sus piernas y brazos alrededor de la cintura y cuello de Harry respectivamente—. ¿Qué es… —Comenzó a preguntar, pero cuando Harry se movió un poco, su pregunta no formulada fue contestada, en esa posición Louis se sintió lleno hasta en lo más recóndito de su cuerpo, lleno por completo—. _Oh_ … —Soltó cuando Harry golpeó el lugar exacto, y la columna larga y erecta de su sexo lo masajeaba con cada estocada…

Dios, estaba flotando. No existía la gravedad, en absoluto, Louis cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en la caída que iba desde el cuello hasta el hombro de Harry, tenía que estar en el espacio, porque las sensaciones eran tan abrumadoras, que estaban fueran de este mundo.

Louis experimentó un silencio lleno de gritos, una oscuridad llena de luz… Una felicidad de pura melancolía…y eso no era todo.

Las manos de Harry atraparon su cintura y lo guiaron a ritmo acompasado con el de las estocadas.

—¡Mierda! —Soltó entre dientes aferrándose más a Harry para no perderse.  
—Louis, por favor… quiero que te corras —Harry le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y su voz hizo eco dentro de su cuerpo como un comando, en ese preciso instante algo dentro de él explotó… Como una supernova… La creación de las estrellas…—. Te tengo, Lou. Te tengo —Le dijo Harry justo en el momento en que iba a pedirle que no lo soltara. Justo en el momento en el que chorros calientes bañaron su vientre.  
—Haz… eso fue… —No podía respirar, su cuerpo estaba temblando, su corazón golpeaba su pecho como… un choque de trenes.

Harry lo acostó de nuevo en la cama, Louis abrió los ojos y él rió, porque Harry estaba esperando el contacto visual para bajar la cabeza, sacó esa maravillosa y rosada lengua y recorrió el camino de su polución, cuando ya no quedaba una gota más en su pecho, Harry se lamió el pulgar después de limpiar los bordes de su boca.

—Eres la persona más jodidamente sexy de este planeta, y de los otros —Dijo. Entonces Harry sonrió—. ¿Cómo haces eso?  
—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry acomodándose entre sus brazos.  
—Pasar de un segundo a otro, de un arma letalmente sexy a un querubín… —Harry hundió el rostro en su costado con una risa inocente.  
—Estás loco.  
—Por supuesto, por ti —Apretó más a Harry. Pasó un rato en silencio, pero ninguno de los dos se durmió—. ¿Haz?  
—¿Sí?  
—Voy… Voy a terminar todo esto. Ha llegado muy lejos —Dijo—. Esto es demasiado y no voy a arriesgar lo que tenemos —Harry alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.  
—Lou…  
—No. Tengo que poner límites, y para mí, el límite es cuando tú sales herido. No hay nada, absolutamente nada que sea más importante para mí, que tú. ¿Me crees? —Harry asintió—. Así que… No sé si piensas lo mismo, pero… Estoy listo para otro _round_ —Harry soltó una carcajada y se puso a horcajadas sobre él.  
—Yo también.

Y hubo un tercer _round_ , que los sorprendió con la salida del sol, entre las nubes grises, pero qué importaba el exterior, Louis tenía a Harry que era en sí mismo un Universo desconocido. Y era todo suyo…


	48. READY TO RUN

Los siguientes días, fueros locos y salvajes, y no en la mejor forma posible. Louis recibió no menos de diez visitas por parte de sus abogados personales, externos a MegaStar, la oficina estaba llena de papeles y Louis tuvo que salir de casa un montón de veces. De lo que Harry había podido escuchar, Louis tendría que pagar cantidades enormes de dinero para indemnizar los contratos que se romperían una vez que la relación con Eleanor terminara para el público. Divertido. Aún ni Marco o Eleanor sabían de las intenciones de Louis, pero al menos las noticias hacían la salvedad que ninguno de los representantes habían confirmado la noticia, sin embargo, las fotos de Eleanor con el anillo seguían llenando los portales de internet y las redes sociales.

Harry estaba en el jardín, Louis había salido temprano para otra reunión.

—Hola —Harry sonrió y sintió a Louis sentarse a su lado.  
—Hola —Dijo. Louis buscó su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos—. ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión de hoy?  
—Mis abogados van camino a _MG_. Así que, sólo tenemos que esperar.  
—¿Por qué es tan complicado, Louis?  
—¿Qué cosa, amor? —Preguntó Louis recostando la cabeza de su hombro.  
—Todo —Respondió Harry—. He estado pensando que, no hemos dormido casi nada en dos días —Soltó una risa triste—. En los últimos días, hemos estado más estresados que en los últimos dos meses, la cantidad de dinero que has tenido que gastar es grosera, estamos tensos… ¿Y por qué? ¿Sólo porque quieres mostrarle al mundo quien realmente eres? ¿Por qué es que… —Harry no podía creerlo—. ¿Cómo es que por el simple hecho de que quieras ser tú mismo, tengas que perder tanto?  
—Haz, este mundo es…  
—¡Está mal, Louis! —Lo interrumpió—. Nosotros no estamos haciéndole daño a nadie. De hecho, estamos contribuyendo con un poquito de amor, cuando eso es mucho de lo que falta.  
—Lo sé, amor —Dijo Louis y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Pero… No sé. Algunas personas no lo ven así.  
—¿Pero por qué? Yo te amo y tú me amas, ¿qué está mal con eso? ¿Por qué es tan difícil que el mundo pueda ver esto? Louis, esto está mal. Quiero decir, tú has trabajado tan duro por tener lo que tienes y ahora tienes que sacrificar…  
—Amor —Esta vez fue Louis quien lo interrumpió—. Está bien, no es como si voy a quedar en la ruina, si pierdo el contrato con _Adidas_ , probablemente tengamos que mudarnos, pero no es como si no tengo los recursos para encontrar una casa más…  
—No me malinterpretes, Lou, pero no me importa una mierda si tenemos que vivir debajo de puente, mientras esté contigo —Louis sonrió—. Me perturba… me molesta el hecho de que tengas que perder lo que tanto te ha costado ganar.  
—Sacrificios, Harry. De eso se trata.  
—Tu sociedad está mal —Dijo.  
—Nuestra sociedad, amor. Tú no eres un extraterrestre.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Louis comenzó a hacer círculos con el pulgar sobre su piel.

—De donde yo vengo… —Comenzó a decir  
—¿Cheshire? —Preguntó Louis. Harry asintió.  
—No importa a quien ames, mientras lo ames. Es como… como si lo que importa realmente es que encuentres a quien está destinado para ti —Sí, así funcionaban las cosas arriba—. Y, creo que eso es lo correcto.  
—Eso tiene sentido, quiero decir, que siempre fuiste bastante abierto con tus sentimientos hacia mí, mientras que yo, peleé contra ellos hasta que me estaba matando por dentro.  
—Lou…  
—Creo que me enamoré de ti cuando te vi por primera vez, pero cuando te vi realmente, ¿recuerdas? No en el accidente, estaba muy borracho y asustado porque te había atropellado, no fue hasta que te vi a la mañana siguiente, cuando te vi, todas las piezas de un rompecabezas, que no sabía que estaba armando, encajaron y me asusté, porque llevaba toda mi vida peleando en contra de quien sabía que era… Sí, definitivamente la sociedad está mal. Tal vez debamos mudarnos a Cheshire.  
—Sí, como si vas a salirte del _Manchester_.  
—Tal vez es lo mejor. Nos mudamos a Cheshire, compramos una casa de suburbios, sólo cuatro cuartos, puedo ser entrenador de algún equipo local o en alguna escuela y pasamos el resto de nuestros días allí. Escapar de la ciudad y seguir el sol…  
—Lou, tú amas lo que haces. Tú amas ser una estrella de fútbol.  
—Eventualmente, mi momento pasará.  
—Pero no ahora, sólo tienes 23 años, Lou. Ahora es que queda cancha para que brilles.  
—¿Y si no me dejan jugar más, después que sepan que soy gay?  
—Entonces todos estarían demostrando que son unos completos idiotas, porque tú seguirás siendo el mejor jugador del _Manchester_ , que ames a otro hombres no cambia eso —Harry oyó que Louis reía.  
—¿Desde hace cuánto eres tan inteligente, Harry Styles?  
—¿Eso es un cumplido? —Ambos rieron.  
—Por supuesto que es un cumplido, Haz.

Harry acarició la mejilla de Louis y dejó besos en lo alto de su cabeza. Casi alcanzaron un nivel de paz.

—Es Marco —Dijo Harry al mirar la pantalla del móvil de Louis.  
—¿Debería… —Harry asintió. Louis activó el altavoz—. Te escucho, Marco.  
— _¿¡Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, Louis Tomlinson!? ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!?_ —Gritó.  
—Baja la voz, Marco, no estoy sordo y no quiero estarlo.  
_—No me jodas en este momento, Louis. No te atrevas._  
—Marco, no estoy tratando de joderte, estoy tratando de tener una conversación civilizada.  
_—¿¡Una conversación civilizada!? ¿Qué tan civilizados crees que están los socios de MS ahorita, después de la cordial visita de tus abogados!? ¿¡Qué tan civilizados crees que están cuando quieres romper un contrato por millones de libras esterlinas con Adidas!?_  
—Lo lamento —Dijo Louis, aunque realmente no parecía lamentarlo—. No puedo seguir haciendo más esto —Al otro lado de la línea Marco trató de calmarse, pero su voz seguía sonando llena de rabia.  
_—Louis, piénsalo. Has estado trabajando con ellos por casi cuatro años, tienes un contrato por diez años. Nadie ha tenido esa oportunidad… Lo estás arruinando._  
—Lo siento, Marco, pero cuando decidiste que era una buena idea hacer que Eleanor llevara un anillo de compromiso, tú lo arruinaste.  
_—¿¡Qué… Estás diciendo…_  
—Sí, lo estoy diciendo.  
_—¡Debes estar bromeando!_  
—No. Tú pasaste el límite.  
_—Louis, es un anillo de una diseñadora, podemos decir que El tiene un contrato para llevar sus joyas y…_  
—¿Y después qué? ¿Vuelven a seguirme al parque cuando quiera salir con Harry y tú vas a tener la brillante idea de que Eleanor salga embarazada? No, Marco. Lo que hiciste fue sucio y bajo, y toco lo intocable.  
_—Louis, vas a perder todo._  
—¡Qué se joda todo entonces, Marco, si ustedes no quieren a un jugador gay, entonces, yo no quiero que una empresa jodidamente homofóbica me represente!

Marco al otro lado de la línea suspiró. Harry estaba tan tenso que casi no respiraba.

— _Nosotros no somos homofóbicos, Louis, y lo sabes_ —Louis negó con la cabeza—, _pero la industria y la gran mayoría del público tiene estereotipos, y también sabes eso_ —Recalcó—. _Louis, yo he ido a más de diez convenciones en donde te enseñan a ocultar la sexualidad de las personas públicas a favor de sus carreras…_  
—¿Sabes qué es lo que hacen entonces?  
— _Ayudar_.  
—Sí, ayudar, pero a la gente equivocada. Marco, las personas públicas tenemos el poder de llegar a las masas, de hacer cosas grandiosas por la sociedad, pero empresas como _MG_ y agentes como tú, sólo piensan en el dinero y en la forma fácil de ganarlo. ¿Por qué nunca te planteaste ser el agente del primer jugador abiertamente gay de la Liga? No. En vez de eso, lo que hiciste fue encerrarme en el closet, contra el que no opuse resistencia hasta que encontré alguien que tiró todas las puertas. Marco, tienes el potencial para hacer cosas increíbles con tus clientes, pero prefieres aferrarte a los patrones retrógrados de una sociedad ignorante. ¡Por Dios Santo, estamos en el 2015! Ser homosexual no debería ser un problema, ser bisexual no debería ser un problema… La sexualidad de las personas no debe ser un problema.  
»Estoy cansado de fingir, Marco. Lo siento, pero estoy enamorado, y no hay nada que quiera más en el mundo, que todos lo sepan. Si tú no puedes manejarlo, entonces gracias por estos años, eres un profesional entregado a lo que hace, y te lo agradezco, pero en este momento, estamos en diferentes páginas —Louis no esperó respuesta y cortó la llamada. Se volvió a mirarlo—. Amor, estás llorando.

Sí, Harry estaba llorando.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Louis —Lo abrazó—. Muy orgulloso —Louis sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo.  
—No sabía que necesitaba escuchar eso hasta ahora. Gracias.

Sí, Harry estaba muy orgulloso de Louis.


	49. STRONG

Louis no podía creer que Marco lo había llamado al día siguiente para reunirse, como personas civilizadas en representación de _MS_ , fue un almuerzo tenso al principio, pero lo que Louis no imaginó jamás era que Marco le pidiera seguir siendo su agente.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Preguntó.  
—Totalmente.  
—Marco, si, y presta atención al condicional, si… si llego a aceptar que sigas siendo mi publicista las cosas tienen que cambiar.  
—Lo sé, Louis.  
—No voy a trabajar con ningún abogado de _MS_.  
—Perfecto.  
—Vamos a establecer horarios para tus llamadas.  
—Estoy de acuerdo —Louis se reclinó en su asiento y miró a Marco con ceño.  
—¿Estás drogado? —Preguntó en un susurro. Marco sonrió.  
—No —Dijo—. Tú eres un gran cliente, Louis. Tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero eso no quita el hecho de que hacemos un buen equipo.  
—¿Qué pasaría con Eleanor?  
—Hablé con ella y Katie ayer. Ambas están de acuerdo en terminar la relación laboral y “romántica”, siempre y cuando, se haga con el mayor detalle y que la imagen de Eleanor no quede comprometida.  
—¿ _Adidas_?  
—Es un tema más delicado, Eleanor habló con su papá, y ellos van a seguir patrocinándote hasta el final de la temporada, y luego vamos a tener que reunirnos con ellos.  
—¿Me van a patrocinar hasta el final de la temporada, incluso si yo decido salir de closet en digamos… dos horas? —Marco abrió los ojos como platos.  
—Tú no puedes salir del closet en dos horas…  
—Lo sé, pero si decidiera hacerlo…  
—Sin importar lo que ocurra, ellos se van a quedar hasta el final de la temporada.  
—Interesante.  
—Fue por Eleanor. Ella fue insistente con su papá.  
—Puedo llamarla luego para agradecerle personalmente.  
—Entonces, ¿Sigo siendo tu agente? —Preguntó.  
—Déjame hablar con mis abogados, y con Harry y te dejaré saber en cuanto tome una decisión.  
—Me parece justo —Marco levantó su vaso de whiskey en un brindis silencioso.  
—Es justo.

 

Ese fin de semana, el _Manchester_ jugó y ganó en Croydon, la victoria no se vio empañada por el comunicado oficial que saliera el jueves anterior en la prensa, donde se confirmaba la ruptura de Eleanor Calder y Louis Tomlinson. Marco y Katie habían acordado que la ruptura tenía que ser amistosa y eso implicaba que Eleanor iría a la final si el _Manchester_ llegaba allí.

Por su parte, esa noche, se estaban celebrando los _Music Brit Awards._ Zayn estaba nominado en tres categorías e iba a presentarse, su nuevo álbum ya estaba listo y esa noche se estrenaría el nuevo single, según Zayn era una de las primeras canciones que se habían elegido, una de las canciones de Harry sería el tercer o cuarto _single_ , eso seguro.

De acuerdo al plan de Marco para ir introduciendo la idea de Louis y Harry tenía que ser progresivo, esta noche, por ejemplo, Louis caminaría la alfombra roja de los _Brit_ solo, Harry llegaría con el equipo de Zayn y luego arribaría el cantante, sin embargo en un punto los tres estarían en la alfombra roja.

Louis se bajó de la limosina, y de inmediato los gritos del público y la prensa llenaron el ambiente.

—Bienvenido, Señor Tomlinson —Le dijo una de las anfitrionas, como en cada alfombra roja Marco estaba a escasos pasos de él.  
—Vas a hablar con _Vanity, Glamour_ y _People_ , primero —Marco señaló tres distintas tarimas donde habían cámaras—. Si te preguntan por Eleanor y la ruptura, vas a decir, que están muy bien das las gracias y te vas —Louis asintió—. Para toda esa línea —Señaló un espacio de unos tres metros abarrotada de fotógrafos—. Sólo vas a posar.  
—Bien.  
—Y al final, vas a hablar con _E!, TMZ_ y _TNT_. Lo mismo, Eleanor no está en las preguntas permitidas.  
—Está bien.  
—Puedes hablar de Harry —Dijo Marco—. No lo hagas de forma directa. Lanza respuestas ambiguas o simplemente… algo para que descifren.

Louis siguió las instrucciones de Marco, en _Vanity, Glamour_ y _People_ no mencionaron a Eleanor, le preguntaron sobre la Liga de hecho y quien lo vestía esa noche, con una sonrisa amplia contestó: _YSL_.

Posó para las cámara y como siempre después de un par de minutos se cansó de la cara “sexy” e hizo sus muecas características, con ojos bizcos y los labios apretados en una sonrisa de niño travieso, los pulgares señalando hacia los lados y los fotógrafos riendo con él y no de él.

Cuando llegó a la tarima de E!, después de pasar por _TNT_ y _TMZ_ , Louis saludó a Kelly Osbourne.

—Louis, bienvenido a la alfombra roja de _E!_ en los _Music Brit Awards._  
—Muchas gracias —Dijo.  
—Primero, ¿quién te viste está noche? —De pronto el público gritó tan fuerte que perdió un poco la pregunta.  
—No creo que pueda contestar eso.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No sé quién va a desvestirme esta noche —Kelly rió.  
—No es eso lo que pregunte, pero ahora nos encantaría saberlo.  
—Me viste _YSL_ —Contestó sonriendo.  
—Gracias, Louis. Ahora, me imagino que viniste a poyar a Zayn, está nominado en tres categorías y lanzará el primer _single_ de su nuevo álbum.  
—Sí. Zayn es un artista increíble y uno de mis mejores amigos, cuando me avisó que estaba nominado… Quise estar aquí con él esta noche. Es una gran noche para él.  
—Por supuesto, ¿ya has oído el _single_?

Louis sonrió y con su visión periférica logró captar los flashes de los fotógrafos y su rostro se volvió, como otra estrella, Harry estaba con parte del equipo de Zayn posando para las cámaras. ¿Harry estaba posando en la alfombra roja? ¡Estaba brillando! Se notaba que estaba intimidado bajo los flashes, pero aún así era hermoso… perfecto.

—Es increíble, ¿no? —Preguntó a Kelly, quien miró en dirección hacia donde veía Louis.  
—Oh, Zayn, sí, increíble —Zayn estaba en la alfombra ahora.  
—Sí él también, pero yo estaba hablando de Harry —Lo señaló, Kelly abrió la boca en forma de ‘O’—. Muchas gracias, Kelly —Louis se bajó de la tarima de E! con una sonrisa enorme.  
—Eres una pequeña mierda —Le dijo Marco riéndose con él—. Estuvo muy bien, no fue sutil, pero estuvo bien.  
—¿Puedo entrar? —Preguntó.  
—No. Ahora vamos a esperar a Zayn y Harry.

Diez minutos después Harry y Zayn llegaron hasta la entrada.

—No pueden estar uno al lado del otro en esta parte, Zayn debe ir en medio —Les indicó Marco, los tres caminaron por otra alfombra que ya estaba dentro del recinto, Zayn en medio como habían indicado, posaron mientras se divertían, Harry seguía algo tenso, pero al final les regaló una sonrisa a los fotógrafos.

Una vez dentro, la mesa de ellos estaba inmediata al escenario, Zayn ganó las dos primeras categorías que fueron presentadas antes de que tuviera que ir a camerinos para subir a cantar.

—¿Sabes que va a cantar? —Preguntó Louis a Harry, que estaba a su lado, mientras aplaudían a la presentadora.  
—Y ahora, por favor, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Zayn Malik en el estreno mundial de su primer single promocional _Happily_.

Harry dejó de aplaudir y se quedó mirando al escenario.

—¿Es tu canción? —Preguntó sonriendo cuando oyó las primeras notas. Harry asintió.

Zayn comenzó a cantar, y Louis simplemente se dejó atrapar por las letras.

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar —Se repitió, pero la letra era hermosa… Era sobre ellos, lo que el resto del mundo no sabía todavía.

Louis movió su silla más hacia Harry, apretó el muslo de su novio por debajo del mantel.

—Gracias —Gesticuló sin emitir sonido. Harry lo miró y le sonrió, desde entonces, sus manos estuvieron entrelazadas bajo la mesa y sólo se separaron para aplaudir de pie la actuación de Zayn.

 

Después de que los medios supieran que _Happily_ había sido escrita por Harry Styles, las especulaciones llegaron a su punto más álgido, y ¿por qué no? Ellos le dieron un poco de material saliendo de la gala juntos y yéndose en el mismo auto, luego se dejaron ver en público durante el resto de la semana siguiente.

Finalmente, se jugó el partido previo a la final y antes de que se enfrentaran contra el Chelsea por el título de la Liga, Louis necesitaba estar en paz consigo mismo. Ya lo había hablado con Marco, y en su nuevo comienzo, como lo llamaban, sólo quedaba dar el salto al vacío.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? —Harry y él estaban en el vestidor del stadium el lunes en la mañana, ese día tenían práctica a las dos de la tarde, y estaría abierta para los medios, después de la rueda de prensa Louis ofrecería un almuerzo.  
—Bebé, no es como si cinco minutos antes de la rueda de prensa les voy a decir, ¿sabes qué? cambié de opinión, nos vemos en la final.  
—Lou…—Dijo Harry riendo mientras sus largos dedos jugaban en la parte trasera de su cuello.  
—Haz, quiero hacer esto. Necesito hacer esto. Estoy cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón con la prensa. Nuestra vida no es un juego.  
—Louis, todo está listo –Marco se asomó por la puerta.  
—Voy —Dijo—. Es el momento, Haz —Harry le sonrió.  
—Estaré a tu lado.  
—En frente de mí, quiero verte a los ojos cuando diga la verdad —Su novio asintió le dio corto beso y salió de los vestuarios. Louis lanzó una mirada al par de hojas entre sus manos—. Vamos —Se dijo a sí mismo. Se arregló la chaqueta de su traje, respiró profundo y salió de los vestuarios.

 

Incluso cuando sabía que Marco había hecho el despliegue de prensa más grande su carrera, parecía que ningún medio deportivo había faltado, había otro montón de prensa de entretenimiento, y los grandes: _TIME, Metro_ y _BBC_.

En la primera fila estaba su mamá, Dan y Lottie. Fizzy, las gemelas y los bebés estaban en casa, y al lado de Jay estaba Harry, nervioso, casi pálido. Louis le guiñó el ojo rápidamente. En la segunda fila estaban Van y el resto del equipo, ellos sabían lo que iba a pasar y Van como un padre, lo había abrazado y no dijo más. Eleanor no estaba pero Marco le había comunicado que en cuanto saliera la noticia, iban a lanzar un comunicado de apoyo y Zayn, estaba esperando lo mismo para escribir su apoyo por _twitter_ , ya que estaba de nuevo en Los Ángeles.

La voz de Marco ampliada por los altavoces lo sacó de su observación.

—Bienvenidos. Después del comunicado, los invitamos a pasar al salón contiguo para el almuerzo donde podrán conversar individualmente con el Señor Tomlinson.

Las cámaras se encendieron y los flashes se dispararon cuando Louis dio un paso al frente, y luego otro y otro, hasta llegar al podio, preparado por él.

—Bienvenidos y gracias por venir a todos los medios de comunicación, mi familia, mis amigos y mis compañeros de equipo —Dijo—. Quiero empezar diciendo, que hoy no quiero ser visto como Louis Tomlinson, el jugador del _Manchester United_ , no me malinterpreten, amo ser parte del _Manchester_ , pero en este momento, sólo soy una persona, con algo para decir.  
»Estuve buscando frases en internet que sonaran lo suficientemente profundas e intelectuales para crear impacto, pero no lo encontré, es decir, sí, encontré muchas frases, pero no me veía diciéndolas, no soy así de intelectual o profundo —Bromeó—. Entonces encontré a Morgan Freeman, que es bastante inteligente y profundo, pero también, algo irreverente, como yo, y su frase estaba llena de verdad, que es el fin de esta rueda prensa.  
»El Señor Freeman dijo: “Odio la palabra homofobia. No es una fobia. Usted no tiene miedo. Usted es un imbécil”

Louis pudo escuchar el grito ahogado del colectivo, los flashes se volvieron locos y los murmullos se dispararon, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

—Los estigmas de nuestra sociedad están destruyéndonos. Estamos en el año 2015 y todavía la homofobia y transfobia siguen siendo un problema en nuestra “moderna” sociedad. Encuentre el error en la oración —Pidió con media sonrisa—. Hoy sólo quiero decirles que: Sigo siendo un jugador de fútbol, sigo dejando mi sudor y corazón en la cancha cuando juego para el _Manchester_ , mis preferencias personales no cambian eso.

A esa altura Louis no vio la necesidad de decir, textualmente “Soy gay”, lo había dicho mucho y aparentemente todos lo sabían, él sólo quería dejarlo claro.

—En el trascurso de mi vida he contado con personas excepcionales, que me han apoyado y han estado a mi lado por quien soy, no Louis Tomlinson, el jugador del fútbol, sino por ser Louis, el chico de Doncaster con sueños más grandes que los océanos y con temores aún más grandes. Temores que me llevaron a ocultar parte esencial de quien soy. El closet es un lugar oscuro y solitario, donde tú puedes oír todo lo que pasa afuera, pero afuera, nadie puede escucharte a ti.  
»Hoy, estoy afuera —Sonrió y varias personas también lo hicieron—. Hoy puedo decir, lleno de orgullo y con el corazón latiendo fuerte de tanto amor —Alzó la mirada directamente en dirección a Harry que estaba sonriendo, pero lloraba—, estoy enamorado, de un hombre maravilloso, que tomó mi mano y me dijo: ¿Puedes ver?  
»Ahora puedo ver los colores, respirar aire fresco y ser yo mismo.

Su madre agarró la mano de Harry entre las suyas y también estaba llorando.

—Después de esto, sólo tengo la esperanza, de que el día de mañana, “salir del closet” no sea la gran cosa y que poco a poco, nuestra mentalidad sea tan abierta y educada que nadie tenga que salir del closet, porque, en principio, el closet no debería existir. Gracias por venir, y por favor, pasemos al salón contiguo.

No lo esperaba, pero empezaron a aplaudir y al segundo siguiente, estaba envuelto en los brazos de Harry.

Las cámaras los rodearon y estuvieron bajo una lluvia de flashes.

—Estoy tan orgullosos, Lou. Tan orgulloso —Dijo Harry, Louis sonrió y le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar.  
—Por primera vez, tengo que decir, que yo también —Ambos rieron.  
—Vamos —Oyó decir a Marco—, Pasemos a almorzar, ambos estarán pasando por sus mesas.

Ellos esperaron a que todos pasaran al salón de al lado. Enredó los dedos con los de Harry.

—¿Eres feliz, Haz?  
—Sí —Respondió con una sonrisa.  
—Cuando ganemos el domingo, vamos a empacar y nos iremos a una isla paradisiaca en el Caribe, sin teléfonos, laptop, nada… Tú y yo solamente, ¿te parece?  
—Sí —Repitió. Louis se impulsó y besó a Harry, como si hubiese mañana…


	50. HERO

Por supuesto que entrar en el stadium en Chelsea fue más como una alfombra roja, Harry ya estaba acostumbrando a los _paps_ que lo habían perseguido a él y Louis la última semana, aún sentía un ligero vacío en el estómago cuando encontraba fotos de ellos en la prensa o en internet, tomados de manos, hasta el momento no los habían “atrapado” besándose.

—¡Buena suerte, Louis! —Gritó uno de los _paps_.  
—Gracias —Respondió Louis, saludó con su mano libre, ya que la otra estaba enredada con la suya.  
—¡Estás emocionado, Harry? —Le preguntaron  
—Sí —Respondió sonriendo—. Muy emocionado por la final.

Una vez dentro del stadium se separó de Louis para ir a las gradas, pero Marco lo detuvo.

—Harry, es la final, tienes que estar en la banca.  
—¿Qué? —Preguntó.  
—Vamos, todos esperan verte allí. Disfrútalo.  
—Gracias —Harry sonrió y caminó por el túnel hasta el campo.  
—¡Harry! —Sophia lo saludó también desde la banca.  
—Soph, ¿Cómo estás?  
—Súper emocionada —Ambos rieron—. Mira te están saludando. Señaló hacia las gradas VIP que estaban tras ellos, Harry caminó hasta la valla, las hermanas de Louis, Jay, Ernest y Dan estaban ahí.  
—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó a Jay cuando se acercó—. ¿Por qué no están en la banca?  
—Somos muchos —Contestó Jay sonriendo—. Además, es tu momento. Tú eres la persona que Lou necesita a tu lado, ahora mismo.  
—¿Estás segura? Puedo hablar con…  
—Estamos bien. No te preocupes, cariño. Ahora ve y anima a Louis como si te fuera la vida en ello.  
—Lo haré —Dijo asintiendo.

 

Harry no podía explicar cómo es que su corazón seguía latiendo después de ver desfilar a Louis por el campo, alinearse con su equipo, intercambiar banderas y ganar la pelota al silbato inicial.

—¡Vamos, Lou! —Gritó, Sophia estaba junto a él animándolos al límite del campo—. ¡Vamos! —Exclamó girándose hacia las gradas pidiendo que gritaran.  
—¡Harry mira! —Habían pasado quince minutos y Liam había robado la pelota, Louis aceleró la velocidad, corrió hasta llegar al área—. ¡Vamos, Liam! —Sophia saltó en su sitio a la vez que Liam pasaba la pelota. Louis la recibió sin problemas y corrió, apuntó y…  
—¡NO! —Todos los aficionados del _Manchester_ gritaron a la vez, el portero la detuvo al último segundo. Louis se pasó las manos por la cara, decepcionado.  
—¡Vamos, Louis! ¡Eres el mejor! —Gritó Harry, Sophia sonrió.

La pelota volvió a la cancha del _Chelsea_ , eran buenos. Harry estaba preocupado. Era posible que perdieran, por supuesto que era posible, pero no era algo en lo que realmente hubiese pensado. En los siguientes veinte minutos hubo cerca de una docena de amagos de gol, tanto por el Chelsea como por el Manchester, Harry podía percibir como Louis se tensaba a medida que fallaba los goles, Niall tenía una expresión tan fiera que no quedaba rastro del lindo duendecillo irlandés que lo caracterizaba. Liam quitaba la pelota pero tenía dificultades.

—¡Tú puedes, Liam! —Gritó Sophia cuando Liam robó de nuevo, Louis ya estaba en posición, recibió la pelota, corrió hacia la arquería, tomó impulso y ¡anotó!  
—¡SÍ! —Harry saltó en su sitio y se deslizó sobre sus botas animando a las barras que desgarraban sus gargantas al grito de “GOL”  
—¡Eso fue por ti! ¡Fue por ti! —Gritó Louis desde el campo mientras el resto del equipo se iba sobre él para celebrarlo.  
—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que Tommo iba a dedicarte su primer gol.  
—¡Eres el mejor, Lou! —Gritó, aunque probablemente Louis no lo estaba escuchando cuando tenía al resto del equipo sobre él.

El juego se reanudó y fue como ver una guerra civil, de alguna manera dos jugadores colisionaron en medio del campo y terminaron sangrando, el equipo médico los socorrió de inmediato. Faltaba un minuto para terminar el primer tiempo, lo que era bueno, porque según lo que había aprendido Harry, era algo bueno para ellos que el equipo contrario se fuera a los vestuarios en desventaja.

La pelota estaba en poder del _Chelsea_ , Harry miró el reloj en la pantalla gigante, si sus cálculos eran correctos el jugador que tenía la pelota no llegaría al área de tiro antes del silbato final. Cuando su mirada volvió a la cancha supo que estaba equivocado, el jugador pateó el balón como una bala y la pelota se escurrió entre las manos de Niall y rebotó en la maya. El primer tiempo se acabó con el marcador 1-1.

—Mierda —Dijeron Sophia y él a la vez. No tenían permitido ir a los vestuarios en el medio tiempo. Definitivamente no esperaba que el equipo se fuera con esos ánimos a los vestuarios.

Harry y Sophia fueron hasta la valla y charlaron con Jay y Dan. Las niñas estaban tratando de animar a las gradas. Cada minuto pasaba como una hora.

—¡Hazza! —En la entrada del túnel, estaba Zayn que corrió hasta ellos—. Lo siento, se me hizo tarde —Dijo después de saludar.  
—Está bien, puedes ver el segundo tiempo —Indicó.  
—¿Cómo están los resultados?  
—1 a 1, gol del _Chelsea_ al último minuto.  
—Mierda —Dijo Zayn—. Pero tranquilo, seguro vienen repotenciados. Esta Liga es de ellos, han sido invencibles.  
—Sí —Estuvo de acuerdo, y anunciaron la reanudación del juego. Fueron hacia la barra y aplaudieron al equipo cuando volvió al campo. Niall estaba furioso.

Y si el final del primer tiempo era una guerra civil, el segundo tiempo era la Guerra Mundial. Antes de la primera media hora, se sacaron seis tarjetas amarillas. Tres jugadores tuvieron que ser atendidos y ningún balón entró en las arquerías.

—Esto es horrible, Haz —Dijo Zayn a su lado, Sophia estaba al otro, pero casi no hablaban, había demasiada tensión.  
—Necesito que se acabe. Creo que voy a vomitar —Dijo, riendo, pero no era divertido.  
—Niall es una muralla —Añadió Zayn.  
—Gracias a Dios —Comentó porque el Chelsea había estado demasiado tiempo en el área.

Harry miró la pantalla, faltaban tres minutos para el silbato final. No querían ir a la ronda de penaltis, así no se ganaba un partido, según ellos, Harry tuvo dificultades para respirar cuando todos los jugadores bajaron al área de anotación del _Chelsea_ , uno de sus jugadores iba rápidamente hacia la arquería, Harry pudo ver la breve seña que se hicieron Louis y Liam, Louis corrió de regreso hacia la cancha casi vacía, sólo había un jugador del _Chelsea_ aparte del arquero. La pelota cayó volando a los pies de Louis, en la cancha parecía haber confusión con el robo, no por que fuese irregular, sino por lo sorpresivo y exitoso, Liam salió de la multitud en dirección a Louis que iba hacia la arquería a toda marcha.

2 minutos.

—¡Vamos! —Soltó con los puños apretados, por más que los jugadores restantes corrían no podían alcanzar a Louis y de pronto ¡BAM! El jugador que había permanecido atrás se deslizó en la cancha e hizo caer a Louis. Todo el stadium escuchó la maldición de Louis, Harry no oyó ningún silbato de sanción. Liam era el único jugador del _Manchester_ que estaba cerca, la pelota estaba a la deriva porque el jugador del Chelsea también estaba en el piso—. ¡Vamos Liam! —Gritaron él y Zayn. Sophia tenía los puños apretados sobre su boca.

1 minuto…

Liam alcanzó la pelota, estaba habilitado… impulsó la pierna y…

—¡SÍ! ¡Soph abre los ojos! —Gritó Harry.

El stadium se vino abajo. Liam anotó. Liam Payne hizo el gol de la victoria del _Manchester United._

Fue un pandemónium cuando sonó el silbato final, todos, jugadores, entrenadores y familiares corrieron hacia la cancha. Harry corrió hasta Louis que ya se había parado e iba hacia Liam

—¡Eres un jodido héroe, Payno! —Lo escuchó decir cuando abrazó a Liam que estaba rojo como tomate y estaba llorando. Sophia corrió hasta él y Liam la hizo girar en sus brazos mientras la besaba.

Niall llegó desde el otro lado de la cancha dando saltos como un canguro.

—¡Eres una leyenda, Liam! ¡Una leyenda! —Gritó una y otra vez, hasta que Liam soltó a Sophia y se abrazaron. La prensa comenzó a rodearlo. Liam era la estrella de la final.

Harry llegó hasta Louis y le tocó en el hombro.

—Hola —Saludó Louis con una sonrisa.  
—Felicidades —Dijo Harry—. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?  
—Bien —Respondió.  
—Pareció como si te hubiesen golpeado muy fuerte.  
—No tanto —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
—¿O sea que pudiste pararte y anotar el gol? —Louis no respondió, no era necesario—. Pudieron ir a penaltis y perder.  
—Pero no lo hicimos, Harold —Louis sonrió y miró a Liam orgulloso—. Te lo dije, él tiene el potencial, pero necesitaba un empujón.  
—Fue un riesgo, pero eres asombroso, ¿lo sabes?  
—Oh, H, vas a hacer que me sonroje delante de toda esta gente —Louis bajó la mirada.  
—Ven aquí —Dijo y lo abrazó por la cintura, Louis enganchó los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Eres _mi_ héroe.  
—Normalmente, cuando el héroe hace algo bueno siempre recibe una recompensa —Harry sonrió y sin pensarlo unió sus labios a los de Louis, su héroe, su sol… su amor… su _todo_.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 51**   
**DON’T LET ME GO**

—¡Sí! —Louis lo apretó contra su pecho.  
—¿Sí? —Dijo sonriendo  
—Sí.  
—Repítelo.  
—Sí. Sí. Sí. Sí… Una y mil veces, sí —Harry se inclinó y lo besó.

* * *

Quedan por publicar 2 capítulos más y el Epílogo y… ¡FIN!


	51. DON'T LET ME GO

Después de ganar la liga, todos los jugadores y sus invitados celebraron hasta pasada la medianoche, y después la mayoría tuvo que salir corriendo al aeropuerto para no perder su vuelo.

Louis y Harry no fueron la excepción. Abordaron el avión y se acurrucaron el uno con el otro. Era un vuelo corto, pero cualquier tiempo era bueno en los brazos de Harry. Para Louis era así. Los brazos de Harry a su alrededor eran su cable a tierra a la par que eran su motivo para planear sobre las nubes.

Un año atrás… No, un año no, seis meses atrás si alguien le hubiese dicho que estaría experimentando la verdadera felicidad por primera hoy, no lo habría creído por nada del mundo, no cuando hace seis meses pensó por primera vez en apretar el botón de “game over” de su vida, no cuando pensó en mezclar píldoras con alcohol y esperar un resultado letal… No cuando pensó en usar una cuerda en la viga del techo de su casa…Sí, eran pensamientos que ahora parecían irracionales, pero seis meses atrás parecían ser la única salida. La única forma de acabar con una pesadilla constante.

—Haz…—Susurró. Harry se movió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos.  
— _yosoliayoerapanadero_ …—Masculló y Louis se tapó la boca para evitar que saliera la risa.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? —Se volvió a mover un poco y un mechón de cabello cayó sobre su rostro, Louis lo apartó hasta dejarlo tras su oreja.  
—No… _éles1/16bulgaro…_

Louis le acarició la mejilla y no le habló más, pero lo contempló.

Amaba su piel blanca como porcelana, suave como piel de bebé, amaba la línea marcada de su mandíbula que lo hacía ver tan masculino, amaba su nariz y sus cejas rectas y largas, amaba sus pestañas más claras que su cabello y amaba esos labios rosados que usaba a la perfección.

Louis Tomlinson amaba a Harry Styles, tanto que no alcanzaban las palabras. Y eso lo hacía feliz…

 

No se atrevió a preguntarle a Harry qué estaba soñando en el avión, guardaría esa conversación sin sentido como el más precioso de los secretos.

Llegaron a la casa y subieron a la habitación tomados de la mano, Louis dejó el bolso en el piso y Harry encendió la luz, toda la habitación estaba llena de globos con los colores del _Manchester United,_ en la pared tras la cama había un cartel enorme donde se podía leer “Felicidades” y del techo colgaban cintas de colores y pelotas de futbol de cartón.

Louis sonrió.

—¿Sabías que íbamos a ganar? —Preguntó abrazando a Harry por la cintura.  
—No, pero lo esperaba.  
—Harold, ¿por qué eres tan perfecto? —Preguntó besándolo en cuello. Harry rió. Y caminaron hasta pasar las puertas corredizas, en el la esquina había una mesa ratona con una botella de champagne y dos copas—, es una celebración a toda regla.  
—La celebración que te mereces —Harry destapó la botella y llenó ambas copas.  
—¿Brindamos?  
—Seguro —Unieron sus copas.  
—Por ti, Harry Styles.  
—Por ti, mi Lou —Louis sonrió y bebió. Ambos terminaron sus bebidas y Louis retiró la copa de las manos de Harry, las dejó sobre la mesita y nuevamente lo abrazó por la cintura.  
—Harry —Dijo con seriedad, su corazón estaba gritando que le hiciera caso, que se olvidara de la lógica y de los pasos que normalmente dictaban las reglas de una relación—. Yo… —Sonrió nervioso—. Yo no estoy haciendo esto propiamente, prometo que lo haré en un futuro, pero esta noche, tengo que hacerlo así, espontáneamente, porque necesito sacarlo de mí y que lo sapas —Harry lo miró extrañado—. Yo nunca supe cómo es que las personas sabían cuando llegaba el momento, cuando descubrían que era el momento correcto. Hoy, cuando viniste a mí en el campo para felicitarme, lo supe.  
—¿Qué supiste? —Preguntó Harry pasando los brazos por el cuello de Louis.  
—Que quiero estar contigo para siempre. Tú y yo por siempre.  
—¿Qué? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
—Quiero todo contigo, compromiso, matrimonio e hijos… todos ellos, sea cual sea ese número. Te daré todo lo que quieras, hasta que se acabe la vida.  
—Lou, ¿me estás preguntando si quiero casarme contigo?  
—Más que preguntártelo, te lo estoy pidiendo… Suplicándotelo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban intensamente y sonrió.

—¡Sí! —Louis lo apretó contra su pecho.  
—¿Sí? —Dijo sonriendo  
—Sí.  
—Repítelo.  
—Sí. Sí. Sí. Sí… Una y mil veces, sí —Harry se inclinó y lo besó.

Cuando se separaron, Louis ya estaba caminando hacia la cama.

—Harry, te amo tanto —Dijo—. Eres todo lo que necesito. Tú eres todo lo que quiero, tanto que duele.

Harry iba a sonreír pero en vez de eso, se separó y dio un paso atrás, Louis pensó que el champagne podía estar adulterado, Harry no podía estar… ¿resplandeciendo?

—Lou… —Dijo y se tocó el pecho como si le doliera—. Eres feliz ahora —Su voz y su expresión fueron tristes con esa afirmación.  
—Por supuesto que soy feliz —dio un paso hacia él para abrazarlo de nuevo, pero Harry retrocedió.  
—Yo… —Lágrimas espesas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos verdes—. Yo cumplí la misión…  
—¿Qué? —Preguntó. No tenía idea de…  
—Me tengo que ir.  
—¡No! —Soltó, estaba costándole respirar, ¿Qué estaba pasando? —Harry, ¿qué está… —Louis abrió la boca ahogando un grito. Harry se estaba…—. Harry ¿por qué… ¿eso son alas?

Harry se secó las lágrimas.

—Lo siento tanto, Lou. Me tengo que ir.  
—¡No! —Gritó pero no podía moverse—. No quiero dejarte.  
—No lo hagas —Dijo Harry—. No me dejes ir…

Louis se abalanzó sobre él y se aferró del cuello como si de ellos dependiera su vida. Pero, un minuto, era verdad, de ello dependía su vida.

* * *

Próxima actualización: PRONTO.

PS: A mi anon en tumblr, esta MEGA actualización fue por ti. Gracias, tus mensajes siempre me hacen sonreír.

 


	52. FIREPROOF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro solemnemente que no estaba ebria/drogada cuando escribí este capítulo ¡EN SERIO!
> 
> Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia.

Sabía dónde estaban sin siquiera abrir los ojos, no quería ver, no quería soltar a Louis, pero eventualmente tendría que hacerlo.

—Harry —La voz la reconoció de inmediato, tendría que estar feliz, pero que su madre estuviera recibiéndolo, era algo serio—. Necesito que lo sueltes —Dijo Anne con voz suave, Harry sintió la mano de su madre en una de sus muñecas apremiándolo para que soltara a Louis.  
—¿Él está bien, verdad?  
—Sí, hijo —Dijo Anne. Harry abrió los ojos y lenta, muy lentamente se desprendió de los brazos de Louis. Cuando estuvieron separados se fijó en que Louis estaba en un estado suspendido—. Él va estar bien —Repitió su madre. Harry se volvió para mirarla—. Bienvenido a casa —Le dijo sonriéndole, pero la felicidad de la sonrisa no se reflejaba en sus ojos azules—. Y felicidades, Harry. Lo hiciste —Sí, el logró la misión y ahora su corazón estaba destrozado porque estaba a punto de perder a Louis, pero…  
—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Preguntó, dándose cuenta que eso no era normal. De hecho, su madre no era quien tenía que darle la bienvenida, era Abigail—. ¿Qué está pasando? Mamá, Louis no está… muerto….  
—Por supuesto que no está.  
—¿Dónde está Abigail?  
—Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes —Su madre y él intercambiaron miradas, pero Harry seguía sin comprender, ¿por qué un arcángel iba a recibirlo? Al menos que…  
—¿Tengo la opción, mamá… yo puedo…  
—Sí, hijo. Tú tienes la opción.  
—¿Pero por qué?  
—Porque tú lo amas.  
—Sí. Lo amo —Aceptó.  
—Sabía que esto ocurriría…  
—¿Tú sabías que yo me iba enamorar de Louis?  
—Sí —Contestó su madre—. Pero quién era yo para decírtelo…  
—Mamá…  
—No quería perderte… —Dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla primero y luego sus alas—. Mi bebé ya creció y…  
—¿Puedo quedarme con él? ¿Puedo quedarme en la tierra con él? —Preguntó renovando sus esperanzas.  
—Si es lo que quieres…  
—¡Sí! —Dijo sin pensarlo, no tenía nada que pensar. Anne sonrió—. Mamá… voy a extrañarte, pero…  
—Lo sé, Harry. Es tu momento —Anne le dio un beso en la frente y luego apoyó la suya en la de él—. Pero no es así de fácil —Anna tomó la manó de Louis y la puso en la de Harry—. Sé fuerte, hijo. Sé fuerte.

 

No estaban en el cielo, tampoco en la Tierra, eso seguro. Harry había oído hablar de ese lugar “La tierra de los sacrificios”, un desierto donde hacía frío, donde llovía, pero las gotas no mojaban y el cielo era una gama de naranjas y amarillos aunque el sol y la luna no llegaban allí…

Ellos no estaban solos, había cientos de ángeles con alas azules, brillantes como zafiros, sólo uno era la excepción, el ángel de los juicios tenía grandes y poderosas alas negras y una mirada despiadada. Como el zumbido de un enjambre de abejas se escucharon los murmullos de los demás ángeles cuando se fijaron en Louis, Harry, por instinto de supervivencia, puso su cuerpo entre los ángeles y Louis como un escudo protector, pero ellos eran muchos… _demasiados_ , y casi de inmediato, a sus espaldas se acercaron dos de ellos, Harry se volvió y abrazó a Louis a la vez que lo cubría con sus alas, pero su protección no funcionó.

—¿Harry, dónde estamos? ¿Estamos muertos? ¿Por qué tienes alas? —Louis estaba consciente y asustado.  
—No voy a dejar que nada te pase, Lou, lo prometo.  
—Pero, Harry… —Comenzó a decir cuando uno de los ángeles que se aproximaba lo agarró del brazo, Harry lo aferró con fuerza.  
—¡No lo toquen! —Gritó.  
—Nadie va a hacerle nada al humano —Harry miró por sobre su hombro, el ángel de los juicios fue quien habló—. Así que déjalo ir, porque tenemos que resolver esto.  
—Si algo le pasa a Louis —Dijo aún sin soltarlo—, no me importará una mierda no tener mis dones de ángel, pero los mataré a todos con mis propias manos… —El ángel lo miró con una sonrisa malvada.  
—Tan poco tiempo y ya hablas como uno de ellos, lleno de violencia y agresividad…  
—Quiero tu palabra.  
—Nada le va a pasar —Harry lo miró intensamente, podía estar mintiéndole, pero iba a confiar, necesitaba confiar.  
—Harry… —Susurró Louis cuando él empezó a soltarlo.  
—Todo va estar bien, Lou. Te lo juro, amor —Le dijo le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente, se puso de pie y los dos ángeles simplemente se pararon a los lados de Louis—. Confía en mí —Le sonrió y no queriendo, pero teniendo que hacerlo, le dio la espalda y caminó hasta quedar frente al ángel de los juicios.  
—Harry, nacido de Anne y Des, te encuentras ante nosotros, para ser juzgado por romper las reglas. Tú, te involucraste emocional y físicamente con este humano.  
—Sí. Lo hice —Admitió, no era una pregunta, pero él tenía que admitirlo.  
—¿Es tu deseo regresar a la Tierra con el humano?  
—Sí, lo es —Lentamente, el ángel de los juicios levantó la mano hasta colocarla en la barbilla de Harry y miró en sus ojos, Harry no parpadeó y sintió que parte de su ser era absorbida por los oscuros ojos del otro ángel.  
—¿Renuncias voluntariamente a tu vida celestial?  
—Sí, renuncio.  
—¿Volverás a la Tierra, para pasar el resto de tus días como humano y entre ellos, con todas sus consecuencias?  
—Sí, lo haré.

Todo se quedó en silencio, él ángel le acarició la mejilla.

—Date la vuelta y colócate sobre tus rodillas.

Sin vacilación Harry se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a Louis, que estaba en shock, por supuesto, tenía sus razones, Harry le guiñó un ojo antes de caer sobre sus rodillas, con las manos en sus muslos, como lo exigía el protocolo, recordó que cuando los ángeles eran niños les enseñaban como debían actuar si alguna vez les llegaban a quitar las alas, en esos tiempos parecían mitos, pero ahora, era su realidad, él iba a cambiar su vida para estar justo a Louis, porque él lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

—Renuncias a tu vida celestial, para descender a la Tierra. Renuncias a tu vida celestial para nunca más volver. ¿Estás listo para el sacrificio? —Harry vio como los ojos de Louis se abrían redondos como platos al oír la última palabra.  
—Sí. Estoy listo para el sacrificio —Dijo, apretó los puños sobre sus muslos. Louis, frente a él, miró algo a su espalda—. Lou, cierra los ojos —Pidió, oyendo movimiento tras el—. ¡Cierra los oj… —Un silbido cortó el aire  
—¡HARRY! —Louis gritó y trató de correr hacia él, pero los dos ángeles lo retuvieron. Harry gritó cuando se escuchó el sonido metálico de la guadaña contra sus alas, el dolor era indescriptible, mil agujas hirviendo entrando por su espalda y recorriendo sus huesos y articulaciones, quemándolo y pinchándolo a la vez, ardiendo y doliendo… Era un dolor en su cuerpo, en su alma y en su corazón.  
—¡Deténganse! —Escuchó a Louis gritar cuando volvieron a golpear sus alas, no había palabras para describir el dolor… Quería morir, quería dejar de sentir… Harry cayó hacia delante, medio inconsciente, su nombre en los labios de Louis se oía lejano, estiró su mano como si pudiera alcanzarlo, su propia voz no salía, tenía la boca seca, la garganta adolorida por los gritos.  
—Las raíces —Escuchó. Cerró los ojos, el dolor previo era sólo el comienzo, sintió un pie en la base de su espalda, unas manos agarrándolo de las muñecas y de golpe las raíces de sus alas fueron arrancadas de su piel, el líquido caliente se deslizó por su espalda, los gritos de Louis se oían cada vez más cerca, las lágrimas caían por sus propias mejillas. Quería morir, o tal vez estaba muriendo… —Este ya no es tu mundo, oyó, a la vez que era liberado, pero no podía moverse…  
—Harry… Harry ¿puedes escucharme? — _Sí_ —pensó, pero su voz no salió—. Haz, di algo… —Harry movió su mano siguiendo la dirección de donde provenía la voz de Louis—. Harry —Louis estaba llorando, pero logró percibir el movimiento, cuando sus manos se tocaron… descendieron.

 

—¡GREG! —Harry sabía que estaban en la Tierra otra vez—. ¡GREG! —Louis gritó mientras trataba de moverlo, Harry sintió el colchón bajo su cuerpo, el dolor no había pasado, pero se sentía un poco menos intenso—. Harry…  
—Yo… —Logró decir, trató de mojar sus labios que estaba secos, abrió los ojos para encontrar el rostro de Louis a escasos centímetros de él, las lágrimas no cesaban de caer por sus ojos. Trató de sonreírle para hacerle saber que estaría bien, pero no pudo.  
—Gracias a Dios me oíste —Dijo Louis—. Voy a necesitar…  
—Tengo todo lo que necesita —Harry oyó la voz de Greg a su espalda—. Tal vez quiera lavarse las manos primero, Señor Tomlinson.  
—Sí. Eso estaría bien —Dijo Louis—. Amor, voy a… —Harry asintió un poco y Louis se puso de pie para entrar al baño.  
—Todo va estar bien, Señor Styles —Oyó que decía Greg entrando en su campo de visión poniendo cosas sobre la mesa de noche.  
—¿Cómo es que…  
—Tomé esto —Greg acercó una píldora a Harry.  
—¿Cómo… Quién eres… —Susurró.  
—Alguien que sabe cómo duele el sacrificio y lo que significa —Ambos se miraron—. Ahora, tome esto. Lo que viene no es fácil.

Y no lo fue, Louis limpió sus heridas, Greg sugirió como hacerlo, y dejó caer que los puntos no iban a funcionar, las heridas sanarían en el transcurso del siguiente mes pero parte del dolor se iría en un par de días. No hubo preguntas. No eran necesarias, pero un día Harry le preguntaría a Greg su historia, por quién había hecho el sacrificio.

Harry tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y vio como Louis se quitaba los zapatos, las camisa llena de sangre y se acostó a su lado, lo miró y comenzó a llorar, Harry sentía cada miembro de su cuerpo pesado, como si pesaran toneladas, pero aún así logró llevar su mano al pecho de Louis donde este, de inmediato, la apretó con la suya. Lo miró.

—Haz… ¿por qué… por qué lo hiciste?  
—Porque, tú eres todo lo que quiero, tanto que duele.


	53. SOMETHING GREAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡FINALMENTE! Se imprime. Se acabó. Finite.
> 
> Anyway, lo logramos, me refiero a que llegamos al final de esta historia después de lo que ha sido un viaje en montaña rusa. Quiero de corazón agradecerles a quienes leyeron, comentaron y dejaron kudos en la historia, no sólo por hacerlo si no también por ser pacientes y acompañarme en cada actualización. 
> 
> Adicionalmente quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a mi anon de tumblr, cada mensaje llegó en el momento justo y de verdad, no creo que llegue a expresar del todo cuan influyentes fueron en todo el proceso de publicación de este FF. GRACIAS <3 
> 
> De corazón, a todos GRACIAS, fue una experiencia maravillosa.
> 
> ALL THE LOVE,  
> X.

**EPÍLOGO**   
  


_2 años después…_

Louis, entró nuevamente al área del bar, donde estaban todos, sonrió con su vaso en la mano, la música era opacada por las conversaciones y risas de sus invitados, un grupo selecto para una celebración tan especial. Su madre estaba hablando con Greg, y señalaba algunas bandejas vacías a fin de que se buscaran más, Greg asintió y se dirigió a uno de los meseros que habían contratado. Greg, más que un empleado, ahora se sentía como parte de la familia, ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de lo mucho que los ayudó durante la recuperación de Harry? Greg era como Harry, y aún cuando su historia no había tenido un final feliz, Greg aseguraba que nunca se había arrepentido de hacer su sacrificio.

—¡Amo esa canción! —Oyó decir a Niall, que estaba bailando con Phoebe—. Lo siento —Se disculpó con Fizzy que estaba tratando de pasar detrás de ellos, porque justo en ese momento había levantado una de sus muletas animado por la música.  
—Nialler ¿estás tratando de matar a mi hermanita con eso? —Señaló Louis la muleta.  
—No, Tommo, no a tus hermanas. Sabes que las adoro a todas, tú… eres otra historia —Bromeó. Louis sonrió.  
—¿No quieres sentarte? Has estado bailando con las gemelas toda la noche.  
—Compañero —Dijo Niall en tono de queja—. Pase dos semanas en el hospital, acostado en una cama con mi pierna colgando de techo, necesito traerla a la normalidad —Hizo un paso extraño con las muletas y Phoebe rió.

Louis le dio una palmada en el hombro y no pudo dejar de admirar el optimismo de su amigo irlandés. Era casi seguro que Niall no volviera a jugar fútbol, un mes atrás, en un partido contra el Chelsea, Niall defendió la arquería con garra, hasta el punto de saltar para atajar un balón que marcaría la victoria para el Chelsea, él lo evitó, pero el costo de esa magistral jugada había sido… terrible. Louis aún recordaba con total claridad el sonido de la rodilla partiéndose, y el dolor de Niall al caer en el campo. Y sin embargo, cuando Niall estaba a punto de perder su carrera como futbolista, ya estaba pensando en jugar golf cuando le dieran permiso en la rehabilitación.

—Eres una leyenda, Neil —Le dijo sonriendo y Niall le dio LA sonrisa, la verdadera sonrisa. Niall estaría bien, y decidiera lo que decidiera hacer después, Louis lo apoyaría, nadie lo merecía más que Niall Horan.

Saludó a varias personas más, compañeros del _Manch_ y gente de la industria. Zayn estaba en un grupo hablando muy entusiasmado, probablemente de su nuevo álbum, o sobre arte, o de política… Con Zayn todo era posible. Intercambiaron una mirada, y Zayn le sonrió, Louis le devolvió el gesto, no es como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo, Zayn había pasado un mes entero en Manchester, el año anterior escribiendo.

En una de los sofás que estaba en la esquina del bar, Louis miró a Liam y Sophia, ella estaba en su regazo, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo.

—¡Oh, por Dios Santo, busquen un cuarto! —Bromeó Louis al pasar frente a ellos, los recién casados lo miraron con sonrisas en sus rostros—. Payno, acaban de llegar de luna de miel como… 12 horas atrás, deténganse o… les echaré agua fría.  
—Estás celoso —Dijo Liam arrastrando la nariz por el cuello de Sophia, que se sonrojó como una colegiala.  
—Oh, ustedes dos… —Hizo un gesto con la mano, como espantando una mosca.  
—Eres tan hipócrita —Bromeó Liam—. Tú eres el maestro de las DPA.  
—Tienes un punto ahí, Payno —Dijo, los tres rieron—. ¿Todo está bien?  
—Perfecto —Dijo Sophia a la vez que un mesero les ofrecía bebidas, ella la rechazó.

Louis sonrió y siguió caminando, buscando una mata de rizos entre los invitados, o un moño perfectamente recogido en lo alto de la cabeza…

—¿Dónde te metiste, Hazza? —Murmuró pasando por detrás de un grupo de personas, finalmente lo ubicó, Harry estaba hablando con Lottie, su hermana rió y recibió un beso en la frente, antes de que alguien más robara su atención, Louis atrapó a Harry abrazándolo por la cintura—. ¿Cómo está el cumpleañero más sexy de toda la galaxia? —Harry sonrió y se volvió hacia él.  
—Bien —Respondió—. No es como si tuviésemos días sin vernos, es decir, hablamos hace 15 minutos…  
—De hecho, fue hace una hora, Harold.  
—¿En serio? —Louis asintió.  
—Así que, necesito que vengas conmigo, justo ahora.  
—¿Para qué? —Louis lo miró alzando una ceja.  
—¿Necesito un motivo para querer tenerte sólo para mí por unos pocos minutos? —Harry rió y hundió la cabeza en su cuello.  
—Por supuesto que no, estaba provocándote —Louis besó el hombro de Harry.  
—Ven, amor —Agarró a Harry de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las salidas que daba al jardín—. Tengo un regalo para ti…  
—¿Otro regalo, Louis? —Harry se detuvo, pero Louis siguió arrastrándolo con él.  
—No te preocupes, Haz. No gasté un centavo en este…  
—Eso espero, porque todavía quiero que hablemos lo del auto. No necesito otro.  
—Haz, normalmente, cuando las personas reciben regalos, dan las gracias y se callan —Bromeó.  
—Te di las gracias y, con mucha educación, te dije, que íbamos a devolverlo.  
—Estás arruinando el ambiente, amor —Dijo cuando llegaron a una parte del jardín donde la música de dentro de la casa no se oía.  
—Está bien, pero discutiremos esto mañana.  
—Sí. Sí —Le restó importancia—. Ven aquí…

Harry lo abrazó y Louis pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de patrones extraños que Harry había decidido llevar ese día, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron las marcas que estaban en la espalda de Harry, como un recordatorio permanente de lo que un ángel había hecho por él, Louis nunca se cansaría de acariciar y besar esas cicatrices el resto de su vida.

—Lou, ¿quieres un rapidito en el jardín? —Preguntó Harry.  
—¿Por qué siempre me preguntas si quiero un rapidito? ¡Me gustan los largos! —Harry rió como un niño—. Amo tu sonrisa estúpida, Harry —Dijo sonriendo también. Harry lo miró.  
—Y yo amo que te gusten los largos más que los rapiditos.  
—¿Desde cuándo eres tan pervertido?  
—Desde que estoy contigo.  
—Buen punto, Harold —Harry lo besó—. Así que, tengo este regalo… —Harry miró alrededor como si esperara que algo apreciara mágicamente en el jardín, pero eso no iba a pasar.  
—¿Me estás regalando la noche? —Preguntó mirando al cielo.  
—Te regalaría el cielo, la luna y las estrellas si pudiera —Harry bajó la mirada y apoyó la frente en la suya.  
—No lo necesito. Sólo te necesito a ti, Lou.  
—Te amo —Dijo Louis sonriendo.  
—Yo también te amo.

Louis sacó si _iPhone_ del bolsillo, conectó los audífonos y puso uno en el oído de Harry y el otro en el suyo e hizo que comenzara la canción.

—Es _Something Great_ —Dijo Harry, reconociendo de inmediato su propia canción, de hecho, el primer single del nuevo disco de Zayn.  
—Sí, pero esto es… digamos, una versión alternativa.  
—¿En serio? —Preguntó Harry.  
—Suena casi igual a la versión oficial, pero esta es como… una versión secreta.  
—Está bien —Dijo Harry y ambos escucharon la canción, Louis apreciando la letra y mirando a Harry sonreír, orgulloso de su canción, porque Louis recordaba como después de un par de días en cama, después de que volvieran de aquella experiencia paranormal, Harry le pidiera el cuaderno con sus letras y agregara el verso final de la canción que tanto le había costado terminar, cuando leyó como terminaba su corazón latió muy fuerte y lloró un poquito, aunque estaba sonriendo, porque como era usual, Harry era un genio con las letras…

Louis oyó el último verso cantado por Zayn, y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos.

_I want you here with me_   
_Like how I pictured it_   
_Is it too much to ask for something great?_

Sintió sus mejillas arder, aquí venía, la adición, lo que hacía diferente esta versión a la oficial…

[ _You’re all I want so much it’s hurting…_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JELVhkINK6Y)

Harry cubrió su boca con una mano y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas.

—Eres tú, Louis —Dijo, Louis asintió, y se repitió la frase:

_You’re all I want so much it’s hurting…_

  
—Fue lo más embarazoso que he hecho en mi vida —Rió, sonrojándose.  
—Fue hermoso, Lou… Yo… la quiero, la necesito en mi teléfono, en mi laptop… en la radio —Harry estaba tan emocionado—. ¡Me la voy a tatuar!  
—No exageres, Harold —Dijo secando las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas pálidas de Harry.  
—Louis, ¿no te escuchaste? Tu voz es hermosa… Quiero escucharlo de nuevo —Louis sonrió.  
—Tienes una fiesta que atender ahora, Haz.  
—¿No puedo encerrarme en la habitación para oírte cantar una y otra vez?  
—No —Respondió divertido.  
—Bien. Pero no estoy de acuerdo…  
—Vamos, Haz… —Lo tomó de la mano para volver a la fiesta, pero Harry lo detuvo.  
—Yo… —Harry sonrió y miró al suelo—. Cuando era un ángel, lo más importante que tenía y, de hecho, lo que te hacía un ángel, era cuando obtenías tus alas. Y créeme, cuando yo obtuve las mías, creí que no podía ser más feliz…  
—Haz, lo sien…  
—No —Lo interrumpió—. Escucha. No te disculpes —Harry le acarició la mejilla—. Lo que quiero decir es que… No necesito esas alas… ¿Para qué? Te tengo y tú me haces volar… tú me haces feliz… Louis, tú eres mi alas.  
—Harry…  
—Sé que suena ridículo.  
—No, amor, es… suena perfecto para mí, Es decir —Sonrió para evitar llorar de felicidad—. Soy las alas de un ángel.  
—Ya no soy un ángel.  
—Para mí, siempre lo fuiste, incluso cuando no sabía que eras uno real… Tú fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi ángel.  
—Y tú siempre serás mis alas —Louis lo besó con todo el amor que tenía en su corazón.  
—Sabes —Dijo cuando retomaron el camino a la casa—. Suena interesante para una canción.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Algo como: alas de ángel, ¿no te parece? —Harry rió.  
—Sí, ¿por qué no?  
—Sí, ¿por qué no, Harold? —Repitió, y tomados de las manos volvieron a entrar.

Un par de horas después, cuando la fiesta estaba todavía con vida, Louis se encontró a sí mismo en un esquina alejada, mirando todo a su alrededor, la felicidad se respiraba, la felicidad era real…

Harry estaba con un grupo de personas sonriendo con entusiasmos, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, y ese chico hermoso se sonrojó, como si fuese la primera vez que se veían, Louis lo supo. Harry era su ángel y él era sus alas, y así sería… Por siempre.

 

_**Fin** _

* * *

Si les da curiosidad aquí les dejo un [link](http://www.amazon.com/Alas-%C3%81ngel-Spanish-Daphne-Ars-ebook/dp/B017KY847O) interesante (Es en serio, cuando les digo que este viaje fue una montaña rusa)

Nuevamente: GRACIAS!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? (Genuinamente creo que no, así que siento que voy a hablar sola)
> 
> Bien, este es mi primer FF de 1D+LARRY AF, lamentablemente AO3 no me dejó subir en el summary de la historia las "15 Razones para no leer mis historias", pero básicamente es que se tratan de Larry y si no te gusta, hay un botoncito en la esquina superior izquierda con una X, haz clic y la historia desaparece como por arte de magia.
> 
> De verdad eran 15 razones muy buenas pero nada, AO3 se negó en redondo (Límite de caracteres para el summary)
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste este corto y algo "aburrido" comienzo...
> 
> Love bites para todo(a)s.  
> Master_Of_All_Wisdom.


End file.
